First, Last and Forever
by theraspberry
Summary: When Arizona looked through the window her heart stopped. Those eyes. She would recognize them anywhere. Even after all these years. She silently thanked the universe for bringing Eliza Minnick, her first love and the one that got away, back to her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Arizona and Eliza were each other's first love. They met in High School but timing wasn't good for them. What will happen when they reunite, many years later at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle?**

 **P.S. Each chapter will have a song that you could (or should!) listen while you read it.**

 _'There she goes, there she goes again;_  
 _she calls my name, pulls my train,_  
 _no one else could heal my pain_  
 _and I just can't contain this feeling that remains._

 _There she goes, there she goes again,  
pulsing through my veins  
and I just can't contain this feeling that remains._

 _There she goes, there she goes again.'_

 **There She Goes - Sixpence None The Richer**

 ** _July 1992 – Portland Maine_**

Arizona Robbins was experiencing stability for the first in her short life. At 15 she had already lived in four different countries and many, many different cities. Since her older brother, Tim, had already left for West Point, her parents decided that for Arizona's sake they should settle at least for her last years of high school. Switching schools again would be too hard for her without Tim around. His dad, Colonel of the United States Marines Corp Daniel Robbins, had been assigned to an office job within the Marines Corp in Maine, their home-state.

As she was sited under a nice big tree in a park not far from her new house, attempting to read she couldn't help but think about her new life. She was excited but scared at the same time. This school was much bigger than any other she had ever attended before but the fact that these people had only been together for a year calmed her a little bit. Being the new girl during sophomore year was certainly a lot better than being the new girl during senior year. She was hoping to finally make more than just circumstantial friends and, why deny it, to finally get to kiss a girl. Yes, a girl.

Ever since she was little, Arizona had always known she was different. While she was your typical all pink and glitter girly girl, she was never interested in boys. Not even any of the guys on _The New Kids on the Block_ or Corey Haim. Ew. No…she was more interested in repeating over and over that scene where Phoebe Cates came out of the pool on _Fast Time at Richmond High._ Or in watching _Beverly Hills 90210_ every week just to see Shannen Doherty's pretty face. Also, she was now really into this new show called _Melrose Place_ just because of a green eyed brunette character named Jo. Yup. Arizona Robbins definitely liked girls. She still wasn't sure of what it meant. She had never met any girl who liked girls but she knew they existed. k.d. lang was one of those.

The problem with kissing a girl was, how was she to do it? She couldn't just go and kiss a girl. What if they didn't like girls? She thought she would notice when she met another…lesbian? was that the correct word? But it wasn't as easy. Except for some boyish looking women that she saw once in Sunset Boulevard when she was in Los Angeles she had never been able to tell. She wanted to run to them and ask them for advice in noticing other fellow lady lovers.

Another thing was that she had never really met a real girl that she liked and wanted to kiss. Sure, Shannen Doherty and Phoebe Cates were real people but wanting to kiss them or 'Jo from Melrose Place' was completely different from wanting to kiss 'Anna' from her math class. Maybe it was because she had never been anywhere for too long. Or maybe it was because she was too young before. Or maybe she wasn't one of those lesbians. Or was she? This was all so very confusing. She of then found herself wondering: What would k.d. lang do?

Arizona was so deep into thought that she didn't saw the frisbee flying straight into her head. It didn't hurt too much but it surely startled her and hurt enough for her to place her hand on her forehead to sooth the pain. Thank god it wasn't a football or a baseball. She looked straight up and saw three kids running towards her.

"Are you okay? We're so sorry, are you hurt?" asked an adorable little boy who must've been around 8 years old. He had dark brown hair and big and shiny green eyes. He had a worried look on his face.

"Oh I'm alright, don't-" she was beginning to say but then got interrupted by an older boy with the same green eyes. He looked around 12 years old.

"It was all Mrs. Poopface's fault here. If she wasn't so freaking competitive she wouldn't have thrown the frisbee so hard that it hit a girl on the forehead!" he said loudly looking at the third kid, a girl, who had just caught up with them.

"Shut up Crapbag! If you weren't such a weak little weasel with spaghetti arms you would've caught it!" she said looking at her brother, who clenched his fist at her as she shoved him to the side "Listen. We're sorry. Are you okay?" she said looking directly to Arizona.

In that moment Arizona couldn't say a single word. She was too lost on the beauty in front of her. She wanted to say something but her brain hadn't caught up with her yet. This girl was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in person. She had the same mesmerizing green eyes as her brothers but hers were bigger, her skin was tanned and almost golden, her straight hair was almost het black and it reached her waist. She was wearing shorts, sneakers and a tank top and still looked more beautiful than any other woman she had ever seen before. Hell, even better than Cindy Crawford and that was saying something…she really did like Cindy.

"I think she's braindead." Said the youngest boy nonchalantly.

"Of course she's not braindead Alec, she's just probably a little shaken." Said the girl, with a much more affectionate tone than the one she used with the older boy. With a worried look in her face, she leaned so that her face was at Arizona's level. "Hello, are you okay? Do you need us to take you somewhere? The hospital?"

"Yes Stupiliza, she needs to go to the hospital for a frisbee concussion! Why don't we call an ambulance so that she doesn't code on us?" said the older boy, clearly frustrated at his sister.

"Well Branasshole you got a better idea? She's not answering." She said pointing at her.

"Fine I am" She finally said, still lost in the gorgeous brunette in front of her. It wasn't after a few seconds later that she noticed what she had just said. "I mean, I-uh. Fine. I'm Fine. Don't worry. I was just a little startled." She said offering one of her best dimpled smiles.

"Great." The brunette said, smiling just as widely. "I was scared the bump had turn you into Yoda or something…" she said blushing and putting a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, me too." Arizona said laughing. Not only was this girl gorgeous but also adorable. Arizona needed to know more about her. Her name, her school, her phone number. What would k.d. lang do? She would surely do more than speak like Yoda and muster few words. "Hey, what are your names? My name is Arizona, I'm 15 years old. I'm new to Portland and I don't know anybody yet. You're the first kids I've met."

"I was going to tell you that I hadn't seen you around before but then again this isn't a small town. Anyway, I'm Eliza I'm 14, almost 15. This cute little fellow is Alec, he's 7"

"Almost 8!" Alec interrupted.

"Almost 8!" Eliza said laughing and caressing her little brother's hair "and this stinky little worm here is Brandon. He just turned 12."

"He's adopted! That's why he's a ginger!" Alec interrupted enthusiastically.

"Mom is also a ginger, little shrimp." Brandon said, looking pissed. This whole sibling bickering made her miss her brother. They would also argue and bicker nonstop but at the end of the day they adored each other.

"Well, Alec, Brandon and Eliza…" She looked straight into the brunette's eyes when she said her name "It is very nice to meet you." She said extending her hand so that the girl could shake it. As soon as she took her hand, the blonde felt as if a million butterflies had made their way to her stomach. Their touch lingered for a little bit longer then it should've had and Arizona felt the other girl holding tight too. Could it be? No. She was surely projecting. The brunette finally let go of her hand.

"Uh...guys, why don't you go play with the frisbee while I talk to Arizona here for a while." She said to her brothers as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Are you going to talk about boys like all teenage girls do?" Alec asked rolling his eyes.

"Dykeliza doesn't talk about boys. She IS one." Brandon said amused.

"Go away now or I'm gonna beat so hard not even mom will be able to recognize you…" Knowing very well that her sister meant what she said and knew how to punch, Brandon took the frisbee and ran away with his little brother.

"I'm sorry for him. The little one is cute so far but the other drives me insane." Eliza said, looking to her side.

"Oh shut up, you love him." Arizona said, lightly punching Eliza on the arm. What had Brandon meant when he called her 'Dykeliza' and that she was a boy? Dyke meant lesbian.

"Yeah…I'd _LOVE_ to drown him in a public toilet." She said laughing.

The blonde couldn't help but stare at her. Her beauty was hypnotic. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

* * *

"Brandon likes to tease me because I'm sort of a tomboy…" Eliza started to explain. "I think he's just jealous of the fact that I can throw balls and punches a lot better than he can." She said winking at the blonde. Eliza herself was a mess in her head. She didn't understand why she was being all flirty and winky with this blonde stranger. Yes, she understood very well that it was because the girl was beautiful and she had discovered recently that she liked girls. Not that her brother knew, of course. She just fit into a stereotype.

She had never been interested in boys but she had also never been interested in girls. All she ever cared about was soccer, softball, swimming, science club and horseback-riding. It wasn't until last year, when Andrea Stevens, captain of the cheerleading team and senior prom queen kissed her out of nowhere in the girl's locker room one day after swim practice. She had never been kissed before. She made her swear she would never tell anyone. And she never did. After that, Andrea kissed her many times more. Always out of nowhere, always a secret. Each time more heated and passionate. They even hanged out sometimes, at Andrea's house. Although all Andrea ever wanted was to kiss and touch Eliza.

They didn't have sex, of course…she didn't fell ready for that. But Andrea broke her heart when she started dating senior prom king Finn Morgan. The kisses became more sporicidal until they stopped. Before leaving for college Andrea wrote her a letter in which she told her she was really attracted to her but that she couldn't be a lesbian. That was the first time Eliza had ever heard that word. The description fit her quite well. She did liked girls.

"I bet you do. You look strong and sporty." Arizona said, returning the wink. Was this girl flirting with her? With guys it was easy to know when one was interested in you…but this whole girl thing was confusing. The one girl who had ever shown interest in her kissed her out of nowhere in the school's bathroom. She was also scared, what if this girl was repulsed by the idea of liking a girl? Sure, it was 1992 and the world was getting more accepting but still.

"So, Eliza. What school do you go to?"

"I go to Deering High School. I'm gonna be a sophomore this year." Eliza said smiling.

"No way! Really?" Arizona said.

"Yes. Why?"

"That's the school I'll be attending to! I'm also a sophomore." Arizona said excitedly. Even if nothing was to happen between her and Eliza, she was at least going to be able to look at her all day long.

"Yay! That's awesome. I like you, Arizona. I see this as the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Eliza said, giving Arizona a big smile.

"I'm sure it is." Arizona said. Certainly, moving to Portland, Maine was the best decision her father had ever made.

 _ **December 31 1992**_

"I don't understand what is wrong with you!" Arizona yelled at Eliza. It was cold and it had snowed but they had been arguing for the past half an hour at a park that was rarely visited during the winter. They were standing near a small pergola they found. The brunette started walking away but Arizona grabbed her arm "Eliza come on! What's going on?" they had walked away from the New Year's Eve party they had attended to.

"Don't touch me…just…don't. Don't touch me." Eliza was at the verge of tears. She had never felt so helpless and frustrated before. She looked down. Tears were threatening to fall down.

"Why? Hey look at me." She said lifting Eliza's face. "Why are you crying? Eliza…you're my best friend, please-"

"Are you gonna go out with him?" Eliza cut her.

"What?"

"Henry. Are you going to go out on a date with him?" by this point she was full on crying.

"What are you talking about, Eliza?"

"Come on, Arizona, I'm not stupid. I've seen him flirting with you all night long. Shamelessly! And I've seen him at school too. He likes you. It's so obvious." Eliza was basically throwing a fit. She knew she was approaching the point of no return but she couldn't take it anymore. Arizona was simply amazing. They had become the best of friends in a short amount of time and she was absolutely in love with her. She couldn't hide her feelings for her any longer. Sometimes she felt as if the blonde reciprocated her feelings but she was hard to read. She was affectionate and sweet towards her but then again she was like that with everyone. But then they were those looks and those smiles that she gave her and no one else. Or the lingering touches or the sweet cuddles and caresses when they had sleepovers.

"So? Why are you mad? Do you like Henry?" Arizona asked, seemingly clueless. She also had lots of feelings for Eliza but didn't know how to express them. She was too scared of losing her to make the first move.

Eliza laughed and her eyes filled with even more tears "Do I like Henry? I don't give a damn about Henry, he's nothing but a stupid boy!" she yelled at Arizona.

"Then why the hell are you so upset?" Arizona yelled too. She was crying too, she hated fighting with Eliza.

"You want to know why I'm so upset? Like really want to know?" she asked, looking the blonde straight in the eye. Both sets of eyes seemed lighter because of all the crying.

"Yes please. Tell me." Arizona almost pleaded.

Eliza took a leap of faith and grabbed Arizona's face and kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and passionate and loving at the same time. She poured her heart on that kiss. After a little while, she felt Arizona's hands on her waist pulling her closer. They let go for a while and starred into each other's eyes, grinning madly. Eliza's hands went to Arizona's neck and they both leaned in for another kiss. This time a lot deeper. Their tongues met for the first time and they felt fireworks. This was the most beautiful and incredible thing the two fifteen year olds had experienced.

After kissing for a while they both heard real fireworks and without unwrapping from their embrace they looked to the side to see the dark sky light up with colors and sparkles.

"Happy New Year, beautiful girl." Eliza said hugging the blonde tighter and kissing her cheek.

"Happy New Year, my love." Arizona said, leaning into the brunette's touch; 1993 was going to be awesome. She then leaned in to kiss Eliza again. k.d. lang would totally approve.

 **P.S. For some reason I picture Eliza as having brothers and not sisters, so in all of my Ariliza stories (if I write more) she will always have brothers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I still promise I haven't abandoned my other fic, I will update. Updating both is being hard because I'm so bummed from the season finale. Do you guys think she'll be back? I certainly hope so but I don't know. Give me hope, guys! Anyway, here's the next part. I'm struggling to get inspiration so review if you'd like me to continue.**

 **Also to the one reviewer who questioned k.d lang…well, lol. I really like Constant Craving but I used her because she was the only 'famous' out lesbian by the summer or 92. I did my research. Melissa Etheridge didn't come out until January of 93 and Ellen did her coming out in 97. So, I thought it would be funny for Arizona to have her as sort of a guru just because she is the only other lesbian that she knows of.**

 _'I love you more with every breath,  
truly, madly, deeply do;  
I will be strong, I will be faithful,  
because I'm counting on a new beginning,  
a reason for living, a deeper meaning._

 _I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on_ me.'

 **Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden**

 **January 1** **st** **1993 (Friday)**

The girls went to Eliza's house. Her parents and brothers were all out to celebrate New Year's Eve with some friends at a town about an hour and a half away from Portland and weren't coming back until Sunday. Eliza and Arizona were supposed to spend the night at their friend Keyla's house, were their party was being hosted, and then spend all the weekend at Arizona's house. However, they wanted to be alone for a while longer. They needed to be alone to be able to hug and kiss and talk freely.

After the park, they went over to Eliza's house. They made themselves some hot chocolate and got up to Eliza's room. After putting on some pajamas, they laid down in comfortable silence, starring at each other. Arizona started caressing Eliza's cheek with her hand and then caressed her hair. She leaned over to give her a small peck on the lips before wrapping her arm around the smaller blonde's waist.

"You are so beautiful; did you know that?" Arizona said as she stared intently into Eliza's eyes. "I can't stop looking at you." She said blushing

Eliza giggled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I love being like this with you. Finally, being able to kiss you and hug you. I'm so happy. So, so, so happy." She wiped tears off of her face.

"Hey why are you crying? No more crying, we've cried enough." Arizona said, turning Eliza around so that she could spoon her. Even though this was new for both of them, it was easy. It was right. She placed a light kiss on her neck. "I'm really happy too. I've liked you since the first day we met. I even spoke like Yoda because I was so stunned by you."

"Me too. I was trying really hard to keep my cool but it was hard. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my life." She turned around again, she wanted to see Arizona's face. "I still haven't."

Both girls leaned in for a kiss that quickly heated up. Arizona's tongue grazed Eliza's bottom lip and she quickly opened her mouth to give her access. Arizona had never kissed anyone before but she was sure no one in the whole world could be better at kissing than Eliza Minnick. Eliza's hands were running up and down Arizona's back and Arizona's hands went to Eliza's hips, trying to bring her closer. The brunette pulled the blonde's top up slightly so that she could touch her skin. Arizona did the same thing. She needed to feel Eliza's skin. Being teenagers, of course their hormones were raging but they knew better than to do something they might regret later. This was not their time. They pulled away, out of breath.

"I think I need a cold shower." Arizona said and they both laughed.

"Me too. Or we could go out to the snow, it'll ne even colder." The brunette said, placing her head on the blonde's shoulder and her arm across her stomach.

"Eliza…can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Eliza said, cuddling more into Arizona. Eliza apparently was the super affectionate kind and Arizona loved it.

"Have you ever done this before? I mean…being with a girl." She knew that this wasn't Eliza's first kiss with a girl, she had told her about the asshole prom queen from hell when they were making their hot chocolate but she didn't know anything else.

"I've kissed a girl before, you know that. But that was all. It wasn't even meaningful. She just liked to kiss me so she did…" Eliza said.

"I like to kiss you too." Arizona interrupted a gave her a little kiss on the side of her lips.

"But I haven't done IT. She wasn't the one I wanted as my first."

"I haven't done it either." Arizona said, still wrapped in Eliza's arms. "Eliza?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my first. You know, when we're ready." Arizona said sweetly and Eliza thought her chest was about to explode with love.

"I want you to be my first too, Arizona. When we're ready." Eliza got up a little bit to look into Arizona's eyes and kiss her nose. "Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too." The blonde confessed as they shared a beautiful and sweet kiss. "Eliza?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Arizona asked blushing.

Eliza couldn't help but think that this was so much better than what she expected it to be. Arizona was much better than all the Claudia Schiffers and the Heather Locklears of the world. Arizona wasn't a dream come true…she was real, a reality...her reality. And that, that was so much better than any dream.

"More than anything." Said the brunette, closing their deal with one more sweet kiss before falling asleep on each other's arms.

 **February 14** **th** **1993**

The girls had been girlfriends for a little over a month now and they were both o cloud 9. Of course, they were keeping their relationship a secret. They didn't know how their families and peers would react. Being gay was still pretty much something no one ever talked about. Except for Melissa Etheridge, who had just come out. Arizona's list of lesbian Guru's was expanding. Eliza found this list and the whole 'what would they do?' both endearing and amusing.

Hiding their relationship was fairly easy. They were already best friends so people were used to seeing them together all the time. Also, they had always been affectionate friends so it wasn't odd to see them hugging or walking arm in arm. But then they were the stares, the wanting to hold hands and not being able to, the lingering touches, the deeper hugs they longed. Not being able to kiss at a park or at the movies or at a photo booth. It was frustrating but the moments they had together where oh so worth it.

They were both completely and madly in love. The kind of sweet but intense love that one feels when they are in love for the very first time. Both felt like it was the most beautiful sensation they had ever experienced. Arizona's house was always quieter than Eliza's, where two rumbustious boys and a toddler pranked them all the time; so, they hanged out there a lot more. Her dad was usually working long hours, sometimes not even coming back home for the whole weekend since her was working and the recruitment center near Portland. And her mom was a pre-school teacher with quite the social life. She was already in so many book clubs and garden clubs that she was rarely every home, so they had the house to themselves.

This year, Valentine's day was on a Sunday but that didn't stop their school from making them write stupid little notes and leave candy or flowers in people's "mail boxes". Both girls got many notes and treats from their friends but Eliza got a little too many from a boy that Arizona absolutely despised. She didn't like the way he looked at Eliza, HER Eliza. She couldn't blame him though, he had great taste. Still, to her, Keith Gray was the lowest way of live to ever work the earth. She left Eliza a single peony, sure roses are more traditionally romantic but peonies were her girlfriend's favorite flower, a lot of Hershey's kisses, softball 'stuff' and horse stickers and, girl explorer thin mints cookies. Probably not the most romantic ensemble but she knew her audience. Eliza loved everything.

Eliza on the other hand, was feeling quite jealous herself. Stupid Henry Chang wouldn't stop chasing Arizona. Asking her out, starring at her…leaving notes and chocolates on her valentine's box. Ha, the stupid boy didn't even know Arizona. Anyone who really knows her knows that she's a gummies and candy girl and not a chocolate one. So, she left a huge bag of sour worm gummies, pink and purple glittery pens, a box of nerds candy and a single daisy. Of course Arizona had to like the most Charlie Brown kind of flower. They didn't sign their gifts, but they knew very well who had sent them.

On Sunday they had planned to go watch a movie and then to have dinner somewhere but suddenly realized that two girls, starring at each other doing all these things on the cheesiest day of the year could be dangerous. It sucked to live in the early 90s USA. Why couldn't they move to Sweden? Or even Canada? 'You'll see baby, one day it will be seen as normal and gays will be able to get married to each other.' Eliza would constantly say. She was more optimistic towards this. Arizona was ready to move up further north with Eliza as soon as they finished high school.

They finally opted for renting a move and grab some take out and go to Arizona's house. Her parents were away for the night at a romantic little Inn. She envied them. She wanted to be able to do that with her loved one too. At least, they could be together alone. They allowed Arizona to stay by herself because she was old and responsible enough for that.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you to a nice place just the two of us tonight. It sucks." Arizona said sighing.

"Hey no, not apologizing. This is amazing. Just spending time with you is amazing. And don't you worry, pretty girl. One day we will be able to live as freely as we can. Just…not while we're minors." Eliza grabbed Arizona's hand and kissed it.

"Yeah but people will still judge. Like they do with k.d. and Melissa…" Arizona said

"I love how you talk about them as if they were your pals." Eliza said chuckling. "Look, Arizona. I'm so, so, so in love with you. I don't care if people judge. I only care for our wellbeing and security…which is why I care right now. When we're older and move to a big city full of gays like San Francisco or Vancouver for school, we won't have to care anymore." She said wrapping her arms around her smaller blonde girlfriend.

"I love you. You're the best. I can't wait until we're older so that we can live together in one of those cities." Arizona said, kissing Eliza on the cheek.

"Me neither." She kissed Arizona on the lips and hugged her tighter. "Do you think straight couples do this?"

"Hang out on Valentine's Day?" Arizona asked, confused by the obvious question.

"No silly. I meant…talk about moving together to a different city in a little over two years when they've been together for a short amount of time." Eliza asked, looking at Arizona with those big green emeralds that she liked so much.

"I don't know but I don't care. I want that. I love you. I've been in love with you for months and so have you…the fact that we took so long to confess it doesn't change it. Maybe it's too fast to be talking about that, maybe it's foolish but I don't care Eliza."

"I love you too. So much." She leaned in for a deep kiss. They forgot about the movie and just enjoyed being with each other and kissing for a while.

When they pulled apart, Arizona spoke first. "I have something for you." She then run to her bedroom and brought back a gift bag. "It's nothing spectacular, but…open it."

Eliza opened the bag and inside she found a little beanie baby's horse stuffed animal, a chocolate bar and a brand new softball glove. Eliza's eyes teared up. Arizona knew how much Eliza needed a new one. Hers was too small for her hand and it was too old and dirty. She also knew that she couldn't afford one with her allowance and that her parents were struggling financially and had four kids to feed. Eliza's face broke into a huge smile. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. All you ever talk about is softball and horses." She said rolling her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Yours is too small for your hand and it smells gross." She said making a face and then laughing "and I know how much you love playing softball. You shouldn't have to stop or ask to borrow gloves."

As soon as Arizona finished Eliza hugged her tighter than ever and kissed her all over her face. "Thank you." She said kissing her on the lips. "I also have something for you." She stood up to get her backpack. "It's silly really. And you'd probably have to hide it…but…here" she handed the blonde a wrapped book.

Arizona tore down the Barbie pink wrapping paper and also teared up when she saw her gift. Eliza had made her a beautiful scrapbook. It had a lot of pictures and tickets from movies and concerts, notes they've sent each other during classes, drawings…things from when they were just friends and from now. Also a lot of blank pages.

"Those are for what's to come. This barely begins. I know it's cheesy and I really wanted to buy you those sneakers you liked but-"

She was cut by Arizona kissing her to shut her up. She kissed her deeply, with everything she had. After pulling apart Arizona rested her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"This was perfect. I love it. We will fill it and I'll keep it forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm struggling with my other fic so I think I may have a little hiatus on that one for a few days or a week, top. Maybe because the finale bummed me or maybe because I suddenly have so many ideas for this one. Anyway. Enjoy. Oh also, if you're reading review** **that way I know you're enjoying it because otherwise I think no one is reading this anymore.**

 _'Why do birds suddenly apear_  
 _every time you are near?_  
 _Just like me, they long to be close to you._  
 _Why do stars fall down from the sky_  
 _every time you walk by?_  
 _Just like me, they long to be close to you._

 _On the day that you were born, the angels got together_  
 _and decided to create a dream come true;_  
 _so, the sprinkle moon dust in your hair_  
 _and golden starlight in your eyes of blue'  
_

 **They Long To Be (Close To You) - The Carpenters  
**

 **Early June 1993**

"Oh come on, are you sure you can't? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Eliza said, leaving her bike outside of the ice cream shop in a bike rack; her blonde companion did the same thing.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Lizzie. We'll have tons of opportunities to go to a cabin in the woods." Arizona said, opening the door for her girlfriend. "Besides, my parents take the 4th of July very seriously. There's no way in hell they would just allow me to go somewhere else and not spend the day with them." They entered the ice cream shop and got in the line to order their frozen treat. "besides how are we going to explain going there by ourselves? Don't you think our parents will find it odd?"

"Oh but we wouldn't say we're going alone. Kayla will 'invite us' to her cabin. And technically, it is true because it is her parents cabin. She'll cover for us and we'll cover for her and Liam." Eliza said, smiling while looking at her girlfriend's beautiful face. Their friend Kayla was the only person they had told about their relationship. She was very confused and had a lot of questions but was very supportive and understanding of their friends. She also became a fiercely advocate for lgbtq rights and even punched a boy who said that gays were 'sick and disgusting and should be vanquished from earth' in Ethics class. She had zero tolerance for bullshit. She had a boyfriend, Liam, a sweet boy from another school who also knew about them. His favorite uncle was gay so for him it was an 'oh..okay.' reaction.

"Lizzie…I" Arizona said but was cut by her girlfriend.

"Come on Phoenix, at least ask your parents. Don't give up without even trying." Eliza said as she gave Arizona one of those smiles the she gave her and her only.

The blonde was going to say something else but it was their turn to order their ice cream. Eliza got a two scoops cone, one of them being plain old chocolate and, the other chocolate and hazelnut. She was a chocoadict after all. Arizona got raspberry and lemon. "My treat this time." Arizona said as she handed the cashier a $20 bill. They usually took turns on who invited who or split the bill but lately Arizona was always trying to pay. It annoyed Eliza but she knew it came from a good place. The blonde was well aware of her girlfriend's parent's financial situation and wanted to help as she could. She even wanted to treat Eliza to some new school clothes but she knew she would never allow her to.

Eliza's mom was a doctor, which explained why her sons knew terms like 'concussion', 'braindead' or 'code' being very young. She was a good one too, but had lost her job. There was a shortcut at the hospital where she worked and coincidentally only women, all of them working moms, suffered from the shortcut consequences. So, for the past 10 months they had been living on her dad's teacher salary.

"You don't have to pay for my stuff Arizona, I have my savings and the money that I make from selling brownies and blondies." Eliza said, looking down. This whole situation was stressful and a little embarrassing for her.

"I know Lizze. I just wanted to treat you. I love you so I will treat you whenever I can and you can't stop me." She said as they sat down at a table outside of the shop. It was a beautiful day outside and they wanted to enjoy the pretty weather. "So. What's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"For this Kayla thing. You know I'm not good at lying so I need a whole story to tell them when I ask them. Also, how are we going to get there?"

"Well. I was thinking that since you're turning 16 soon, you could drive us." Eliza said smiling but after seeing her girlfriend's face, she added "or we could take the bus."

"Bus is better. I don't feel confident enough in my driving skills to drive us almost four hours into the Maine woods. Besides, I don't have my license yet, only my permit." Arizona said.

"Okay, then bus it is. All you have to do is say that Kayla's family invited us to spend the weekend at their cabin in Moosehead Lake. I know your dad will want to talk to her parents which is why you have to tell your mom alone and convince her first. Tell her that Kayla's parents don't like talking to people over this things, it bothers them but to trust you. Also, say that you want this permission as sort of a late birthday gift. Sweet sixteen and all that shit." The fifteen-year-old said, digging into her ice cream. "Come on, Phoenix!". Eliza asked, pouting, batting her eye-lashes and holding her hands in a begging position.

Arizona felt her heart swelling with love. She loved it when Eliza pouted at her like that. She was week when it came to the brunette. "Sweet sixteen and all that shit. Okay then, I'll ask them." She said, completely giving in. She wondered if she would ever be able to say no to her girlfriend.

"Thank you, baby! I would kiss you right now if I could." Eliza said as she gave Arizona one of her best smiles. The kind of smile that that made Arizona's heart beat faster and her palms sweat. A smile that reached the beautiful green eyes she loved so much and made then even more shiny and pretty. A smile that _Lizzie_ had reserved for her _Phoenix_ and no one else.

Yup. Arizona was absolutely sure that she would never be able to say 'no' to her girlfriend. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

 **June 25** **th** **1993**

It was Arizona's birthday. All she wanted was to spend the day with Eliza, but her parents had other ideas. They wanted to throw a big party for her. With dresses, tuxes, sparkling cider on champagne flutes for the underage and real champagne for the grownups. She hated the idea but knew better than to argue her parents. After all, they were allowing her to go to Kayla's lake cabin in a week. Kayla was coming to the party and already had her speech prepared in case Arizona's parents interrogated her.

Arizona looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a long pink dress that her mother wanted her to wear. She wasn't crazy about it but her mom insisted so much that she just gave in. Eliza had made fun of her telling her it made her look like a cupcake with pink frosting with that shade of pink. Her mom said it reminded her of Lori Singer's dress in _Footloose._ Her favorite movie ever. But she wasn't too convinced of that. While Ariel Moore looked fantastic she looked like a frosted pastry. She let a long sigh. This was going to be a long night.

Arizona was suddenly brought back from her own little world when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she said. She had to catch her breath when she saw who was coming in. She had asked Eliza to come earlier so that she didn't have to face the crowd alone and she did. She looked absolutely stunning. Her long fitted emerald green dress made her eyes pop and look even greener, if that was even possible, and was wearing high heels. Arizona had never seen her wearing high heels. Her hair was curled and was wearing heavy eye make up with dark lipstick. "Lizzie!"

"Hi Phoenix." She said as she walked into her room. Arizona was going to give her a kiss on the lips but Eliza moved and hugged her instead. She whispered 'Brandon' into here ear. Eliza's little brother, who wasn't as little anymore, walked into Arizona's room.

"Hello there, blondie." Brandon said. At 13, he was already taller than Eliza and while he still had sort of a baby face, he was getting very good looking. Arizona could tell he was going to be a very cute guy. He was also nice. Annoying, but nice. He had a good heart and would kill for his siblings. Even 'Stupiliza'. She really liked him.

"Sorry for the squid, your mom saw him at the grocery store and invited him." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

"Well, Stupiliza…Barbara knows it's not a party without me!" he said, fixing his a little too small black jacket. "Looking good Tucson. Like a weird mix between a frosted cupcake, _Peaches n cream Barbie_ and Molly Ringwald in _Pretty in Pink._ " He said with a grin that look too much like Eliza's for Arizona's comfort. She just rolled her says "Gee, thanks Brandon."

Eliza punched him on the arm. "Shut up Branasshole. Don't listen to him. You look awesome." She said smiling at her girlfriend. She really wanted to kiss her but she couldn't, all thanks to her stupid little brother. Arizona did look cute but Brandon was right, her dress was a little over the top.

Arizona sighed "Don't lie to me, Eliza. I know this dress is ridiculous but my mom insisted so much." She sat down on her bed. "Why do you get to look like Yasmin Bleeth while I look like _Peaches n' Cream Barbie_? It's not fair."

"What isn't fair is that you compare my ugly ass sister to Yasmine Bleeth." Brandon said.

Eliza shoved him again. "Ok little worm, leave."

"I was invited!".

"Not the house, although I wouldn't mind if you did, her room! I am going to fix this." She said, shoving her brother out the door.

"Okay, I'll just go hang out with Barbara and The Colonel then. Those guys love me." He said winking his eye and running down the hallway. Eliza locked the door and walked towards her girlfriend.

"Okay, I am going to fix this but first…" she grabbed Arizona's face with both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Hi." She said with a goofy grin as she leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Arizona brought her arms to the brunette's neck and pulled her closer to her as Eliza wrapped her own arms around her girlfriend's waist. Her tongue grazing Eliza's lower lip, begging for entrance. Entrance was granted and they got lost in the sensation of their tongues working against each other. Eliza's hands went from the blonde's waist to her ass. Lately, their make out sessions were becoming more and more heated. Arizona even left a hickie on Eliza's neck once, gaining her merciless teasing and blackmailing from Brandon. When the lack of air became an issue, they pulled apart.

"Hi yourself." Arizona said grinning and then laughing. "Oh god. I do look like _Peaches n' Cream_ Barbie don't I?" she said looking at both of their reflections in the mirror. "I hate this dress. I don't want to come out." She said crossing her arms and sitting back in her bed. "You look amazing, by the way. Breathtaking. Glorious. New dress?"

"Thank you baby. You…are gorgeous. Always." Eliza said sitting next to Arizona. While she looked beautiful all the time, this wasn't the most flattering dress. And, her girlfriend was clearly uncomfortable in it. "Hey. I wish I could fix the dress but I'm not a fashion designer nor am I that good at sawing but…" she stood up in front of the blonde and took both of her hands. "Why don't you wear my dress? It's from a thrift store so it's not precisely new but you seem to like it and…do you want to wear it?"

"What? No, then what would you wear? I can't make you wear this ugly ass dress." Arizona said sighing "Besides it's your dress. You wanted to wear it tonight and you look beautiful on it. I can't." Arizona said.

"Hey, I don't mind. Really. I could wear that dress if I had to but I remember the pretty red dress you wore to homecoming last term so, I'll wear that one if you don't mind and you can wear mine." Eliza said, caressing the blonde's cheek. Arizona leaned into her hand, enjoying the gentle touch of her girlfriend's hand.

"Thank you. I love you." Arizona said as she leaned in to give Eliza a sweet kiss. "So, you can go change in the bathroom and then I'll go change."

"No. We can both change here." Eliza said and turned around. "Unzip me." She said in a sultry tone that Arizona had never heard before. The blonde stood up and placed her hand on the top of the brunette's back. She caressed every inch of skin that she found and placed a single kiss on her back before unzipping her. "Now, I'll unzip you. Turn around, Arizona". Arizona turned around and Eliza unzipped her. The both got out of their gowns and stood in front of each other, in nothing but their underwear. "God and I thought you couldn't be more beautiful." Eliza said, unable to move.

"I could stare at you, like that for hours." Arizona said, unsure of what to do next. She slowly got closer to the brunette. "Can I touch you? Not like _that_ , not yet but like…put my hands on you? Maybe even hug you? I want to feel your skin against mine." She said, millimeters away from the brunette.

Instead of answering, Eliza pulled Arizona closer by the hips and kissed her deeply. Their tongues battled each other as hands began exploring newly found territory. They knew they had to stop or they wouldn't be able to later. And Arizona's room while her parents and Eliza's brother were downstairs waiting for guests to Arizona's birthday party was certainly not the ideal scenario for their first time together. "I think we should get dressed. Guests might be arriving soon." Eliza said with her hands still on the blonde's back.

"I guess you're right." Arizona said, leaning in for one last peck. The both put on their dresses and touched up their make-up. Just as they were finished, Brandon came through the open door.

"Hey Rocky and Bullwinkle, people are arriving."

And with that, they both went down the hallway and down the stairs.

* * *

The party was going good. A lot of people showed up since Arizona was pretty popular and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Arizona looked absolutely gorgeous in Eliza's green dress. The brunette couldn't keep her eyes off of her girlfriend. The problem was that she wasn't the only one who couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Henry Chang, aka her worst nightmare, kept starring at Arizona all night and flirted with her nonstop. The blonde tried to be nice while still rejecting him. Some other boys were also trying to get her attention. It got Eliza so very jealous even though she knew Arizona was with her. She HATED not being able to tell everybody that the blonde was hers and only hers. That they could stare at her all they wanted but she was already with someone else…she was with her. She was her girlfriend. If only they lived in a world were two girls could freely love each other without being judged and maybe even isolated. She thought of Liam's uncle and how the boy told them he went through some really fucked up shit just for being who he was. However, it was the mid 90s, things were changing. People were getting more accepting. It wasn't the 80s anymore.

Arizona on the other hand was getting really annoyed with Henry Chang. She had already told him on numerous occasions that she liked him only as a friend but he kept trying and trying to get a date with her. He was starting to really bother her. Especially now that she saw the look on Eliza's face when she was with him. Not that she was the only one being courted by stupid boy. Eliza had her fair share of dudes that wanted a piece of her. However, the brunette was a lot crasser than she was when it came to rejecting boys. Henry asked her to dance and before she could say anything he had already pulled her to the dance floor.

Eliza was getting angrier by the minute and even felt like crying. She had never been so jealous in her life before. She had never felt so much hate in her life before either. She hated Henry. Hated him. She wanted to punch him so hard it was overwhelming. She was even more frustrated by the fact that she had to hide the fact that she was angry and that made her even more angry and upset. Then, out of nowhere, she saw her beautiful girlfriend and the stupid stinky boy she was dancing with kissing. She felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her. As if someone had punched her on the stomach. She suddenly became dizzy and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't be here. She needed to leave. She turned around and ran out the main door.

Arizona finally got herself out of Henry's embrace and slapped him. "Henry what the hell!? I've already told you a thousand times that I don't like you like that. As a matter of fact, now I don't even like you at all. Please leave." Arizona said as she ran out the door trying to find Eliza. She saw a red dot very far away running, while another dot, a black one, ran behind her. She was about to ran behind her but Barbara, unaware of all the drama, grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Arizona, honey, come inside. Your friends are waiting for you." And with that Arizona fought the tears even harder and gave her mom a fake big smile and got in the house.

"Hey, wait up! Eliza! Wait up!" Brandon said as he run behind his sister. Eliza tried to run faster but it was hard due to the fact that she was wearing heels. She stopped to take them off and her brother caught up to her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to go home." Eliza said, wiping her tears and doing her best at keeping them at bay. She failed.

"You're crying. I know something's wrong." Brandon said with a concerned and loving tone. A tone new to Eliza since all they ever do was either bicker or gang up against one of their parents or brothers.

"It's…just let it go, Brandon. I'll be fine. Let's go home." She said.

"It's because that boy kissed Arizona, isn't it?" He asked, knowingly.

"Brandon! Let. It. Go." Eliza said, more tears falling from her eyes as Brandon mentioned what had happened before.

"You really like her, don't you? I mean like REALLY like her…" he said. He didn't know how to tell his sister that he already knew of the nature of her relationship with Arizona and was okay with it.

"Yes, of course I do. She's my best friend." She answered nervously.

"I don't mean as your best friend. I mean as something else. Something more than a friend or a best friend." He said. He knew his sister knew exactly what he was talking about but was playing stupid.

"Brandon, I don't know what you're trying to imply but-"

"Eliza, I know she's your girlfriend. It's okay. Really." Brandon said, interrupting her.

"What? How-h-how do you even-"

"How do I know? It's not so hard to put two and two together Eliza. You're always together, you get this stupid grins when you're around each other, you call each other sweet little names that no one else can use and you've just ran away from her house crying because a boy kissed her."

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than I give you credit for." She said, smiling for the first time since she saw Henry and Arizona kissing. "So, you're okay with it? You're not disgusted by it?" Eliza asker nervously.

"You're my sister. Of course I'm disgusted by it but not because she's a girl, because the thought of you kissing anybody with those toad lips is disgusting to me." He said, hoping to earn a laugh and gentle punch from his sister. He did get both. "Eliza. You're my sister. As annoying as you are I-" he sighed "I'm not going to repeat this ever again, or at least not soon so pay attention and rejoice in it." He said gaining an eye roll from his older sister "I love you. I don't care that you're a lesbian. I will love you anyway and beat the shit out of whoever has a problem with it."

Eliza felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Her brother was being so nice and sweet. He was slowly becoming a man. A wonderful man. She died her tears and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Bran. I love you too. So, so much." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Even if you don't like to shower and smell like poop of all the time." She said laughing.

He laughed too and hugged her tightly too. "Me too. Even if you're ugly as a witch and smell like a wet dog."

They bout released from their hug and began walking home.

"You know? Arizona has terrible taste in women but she likes you a lot too. I can tell. And she didn't want to kiss that boy. She slapped him" he told her.

"I don't want to talk about that Bran. Please." Eliza said looking down.

"Okay. Oh and, I think you should come out to mom and dad soon. They're a lot cooler than they seem. They won't mind. I'm sure."

"Not yet. Please Bran…you have to promi-"

"Don't even say it. I won't."

The siblings walked in silence to their house.

* * *

The following day Arizona woke up really early, grabbed her bike and rode as fast as she could to Eliza's house. She wanted to talk to her last night but she couldn't leave her party. She tried to sneak out after everyone left but it was past midnight and she was really scared that her parents wouldn't let her go away on the 4th of July weekend if they caught her sneaking out. So she cried herself to sleep and waited until the next day.

It was early. Really early. Way too early to knock on the door or ring the bell. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to wait until everyone woke up, she needed to talk to her girlfriend now. She needed her to know that she never meant to kiss that prick and that she was hers and hers only. She was pacing around the entrance of the house, thinking about what to do when she heard a voice coming from a window on the second floor.

"Hello, Mesa. She's not hear. She woke up early and went for a run on the park. The one where we met you." She looked up and found two pairs of green eyes looking at her. Brandon and Alec where already up.

"Oh. Thanks guys. I'll see you later." She said grabbing her bike and riding to the park.

Eliza was there, stretching. She had run really fast and hard. Until her legs burned. She needed to get out all of the stress and sadness in her body. She couldn't take it any longer. She was deep in thought when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Arizona said, again on the verge of tears. Her eyes looked puffy and her face was pale.

"Arizona…I. Not right now." Eliza said, trying to walk away.

Arizona grabbed her by the arm. "No. Eliza please. Listen to me. I…he doesn't mean anything to me. I don't even like him. He kissed me out of nowhere. I didn't want it. You have to believe me. You are the only person I want to kiss." She said, holding Eliza's hand.

"I know Arizona. I know you love me and that he doesn't mean anything but it's just so hard. Why can't we be free and open about this? It sucks. It's so unfair. We shouldn't have to hide because we're not doing anything wrong. If he knew you are my girlfriend, he wouldn't have kissed you." She said almost out of breath.

"If he knew about us he would have probably get us expelled. You've heard him in class. He's not the most progressive person." The blonde said as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "Lizzie. I also want to be able to be as free and open as I want to with you…we just have to wait a little bit longer. We're about to be juniors! By 1995 we will be off to college in San Francisco or Vancouver and be as free as we want." She said, smiling.

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like what?"

"Kissing a boy. Kissing Henry."

"Eliza have you not listened to a single word I've said? I don't want to kiss Henry. Or anyone else. I only want to kiss you. I don't want to kiss anyone else. Ever."

"Ever? That's quite the affirmation."

"Well, it's how I feel. Don't you feel the same?"

"I do. Always."

 **July 2** **nd** **1993**

The girls had arrived at the lake house earlier that day after taking a wrong bus and then walking for a long time trying to find the cabin that turned out to be bigger than they expected. The weather was beautiful and the house was incredible. They couldn't believe they had it to themselves. They bought some groceries on a little market they found on the way to the cabin and decided to go swimming at the lake and then made some sandwiches and salads for lunch. They were having the best time of their lives. Being alone, playing to be adults.

After they got showered and changed, they went around the town nearby to take a walk and just enjoy each other's company. They bought some ice cream, talked about tiny little nonsense and then got back to the house to have dinner. After dinner, they sat on the couch in comfortable silence. Arizona kept thinking about how she could totally get used to this and how much she wanted those two years to go by really quickly so that she could live with her girlfriend. People say it's naïve to think that you'll stay forever with your first love but right now Arizona had no doubt. Eliza was her first, last and forever. No one else could ever replace her. She was just among the lucky ones that found real love at a young age.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Eliza asked, bringing Arizona back to the real world.

"You." The blonde said, blushing.

"Me?"

"Yes. You. And how much I love you and can't wait to finally be living with you."

"I can't wait either." Eliza said as she leaned into Arizona to give her a kiss. Arizona wrapped her arms around Eliza and brought her closer, to her lap. Eliza was now straddling Arizona on the couch. Suddenly, the blonde felt her girlfriend's tongue asking for entrance, which she granted immoderately. They kissed and their tongues battled for dominance for the first time. This kiss felt different from other kissed they had shared before. This kiss was more passionate, intense.

Eliza pulled away from Arizona and the blonde pouted at the loss of contact. Her pout disappeared, however, when Eliza removed her shirt and leaned back into her, taking her hands to the hem or Arizona's shirt and removed it too. This was it. It was going to happen. They felt ready. They were ready.

Eliza's mouth went to Arizona's neck as her hands went to her back, unclasping her bra. Arizona did the same thing. This was the first time that they saw each other completely topless and both were marveled with what they were seeing.

Eliza stood up from Arizona's lap and extended her hand. "Let's go to the bedroom." She said as her girlfriend took her hand and walked to the bedroom they were sharing with her.

Somehow they knew what to do, even if they had never done this before. It was as if they knew by pure instinct. That night was the best night of their lives so far. The night where they realized that you can be so in love with someone that you feel like your whole being is going to explode.

After exploring each other's bodies all night, they laid side by side, exhausted. Eliza caressed Arizona's cheek and smiled at her. "I love you Phoenix. I'm glad that you were my first."

"I love you too Lizzie. First, last and forever." Arizona said, giving her girlfriend one more kiss.

"I like the sound of that. First, last and forever." She said smiling and peacefully drifting into sleep.

 **Okay so I couldn't write a sex scene between teenagers so I kept it relatively mild. I'm feeling really inspired with this story so I might add a new chapter in a few hours. Enjoy! And hit that review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! For those who wonder, while this is AU, them reuniting as grown-ups will follow the actual Grey's meet cute although I'm not sure if I'm going to use everything else. I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;). Here's the next installment. Enjoy and hit that review button.**

 **Also, I don't speak Polish but I wanted to use some so…google translate is my boy. Bear with me, okay?**

 _I get ready, I get all dressed up,  
_ _to go nowhere in particular.  
_ _It doesn't matter if I'm not enough  
_ _for the future or the things to come,  
_ ' _cause I'm young and in love._

 _I am young and in love_

 **Love – Lana Del Rey**

 **September 1994**

It was the beginning of their senior year. The girls had been together for almost two years now and were still as in love as ever. The had had some problems along the way but nothing too big. Just little arguments that every couple had but in general their relationship was as sweet and blissful as first relationships should be. Arizona knew that Brandon knew but other than that, their relationship was still pretty much a secret. Although she was sure some of their peers were starting to suspect. Both girls were really popular but none of them were interested at all in any of the boys that constantly asked them out and notorious tomboy and jock Eliza Minnick had punched a couple of guys that had tried to get silly with Arizona.

Both girls were very smart and a year ahead of their class. They had both skipped the third grade so they both had chances of getting into a good school. They both wanted to become doctors. Surgeons. Eliza was already determined to be a sports medicine orthopedic surgeon. Of course, what else? Arizona wasn't sure yet. She thought it was silly to think about something like that when she had just started her senior year of high school and had to go through many years of pre-med, med school, internship and residency before she had to make a final decision and chose a specialty. She loved the determination that her girlfriend showed, though. She had no doubt in her mind that not only was Eliza Minnick going to become a sports medicine surgeon, she was going to become one of the best in her field. And she was going to be there the whole time to watch her become just that.

Eliza's parents were still struggling financially and had told her that while they had savings for her higher education, they may not be enough for her to attend her dream school which was UCSF. She had already researched and knew UCSF didn't offer sports scholarships so getting a softball scholarship was off the table. Some scouts where coming to the school games and her coach had already told her the scout from Boston University saw her last year and was interested in her and got super disappointed to find out she was just a junior and not a senior yet. It was fine though, she just needed options but she was determined to get into UCSF. It was the best, had a sports medicine center and it was in San Francisco. She just had to get a scholarship for her grades and in exchange of services for the SanFran community. She had done her homework.

Arizona on the other hand was also interested in UCSF but probably for all the wrong reasons. She wanted to go there basically just to be with Eliza and to be in San Francisco. But she also didn't have a dream school like her girlfriend did. She liked UCSF, Darmouth, Hopkins and didn't mind Boston. Her parents were not rich by any means but they were well off. Her grandfather had left her dad a significant amount of money that they saved, among a lot of their own hard earned money, for their kids' higher education. Since Tim chose to go to West Point instead of college there was more money for Arizona to use for college.

She still planed on applying for some sort of financial aid once in college because she didn't want to abuse her parents. They had expenses too and this weren't cheap schools. She was nervous though. UCSF had an acceptance rate of 2.2%. Lower than Harvard's acceptance rate. And while she had no doubt that Eliza would definitely be among the accepted ones, she wasn't so sure about herself. She was smart and a good student but was she good enough for a 2.2% acceptance rate medical school?

"Hey, are you ready for senior year, pretty girl?" Eliza asked Arizona as they walked into the school for their last first day of high school. Then, she gave her one of those smiles that belonged only to her. And everything was alright. Her fear, her anxiety, her uncertainty about their future…they didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was right now, this very moment. And at this moment she was young and so very in love. And that was all that mattered.

 **December 1994**

"Hey, relax Phoenix. We've already sent in our applications and I have no doubt that we will both make it into UCSF and by this time next year we will be living in our dream city." She said, giving her girlfriend a reassuring hand squeeze. "It's a bummer that our parents didn't like the idea of us studying in Canada because I hear everything is cheaper there."

Arizona just smiled and held Eliza's hand. Then, she climbed on top of her and placed her knee between her girlfriend's thighs. "I can't wait till we're living together and finally being able to kiss you, touch you and make love to you whenever I please." She said, pressing her knee so that she could create a little friction. Eliza whimpered and Arizona covered her mouth with her own to suppress any further sound. It was hard for them to find a time and place to be intimate and they hated that. It frustrated them to no end. They had lots of sleepovers but it felt wrong to get their freak on while their parents slept down the hall. Luckily for them, Arizona's parents where away regularly so they did have some chances to be alone. This was not one of those times though. They were in Eliza's house, hanging out after school.

"Arizona…" Eliza whispered as her girlfriend kept grinding into her and kissed her neck. Her hands going underneath Eliza's shirt, caressing her stomach. "Arizona. We need to stop. My mom and brothers could walk in at any moment." The brunette said but at the same time moved her head to give the blonde more access to her neck.

Arizona sighed and got off of Eliza, laying by her side. "I know. It's just…it's been a month since the last time we were able to be alone together and I feel like I'm going insane. I want you and picture you naked all of the time." She said with the cutest pout ever on her mouth.

Eliza laughed, wrapped her arm around her girl's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Stop picturing me naked, you perv!"

"I can't Lizzie. It's my right as your girlfriend." The blonde said matter-of-factly. "I can picture you naked whenever I want. For example, right now." She said closing her eyes.

"Stop!" Eliza said giggling and nuzzling Arizona's neck.

"Why? It's such a pretty view…" Arizona said as she tickled her brunette before closing her eyes again. "Oh wait! Now there's fifty of you and their queen!" she said with a big dimpled smile on her face.

"Stop, stop, stop…" Eliza said laughing and getting on top of Arizona, straddling her and grabbing her hands above her head. She leaned down to whisper something in her ear. "By the way, I picture you naked all the time too…" she said kissing her earlobe and then going for her lips. It was a small innocent peck but in that very moment, Ludwika Minnick, aka Eliza's mom walked into the room.

"Eliza, is Arizona going to stay for din-" she asked in her fluent but accented English. "Oh my…" Ludwika's green eyes got the exact same look that Eliza's eyes got when she was shocked.

Eliza immediately got off of Arizona and started to panic. "Mama, przysięgam, że to nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje." (Mom, I swear it's not what it seems). Eliza said standing up from her bed. Arizona was frozen.

"Eliza, nie." (Eliza, don't) Ludwika said, trying to compose herself.

"Mama…" tears were running down Eliza's face.

"Nie kłam. Jest gorzej i nie zasługuje na to." (Don't lie, it's worse. And she doesn't deserve it.). The redheaded green eyed older woman said. She sighed and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I've known since you were a little girl. I hoped I was wrong but I guess I was not."

"I'm sorry mama."

"Don't be. The only reason why I hoped I was wrong is because I don't want you to suffer." She said as tears rolled down her eyes and hugged her daughter tighter. "You're still the little girl I love more than life itself. You'll always be." She kissed her forehead and pulled away slightly from her daughter. "Arizona…" she said and Arizona suddenly looked like a dear caught in headlights. She just looked into the woman she had grown to love as well. Dr. Minnick-Baranski was always sweet and nice to her. She suspected that the reason she liked her the most was because she was the one to inherit those beautiful green eyes to Eliza. She was also crying too. "Come here sweetheart." She gestured for her to come join the hug she was sharing with her daughter.

Arizona got up a little hesitant but as soon as she felt Eliza's mother's arms around her, all of that was gone. She felt safe and supported.

"You are sweet girl." She said looking at her. "A sweet girl, sorry." She laughed. "And you make my Liz happy. I don't appreciate the lies but you are both going to get a lot of bullshit from the world…just be sure that you are never going to get it from me. Either of you. Whatever happens. Okay?" She said wiping both of the girls tears tenderly. "Sorry, you will get some bullshit from me, I forgot." They both looked up at her confused. "From now on, you hang out in this room with door open. Always. Not up to discussion." She gave one last kiss to Eliza and began to walk out of the room. "Dinner will be served in fifteen. Arizona, you staying?"

"Yes Mrs. Minnick, I would love to stay."

"Wonderful. And please, call me Ludwika. We're basically in-laws now."

Both girls laughed and then looked at each other, still in awe of what had just happened. This was certainly not the way Eliza expected to come out but it ended up being perfect. Even if her mom caught them making out. They hugged, as the tears threatened to fall down once again.

"See? I told you mom was cool. Besides, how could they not know? Your dick is bigger than Chuck Norris's" Brandon said as he entered Eliza's room.

"Have you been listening to the whole conversation?" Eliza asked, not letting go of her girlfriend.

"No, just enough to hear mom say 'You are sweet girl. You leave door open now. No bullshit from me'" he said, imitating bur overly exaggerating their mom's accent.

"Hey! Your mom doesn't sound like a Russian spy from an old movie…" Arizona said slapping him on the arm.

"Be nice Rocky, or I will ruin your wedding to Bullwinkle by filling it with strippers and—oh wait, you'd actually like that, wouldn't you? Shoot, I need to think about better come backs. I'm losing my touch…" he said as he left his sister's room.

"So?" Arizona asked.

"So what?"

"What do we do now?" the blonde asked as she placed some stays of dark hair behind the gorgeous brunette's ear.

"You don't have to do anything. You wait all you want to come out. As for me…well, I guess I'll have to tell my dad tonight as well."

"It'll be fine."

"Yes. I know." Eliza said as she grabbed Arizona's hands. "And it'll be fine for you too."

* * *

The next day at school, Arizona waited for Eliza at her locker as usual. After waiting for almost fifteen minutes, she saw her seventeen-year-old beauty queen walking down the hallway to meet her.

"Hi there, pretty lady. You look really nice today." Arizona said as her girlfriend reached her locker.

"Hey beautiful." she was smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt.

"I take it things went well?"

"Oh yeah. Sorta. I mean, my dad is still processing it…he wasn't as understanding as my mom but he didn't kick me out of the house and said he will eventually accept it and come around it but that as for right now he just needed time to process it."

"Well, that's not that bad right?"

"Yeah, not bad at all." Eliza said, still smiling big and shiny.

"If your dad didn't react by throwing you a coming out party then why are you so happy?"

"Oh, because I get to see you."

 **March 1995**

A lot of the other kids at their school have already gotten their acceptances letters and were deciding where to go to school. Eliza had already received an offer from Boston University to get a full scholarship for Softball. She hadn't answered them yet because what she really wanted was UCSF. She also applied for Johns Hopkins just because Arizona liked it. She knew, however that if she got accepted to it she wouldn't be able to afford it unless she drowned herself in loans that she would finish paying by the time she was 50. So right now her only real option was Boston. Arizona also applied for Boston, just in case. They had both applied for some other schools but not one that any of them really cared for.

Eliza was getting really anxious with this whole process. What if she didn't get into her dream school? What if she had to go to Boston? Nothing against Boston University, it was just that softball had always been something that identified her and to some point even defined her…she wanted to be able to start from scratch. Be the grown up version of herself. Play softball because she loves it and not because she has to. She hopped off of the bus and walked towards her house. Arizona's parents had asked her to go straight home from school that day so she couldn't hang out with her that afternoon. She missed her already. She was so close to finally be living with her girlfriend in another city, her parents accepted her and loved Arizona…even her dad, and times were getting better for people like her.

"Eliza! Eliza! Come in quickly! Your 'endevelops' arrived!" her little brother Jack said. Unlike she and her other two brothers, James was the only one to inherit their dad's deep sea-blue eyes. At almost five, she was adorable, corky and sweet. Eliza was crazy for that boy. "You mean envelopes, James." She said as she got down to kiss the little boy's cheek.

Her heart was pounding. It was the moment of true. She walked into her kitchen and her mom was already there with two envelopes in her hands. One of them was big, the other one was small. She knew what that meant. She had been accepted to one and rejected or deferred from the other. Her heart was beating ridiculously fast. Her mom had tears in her eyes which didn't give away anything. They could be tears of joy for her getting into her dream school or tears of sadness for her not getting into her dream school.

"Gratulacje, moja miłość." (Congratulations, my love.) she said as she handed her both envelopes.

Eliza grabbed her bike and rode as fast as she could to Arizona's house with tears rolling down her eyes. She got there in record time. Her legs were almost burning. She ranged the bell and Colonel Daniel Robbins opened the door. Arizona hadn't come out to her parents yet but Eliza was almost certain that he knew or at least suspected about them.

"Hello Eliza."

"Hello Colonel."

"She's in her room."

"Thank you."

Eliza nodded and got in the house and went up the stairs really fast. She opened the door and without even looking at Arizona she threw her envelopes, one by one, on the floor. "I got deferred at Hopkins but…I got into UCSF! With a full scholarship!" she said, crying again.

It was only now that Eliza noticed that Arizona was crying hard, with many used tissues around her and three envelopes. One big, two small.

"What happened?" Eliza asked concerned.

"I didn't get into UCSF. Or Boston."

 **Hey guys! I hope you're still liking this :) since I decided to make it longer, I figured I could make it more detailed in certain things an add some more special dates. For those who are wanting to see them as adults already, it's coming really soon! I'm just enjoying the puppy love and lot of you seem to be enjoying it as well. Anyway, hit that review button. You know you want to :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey beautiful people (in a Marilyn Manson voice). Thank you for all the awesome reviews you always give me! I'm sooo happy that you're liking this story. I've always wanted to be a writer and writing these fics help me 'practice'. Knowing so many people (and so many talented fic authors!) like my stories make very happy.**

 **I promise a larger chapter next time. I've been busy.**

 **Enjoy.**

' _If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone,  
_ _I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong;  
_ _I know better, because you said forever and ever…  
_ _Who knew?'_

 _My darling, who knew?_

 **Who knew - Pink**

 **March 1995**

"What do you mean you didn't get into UCSF?" Eliza asked, too shocked to even process the information she had just received.

"I mean I didn't get into UCSF. I was rejected." Arizona said looking down. "And I got deferred at Boston."

"Okay…but you got already got into Dartmouth and you just found out you got into Hopkins as well right?" Eliza asked, grasping to whatever she could. This couldn't be happening.

"Yeah."

"Okay so I'll go to Boston, you'll go to Dartmouth. From Boston to New Hampshire it's only a little over an hour by car. We can get a place somewhere half the road." Eliza said, pretending not to be as incredibly anxious as she was.

"What, no? No, Eliza. That's not going to happen." Arizona said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why? You want to go to Hopkins? Fine, Boston and Maryland are like seven hours away by car, it's long but we can visit during weekends or maybe, maybe I will get into Hopkins, after all deferred doesn't really mean rejected and I can-I can get student loans and-" Eliza was full on crying by now. She felt as if the air had been knocked out of her.

"Lizzie…" Arizona said, crying hysterically as well. She got closer to her girlfriend and took her face in her hands, placing her forehead against hers. "I can't let you go to Boston just to be near me. You can't miss this opportunity. It's the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Who cares about opportunities? We are supposed to be together! I'll go to Boston and you'll go to either, but I can't lose you, Phoenix." Eliza grabbed Arizona by the waist and pulled her closer to her, to hug her tightly.

Arizona was trying her best to be strong and not give in and just say 'okay yes, you go to Boston and I go to Dartmouth.' No. As much as she wanted that, Eliza had to go to UCSF. She was so smart she got a full scholarship to her dream school! Also, Arizona knew that if they did this they would end up resenting each other. Eliza really didn't want to play any sport at competitive level in university, she had made it clear. And while Arizona didn't dislike Dartmouth, she preferred Hopkins.

"Eliza…"

"No. Please. Please Arizona…" the brunette said, crying even harder and tightening her grip on her beautiful girlfriend. "Do you not want to be with me anymore? Why aren't you agreeing to this?" Eliza was now sobbing against Arizona's chest. The blonde teenager found herself trying really hard not to let herself sob; one of them had to be strong for the two of them.

"What? Don't ever say that! I love you! I want to be with you forever! But precisely because I'm so, so, so deeply in love with you is that I am telling you that you are going to UCSF. And you're going to become the best sports orthopedic surgeon that this country has seen. I have no doubt. You're so smart Lizzie, so smart! I have no doubt that you'll accomplish great things." By this point, Arizona had failed on her task to not sob and was sobbing too.

"I want us to accomplish great things together!" Eliza said, almost whispering.

"Me too, baby. Me too. And maybe we will. Later in life." Arizona said, caressing the almost black dark locks she loved so much. "I love you so much. I will always love you."

"Do we have to break up? We can try long distance…" Eliza said, sighing.

"It's a coast to coast flight, five hours, not cheap…" the blonde said, also sighing.

"Why are you giving up so fast? What's wrong with you!?" Eliza said, unwrapping herself from her girlfriend.

"I'm not giving up! I just…I know that if we get into a long distance relationship we will end up hating each other Lizzie. We will even be in different time zones! And phone calls are expensive, letters take forever to arrive, flights are expensive and long…" Arizona's tears started falling down her cheeks again.

"I could never hate you Arizona. You're just giving up without a fight. Maybe you were just looking for an excuse to break up with me and didn't got into USCF on purpose." The brunette screamed at her girlfriend.

"How can you say that? Now you're just being irrational. Eliza…" she got closer to her and tried to grab her face again but the brunette wouldn't have any of it and moved her head away from Arizona's hands which made her heart literally hurt. "Oh…okay."

They both sat on different ends of Arizona's bed. Trying to compose themselves. None of them wanting to be the first one to speak.

"I think I'm gonna go…" Eliza said, standing up and grabbing her backpack.

"What? No, no! Please, Lizzie. Don't go." Arizona said, desperately grabbing Eliza's wrist and pulling her back.

Eliza didn't say anything, she just wiped the tears off of her face and removed Arizona's hand from her wrist and walking out of her girlfriend's room before saying "We said 'forever', Arizona."

"No…no." Arizona said before collapsing into the floor and curling up as she sobbed.

* * *

About an hour later, Arizona was still sobbing on her bedroom's floor. Her mom was out at some book club or something but her dad was there and he could hear her. He knew what was happening. He already suspected that his daughter and the Minnick girl were more than just best friends and this afternoon had proved him right. He needed to talk to his daughter but he didn't know how to. Love and relationships weren't his strength; that was his wife's territory. However, he hated seeing his daughter like this.

Arizona was so caught up in her crying that she didn't even feel her dad enter her room and talk to her. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that Arizona looked up. Blue eyes that looked exactly like her own stared at her with a mixture of sadness, worrying and love.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't-I." Arizona couldn't even talk because of the crying. Daniel kneeled down and took his little girl in his arms, giving her a warm and protective hug.

"It'll be okay." He said as we caressed her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "You're going to be okay and she is also going to be okay. I know it's hard."

Arizona didn't want to play stupid, she knew her father had noticed and she was tired of lying. Tired of hiding her happiness and right now, incapable of hiding her pain and sadness.

"I love her, dad." She said in between tears.

"I know you do, darling." He simply said.

"Is it okay? That I'm in love with a girl?" Arizona asked, sobbing again. She wasn't sure if she was going to like his answer but she couldn't go through the pain and heartbreak by herself. And she certainly wouldn't be able to hide it.

"Arizona." The blonde girl raised her head so that her eyes could meet those of her father. "I only have one question for you."

Arizona nodded. She was ready for her father to say 'how fast can you get the hell out of my house?'. He was a good man but he was in the military. People were not really accepting of gays over there. Heck, gay soldiers couldn't even be openly gay because of a stupid policy called _'Don't ask, don't tell'_ that prohibited them from talking about their sexuality while serving or they would be immediately discharged.

"Are you still who I raised you to be?" he asked.

"What?" Arizona asked, confused.

"Are you still who I raised you to be?" he repeated. This time Arizona got the question. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Yes, dad. I'm a good man in a storm." She said proudly, laughing for the first time in hours.

"Then I don't have a problem with it." He said patting his daughter's back. "What you did today, telling the Minnick girl that she had to go to San Francisco and letting her go for the sake of her dreams was very honorable of you. Nothing says true love and good man in a storm like sacrifice."

"It still hurts." She said

"I know, and it will hurt for a while. You don't just fall out of love with someone in a few minutes. It's a process. But eventually, it won't hurt anymore." Daniel said, still caressing Arizona's blonde tresses.

"I don't want to fall out of love with her. I want to be with her forever." Arizona said, crying again.

"Our first love is not usually our forever love. It's sweet and beautiful and will always hold a special place in your heart but it's usually not everlasting."

"But it can be, right? Your first love can also be your forever love…right?"

"Yes. It can."

"Okay. Then this will be one of those cases. We will find each other after school and get married." The teenager said wiping her tears away.

Her dad just looked at her with a tender but sad smile. He would do anything to save Arizona from heartbreak and disappointment.

"Do you want me to drive you to her house? He offered.

"Yes. Please."

And so the Robbin's got in the car and drove in silence.

* * *

"Hey. It's going to be okay. Don't cry…there, there…" Brandon said, patting her sisters head.

Eliza looked up at him incredulously "Did you seriously just patted me on the head and said 'there, there'?" she said as she laughed uncontrollably for the first time in what seemed ages.

Eliza's mom entered the room with three big cups of hot chocolate "What? You are laughing now? Who gets you, generation xers." Ludwika said rolling her eyes and handing each of her kids a cup.

"Thank you forrr hot chocolete, 'Ludvikah'" Brandon said, in a very exaggerated, very heavy accent.

"Shut up, I don't speak like Count Chocula." She said, slapping her son on the arm.

"Sometimes you do sound like Count Chocula, mama." Eliza said wiping her tears and laughing.

Ludwika smiled at her daughter and grabbed her face. "You are so young and so beautiful, Eliza…"

"I get that she's sad but don't lie to her…" Brandon said, rolling his eyes and getting a gentle punch from his mom.

"You will be alright. Heartbreak is horrible but if she is the right one for you then you'll find your way back to each other. If not, then she'll be a beautiful memory." The redheaded woman said tenderly, looking at her daughter with teary green eyes and a beautiful smile that looked exactly like hers and Brandon's.

"I don't want her to be a memory. I want to be with her. I can't imagine not being with her. I try to picture myself without her and it physically hurts…" the brunette teenager said, tearing up again.

"You know, I think that's a medical condition…" Brandon said, gaining a soft punch and a glare from his mom. Both women knew that his witty remarks and comical relief came from a place of love. At almost 15, he was wickedly smart but had a hard time when it came to feelings. Not that he didn't had them, of course, but most of them he hadn't experienced yet and being 'a man of science' and he liked to call himself, he didn't like to talk about things that he didn't know from experience or hadn't already been proven.

"I know honey, but only time will tell. Right now, allow yourself to mourn. Enjoy time with her. Cherish moments. What happens after, we don't know." Her mom said, giving her a warm hug.

"See, Count Chocula." Brandon said as he went over to his mom and sister. They let got and were sitting in Eliza's room, drinking their hot chocolate when 10-year-old Alec came in.

"Arizona and The Colonel are at the door." He said. He wasn't sure of what was going on because no one would tell him but he was smart. He knew Eliza, his favorite human being in the whole wide world, was upset and by the look in Arizona's face she was upset too. Something was going on, they were fighting. But perhaps Arizona being here could make things better.

"Do you feel like talking to her?" Ludwika

"Yes." Eliza said. Standing up.

* * *

Arizona was already in the living when she saw two redheads and two brunettes coming down the stairs. She felt her eyes filling up with tears again when she saw _her_ brunette. God, how could she ever say goodbye to this amazing girl? Being a responsible and honorable adult surely sucked. She received a reassuring shoulder squeeze from her dad.

"Wassup Colonel!" Brandon said, raising his hand for a high five but then lowering it for a manly handshake.

"Hello Brandon." He said. "Alec." He said, reaching his hand for the smaller brunette.

"Hello Coroneldel" a little blue eyed boy said jumping.

"Hello James." He said smiling at the youngest Minnick. His cuteness could get a chuckle out of anyone. Then he looked at Ludwika. "Dr. Minnick-Baranski. It seems like our daughters have a lot to talk about."

"It sure does, and please, call me Ludwika."

"Or, Dr. Chocula." James said with a grin.

"Good one, bro." Brandon said high fiving him as their mother threw a pillow at them.

* * *

While their parents and Eliza's brothers made small talk and stupid jokes, the girls decided to go the backyard and sit on the grass.

"Hey" Arizona said.

"Hey" Eliza didn't like this. It felt awkward. She had never felt awkward with Arizona before but then again they had never had an argument as big as this one. "So, I'm guessing The Colonel knows now?"

"He does. He saw me crying and I just couldn't lie when he asked me if I loved you." Her eyes filled up with tears. "because I do. I love you. So much."

"I love you too." Eliza said, tears also filling her yes. "How am I supposed to live without you?"

"You're asking the wrong person…but according to my father we will get over it eventually. I don't want to get over it. I don't want to get over you." Arizona said, letting the tears fall down.

"I don't to get over you either. I want to be with you forever." The brunette teenager said, crying and holding her girlfriend's hand.

The blonde leaned in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. Now that her father new and Eliza's family knew, she didn't care about anything else. She didn't care if the neighbors saw her. The brunette put her hands on Arizona's cheeks and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled against each other, it was as if they were fighting over who loved the other more. Over who would miss the other the most. Out of breath, they pulled apart and hugged tightly. Eliza leaned in again and kissed her girlfriend passionately and deeply from the start. Tongues entering each other's mouths almost as soon as their lips met, hands all over.

"Hey, Ren and Stimpy! Keep it PG! Dr. Chocula's orders." Brandon shouted from the backyard's door.

They both laughed and laid down on the grass. Arizona's head was on Eliza's chest, feeling her heartbeat, while her arm was wrapped around the brunette's midsection. Eliza's hand was tenderly stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"So. Now what?" Arizona asked, placing a kiss on Eliza's shoulder and looking up to meet her gaze.

"Now we just forget about this for a little while and enjoy the months that we still have together. Cherish each other. Whatever happens after we'll take as it comes." The green eyed beauty said to her teary blue eyed beauty. "Besides, I know that ' _love will lead you back, someday I just know that love will lead you back to my arms where you beloooong'"_ she said, singing that last part and laughing.

Arizona laughed and nuzzled her girl's neck. "You're so silly!" she said while staring at her. Eliza, the girl she loved more than anything in the world. She leaned down to give her a soft peck on the lips and then went back to her comfy position in her girlfriend's chest.

"I will marry you some day, mark my words." Arizona said.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always thank you for the amazing reviews. I will update my other fic too but this one just has me more inspired lately. So, here's the next instalment. Enjoy!**

' _Love will lead you back, someday I just know that  
_ _love will lead you back to my arms where you belong.  
_ _I'm sure, sure as stars are shining; one day you will find me again.  
_ _It won't be long; one of these days our love will lead you back'_

 **Love Will Lead You Back – Taylor Dane**

 **May 1995**

"We should get a matching tattoo." Eliza said.

"What?" Arizona asked, wondering if she had heard right.

"A matching tattoo. Kayla's brother can do it for us even without signed permission of our parents.

"And what are we going to get? The lyrics to _Love Will Lead You Back_?" the blonde said laughing.

"Maybe. Or maybe just something, a symbol. Or you could get an L and I could get a P."

"L and P?"

"Lizzie and Phoenix?" Eliza said rolling her eyes. "And get them somewhere discreet. Not very visible. Like, behind our ears."

"Okay." Arizona simply said

"Okay what?" Eliza asked

"Okay, let's get them. Call Kayla."

 **August 23** **rd** **1995**

Arizona stood outside of her house for hours. She really didn't want to leave yet. It was too soon! She was not ready to leave Eliza. She will never be ready to leave her but right now it felt like hell. She was literally being torn in half. The past few hours had been hell. They had spent every single moment they could together, having fun and loving each other. They had forgotten about their college situation until August came along. Arizona's classes started before Eliza's so she had to leave first. Both of them had spent the past 48 hours crying their eyes out.

"I can't, I can't. I literally can't. I can't say goodbye to you." Arizona said, sobbing with Eliza in her arms. "I'm not ready. I don't want to."

Eliza was also a crying mess. "I love you so much." She said as she grabbed Arizona's face and kissed it. She was wearing a high ponytail so that her little 'P' tattoo was visible.

"I'm not going to be able to live without you. I won't." Arizona said. Her voice was barely understandable since she was crying so much.

"Arizona, it's time for us to go." Daniel Robbins said.

"No, no…please dad. No. Just…a few more minutes."

"Honey, we were supposed to leave three hours ago." Barbara Robbins said. "It's time. I'm sorry." She looked at both girls with sad eyes.

"Baby, it's time to say goodbye." Ludwika Minnick-Baranski said stroking her daughters back.

"Take care of yourself okay?" Eliza said, holding onto Arizona for dear live. "Kick ass, Phoenix. Like only you know how to."

"I'm going to miss you so much Lizzie. But I know that _love will lead you back to my arms…"_ Arizona said singing the last part. That song had become their anthem. It was cheesy and corny but that was why they loved it so much. It fitted them.

" _One day you will find me again and it won't be long…_ " Eliza said also singing. They looked at each other's eyes and kissed like they had never kissed before. They didn't even care that their parents were watching. They released from their embrace and Arizona's dad took the chance to grab her.

"Arizona. Come on. It's time."

"No. No. I don't want to." She said, trying to hug Eliza again but her had tightened his grip.

"One more hug. Then we go." He said.

"Don't forget me." Arizona said, placing her forehead against Eliza's.

"Never" she said. And with that, Arizona climbed into her dad's car as Eliza collapsed in her mother's arms.

 **November 10** **th** **1995**

Eliza came back from class feeling absolutely exhausted. It was finally Friday, though and she had no plans of moving from her bed all weekend long. She was having a hard time making new friends in San Francisco. It wasn't all as incredible as she thought it would be. Sure, the school was amazing and she really did love what she was studying but there was a huge part of her life missing: Arizona. Especially today, November 10th since it was her 18th birthday.

The brunette missed her girlfriend -well, ex-girlfriend- more than she thought it was humanly possible. She had cried every single day of her first month at UCSF. Then, the crying became more less frequent, as she got busy with school and fell asleep as soon as her body hit her bed. But some days where still horrible. Nothing was the same without her. She tried to distract herself with many activities and her studies but it was just so damn hard sometimes. During their first month, they had remained in contact with many tearful phone calls but decided not to call each other anymore because it made them both too sad. Growing up surely sucked.

Arizona was also struggling to adapt to her new life without Eliza by her side. She couldn't believe they had only been together for two years and half. It felt like so much longer than that. It felt as if they had been together forever. This wasn't fair! Why did their love story had to be cut short? She was not done loving her. She would never be done loving her.

Her first month at Hopkins had been hell. She missed Eliza so much that she thought about giving up many times. Even researched on how to transfer to UCSF but it was a long and hard procedure. She was just a freshman; it wasn't going to happen. She just had to deal with the fact that she and Eliza weren't meant to be together…yet. She knew deep inside that they were meant for each other. Or was it just wishful thinking? Either way, holding on to that thought was what made her life at the moment a little more bearable. It wasn't like everything was bad. She was attending an incredible school, meeting lots of great people and learning a lot about a field she was passionate about. However, without Eliza by her side everything seemed less exciting.

The blonde arrived to her dorm, sat on her bed and sighed. Today was Eliza's 18th birthday. She didn't know if she should call her or not. She wants, she really, really does…but they agreed that they wouldn't call each other anymore. Hearing each other's voice was too painful, as much as they also loved it. How did they go from kisses and smiles to tears and pain?

She decided to let her heart win. She grabbed the phone she had in her dorm and dialed the number she already knew by heart.

On the other side of the country, Eliza had almost fell asleep with her clothes and shoes on when she heard her phone ringing. She had already talked to her family and to her friend Kayla so it could only be one person.

"Hello?" Eliza said, her voice full of anxiety, desperately wanting to be right.

"Hi Lizzie." said a voice she would recognize anywhere. Only that it sounded less cheerful than it used to.

"Phoenix." The brunette said as tears began running down her face.

"Happy birthday, my darling. You're an adult now!" Arizona said, trying to sound happy but failing.

"My darling? What are we 80?" Eliza said, laughing in between tears.

"Oh no, definitely not. For your 80th birthday I'm going to take you to an old people cruise instead of talking over the phone." Arizona said, also crying while laughing.

"I miss you." Eliza said.

"Me too." Arizona said. "So much."

"Are we ever going to get over this, like our parents said?" Eliza asked.

"I hope not." Arizona said.

"Me too." The brunette said, releasing a long sigh.

"I love you Lizzie. I'll always will."

"I love you too Phoenix"

 **December 31** **st** **1999**

The New York air was chilly. This was Eliza's first time in this amazing city and she was looking forward to enjoying it. She had a whole month off before she had to start the winter term of her last year at pre-med. She was more than ready to finally make the transition to med school and finally stop being at the very bottom of the medical pyramid. She still had a lot of years ahead but she knew that it was well worthy. She was at the top of her class and excelling in every single thing she set her mind on. After all, she was a hardcore Scorpio. Always so determined and persistent.

Over the years she had managed to date a few people and even met some people that she really liked but somehow she couldn't completely let anyone in. She knew it was before deep down she still searched for Arizona in every single girl she met. How pathetic was that? Still hang up on her high school sweetheart who she hadn't seen since 1995 and hadn't heard from since 1997. What they had was so special though. So magical. She was afraid she may never find it again. However, she was not going to let that ruin her night and her time in New York. She was in the city for a whole week with her best friends from UCSF: Savannah, Ethan and Jaclyn. Savannah and Jaclyn were straight but not wanting to go to a New Year's Eve party just the two of them, they had agreed to go to a gay party in the Greenwich Village that night. After all, they had promise to go to a straight party with them the following day.

They were all sharing a room and getting ready for the party. According to Ethan, it was going to be full of hot people, including even some straight people for the heteros.

"You'll see Minnick, that place is going to be filled with babes. My friend Morgan from High School goes to NYU and tells me there are no gays like the New York City gays." Ethan said in his usual sassy tone. He wasn't usual the flamboyant gay stereotype but when he was with his _'UCSF bitches'_ he acted up a bit. "Also, she's gorg so I want to hook you guys up. It's been a long time since you've gotten laid and it's also not healthy for you to be pinning over that Montana girl."

"Arizona. And I'm not pinning over her." Eliza said while she continued straightening her hair with a flat iron.

"Whatever you say dear, whatever you say." He said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, she's gorgeous. Long brownish hair, huge doe eye brown eyes, the right amount of freckles, sky jump nose and she's a lesbian."

Eliza just laughed. She knew she wasn't going to win this battle. Maybe she ended up being attracted to Morgan. After all, it had been a long time since she had gotten any, Ethan was correct.

* * *

Arizona and her friends had just arrived the party. It was in a big club in Greenwich Village. The decoration was nice and it was packed. They had been told that this would be the hottest gay party of the East Coast so they decided they had to be there. Arizona was hoping to start the new millennium with a new approach on life. Leaving the past in the past and looking forward. She was about to end pre-med and move on to med school. She should also move on with her life. Try to find love again. Sure, what she had with Eliza was beautiful and incredible but she couldn't still be pining over that. She hadn't seen her since August of 1995 and yet she constantly found herself thinking about her. Wondering how she is, how she looks like right now…so many what ifs.

She had dated some people but she always ran away before it got serious for one single reason: they weren't Eliza. And it wasn't fair to her or to Eliza to keep comparing other girls to her. They were teenagers when they were together for god's sake! She didn't even know if they would still be together by now if they had gone to school together.

Although she did. She did know. They would still be together. Happy and in love, instead of pining over each other. Was Eliza pining over her still? Probably not. She was gorgeous at seventeen, she was more than likely stupidly stunning now at twenty-two. She definitely had girls lining up for her. And she hadn't seen her in years, so she should be over her. She should get over it as her dad said she would but she's not. She wasn't sure she would ever be.

Walking through the crowd she saw a lot of pretty people as well as some very odd looking people. That's New York alright! They went immediately to the bar so that they could have a drink. The new millennium was about to start and she wanted to embrace it with open arms. Not everybody gets to live to see the change of the century.

* * *

Ethan's friend Morgan was super pretty and nice. Eliza had liked her, at least for that night. She decided a little flirting and maybe even spending the night together wouldn't hurt. Just for the physical aspect of it. Her body had needs. She had slept with some people after Arizona but she never got to experience what she had experienced with the blonde again. She had never felt that perfect combination of pleasure, deep connection and love with anyone else. She was still young though, and had plenty of time to find it again. To find her again. And by her, even though she desperately wanted to move on, she meant a certain blue eyed blonde that she met back when she was fourteen on a hot summer day in Maine.

Morgan had instantly liked Eliza. To say she found the green eyed beauty in front of her stunning would be an understatement. Eliza noticed Morgan had liked her, it was obvious judging by the way she looked at her. She felt flattered and flirted back with her. After a lot of flirting and subtle touches, Eliza offered Morgan to get her a drink. She walked over to the bar to get their drinks when suddenly she felt as if time had stopped. It couldn't be? Could it?

Standing there, a few feet away from her stood the girl she had longed for during the past four years. The girl that made her fall so deeply in love at fifteen that she thought her heart would come out of her chest. Arizona Robbins, her first love…possibly the love of her life, looked as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair was longer, a lot longer. It reached her waist. She had always seen her with shoulder length hair so this was very different but it looked great on her; it suited her. She was wearing a tight long sleeved black dress and black high heels. She looked incredible. She looked like a woman, no longer like a girl.

Eliza's heart was racing; her palms were seating. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Her body seemed to have a mind of her own, because she started walking towards the blonde who had yet to notice her. She was with five girls…what if one of them was her girlfriend? Well, if that was the case then maybe she could finally move on. She kept walking until she got close to her.

"Phoenix?" Eliza said softly, as if she thought the asking may break the spell she felt in.

Arizona felt a huge pit on her stomach. That voice. It was deeper, older…a bit raspier but she still would recognize it anywhere. She closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. She was scared to turn around in case she was wrong or the object of her affection was with someone else. Drying a single tear that escaped her eye, she turned around with her best dimpled smile. She remembered how much her ex loved them.

"Lizzie…" she simply said. It was real. Eliza Minnick really was standing in front of her after four years. She looked wonderful. Like a rare piece of art. Her almost black dark hair was still very long and silky, her eyes looked shinier than ever and her beautiful body looked amazing in that deep burgundy fitted dress.

After starring at each other for what felt like an eternity, both extended their arms and wrapped each other in a heartfelt hug. Both pouring their hearts and soul into it. Arizona hugged her as tight as she could. Closing her eyes and burying her face in Eliza's neck and nuzzling it. Maybe she was crossing a line, maybe it was too much but she couldn't help it. She just missed her so much.

When they finally pulled apart, huge smiles were on their faces.

"How have you been? It's been so long." Eliza asked

"Too long." Arizona said, giving the brunette a little nudge. She then turned to her friends. "Guys…this is Eliza. Eliza, these are Taylor, Lorelai, Emma, Rose and Nina."

"Oh my god, this is THE Eliza?" Rose asked excited.

"Yes, THE Eliza." Arizona said smiling and looking at the brunette affectionately.

Eliza placed her hand on the small of Arizona's back and got closer, so that she could say something to her ear. "Hey, I was just about to get a drink. Do you want one?"

"Of course. Come with me…" the blonde said, grabbing the brunette's hand and guiding them towards the bar. She realized the girl's hand so that she could grab the menu and give it to Eliza. "What do you want to drink? My treat."

"What? No, my treat." Eliza said

"Nope. Not a chance, Minnick. Just tell me what you're going to drink please." Arizona said pretending to be annoyed.

"You always do the same thing!" Eliza said pointing her finger at her, also laughing. "Okay then. I'll have a gin tonic, please."

"Right away." The blonde said, leaning in to order their drinks.

"Oh there you are hottie, I was wondering what happened to you." Eliza rolled her eyes. Shoot! She had completely forgotten about Morgan.

"Oh, hey Morgan. Sorry. I-I don't know what to say. I-she-" Eliza was trying to explain the situation to the doe eyed girl when Arizona turned handed Eliza a drink and then looked at the girl.

"She's with me, sorry." Arizona said smiling and taking a sip of her drink. "Although I'm not really sorry. Have a good night." Arizona said pulling Eliza by the hand. The other brunette just starred at them as they left. Then Arizona suddenly felt terrible. She didn't even know if this Morgan girl was Eliza's date. She had just pull her away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Was that your date?" Arizona asked turning to look at Eliza.

"No, not really. I mean, sorta. No. I don't know. Maybe? No." Eliza said.

"You still look unbelievably cute when you do that, you know?"

"Well, it's an art I learned from you."

"So. Date?"

"She's a friend's friend, he wanted to set us up. Didn't work out, she'll live." Eliza said shrugging.

They just starred at each other for a minute, hands still intertwined.

"I can't believe it's you. You look beautiful, by the way." Arizona said, smiling

"You look amazing." Eliza said, her eyes tearing up a little bit.

"I think we have a lot to talk about. Let's grab our coats and go sit in the terrace? It's really cold so we may be the only ones crazy enough to be there."

* * *

It was cold but the terrace had these huge warmers that worked wonders so they sat really close to one of them. Being from Maine, they were pretty much used to the cold and New York's cold was nothing compared to the one of their home state. Still, Arizona took the cold as the perfect excuse to scoot closer to Eliza and wrap her arms around her. Eliza's instant response was to lean into Arizona's warm embrace and wrap an arm around her torso.

"I miss this. I miss you. Is it pathetic? That I miss you so much after so many years?" Eliza asked, raising her head so that her eyes could meet Arizona's.

"Of course not. I miss you too. All the time." Arizona said sincerely, while caressing Eliza's hair. "How's everything going? How's school? Life? Love? I want to know it all!"

Eliza laughed at her ever curious girl. "Well, school's awesome. I really do love UCSF and San Francisco is incredible. I love that city. It's really as amazing as we thought it would be, you'd love it there. You should visit me sometime." Eliza placed her forehead against Arizona's jaw before continuing "as for life it basically resumes to school, you know how it is when you're a med student. And love? Well, there's nothing to tell. I've only been in love once. With you. That's it."

"Right back at ya" the blonde said before letting a big sigh "I went back to Maine during the summer of 1996. You weren't there. I was hoping to see you." Arizona said sadly.

"I was there on Christmas break 1995. You weren't there." Eliza said.

"We went to Florida to celebrate the Holiday's with my brother." The blonde said, tightening their embrace. "Your parents moved, right?"

"Yes. In 1996, actually. My mom finally found a job as doctor in Pennsylvania, so they moved."

"Dr. Chocula." Arizona said laughing at the memory. "How is she, by the way? How are they?" the blonde asked. She had grown to really love the whole Minnick clan.

"Well, my mom is a Chocular as ever. Her accent has gotten ticker for some reason. Maybe the fact that her patients find it interesting. Dad is good too, still teaching advanced chemistry but now at a private high school. Brandon is 19 and on his second year of pre-med. He got a scholarship to Boston University and he's loving it. Alec is now 15, can you believe it? He also wants to be a doctor and attend UCSF. Such a copycat." Eliza laughed at the thought of her little brother.

"Well, you were always Alec's idol. He literally worships the ground you walk in so it doesn't really surprise me." Arizona said, affectionately caressing Eliza's shoulder and arm.

"Yeah well, he'll deny it if you say so. And James is ten. Aspires to one day have a monkey pet and join the cast of _All That_." The brunette said, placing her hand on Arizona's leg. "What about the Colonel and Barbara? And Tim, it's been even longer since I saw him.

"They're all okay. I don't really have as much to say as you do since everyone has stayed pretty much the same since we last saw each other. Except for well, me. Maryland is okay but I do love Hopkins. I've made some amazing friends." Arizona said looking to her side so that she could face Eliza. Their eyes locked and they could see the love and longing in them.

Arizona placed her hand on Eliza's cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb. Eliza leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. This felt so right. They were starting to lean in for a kiss when they heard the crowd. Screaming.

"5!"

They looked at each other and stood up quickly. Arizona placed her hands on Eliza's waist and the brunette placed her around the blonde's neck.

"4!"

They starred into each other's eyes and smiled. One of those smiles that Lizzie only gave Phoenix and Phoenix only gave Lizzie.

"3!"

Arizona's grip got tighter, as if she was making sure that this was real life.

"2!"

They could barely wait to finally feel each other's lips again.

"1!"

Finally!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW MILLENUIM!"

They both leaned into each other and kissed deeply and lovingly. They pulled each other closer and deepened the kiss by letting their tongues dance against each other's.

"Happy New Year Lizze."

"Happy New Year Phoenix." Arizona said, leaning in for one more kiss.

Half an hour had passed since their kiss at midnight and they were back to their comfortable position on the terrace couch.

"I'm still in love with you." Eliza said, almost whispering.

"So am I." Arizona said, kissing the brunette's forehead.

"What do we do?" Eliza asked hopeful. Looking at Arizona.

"Enjoy this weekend." She answered. "and then go back to pine for each other while attempting to succeed in the medical field without going insane or giving up."

"I wish we weren't such overachievers…" the green eyed girl answered letting out a soft sight.

"Me too." Arizona said leaning down to kiss Eliza's lips again. "Want to go back to my hotel room? I need to feel you. All of you."

"Lead the way." Eliza said, already standing up.

 **Hello, hello my ladies. Next chapter will continue from where this one ended. But will also have some other little scenes. They big reunion is close. Very close.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I tried to update earlier today but I had a fever so I basically slept all day long due to headaches and medication. Lovely Monday for sure. Anyway, here's the next part. I know a lot of you follow and love this story so here it is :) and thank you so much for the reviews. Keep 'em coming.**

 **P.S. This chapter will feature a lot of little short moments. I won't get too deep into them because I don't think it's necessary for this story.**

' _If I lay here, If I just lay here,  
_ _would you lie with me and just forget the world?'_

 _Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol_

 **January 1** **st** **2000**

Eliza and Arizona walked hand in hand through the crowd to make it out of the party. On their way out the bumped with a few of their friends so they could tell them they were leaving. They made it outside, still holding hands.

"So, my hotel is around six blocks from here. Do you want to walk or should we wait for a cab?" Arizona asked, looking tenderly at Eliza and raising her hand to cup her cheek.

Eliza leaned into Arizona's touch. Oh how she had miss her touch! "There's a cab right here, let's take it. I know you're not too fond of the cold." The brunette said, giving the blonde's palm a soft kiss. They climbed into the taxi in comfortable silence. They held hands the whole ride but were careful not to be too open with their PDA, the world was changing but a lot of people were still not okay with people not being straight. In October of 1998 a young man named Matthew Shepard had been tortured and beaten to death just for being gay. Arizona was really touched by his death. When it happened she couldn't stop crying for days. It just hit close to home.

"Hey are you okay?" Eliza asked, squeezing Arizona's hand. "It seems like you're on your own little world."

"I'm more than okay. How could I not?" she answered looking into Eliza's beautiful face.

"Are you wondering what would Melissa Etheridge do now?" Eliza said teasing Arizona. "Do you still do that?"

"Of course. But my main lesbian life coach/guru is now Ellen DeGeneres." Arizona answered poking Eliza on the ribs and laughing.

"When are you leaving back to Maryland?" Eliza asked.

"I'm actually going to Maine for a few days first on Sunday and then back to Maryland."

"Sunday? Tomorrow?" Eliza asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Well since it's almost 1 am, yes technically tomorrow." They reached the hotel and Eliza took out a $20 bill to pay for the cab but Arizona pushed it back and payed herself for the taxi.

"Are you ever going to let me pay for anything?" Eliza asked, rolling her eyes and pretending to be annoyed.

"Nope." Arizona said as they walked towards the Hotel's main entrance, still hand in hand.

They got to the elevator and Eliza noticed Arizona was acting a little strange.

"Phoenix, are you okay? You're acting really odd. Do you not want this? We don't have to do an-"

"Lizzie, I'm having a really hard time keeping my hands to myself right now and your voice isn't helping to my already extremely low self-control." The blonde said with a husky voice.

"Oh" was all Eliza could say back.

* * *

As soon as they entered Arizona's bedroom, the blonde pushed Eliza against the door and kissed her fiercely; both kicking off their shoes. Her hands going immediately to the brunette's ass. She needed to feel more of her. She pushed Eliza's coat off of her body as her lips went to the brunette's neck. She then raised her hands, placing two fingers against Eliza's pulse point.

"If I remember correctly, the spot situated three fingers below your pulse point drives you insane…" the blonde said laughing as she went to kiss the spot she had named, receiving a loud moan from Eliza "Yup. I do remember correctly." Arizona kissed, sucked, bit and nipped Eliza's neck. She knew she was going to leave a love mark there but it was kind of what she was going after. Eliza released another loud moan and she thought she was going to self-combust. She pressed her center against Eliza's, trying to create a little friction and both of them moaned. "You're so sexy." Arizona said, dragging her tongue all along the brunette's jawline. "I want to fuck you so bad."

Eliza's mouth fell open. She had never heard Arizona talking dirty to her and it was ridiculously hot. "Are you talking dirty to me, Arizona Robbins?" she asked in between kisses.

Arizona pressed herself even harder against Eliza and pulled the skirt of her dress up only to then pick her up by the ass. "Surprisingly." She said laughing sexily "You're driving me insane. You have no idea what you do to me." Eliza wrapped her legs around Arizona's waist for a while and then on the floor again. She needed to get her naked now.

Eliza placed her hands on Arizona's back, looking for her dress's zipper. She then slipped of the blonde's dress off of her body and starred in awe and the beauty in front of her "You have gotten even more beautiful." She whispered as she caressed the upper part of Arizona's body, dragging her hands painfully slow against Arizona's still covered breasts and then going down to her stomach, dragging her nails slightly; getting a load moan out of the blonde.

Arizona couldn't take it anymore, she needed to have Eliza and she needed her now. She pulled the green eyed girl to the carpet covered floor of her hotel room. There was virtually no way she would make it to the bed, even if it was a few feet away. She climbed on top of Eliza, straddling her. "This dress is really sexy but it's time for it to go." She said was she took the dress from the skirt and removed it over Eliza's head in one quick motion. Now it was her time to admire the beauty in front of her. Since Eliza's dress had a low back, she wasn't wearing a bra which only increased Arizona's arousal. Her eyes were really dark with desire. She lowered her body so that she could kiss Eliza, moving her knee so that she could create pressure against Eliza's core.

Eliza felt as if she was going to come at that very moment and Arizona hadn't even really touched her yet. She had longed so much for this girl's body and for this feeling. The blonde on top of her was absolutely intoxicating and mesmerizing. Everything about her. Her face, her body, her lips, her touch. She was going to be the end of her…again. She needed to feel more of her. She placed her hand on Arizona's back and unclasped her bra, so that she could feel her skin against her.

Arizona's mouth left Eliza's mouth to go to her jaw and then make her way down to her body, her hands going straight to her breasts. She took one nipple in between her fingers and the brunette arched her back, shutting her eyes. Arizona's mouth kept trailing open mouth kissed along Eliza's body until she reached her chest. She then took one erect nipple in her mouth, while her hand kept playing with the other one. Eliza arched again and moaned in response. The sensation of Eliza's body underneath her, trembling and writhing in pleasure along with the sounds and scent of her, was driving Arizona crazy. She had never been so aroused in her entire life. This girl was definitely one of a kind; in every single aspect.

Eliza buckled her hips against Arizona, desperately trying to create some friction. She needed the blonde to touch her and she needed it now. "Arizona…please." She said, whimpering. "Please."

"Please what, baby?" Arizona asked, playing naïve.

"Please…fuck me. Fuck me." Eliza said in an almost inaudible tone.

"Look who's talking dirty now, Minnick." Arizona said laughing and continuing her way down Eliza's body. She, herself couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel this woman. To touch her, to taste her, to claim her as hers. She kissed Eliza's stomach, licking the trail from her navel to the hem of her very sexy burgundy lace panties. She then kissed her inner thighs and then placed a few kisses on top of Eliza's panties and the brunette placed her hands on Arizona's head, pushing her to where she needed her the most.

Arizona decided to put the other girl out of her misery and removed her panties before also removing her own. "Spread your legs." She said and Eliza happily obliged. "God, you smell even more amazing now." The blonde said as she finally dragged her tongue against Eliza's soaked folds. "You're so wet." She said, releasing a moan of her own. She relished in the moment for a few seconds before continuing. She licked Eliza as if her life depended on it, entering her with her tongue and swirling it inside of her. If the load moans that she was receiving from the brunette and her super tight grip against her head were an indication, Arizona could tell she was doing a good job at satisfying Eliza. And that was all she cared for

The smaller girl kept hungrily eating her beautiful companion when she decided to enter her with two fingers, while her mouth went over to Eliza's aching bundle of nerves.

"Oh my god! Yes, don't stop. Faster. Faster."

Arizona smiled into Eliza's center, swirling her tongue around her clit and setting an even faster pace with her fingers. She then slipped a third finger inside of her, knowing that she could take it and would love it. "God, you feel so good!" the blonde said as she continued her pace and curled her fingers slightly, hitting Eliza in all the right places.

"Yes…yes. There. I'm so close, so close."

"Let go, baby. Come for me." Arizona said knowing by how Eliza's walls were tightening against her fingers that she was extremely close. She then curled her fingers again and then made a scissor like motion with them. And that was all it took for Eliza to come extra hard. The hardest she had ever came. Her whole body shaking uncontrollably, screams of pleasure and obscenities falling form her mouth. Arizona kept her fingers inside of her, slowing the pace of her thrusts so that Eliza could ride out her orgasm.

"Jesus Christ!" Eliza said, placing an arm on top of her eyes, covering them.

"I prefer Arizona or Phoenix, but you can call me whatever you like." The blonde said, climbing up the other girl's body as she licked her fingers clean and then kissing Eliza so that she could taste herself on the blonde's mouth. The kiss quickly heated and Arizona grinded against Eliza. The brunette took the opportunity to grab her ex-girlfriend by the ass and flip them, so that now she was on top of her.

"It's my turn to make you scream now." She said huskily as darkened green eyes met darkened blue ones.

* * *

After two more round on the floor, they had finally made it to the bed. They were exhausted and it was already a little past 5 am. They laid in bed, Eliza's head on Arizona's chest, with her arm wrapped around her waist. Their favorite position to sleep or just cuddle in ever since they were teens. Arizona was gently caressing the dark brown locks she liked to much.

"What are you thinking about?" Eliza asked, knowing that the blonde was deep in thought.

"Nothing." Arizona said, placing a soft kiss on the top of the other girl's head.

"Phoenix, I may have been a while since we last saw each other but I know you. I am able to see through your bullshit."

"I know." She said sighing. "It's just that I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Eliza asked, raising her head so that her eyes could meet Arizona's.

"Of everything. Of never being able to fall in love again…of never wanting to fall in love again, you know? In case you and I don't end up finding each other again in the future and finally being able of having a relationship again. Scared of timing and space always being bitches to us." She said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Well…I don't know what to say." The brunette said, placing her head on Arizona's chest again.

"I'm sure you have something to say. Having nothing to say is actually quite unlike you." The blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Arizona?"

"I don't know, whatever's on your mind." She was starting to get a little impatient. She didn't want to ruin this moment but she also needed to know what was on Eliza's mind.

Eliza sighed and released herself from Arizona's embrace and sat down on the bed. Arizona followed immediately, missing the contact so she took Eliza's hand in hers; intertwining their fingers. "Here you are, with me…naked, after having spent the entire night making love to each other and yet you're talking about being scared of never being able to love someone else? Really? Because after everything that happened last night I can't even phantom the thought of sleeping with someone else, let alone falling in love. Geez!" she said rolling her eyes, but still holding Arizona's hand.

Arizona grimaced at that. She had said something that completely lacked any sort of tact. "I, I'm sorry. That was not what I meant." She said releasing Eliza's hand and wrapping it around her body, placing her head on her shoulder. "What I meant was exactly what you said. That after last night I'm sure I won't be able to get over you and I'm scared that timing will always be a bitch to us. I'm scared that I might be destined to be in love with you for the rest of my life but won't ever be able to have you." She said as tears rolled down her face.

"I was mad at you for a while, you know?" Eliza said, almost whispering.

"What? Why?"

"Because I thought you gave up too quickly. We could've tried long distance. We could try long distance now, if you weren't such a chicken." Eliza said pouting. Arizona smiled when she saw the pout and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Maybe I am a chicken. But I'm a firm believer that long distance destroys relationships"

"How can you know that? You've never had one. And please, don't give an example of how it didn't work for one of your show's or soap opera's characters." The brunette said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Lizzie. With our schedules and going into med school next term? When would be able to see each other? It's a cross country flight, it's not cheap and we're both still students. Also, it's not a short trip either. We're going to fly just to see each other for 36 hours every few months? We don't even have full free summers anymore. And when would be even able to talk to each other? Okay phone cards and this new email thingy makes things easier but you know that we barely have any free time and we're on different time zones. Also, I don't know if you have your own computer with internet access but I don't. I have to go to the library and cross my fingers for one not to be taken."

Eliza sighed. "Yeah me either. They're all shared. Library, research labs…"

"See? I don't want to end up hating you or in a sour note with you Eliza. I prefer to pine over you for the rest of my life than to create you any sort of pain. Which I know I will if we allow ourselves to get into a long distance relationship at this point of our lives."

"Maybe I could come do my residency at Hopkins in four years?"

"Don't you have to stay in UCSF for the entirety of your medical education because of the scholarship?"

"Oh, right. That. I guess you have a point. I just…I wish…I wi-"

"I know. I wish too." Arizona said hugging her tightly. "I love you so much Lizzie. I'll always will."

"Me too. Phoenix. Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

They both laid down back in bed, arms still wrapped around each other.

"I wish wishing was enough." Eliza said, pouting again.

"Maybe it is. Who knows? My mom always said the universe conspires to give us the wishes of our hearts. And that if we really wish something we should say it out loud three times." The blonde said, tenderly stroking Eliza's arm.

"Then I wish, I wish, I wish we could be together some day. Soon." Eliza said.

"I wish, I wish, I wish so too." Arizona said smiling.

"We're such dorks."

"So what do we do now?" Eliza asked.

"Now we just lay here and forget the outside world." Arizona answered, placing her hand on Eliza's stomach, drawing lazy circles on it.

"And after that?" Eliza asked softly. Not wanting to break the magic spell they seemed to be under but desperately needing something to hold onto.

"After that…we learn." The blonde girl said simply.

"We learn?"

"Yes…we live, we learn." Arizona said shrugging.

"We love, we learn." Eliza said, getting what the blonde was referencing.

"We lose, we learn." Arizona said sadly.

"Yes. You're right. We learn." The brunette said, burying her face in Arizona's neck for the very last time.

 **March 2000**

Eliza went into the tattoo shop and asked for a tattoo artist named Zoey. She had asked around her school and her friends from the lesbian life of SanFran for a good tattoo artist and they had all recommended her. She wanted something super simple but that was precisely why it had to be done well. Nothing worse than a sloppy tattoo, especially when it was something that could've been so easily done right. The guy in the front desk directed her to an Asian woman with a lip ring and an arm full of tattoos. She was wearing army green pants, dark combat boots and her ponytailed dark hair had a hot pink streak on the back. She looked cool in a way that Eliza could never be able to pull off.

"Hey, you must be Eliza. My 3 o'clock." The woman, who she guessed was Zoey, said smiling at her.

"Hi, yes. I am." She answered nervously.

"I'm Zoey. What can I do for you today, Eliza? You said you already had a design picked and depending on the size and colors I will be able to tell you if we can finish it today in a couple of hours, in four hours or if I'm gonna need you to come back." Zoey explained to her.

"Oh, it's very simple. I just want a phrase on my rib case. Below my right boob-breast. Bellow my right breast. Following the natural curve so that it would be visible when I'm wearing a bikini. Written in cursive." Eliza said, almost without breathing.

"Well, it seems like you have it all under control. I'm guessing you want me to use your or someone else's writing for this right?" Zoey asked and Eliza nodded. "Okay, so judging by the fact that you already have everything planned I'm guessing you already knew that you needed to bring a paper with that so, can you give it to me?"

Eliza nodded again and handed the woman a paper with two words on it.

 _You Learn_

In Arizona's handwriting.

 **April 2000**

Reuniting with Eliza had been Amazing but also incredibly sad. Saying goodbye to her for the second time was horrible and to say that now she was heartbroken and pining after her brunette was an understatement. She felt miserable and yet she wouldn't change it for the world. She didn't regret any single thing that happened during that magical New Year's Eve and Day with Eliza. Not even deciding not to maintain unnecessary contact. As much as she missed her and longed for her, they both knew long distance wasn't going to work for them right now. Maybe in the future. Hey, a girl can wish right?

Wish. She suddenly smiled and had a crazy idea. She had to do it before she regretted it. It would be a way to carry Eliza with her forever in more than just her heart and head. Deep inside she still knew that she and the future ortho surgeon were meant to be. Their time will come. For sure. Well, she wishes. She smiled again and ran to get her friend Lorelai, who didn't even question her and just followed her.

A few hours later, Arizona got back to her apartment and gathered all of her friends to show them something. She took her pants and panties slightly down and right her underwear started there was a little but cute and visible tattoo.

 _I wish_ _3_

 **April 1 2001**

Eliza couldn't believe it. The Netherlands now allowed same sex couples to get married. Legally. Not just symbolic ceremonies or civil unions, domestic partnerships crap. Like real marriages. Like straight people could. It was so beyond incredible. She knew this day would come. She knew it. She told Arizona all the time when they were younger.

Ahhh…if only she and Arizona were Dutch instead of American.

 **October 2009**

Arizona felt like she was falling in love again. Finally! After so many years of pinning over a relationship that ended in 1995 when she was 18 years old. How pathetic is that? Except it wasn't pathetic. Not really. Eliza was…something else. Something that couldn't be compared. Her great love story. Maybe she felt that way because the relationship was idealized in a way. Full of what ifs.

However, Calliope Torres was beautiful and intriguing and…she was falling in love with her. She felt guilty though. Very guilty. Guilty about loving someone who wasn't Eliza and guilty about thinking that as great as Callie was, she wasn't Eliza. It was a horrible situation to be in.

But she had to let go of the guilt. Callie was here now and Eliza was…well, she was the one that got away.

 **June 2010**

Eliza woke up feeling relaxed and happy. She was genuinely happy for the first time in forever. She looked at the woman laying naked next to her and gave her a soft kiss on the head. She shifted slightly but remained sleeping. She and Jessica had been together for six months now and she was completely in love with the beautiful wide eyed strawberry-blonde woman sleeping next to her.

Sure, she still thought of Arizona sometimes and wondered what had happened to her. On a personal level that is, professionally she had stalked her a little bit and knew she was a successful peds surgeon. Pediatric Surgery suited her, no surprise there. She had, however, decided to stop stalking her because as awesome as it was to find out what an amazing doctor her first love had become, it also hurt a little. But Jessica had eased that pain a little bit. With her huge anime-like hazel eyes, freckles, childish smile and short strawberry-blonde hair she had reminded her of what feeling butterflies in her stomach felt like and how much better sex was when you had strong feelings for the other person.

She was in love with Jessica but she still couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like if she and Arizona had managed to stay together. She would always wonder that. And that was because she didn't lie when she said she would always love Arizona…she would always love her. But she was with Jessica now and she was happy. Arizona was a beautiful memory that she would carry in her heart (and skin!) forever but it was time to finally move on.

 **January 2011**

"When things get hard, you bail." Mark said to Arizona before walking away from her.

How dare he? She didn't bail. She was a fighter a soldier. She didn't bail, she fought. She was a freaking good man in a storm for crying out loud. Okay, maybe she did bail on Callie but it was only for her own good. She would've been miserable in Africa. She clearly didn't want to go with her and she wasn't up for the heartbreak that would come after that so it was better to end it there. Okay, so maybe it wasn't entirely for Callie's own good. Also for hers but she didn't bail, did she?

Okay, she totally did but this was the first and only time. Except for that time when they discussed having kids. Okay, maybe a couple of times but it was not fair to say she was someone that bails as if she constantly did it.

Although, she sort of bailed on Eliza too. She did love Callie, with all her heart but sometimes she couldn't help to wonder 'what if'. She had so many what ifs in her mind that it sometimes drove her crazy. Did she bail on Eliza too?

Yeah. She did. Eliza was willing to try to do the whole long distance thing and yet she didn't even give it a chance. For Eliza's own good? Sure, for that too. But the main reason was that she wanted to be spared from further, worse heartbreak. What could've been worse than never being able to know what an adult relationship with Eliza was though? Few things. She had cyber stalked her a little bit and teared up a little bit seeing how incredibly beautiful she had become and how she was the top young ortho surgeon in the country and the most promising in her specialty. She thought it was funny how the only two women she had ever truly loved in her whole life happened to be orthopedic surgeons. She must have a type.

No. She was not going to bail this time.

 **May 2011**

It was the day before her wedding to Callie and Arizona was feeling uneasy. Not because she was second doubting herself or because she didn't want this. She did. She was in love with Callie and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her she was just melancholic. She missed Tim. She really missed him. She needed a moment to grieve for the fact that he would not be attending her wedding or that he would never be able to meet Sofia. She hadn't allowed herself to.

She was looking around the apartment she shared with Callie, she was at Meredith and Derek's tonight, looking for an old picture album where she kept some pictures of her and Tim. She quickly found the box where all her memories from the past were. She hadn't seen them in so long. She mentally apologized to her deceased brother for having buried on the back of her closet for so long.

Arizona picked up the photo album and discovered something underneath it. Was it? No, it couldn't be. It was.

She quickly left the photo album on the side, apologizing to Tim again, and grabbed the other book. It was old the color was really faded away but she would recognize it anywhere. She opened it and saw the inscription 'The great adventures of Lizzie and Phoenix. From 1993 – infinity' in purple glitter followed by another one in black pen saying 'cheesy, I know but what can I say? You make me cheesy. I love you. EM'. She couldn't believe she had found the scrapbook Eliza made her when they were teens on this day! As if her day hadn't been hard enough.

She opened the book and went through the pages with tears in her eyes. They did have a beautiful relationship. A beautiful relationship that they never got to explore as adults because she bails. Well, not anymore…she's going to marry the woman she loves. Even if she got pregnant while she was away for a month. Even if now she had to deal with her annoyingly present best friend all of the time because their baby was also his baby. Even if…no, she will not do that. She is in love with Callie. Callie is good for her. Just like Eliza was good for her when they were teenagers.

She kept going through the pages, smiling at everything photo, memory and love note she found. Yeah, she loved Callie but Eliza was definitely the one that got away.

 **September 2016**

Arizona….

NOPE! NEXT UPDATE ;)

 **Sorry for that. But yeah. 2016 will come on next chapter. Finally, it's time for them to reunite and rekindle. From then on, the story won't have so many time jumps but will follow a continuous timeline, until it reaches the point where we jump to the future. Because of you, my little 'four-chapter story' changed into a full length story with a lot more to come :). So thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy with work and well, life. I admire my writer friends who can write fast but it seems like I take forever when writing a new chapter. Anyway, here it is :). I hope you like it. Oh and I won't use some of the stupid storylines we saw this season :).**

' _You still look like a movie,  
_ _you still sound like a song.  
_ _My God, this reminds me  
_ _of when were young._

 _Let me photograph you in this light  
_ _in case it is the last time that we might  
_ _be exactly like were before we realized  
_ _we were scared of getting old, it made us restless._

 _It was just like a movie;  
_ _it was just like a song,  
_ _when we were young.'_

 **When we were young – Adele**

 **August 2016**

All the attendings received an e-mail from Bailey earlier that week saying that some woman doctor was coming over to observe the hospital and decide whether it was a good fit for her or not. Apparently, she was very well known and had recently relocated to Washington state and every single hospital wanted her. Catherine Avery was hoping to be able to sign her as Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital's new head of ortho and also talk about the possibility of developing a sport medicine department. After all, Seattle was big on the sports culture and athletes from all over flew to wherever this woman was just to be able to be treated by her.

Arizona didn't pay much attention to the e-mail though. She just read the first few lines and closed it. She knew everything she needed to know just form reading those three lines: they were interviewing a potential head of ortho. Catherine and Bailey had been desperately looking for one ever since Callie left to New York and had yet to be successful. None of the candidates they'd interviewed seemed to be good enough for Dr. Avery. She was being especially tough and picky with this particular position since she was looking to bring Grey Sloan back in the map.

She said she wanted it to be the first choice for athletes when it came to special consults and for potential ortho surgeons to be desperate to get into her teaching hospital so that they could be taught by one of the very best. So she was pretty excited for this candidate. As great as Callie was, she wasn't top ranked and her experiment with sports medicine had gained her and the hospital a malpractice suit. They already had Arizona Robbins, ranked 3rd on maternal fetal surgery; Amelia Shepherd, ranked 9th on neurosurgery; Maggie Pierce, ranked 7th on cardiothoracic surgery and April Kepner, ranked somewhere along the top 20 on trauma, she couldn't quite remember the spot. It wasn't enough, though. She needed more top ranked surgeons.

The day started as any other day. Arizona had an early shift so she was already at the hospital when the new potential surgeon arrived. They were all very curious about her except for the blonde. She had three surgeries scheduled that day so checking out and meeting this ortho surgeon was the last thing on her mind. She didn't even know her name but had overhead Jo Wilson, known ortho enthusiast, gushing about how this doctor had published over 50 articles on orthopedics and sports medicine, done two TED talks, had been the official doctor from some baseball team Arizona couldn't mind to remember and had been flown by the FIFA to Brazil for a special consult on a soccer player that got injured during the world cup. Impressive, sure. But with that resume she also sounded pretentious as hell. Anyway, she liked Wilson a lot and with the past year she had had it was nice to see her so excited.

Her first surgery was scheduled early and it would be a long one so she bought an extra-large coffee and a chocolate muffin. She needed all the energy she could get. She finished her breakfast and went over to prepare for the surgery. Cross was on her service today and while he was a little weird, he wasn't half bad. He had yet to show to special interest and talent in one particular specialty like Wilson did with ortho or Edwards with neuro, but he was eager to learn and that was good enough for her right now. He finished prepping the patient and began scrubbing in with Arizona. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Eliza arrived early to her potential new hospital. She liked the sports culture surrounding Seattle so this city seemed like a good fit for her. Besides, Grey Sloan Memorial had amazing equipment and good surgeons. She normally did obsessive amounts of research when considering a new hospital but not this time. She had been so busy with the moving that she didn't even cared to do the correct research on this one like she had done with Seattle Presbyterian where she had also been interviewed. Seattle Pres didn't seem like the right fit for her, though. They were too focused on advertisement and less focused on patients and that wasn't her style. Also, it wasn't a teaching hospital and she really enjoyed teaching. Besides, the Avery Foundation owned it and that alone told her that it had to be great.

She had had an amazing mentor and she thought that the only right way to honor him was to pass on his knowledge and greatness to young future surgeons. She had a very particular way of teaching though, and she wasn't sure if the attendings and authorities here would be on board with it. But she was taught like that and she was always way ahead her peers who were only allowed to observe and take minimal action during surgeries. Nope. Not her style.

Catherine Avery was amazing. She swore she was in love with the older surgeon. She was smart, witty, strong and even a little intimidating. She was also subtly kissing Eliza's ass, which she also enjoyed…especially coming from such a renowned urologist and doctor in general. She had also liked Dr. Bailey, the chief of surgery. She knew from experience that female bosses could be more stern and tough than male bosses and she actually enjoyed that. She was all for females in positions of power so the fact that Grey Sloan's chief of surgery was a woman thrilled her.

She was impressed with the facilities and equipment. This hospital had the potential to be great again. They just needed proper organization and correct training of their interns and residents. She believed they had the potential the be in the same lists as Hopkins, UCLA and Mayo. Not UCSF though…nothing could ever even be compared to UCSF. Of course, that was her heart speaking. She really did love her school and in her book, no school or teaching hospital could compare to it. _Fiat Lux_ will forever be her motto and it was tattooed in her soul as well as her skin. After, what school motto could be more beautiful and poetic than 'Let there be light'? Okay so she had a love affair with her alma mater, so what?

After a tour all around the hospital and meeting a very excited brunette resident who basically jumped in front of her and introduced herself as _'Dr. Wilson, big admirer of your work.'_ Before being shoved away by Dr. Bailey she had reached a decision. She could help this hospital become great again and she had really liked the two doctors that were in charge of showing her around. She had also liked Dr. Wilson even from their brief interaction. First of all, she had made her like Beyoncé with all that excitement over meeting her and, second, she had reminded her of a younger Eliza Minnick. So eager to learn from a doctor that she admired and that was exactly what every surgical resident deserved.

* * *

Arizona's surgery was a success and she was walking towards her office when she saw Maggie, Nathan, April and Meredith standing outside of Bailey's office looking inside. The blinds where slightly open so she could see the chief of surgery and Catherine Avery talking to a long haired brunette.

"Hey, what are all of you doing here?" Arizona asked, joining the gang.

"We heard from the nurses that the new doctor accepted the offer. She's in there discussing contracts and signing them." April said, not looking away from the window.

"We also heard she's a little cocky and walks around like she owns the place. Sounds annoying." Meredith said with her arms crossed.

"You shouldn't judge her without even knowing her. She could be cool." Nathan said, looking away from the window and at Meredith. "or she could be annoying. We don't know yet."

"Well, I'm excited to meet her." Maggie said. "After reading the email I did my research on her and she's impressive. Could be a good addition. Maybe even help us get on the top 10 teaching hospitals again." she continued. "Also, it would be nice to have another top 20 ranked surgeon here. Four of us is not enough." She then looked at Meredith and Nathan who looked at her with raised eyebrows. "No offense to you two."

"Well, I certainly hope she isn't as _honest_ and _humble_ as you." Meredith said.

"I wonder what they're talking about." April said.

"I think they're talking about us." Nathan said.

"Why do you say that?" Arizona said, looking up from her phone for the first time.

"Because they're looking at us." Riggs responded

Arizona immediately looked at the window and her eyes widened so much she thought they were going to fall out off of her face. It couldn't be her, could it? Yes, it was her. Her heart stopped and her she had to catch her breath. Those eyes. She would recognize them anywhere. Even after all these years. Judging by the doctor's expression, she had recognized her as well. She suddenly felt the need to run. This was so overwhelming. Bailey immediately gestured for them to go away.

"Scatter!". Arizona said before running away to the bathroom so that she could calm herself.

* * *

"I'm sorry for them, Dr. Minnick. Sometimes they act like children but they're brilliant surgeons." Miranda told Eliza.

Eliza had to use all of her willpower not to cry in front of her new bosses. Was that really Arizona? Of course it was. She would recognize her face anywhere. God, she looked even more beautiful than she remembered. Over the years she had opted for not following her career. Even if she had made peace with the fact that they would never cross paths again it was still somewhat painful so she had decided to bottle all of those feelings up and just remember Arizona as what she was: her first love.

"It's okay Dr. Bailey, if the case were reversed I would also be curious about a new attending." Eliza said, succeeding in not letting her emotions show. After years of working with athletes whose dreams were sometimes shattered by horrible injuries, she had developed a great poker face. "I didn't know Arizona Robbins worked here."

"You know Dr. Robbins?" the chief of surgery asked, arching her eyebrow. She knew of Arizona's shenanigans with women over the past few years and was not about to lose an amazing surgeon and head of ortho because of her.

Eliza mentally kicked herself for saying that out loud. So much for her good poker face. She cleared her throat. "Uh, yes. We went to high school together in Maine." Was all she said. Judging by Miranda's face, she had believed it and her face still didn't show what she was really feeling.

"Oh. Okay. So, anyway Dr. Minnick, please sign here." Bailey said as she handed Eliza her contract and a pen so that she could sign.

Eliza was desperate to leave the room and go find Arizona. She didn't even know what to expect, all she knew was that she needed to talk to her and see her up close. This day was going to be even more exhausting than she had anticipated.

* * *

Arizona had some free time before her second surgery. It was good because right now she was too shaky to operate on an unborn human being. She needed to find Eliza and talk to her before she did anything else. She had no idea of what her current situation was on regards of anything and she it's not like she was expecting a big reunion kiss taken out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. They hadn't seen each other or even talked to each other since 1999 New Year's eve where they had made love all night and all of the following day. They were certainly not kids anymore and they were not the people they used to be. At least Arizona wasn't and she was sure Eliza wasn't either. Nobody is the same person at 22 and 39. Well, 38 for Eliza since her birthday was on November 10th. She remembered. Of course she did. Every year she mentally wished her happy birthday.

When Arizona felt calm enough to finally leave the bathroom, she went out and walked to the elevator. She was about to get in it when she heard a voice. _Her_ voice. Huskier and more mature, but she recognized it instantly.

"Arizona?" Eliza said and the blonde couldn't help but close her eyes and breathe deeply before turning around to face her. When she saw her, her heart skipped a beat. She was absolutely gorgeous. Glorious even. Her eyes were as green and shiny as she remembered. Or how she used to love those green emeralds when she was a teenager. Her face looked a little thinner than it used to be and her lips where perfectly shaped, like they've always been. She looked the same, only older and more beautiful. More experienced.

Eliza's own mind was racing as well. Arizona had aged beautifully. She still had the amazing childlike shine and expression she remembered. Her beautiful light blue eyes were shining and her she smiled when she looked at her. Those dimples. They used to kill her. She then realized she had a weakness for them. Women with dimples where like her kryptonite and it was all because of the woman standing in front of her. The first woman she had ever loved.

"Eliza." the blonde said, suddenly feeling really overwhelmed. She felt a desperate need to hug the other woman but she was sure she would melt and crumble if she did hug her and here wasn't the place. Without even saying a word, she grabbed Eliza by the wrist and dragged her into an on call room. "Hi." She said, smiling.

"Hi yourself." Eliza said also smiling. Less than two seconds later, they were wrapped in each other's arms. The hug was tight, long and incredibly heartfelt. They wouldn't and couldn't let go. Both had their eyes closed and tears started rolling down Arizona's face. When they finally pulled apart, the blonde wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to become such mess I'm just…really overwhelmed." She said, smiling again.

"I'm really overwhelmed too. It's good to see you. 39 looks good on you." The brunette said, grabbing Arizona's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, 38 going on 39 is a good look on you too." The blonde said, prolonging their hand holding a little bit more than she should've had. Eliza was the one to finally let go of her hand.

"So, how have you been? The last time I saw you people were concerned about Y2K, N'SYNC was topping the charts and Angelina Jolie wore a tiny jar with Billy Bob Thornton's blood around her neck." Eliza said giggling.

"Look at you, making pop culture references and everything." Arizona said, gently shoving Eliza.

"I thought you'd appreciate it." The brunette answered.

"I do. I certainly do." The blonde laughed. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Well, everything that has been going on during the past…17 years. Wow, has it really been that long?" Eliza asked, frowning.

"It has. It's crazy, right?"

"It certainly is." Eliza said, starring directly into Arizona's eyes. All the feelings were suddenly floating back. To say that it was overwhelming was an understatement. Her heart was pounding and felt as if it was going to explode or come out of her chest any moment. "Well, how about we start by you telling me which specialty you ended up choosing. I'm sorry but I haven't really followed your career. I did google you a few times many years ago but I stopped because…well, you know. You have to know."

"Of course I do. It was the same with me. I mean, with me googling you. Or yahooing you, since the last time I did that was still a thing." The blonde joked, trying to make the environment a little less tense. "Well, I ended up choosing pediatric surgery."

"Can't say that it surprises me, judging by the fact that you're the perkiest person I've ever met and also the monkey and the kitty on your coat. Cute."

"Shut up, you know how much I love monkeys."

"I do." They both starred at each other without saying another word for a little while, before Arizona continued.

"Also, I pursued another specialty. I'm also a fetal surgeon." The blonde said, bragging a little. She wanted to impress the gorgeous brunette in front of her. "What about you? Miss big shot orthopedic surgeon and sports medicine doctor with tons of publications and ted talks, flying off to the other side of the world just because a soccer player demanded you and only you to treat his injury. Impressive, really. But I had no doubt that would accomplish things like this. No doubt at all." Arizona said smiling. This whole reunion seemed like a dream. She really wanted to get to know the adult version of her first love and see if maybe this time they would get the chance they didn't have when they were younger. Maybe, just maybe, the universe was done screwing with her and was rewarding her for all the crap she's been through lately. The accident, the cheating, the divorce, the custody battle, etc. Maybe, just maybe, the universe was telling her that she deserved to be happy with the woman she always wondered about. Maybe 'the one that got away' didn't really get away.

"Thank you very much. I had doubts sometimes but well, you know how much of an overachiever I am." Eliza said "and well, can't say you're not impressive as well. Fetal surgery is a very exclusive practice. There's not many of you out there and it's very hard. Totally hardcore and badass. Not for the weak of mind or spirit. You, Arizona Robbins, are impressive."

"And awesome, let's not forget about the awesome part." Arizona said and both of them laughed. "How's everyone? Your parents, your brothers. Are you still calling your mom Dr. Chocula?"

"Of course. She's still working as an OB/GYN. Dad retired already even though he's only two years older than mom but well, you know how us doctors are. And my brothers are good too. Brandon is a pediatric surgeon, like yourself. He's doing really good and recently made me the aunt of the world's most adorable twin girls. He works at Mount Sinai. Alec is also a doctor, he went to UCSF, an orthopedic surgeon just like me. He's currently doing his second specialty in what else? Sports medicine. He's doing it in Spain, they're big on soccer there and that's his passion." Eliza said.

"You were always his idol so it doesn't surprise me at all." The blonde replied.

"And James is 28 already. Can you believe it? My baby is all grown up. He went to Northwestern for journalism, he specialized in arts and entertainment and now he's working for Vanity Fair." Eliza said proudly.

"Well, all you Minnick kids were brainiacs. It makes sense that all of you ended up being so successful."

"Oh shut up, Miss Triple Board surgeon." Eliza said teasing Arizona. "Tell me about your family. How's Barbara, the Colonel, Tim. Oh my god, Tim! I haven't heard from him in forever. Did he ever told you that I saw him in Miami during Spring Break back in 2001?"

"No. He didn't. He uh…he went to serve to Iraq and he, uh…he died there." Arizona said looking down.

"Oh my god, sorry. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't…I…I'm sorry." Eliza said.

"It's okay Lizzie, you didn't know." The blonde said, realizing she was using the nickname she used to call her when they were together. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you like that."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Okay. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"They certainly do."

They were both starring intensely at each other and having a hard time controlling all of the feelings they were suddenly experimenting. It was weird because it didn't feel weird at all. It felt like home.

"So, how are your parents?" Eliza said, a little afraid to ask, in case one of Arizona's parents had passed away too.

"They're good. They're doing good. The same as always I guess. My family was always so boring compared to your brilliant father who knew everything about anything in the world and Dr. Chocula. And of course, the three stooges." Arizona said laughing.

"Hey don't call them like that. They're super nice."

"Nice and boring." Arizona said.

Suddenly Arizona's pager started sounding. She had to get ready for her next surgery.

"I have surgery in a few minutes. I should go get ready. Listen, I'm on call tonight but I'm free tomorrow night. Would you like to have a drink and catch up? You know, for old time's sake." Arizona said in a flirtatious voice. She was determined to make this happen again. This time she was not letting this opportunity pass he by.

"Oh I can't. Next week? I start on Monday and I'm going to Olympia until Sunday so I won't be here in Seattle." She said.

"Olympia? Why?"

"Uh…" Eliza hesitated. _Why are you hesitating Eliza Minnick? Don't hesitate. It's wrong._ She thought to herself. "Uh…my uh, girlfriend Jessica, she's an attorney and recently got a job with Mayor Murray. It's only a year, then she's moving here to Seattle."

"Girlfriend?" Arizona said. _Peachy. Just peachy._ She thought to herself before mentally kicked herself for being so damn ahead of herself. Of course Eliza had a girlfriend. She was gorgeous, smart, witty and all kinds of perfect. Well, maybe she was destined to be the one who got away for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I'm back again! Since I took so long to update last time, here I am updating again is a short amount of time. Please don't forget to review, it's the only way to know that you're enjoying this. Don't hate on me for introducing a little drama or some obstacles. Remember, Ariliza will always be #EndGame but I didn't want them to just find each other and get back together…and I wanted obstacles. So, I'm sure you'll love what's to come. Thank you! Oh and with this chapter's song, look for the acoustic version. It's more fitting.**

' _In another life, I would be your girl;  
_ _we keep all our promises, be us against the world.  
_ _In another life, I would make you stay  
_ _so I don't have to say you were the one that got away._

 _The one that got away.'_

 **The one that got away – Katy Perry**

 **Chapter 9**

The universe must really, really, really hate her; Arizona thought. She was actually extremely naïve for thinking it was all going to be like a fairy tale. Seriously, what's wrong with her? It's as if she thought that she and Eliza would realize they never stopped longing for each other in a matter of hours and then ride off to the sunset together. Even if Eliza wasn't already in a relationship with someone else, it couldn't work that way. They're not kids anymore. They have baggage they didn't have before, they have scars. Still, Arizona Robbins found herself longing for Eliza Minnick, her high school sweetheart. Her committed high school sweetheart.

What would Ellen DeGeneres do? Certainly not pine and cry over a relationship that ended over 20 years ago, that's for sure. Why couldn't she get over it? Over her? She had never felt anything this strong, ever. Not even with Callie, as much as she did love her very much when they were together. What would've happened if Eliza had reappeared when she and Callie were together? Like, when they were happily together? It's complicated. It's an answer she'll never know. But what now? I mean, would Ellen would've given up on Portia? No, she didn't.

God, she was just pathetic. She needed to get on with her life. The impression of seeing her incredibly gorgeous and brilliant ex will be gone soon and she will be able to move on with her life. So what if from now on she would have to work with her daily? She'll be fine. Maybe they'll even become besties. Maybe she and Jessica could be besties. Yeah. It didn't have to be weird. She could make it work. She would make it work. Besides, she didn't even know yet if Eliza was still cool or if she had become a monumental asshole. Anyway, if she hadn't become an asshole, she'll be fine anyway. She'll be just a woman that has a crush on a coworker. A coworker that happens to be her ex but, whatever.

She did know, that whatever happens she was not going to make Eliza cheat on her girlfriend with her. She knew from experience how cheating breaks the cheated and the cheater and she was not going to be the one to turn Eliza into that person. If she did pursue Eliza was just to make her realize she had to leave her girlfriend to be with her. Like they were meant to. Again, with the getting ahead. _'You don't really know her anymore!'_ she wanted to yell at herself. She had never been in this kind of situation before.

It was moments like this when she missed Tim the most. She wanted to talk to someone about what she was feeling right now but she had nobody. Sure, she had friends at the hospital but she didn't feel like talking about this with them now that Eliza was going to be their coworker. Maybe she should call her mom. Or talk to a therapist. Or a bartender. Mmmm, yeah. Bartender it is.

* * *

Eliza was also really conflicted. She loved Jessica, she really, really did. She was beautiful, sweet, smart, funny…she was a good person. An amazing person. A person she had been committed to for the last seven years of her life. And in those seven years she never doubted of her or their relationship at all. Not even once. Why was she doubting now? Because of Arizona, sure, but it was so immature so to doubt of her established relationship just because she saw her ex and had a five-minute conversation with her.

It was Arizona though. It wasn't just her ex. She was THE ex. The one she usually referred to as _the one that got away_ in therapy and to her friends. It wasn't fair to the girls she dated in the past, but before Jess, part of her always knew that if Arizona were to come back to her life she would drop anything or anyone in a minute. That was before Jessica though. It wasn't as easy now. She had been with this person for seven years. They had two cats and a dog together, for crying out loud.

Maybe it was just the seeing her again part that had shaken her up so much. She really didn't know anything about adult Arizona. She could be an asshole, for all she knew. Although, she was sure she wasn't an asshole. She was too much of a sweetheart to have turned into an asshole. God, she needed a drink. Or six. If only Brandon lived near her and not across the country. She really missed that stinky little slug all the time, especially in times like this. He was the only one to be absolutely honest with her and call her out on her bullshit. James was good with that too. Alec was too much of a fan of hers to be impartial.

She sighed. She had to drive back to Olympia and see Jess. They were not going to commute because the traffic in Seattle was known to be hell so for the time being, Jessica would live in Olympia and Eliza in Seattle. They would see each other over weekends and days off. After all, they were only an hour away from each other and their decision not to live somewhere in between the two cities was merely based on that fact that it was a lot easier this way. They were both practical persons.

Her mom thought she was crazy for doing it this way. She said it surely meant that something with them was 'getting cold'. And not really. They just were the kind of people who didn't let their emotions interfere with their actions. They were doers, they knew how to make something like this work. That was why they had been able to stay together for so long. Was it the most passionate relationship? Maybe not in _'I want to rip off your clothes off of your body right now'_ kind of way but sure. There was passion. For other things. Both were passionate individuals. They had passion.

God, this was going to be hell. How was she supposed to remain faithful and committed to her long-time girlfriend when Arizona Robbins had grown up to be the most beautiful woman in the world and was now going to be around her all the time? Lots of will power. She couldn't just break up with Jess and jump into Arizona's arms. No. That would be super immature. Even if she was single, she'd have to get to know Arizona again. Also, she loved Jessica. She had to remind herself of that.

She sighed again, climbed into her car and connected her phone to the car speaker. She dialed a number she knew by heart and didn't even need to look for the contact. It only took the other person a few rings but she was very impatient.

"Hello there Stupiliza. You do realize is lunch time here in New York right?" Brandon answered. He was clearly chewing something.

"I don't care Branasshole. I need to talk to you. I know you're not alone, so make yourself alone."

"Dude, I'm eating!"

"Brandon! Please." The man on the other line realized his sister had something on her mind that she really needed to talk about. So he excused himself from the table he was sharing with come colleagues, took the remains of his sandwich and went to his office.

"Eliza, what's wrong? Are you in trouble? Do you need me to bail you out of jail?"

Eliza decided to ignore the last comment. She knew her brother well enough to know that his comic relief was actually him being nervous. "You're never going to guess who works at the hospital I'm going to be working since Monday. Not only works but it's head of Maternal/Fetal Surgery."

"Who?"

"Phoenix." Eliza said laughing.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Brandon said.

"Dead serious." The brunette answered, laughing again.

"Fuck!" her brother said.

"You can say that again! Actually, say that again." Eliza said.

"Fuck!" her brother answered, this time raising his voice a little more.

"Again." she pleaded.

"Fuck." He said, less enthusiastically this time.

"Again."

"Okay, now you need to stop. This is becoming very inappropriate given the fact that we're brothers." Brandon said, again trying to dissipate the tension with comedy.

"We're siblings, I'm your sister." She answered rolling her eyes.

"No, we're brothers." He said "you have a big penis, don't forget." He said, leaning into his chair. He really was at a loss of words. He had seen his sister go through hell and pine over Arizona Robbins for decades. They were all happy when she finally met someone who interested her enough to give her the time of a day that wasn't her high school girlfriend. He didn't want to see her go through 'Getting over Arizona Robbins: the sequel'. Although, to be completely fair…the blonde had never been bad or cruel to Eliza. She simply broke her heart by never being able to come back to her life but that wasn't her fault.

"Okay Eliza, just calm down okay? I know that seeing Tucson after so many years has to be weird and I bet it moved a lot of things inside of you but don't go all crazy yet. You're in a relationship. A very serious relationship. So, please promise me that you're not going to do anything stupid okay? I know that you've always thought that Mesa is the Rocky to your Bullwinkle, the Ren to your Stimpy, the Jerry to your Tom…no, maybe not that one. But, you don't really know anything about her now. So, please…don't risk your already established relationship for a childhood memory. Remember, this whole thing is too idealized." He said.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid Bran, I love Jess. I would never cheat on her if that's what you're worried about. It's just that…I don't know. She's…Arizona."

"I know. Just, calm down. Whatever has to happen will happen." He said

Eliza let out sigh and placed a piece of her behind her ear. "I just feel so conflicted right now. I feel upset, happy, sad, scared, guilty, excited…all at the same time."

"Well, I could send you a picture of Elisa and Lena grabbing each other's feet."

"I would love that. Thank you very much." Eliza said. "Thank you for everything, worm. You're not so bad sometimes."

"You're always bad, but I still love you _Lizzie._ " He said.

"Oh shut up, you know there's only one person who can get away with calling me Lizzie and it's not you." She scolded him. "Have a good day Bran, I love you."

"Love you too, crap bag." He said and hanged up.

Eliza felt better now that she had talked to someone about what she was feeling. She was the kind of person who needed to exteriorize everything in order to get over it. She was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine. Whatever had to happen would happen. For now, her thoughts were being filled with blue eyes instead of hazel and she felt incredibly guilty for that.

* * *

 **Monday**

Eliza arrived extra early that day. Traffic wasn't new to her. She had lived in San Francisco and then Los Angeles for years, she was really used to it. But she wasn't used to the Seattle traffic yet so she liked to control and be ahead of time and traffic. She was not going to be surprised by it.

She didn't have time to have breakfast at her apartment so she decided to buy something from the coffee cart. She was in line, waiting to buy something when she felt someone behind her.

"Well hello there, sunshine! Welcome to Grey Sloan, since it's your first day I will buy you breakfast this time. Just don't get used to it." Arizona said stepping in front or Eliza and paying both of their orders.

"My God, why are so chirpy? It's like 7 am." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

"Because she's annoying as hell and has glitter going through her veins instead of blood." Said a short haired guy whose face and mood were a lot closer to hers than Arizona's. "Alex Karev, peds." He said extending his hand.

"Eliza Minnick, ortho." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"How do you know Robbins? You seemed oddly familiar with each other." He said with a smirk

"I…uh…we…"

"You didn't sleep with her, did you?" Alex said looking at Arizona.

"Alex!" Arizona said hitting him on the arm.

"We went to high school together." Eliza answered without giving further information. It was good she had a good poker face, otherwise her eyes would've fell out from their sockets.

"Dude it's just that she's ortho, brunette and good looking. That's like your kryptonite, totally your type. Custom made, almost and-"

"Stop talking. Just. Stop." She interrupted Alex. "And don't you have rounds or something to do?"

"You're not my boss anymore." He said.

"I will always be your boss, Karev. Now move. Go. Run away before I find a brick." She said, smacking him again.

"Whatever." He said "It was nice to meet you, Dr. Minnick."

"Likewise, Dr. Karev." Eliza said and then turned her head to Arizona as Alex left. She raised an eyebrow at her. "So, ortho and brunette is 'your type'?" she asked her a little more flirtatious than she had intended. She was genuinely curious about what he had meant by that.

"Oh you too?" Arizona said, pretending to be annoyed. "If you hadn't been so dubitative when answering his simple question, things wouldn't have gotten so awkward." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if I was supposed to say that I was your ex from high school or what but that information sounded a little too personal for someone who I've just met." Eliza said.

"Oh Eliza, nothing is too personal at Grey Sloan."

"I can tell. He immediately assumed that we had slept together. And even asked you. In front of me!". Eliza said laughing.

"Well, I have slept with you." Arizona said nonchalantly. She mentally kicked herself for that. No, she would not be flirty with Eliza. Just friendly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that." Eliza said, having a sip of her latte. "So, are you known for luring new doctor girls or what, Dr. Robbins?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Another story for another time, Dr. Minnick. For when we properly catch up with that drink." Arizona answered.

"Tonight right?" the brunette asked.

"Right."

"Great. Can't hardly wait. Thanks for the breakfast. Have a great day, Arizona." Eliza said, leaving a smiley Arizona behind. Being friends with Eliza was going to be both hard and easy at the same time. Easy because they just get each other. It was very easy to fall back into this friendly teasing banter they had when they were together. After all, Eliza wasn't only her girlfriend when they were young but also her best friend. Being friends with her came almost naturally to the blonde. However, it was going to be hard because she was stupidly attracted to her. If only Eliza Minnick wasn't so damn beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's me again. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep them coming because that's how I know that you're enjoying it and want me to keep on writing. Enjoy this one.**

 **P.S. For the Anonymous Guest that reviewed my other fic (which I will update too soon, don't worry) asking me in Spanish if I was "as ugly as all South Americans" well, I'm not. I'm even uglier :).**

' _You've carried on so long,  
_ _you couldn't stop if you tried it.  
_ _You've built your walls so high  
_ _that no one could climb them  
_ _but I'm gonna try._

 _Would you let me see beneath your beautifu_ _l?  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
_ _Take off now girl, take it off now girl,  
_ _I wanna see inside._

 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?'_

 **Beneath You Beautiful – Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé**

**Chapter 10**

Arizona's shift ended about an hour before Eliza's and she was really nervous. Like, REALLY nervous. She didn't know why. She knew this girl. Woman. Lady. Whatever, she knew Eliza. This wasn't their first date. This wasn't even a date, this was coworkers and old friends having a drink together. Exes being civil and rekindling. She could do this. Yes.

She looked at the mirror and applied her lipstick on. She didn't even know why she was trying so hard. This was Eliza, she didn't need to pretend with her or wear expensive lipstick sold by a teenage millionaire. No. She needed to be herself. She knew that and yet here she was, retouching her make up for the thousand time and making sure she looked good in what she was wearing. She looked at her watch again and decided to go wait for Eliza outside. It wasn't cold that night and she could use the fresh air to calm her nerves.

She walked outside of the hospital and sat down on the bench right by the main doors. Even though she tried to ignore it, she knew exactly why she was feeling so nervous. It was precisely because she was about to spend some time with Eliza. This wasn't just any other person. This was the woman she had longed for during so many years. This was the woman that eighteen-year-old Arizona was sure she would marry one day. The one she always wondered about. This was…a big deal.

Except, it really wasn't. Eliza had a girlfriend. So, they were just going to be friends. _Fantastic_ she thought to herself. And probably the girlfriend was beautiful, smart and lovely. It always is that way. She was so nervous she even wanted to light up a cigarette but if she remembers one thing about the brunette she was about to see was that she absolutely hated the smell of cigarettes. So, no smoking. Just starring at the empty sky while she waited for her. This was going to be a long night. But hey, at least she could stare at Eliza's gorgeous face for as long as she wanted to with the excuse of paying attention to what she was saying.

* * *

Eliza finished her shift and went over to the attendings locker to get changed. Arizona had already texting her saying she would be waiting for her outside of the hospital. She had worked with April Kepner and Owen Hunt that day and she really liked them both. Especially April. She was so bubbly and so cute, absolutely adorable. If she wasn't already in a relationship and confused as hell after seeing her high school ex, she would totally have a crush on Kepner.

She laughed shaking that thought off and finished getting ready. She was excited about this night. She really wanted to get to know Arizona, or well, her adult version. The blonde was now a mystery to her. Sure, she was still chirpy and bubbly but what else? She had surely changed over the years and she was sure Arizona had too. It's how life works!

However, part of her was also feeling really nervous. What if Arizona didn't like the person she had become? She really wanted her to like her. It was pathetic in a way. She was so desperate about it. Of course, she had Jess and she loved her so she meant like in a non-romantic kind of way. Of course.

After changing into her street clothes, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the hospital. She saw her sitting by herself on a bench next to the hospital. She could only see her head from the back but she already knew she looked beautiful. Of course she did. She was gorgeous. She was Arizona, simply put. She walked over to her and poked her on the elbow.

"Hey stranger, how long have you been waiting for me?" she asked worried. She didn't like the idea of Arizona waiting all by herself for too long.

"Hey Lizzie, no, not too long." The blonde said standing up and looking straight into the brunette's incredible green eyes. "I can still call you like that, right?"

"Yes. Of course." Eliza said smiling and staring back into Arizona's eyes. They were so deep and so blue. She could lose herself in them. She shook that thought off and continued. "So, where are we headed to?"

"Well, there is this bar very near here called Joe's; all the doctors from this hospital go there regularly. It's cool and the drinks are okay but for our first night out we should go somewhere else. More private. The people at Grey Sloan can be very nosy. I'll explain in a while." The blonde said grabbing her phone and typed something. "We're taking an Uber because I don't want us to have to go easy on the drinking just because we're driving."

"Oh, are you trying to get me drunk, Phoenix?" Eliza asked raising an eyebrow. She tried not to flirt with Arizona but it was hard. Flirting was the only way she knew how to communicate with her.

"Maybe. After all, I never got to see you drunk. You were always such a goody-two-shoes that you never accepted Kayla's brother's beers." Arizona said, teasing Eliza.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let a few beers and a frat boy risk my chance of getting a scholarship." Eliza said.

"Even your mom mocked you for that."

"My mom is polish, she drinks straight up vodka and calls vodka & Kahlua a black Polish instead of a black Russian. Her opinion wasn't valid." Eliza said gently smacking Arizona's arm.

"Moms opinions are always valid Eliza, always." She said still teasing.

"Whatevs." The brunette said rolling her eyes. She made the exact same gesture she uses to make to pretend being annoyed at Arizona when they were teenagers. The blonde had to use all of the will power in her not to squeal and attack the brunette with bone crushing hugs. She was just so ridiculously adorable. Maybe she should drive and not drink.

Suddenly, a car stopped in front of them. It was the taxi. "Come one. Taxi's here." She told Eliza.

"Where are we going?" the ortho surgeon asked.

"To this place called Bathtub Gin & Co. It's speakeasy style. You'll like it. Let's go." Arizona said, gesturing for Eliza to get into the car.

"Cool, can't wait."

* * *

Since it was a Monday, the bar wasn't as packed as it was during the weekends. Arizona had discovered this place a while ago and really liked it. The style was incredible and the drinks and food were amazing too. She wanted to impress Eliza, even if she wasn't allowed to kiss her or touch her, she was still allowed to stare at her and buy her dinner, right?

"So, what's good here? Some of the drinks sound a little odd. Like, this one for example has celery bitters whatever the hell that is and this other has smoked orgeat." the brunette said laughing.

"Yeah some had odd combinations but I swear they're good." Arizona said.

"What happened to good ol' Moscow Mule?"

"You can have that too."

"Nope. That would be too boring. Who wants a Moscow Mule when you can have Firewater bitters or Bercherovka?" Eliza said placing a piece of hair behind her ear and reading the menu again. "Ok. I'll have an _Atticus Finch_ just because I do like gin and _To Kill a Mockingbird_ is a book I like."

"Simple choice." They blonde said.

"I'm a simple girl."

"No, you're not. You're everything but simple." Arizona said smiling at Eliza and starring at her for a little too long, but she could swear the green-eyed beauty in front of her was staring back. It wasn't until the waiter cleared his throat that they came out of their trance.

"Two Atticus Finch please." Arizona said.

"Good choice ladies. Just so you know, we're know for our 'Dealers Choice' which means you chose your main liquor and whether you want it sweet, sour, sassy or savory and we surprise you."

"I think I've had enough surprises for this week. I'll stick with this drink." Arizona said. "Lizzie?"

"Yes, me too. But next round will definitely be a 'dealer's choice' for both of us." She told the waiter smiling and wining at him. He smiled at her and left.

"When did you become such a flirt?" Arizona asked laughing. She enjoyed teasing Eliza.

"San Francisco has changed me, Arizona." The brunette said in an overly serious voice.

"I can see that. Have you finally accepted the fact that you have a penis?" Arizona said, knowing what it would make to the brunette.

Eliza's eyes opened widely and her mouth fell. "Oh no, you didn't!" she said, making her napkin into a ball and throwing it to Arizona's face. "I hate Brandon. Sometimes even my mom says I have a penis."

"Sorry, I just had to. You should've seen your face though. Pretty worth it." She said.

Eliza was about to argue her when the waiter came with their drinks and they placed their order for something to eat. They looked at each other and raised their glasses.

"For old time's sake!" they both said at the same time and then laughed.

"You know? I'll just stay with the 'pretty' part of everything you've said and forget about your stupid comment." Eliza said, sticking out her tongue. "besides, you know from experience that that isn't true." She said, sipping on her drink with an innocent look on her face.

Arizona nearly choked on her drink and Eliza just laughed at her. This felt really good. It felt easy. However, their playful banter could turn dangerous if they didn't control themselves. "You're the worst."

"I am. I know." She said, having a sip of her _Atticus Finch._ It was actually really good. Who would've known gin, red vermouth, grapefruit juice, liquor 43 and black walnut bitters could be so tasty. "This thing is yummy, by the way."

"Yummy? Are you 6?" Arizona said. "But yes, it is. I told you so. And you wanted to have a Moscow Mule." The blonde said having a sip. "Does your mother have a polish name for that too?"

"Oh yes. She calls it Warsaw Mule." Eliza said laughing and again, Arizona couldn't help but just stare at her. She had the most incredible smile and laugh. How could she feel like this already? This was the second time they saw each other in over 15 years. But well, sometimes it happens like that…you see somebody and you just know. You just feel.

Suddenly, Eliza raised her hand to call the waiter. He came over and looked at her. "Hi, we'll like to have two Dealer's Choice. I want gin and I want it sour-is/bitter-ish. In a Gin Tonic, Negroni, something like that kind of way."

"Got it." He nodded and then looked at Arizona.

"She'll also have gin and she wants it sweet." Eliza said. The waiter nodded at them and left.

"What made you think you could order for me?" Arizona said, pretending to be angry.

"Old habits, I guess."

* * *

After catching up on things like work, residency and remembering a few sweet stories from the past, Eliza decided it was time to dig deeper. They were already on their second 'Dealer's Choice' and she was feeling a little more courageous. She wanted to know more about Arizona. Not just the beautiful shallow things.

"So, Arizona." Eliza said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, Eliza?" Arizona asked smiling.

"Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself? I want to know what's going on behind the wall…" the brunette answered.

"What do you mean? And stop speaking to me as if you didn't know me." The blonde said.

"Well precisely because I think I know you is that I can tell that there's something going on beneath that…" Eliza hesitated. She wanted to say beautiful exterior, but should she? Maybe not. What word should she used? "primped exterior." _Primped? Seriously? Go kill yourself, Eliza._ She thought.

"Mmmm…perceptive as ever. Or, full of crap. One of the two." The blonde answered.

"Full of crap for sure." Eliza said "but seriously, I just want to know what's been going on with you. With the real you. Nothing work related or anything that has to do with Arizona Robbins M.D. I want to know what's going on with Phoenix." She tilted her head a little to the side.

Arizona was finding it harder and harder to resist Eliza's charms. She was incredible. She could be sexy, alluring, cute, adorable and gorgeous at the same time. It was mind blowing. Charming didn't even begin to describe her. She wasn't surprised at all. She knew Eliza Minnick would grow up to be simply enchanting. And she knew she would always be weak around her. She sighed and laughed nervously. "Where do I begin?"

"Well, how about from the beginning?" the green-eyed woman said.

"Smartass." The blonde said rolling her eyes.

"It's a good place to start, I swear." Eliza said.

"Why don't you ask me something in particular and we'll go from there?"

"Okay. How about. Did you ever fell in love again?" the brunette asked hesitantly. She knew she was getting into dangerous territory but she was so very curious about Arizona's past relationships and love life.

"Wow! You certainly don't hit around the bushes, do you?"

"It was never my style."

"I know. Okay. The short answer would be yes, I did fell in love again. Once." Arizona said, smiling sadly. "She was an ortho surgery resident at Grey Sloan. Well, when I met her the hospital's name was Seattle Grace."

"Oh, so that's why Dr. Karev said that brunette ortho surgeons were your type."

"Yes. Anyway, until her I had never been able to stop thinking about you. I mean, not completely. But then I met her and…"

"You stopped thinking about me." Eliza said looking down.

"And I stopped. Although, from time to time you jumped on my mind. I always wondered about you, you know? But yes, I did focus all of my attention and love on her." The blonde said.

"Like you were supposed to." Eliza said, giving Arizona a reassuring smile.

"We were happy, I guess. Sometimes I find myself questioning my whole relationship with her."

"Don't." the brunette said finishing her drink and gesturing for the waiter to bring them a fourth one.

"I know I shouldn't but I do. I do because I don't really know where the happiness really ended. It's all so blurry. You see, Callie and I-"

"Callie? As in Callie Torres?"

"Oh my god, you know her?" Arizona asked shocked.

"Yes, I mean, I have met her. Only 4% of all American orthopedic surgeons are female. So yes, I have met Dr. Torres. She approached me at a conference to talk about one of my papers and how much she had loved it and I congratulated her for her own accomplishments. That was all."

"Yeah, she's good at it. She used to say she was an Ortho Goddess." Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"Oh no. She's good, sure, great even; but you're sitting across from the real Goddess. In words that teenage Arizona Robbins would use, she's Kelly Rowland and I'm Beyoncé." Eliza said winking at the blonde, trying to ease the tension.

Arizona rolled her eyes at Eliza. "I can see humbleness is not a trait taught to orthopedic surgeons." She laughed as the waiter placed their drinks on their table. "So, moving on from Destiny's Child allegories." She rolled her eyes again. "Callie and I got together in late 2009. The first few months were good, they were really good. Her best friend was super annoying but I learned to deal with him. Then, our first bump came along. She wanted kids, I didn't. I wasn't willing to give in and she called me selfish."

"Why? Why didn't she give in?"

"For some reason, I was always the one who had to change her mind or to give. So, we broke up. For the first time. Then the shooting happened." Eliza's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to interrupt the blonde, so Arizona proceeded. "a man whose wife had died at the hospital decided to shoot all of the doctors that worked on her case and any other doctor that crossed his path. Nothing happened to either of us but that moment, thinking that we could've died made me suddenly want to give her everything. So, I said yes to kids and we got back together." Arizona said before having a long sip of her drink

"I can see how a situation like that can make you re-evaluate everything." Eliza said.

"Yeah. For sure. Anyway, some months after that, I won the Carter Madison Award. I was supposed to go to Africa for three years to implement a huge project that would save thousands of kids. I was so happy."

"I bet. That's huge. Carter Madison Award? Wow. I'm proud of you Phoenix. That's a huge deal. I bet you did great things over there." Eliza said, trying to cheer Arizona up.

"Don't be proud of me. I…She was unbearable. She was so cranky and bitter the whole time. It's as if she expected me to reject the grant because I was with her. She decided to come with me but she wasn't acting as if she really wanted to come with me. I knew she wouldn't be happy there and that she would resent me forever so we broke up again, at the airport and I left."

Eliza didn't have anything to say, she just nodded her head so that Arizona could continue.

"After less than three months I came back. I missed her. I really thought this was my last chance at happiness and love, you know? Like, if I gave this up, if I gave her up I would never find love again. People struggle to find it once and I had already found it twice, I was sure that I would definitely not get a third chance."

"Maybe that's why it didn't work. You came back for all the wrong reasons." Eliza said.

"Maybe. Who knows. The thing is that when I came back…she was pregnant with her best friend's baby." Arizona sighed before continuing "I was given the choice to either stay or leave. But then Mark, that was her best friend's name, told me that 'when things get to hard I bail' and I immediately thought of you and how you were willing to have a long-distance relationship with me but I wasn't. I couldn't. It was too hard and I wanted to spare us the pain. So, I bailed on you. I decided not to bail this time."

"You didn't bail on me, Arizona. Don't say that. Us…it was just wrong timing." Eliza said reaching across the table to grab Arizona's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was about to let go of her hand when the blonde pulled her by her fingers and grabbed her hand. Maybe it was wrong, but she needed the contact.

"I married her. I became Sofia's mother."

"You have a daughter?"

"I do. She's 6." She took out her phone and showed her a picture of Sofia.

"She's adorable."

"She is. But well, after that we were okay. Co-parenting with Mark. Pure domestic bliss, you know? But of course, things had to get shitty again. Mark and I were on a plane crash. Us, Dr. Grey, her sister and two other doctors you haven't met were going to Boise for a special case. The plane crashed. Mark died, Meredith's sister died, the pilot died and I…nearly lost my leg."

Eliza's eyes filled with tears but she was doing everything she could to not let them fall. She couldn't believe Arizona had been through so much crap during the last few years.

"It was a miracle that I didn't lose it, really. But recovery was hell. I've had tons of reconstructive surgery. I have more metal on my left leg than Brooklyn Bridge. Broke nearly every bone possible so I was in excruciating pain all the time and I-"

"I know. I'm an ortho surgeon. I…" she let out a big sight and swallowed hard so that she wouldn't cry. "I know."

"I bet you do, Beyoncé." Arizona said lighting up the mood. She could tell how upset Eliza had gotten but she couldn't stop. She needed to continue. Now that she was speaking she couldn't stop. She wanted Eliza to know everything. "I had to learn how to walk again. It took a while and then I had to use a cane. Also, I have huge nasty scars on my leg. I mean, sure it's better than having no leg and I've come to make peace with them but during a while I didn't want anyone to see them. And that was hard with Callie."

"I had PSTD, of course. Like most people who survive that kind of situation do. I had horrible nightmares, some aggressive reactions, I didn't want to be around anyone at times. I guess the accident was the beginning of the end for us. I felt as if she was constantly trying to fix me and she felt as if I was pushing her away." Arizona continued.

"Maybe you were both right."

"I think so. Yes". The blonde said. "then, I cheated on her with a plastic surgeon that came to the hospital for a special consult. We broke up for the third but not last time" Arizona said, getting a raised eyebrow from Eliza. "after a while we tried to make it work, went to therapy. But we were too broken. I felt like a failure. Then Callie had a new girlfriend and fell in love. It was hard at the beginning but then I was okay with it. That was until her girlfriend won a Grant to go to New York and Callie decided to go with her. Taking our daughter."

"She took your daughter away from you?"

"No, but she tried. She took me to court for her custody and played really dirty. Slut shamming me and saying horrible, horrible things about me." Arizona said holding back tears. "but I won sole custody."

"So, your daughter lives here with you?"

"No. She's in New York. Callie was miserable being here without Penny and…it was the right thing to do. She's not a monster. We both made mistakes, we were both toxic to the other during certain situations. We're both to blame." Arizona said. Only then she realized that she and Eliza were still holding hands. She took a step further and intertwined their fingers.

"I don't know what to say. I…You've been through so much. It isn't fair." Eliza said shaking her head and wiping away a tear with her free hand. "I'm sorry that you had to go through such a toxic relationship and I'm sorry that you were so hurt, both physically and emotionally over these years. It shouldn't have happened to you. It…it isn't fair."

Eliza suddenly felt an overwhelming need to protect Arizona. To make sure that she would never, ever feel unworthy or unloved again. To make sure that nothing and no one would ever hurt her. It wasn't her place, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help the _what ifs_ that Arizona's stories brought to her mind. Maybe _if_ they had stayed together, none of this would've happened to her.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. It just happened. And now, just being here with me. Listening to me. It's more than enough." Arizona said almost whispering and gently caressing Eliza's hand with her thumb. Instinctively Eliza held tighter. "It's good to see you again." Arizona said, without letting go of her hand. "So, now's your turn I guess. Did you ever fell in love again?"

"I did." Eliza said. Suddenly she felt a huge wave of guilt. Jessica. She had a girlfriend that loved her and yet here she was, holding the hand of the woman she could never let go of and making silent promises to protect her forever.

"Jessica" Arizona said.

"Yes. Jessica." Eliza said, letting go of Arizona's hand even though she didn't want to. She hadn't done anything wrong…why did she feel so guilty? "She's great. I met her at party during pride month in San Francisco. She's an attorney, she looks like a fairy…pixie cut and all." She said laughing and feeling like a total jerk. "she's a good girl. I don't have a big story to tell. All I can say is she's good. No relationship is perfect to we've had our ups and downs but nothing huge. Just plain boring stuff. We have a dog and two cats."

"How long have you been together?" Arizona asked, not really wanting to know. She was feeling overwhelmingly jealous of Jessica. It was all Eliza's fault for being so damn perfect.

"A little over seven years." Eliza said with a sad smile.

"Wow. That's a lot." The blonde answered.

"It is." Eliza said before looking at her phone, the screensaver being a picture of her and short blonde with a pixie cut and big hazel eyes. The guilt came flowing back again. "We should go."

"I don't want to go yet." Arizona said sighing.

"Me either but it's past midnight and we have to work tomorrow." Eliza said, asking with waiter for the check with a gesture.

"You're right." Arizona said, intercepting the waiter and grabbing the check before Eliza could.

"Hey! No! Let's split it." Eliza said.

"Nope. It's your first night out in Seattle, I'll invite you. Next time you can pay the bill." Arizona said, handing the waiter her card and ID.

"You know? You shouldn't pay for my stuff anymore." Eliza said, once again starring right into Arizona's eyes.

"Old habits, I guess."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my babies! Your reviews make me sooo happy, so please keep them coming! Also, I swear I will not abandon my other fic, I just have more ideas for this one at the moment but in the following days you will get an update on that one as I well.**

 **To those asking why I decided to make Arizona have both of her legs…well, I was never a fan of that storyline. Also, in the show they seem to have forgotten she doesn't have one leg and it's never addressed or even visible anymore. But, she will have some problems with it still. She had a traumatic experience and most people that go through something that big and require that amount of surgery experience pain and issues throughout their entire life. So, it's not like she was in a plane cash and her main problem was a lost shoe like Yang lol.**

 **Here it goes.**

' _Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you.  
_ _I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too  
_ _and I would run away with you.  
_ ' _Cause I've fallen in love with you;  
_ _no, never, I'm never gonna stop  
_ _falling in love with you.'_

 **Runaway – The Corrs**

 **Chapter 11**

The days went by and both women were finding it harder and harder to be just friends. They were constantly looking for one another and having lots of unnecessary consults and touching. They just couldn't help it. However, while it wasn't one sided at all, Arizona constantly found herself being the _needier_ one in her own words. She had really tried hard not to text, page, call Eliza but she just couldn't. There was something incredibly magnetic about her and with each passing day she found herself more and more infatuated by her.

This whole situation reminded he of when they were teenagers and she was trying to be Eliza's friend because, back then, she didn't even know what her feelings for her meant. She remembered wanting to be around her all the time and how much she enjoyed just looking at her beautiful face while not being able to say so openly or to act on her feelings and that was exactly how she was feeling right now. It sucked. It was horrible and almost excruciating at times.

The worst part? Eliza seemed unaffected by it most of the time. Sure, they were those stares, hugs, subtle touches and little moments but in general she seemed stoic around her. She constantly wondered if Eliza had this constant craving for her as well. She had no idea if the brunette felt it. Sure, she thought she did…most of the time that is, but how could she really know it? Besides, stupid Jessica was so damn present even if she wasn't. She sent cute little texts, pictures of their pets and once even sent her flowers to the attendings lounge. Roses. Freaking roses…anyone who knows Eliza knows that her favorite flowers are peonies. She would've sent her peonies, even if roses are the universal flower for love. Actually, this was the worst part. Jessica being so attentive and apparently oh so charming. She hated her.

She was exhausted and it wasn't even lunch time. Thinking so much was getting the best out of her. She decided to rest a little bit on an on-call room, it was a quiet morning and her next surgery wasn't scheduled until that afternoon. She laid down on the bed, feeling her muscles relax for the first time in hours; maybe even days.

She really wished she could go back to when things were simpler. When they had already confessed their feelings to each other and had no worry in the world. Well, no worry besides their parents not finding out about them just yet. She would give anything to go back to those days. Days where Eliza was hers. Days like the three amazing years they spent together as teens.

If she could turn back time, like Cher but not really, she would hold onto her. She would attempt the long-distance thing, she would apply to Stanford as well as of her other options. Why didn't she? It's only 40 minutes away from San Francisco. Maybe she had always been destructive, maybe she had been auto-sabotaging herself for the past 39 years without even noticing it. They could've made work and right now, Eliza would be her wife. Or not. She'll never really know.

 _If only she could turn back time, if she could find a way…_

 _ **Summer 1994**_

 _Arizona and Eliza were laying down on the grass looking at the clouds. It was one of their favorite pastimes once the sun wasn't as strong anymore. They loved pointing at them and saying what they thought they looked like. It was a very silly game but it was their silly game. They laughed like maniacs whenever they played it. It was pure bliss._

 _"That one looks MC Hammer" Eliza said pointing at a cloud._

 _"How on earth does that look like MC Hammer?" Arizona said laughing at rolling to her side so that she could face Eliza. She was so damn beautiful, Arizona felt like she could stare at her forever. Luckily for them, they had found a spot far enough from prying eyes but they still had to be somehow careful._

 _"Look at the shape! Those are totally his pants, then torso and head!" she said, looking at the blonde with a 'Duh!' expression on her face._

 _"I think it looks more a pear." Arizona said laying again on her back and scrunching her nose. Eliza laughed and went to grab Arizona's hand. "Oh no, no…you can't touch this!" the blonde said taking away her hand up to her face and turning it side and humming the song's beat. "Hammer time!"_

 _Eliza couldn't help but laugh at her adorably dorky girlfriend. Arizona joined her and suddenly they were both laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt and they had tears on their eyes. Every day they spent together was a blast. They had so much fun together, just the two of them. Feeling so much for another human being certainly scared them but it also delighted them and that outweighed the constant fear._

 _"I can't believe you just did that! You're such a dork!" Eliza said in between laughs._

 _"Takes one to know one!" Arizona said sticking out her tongue and rolling to her side again and then positioning half of herself on top of Eliza as she kissed her deeply and tenderly before gently caressing her cheek. "I can't wait until we're living together so that I can do this whenever I want to."_

 _"It'll happen before we even notice, baby. We just have to wait a little bit longer." Eliza said, bringing Arizona closer to her and placing her arm around her shoulder as the blonde wrapped an arm around Eliza's stomach. Right now, they didn't care if anyone sees them. They just wanted to relish in the feeling of being close to one another._

 _"I really do want to be with you forever, Eliza. I love you so much it frightens me." Arizona said, felling the moisture of tears in her eyes._

 _"There's nothing to be frightened about, Phoenix. We will make it. We will be together forever. Just wait and see." The brunette said, stroking Arizona's hair and giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead._

 _"You sound so sure about it." The blonde said, nuzzling Eliza's neck and taking in her scent. She smelled like vanilla, lavender and something that could only be described as Eliza herself. To Arizona, she smelled like heaven and happiness._

 _"I really do love you Lizzie, so much."_

 _"I love you even more, Phoenix."_

 _"Not possible." The blonde said, shaking her head against Eliza's neck before placing a kiss just there._

 **Present day**

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that anyone was here."

Arizona was taken out of her daydream by a familiar voice. She raised her head and scrunched her eyes at the sudden intrusion of light. While it was still early, she had closed all the blinds and made sure the room was somewhat dark for her to be able to rest her eyes.

"Oh hey, no don't worry. Come in. There's plenty of room for both of us here." Arizona said, gesturing with her hand for the other person to come in.

"I didn't mean to wake you up or disturb you. I'm just really tired. I really didn't get much sleep last night." Eliza said, walking inside of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, you didn't. I was just resting for a little bit and daydreaming." Arizona said smiling at her.

"Was it a good daydream?" Eliza asked, looking at Arizona's eyes. If there was something she loved the most about Arizona's beautiful face it had to be her cerulean blue eyes. They were just mesmerizing which is why she tried to avoid them regularly.

"It was heaven." Arizona said, giving Eliza a sad smile.

"Good." The brunette said as she started to climb to the top bed. The on-call room was one of the smaller ones, with only one bunk bed in it but also one of the least concurred ones. People didn't usually go there since it was on the last floor and further from the surgical floor.

"You can lay here with me, you know? I don't bite. And I know you don't like top bunk beds." Arizona said. She really wanted to be really close to Eliza but at the same time she regretted her offer because being so close to her and not being able to touch her and hug her was going to be extremely hard.

"I do hate top beds. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Eliza said hesitatingly. She wanted to lay next to Arizona, more than anything…but she also wanted to be respectful of her relationship and laying down on a bed next to her ex-girlfriend who she is still very attracted to wouldn't be very respectful from her.

"I don't think you'd ever be able of making me uncomfortable." Arizona said, moving to one side and patting the other said of the bed so that Eliza would lay down next to her. She knew that what she was doing wasn't right but she just needed to feel her ex's presence close to her. She just couldn't fight it. She'll go back to being professional and respectful of the brunette's relationship later. It's not like they were going to kiss or anything. They were just going to innocently and platonically lay next to each other.

Eliza hesitated. She had laid down next to her friends and sister in law before without it meaning anything while being with Jessica. Arizona was her friend. Nothing was going to happen. It didn't have to mean anything. Except it did. And she felt guilty about it which is why she tried to avoid her or appear unaffected by the blonde's charm and effortless beauty but it was just too hard. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, however, because before she knew it she was sitting and laying down next to Arizona in the small bottom bunk bed.

Arizona scooted a little so that Eliza could have even more space and the scent of her suddenly hit her. She didn't smell like vanilla anymore, now she smelled fruity, flowery and slightly woody. And of course, she still had that overpowering hint of something that was only Eliza. She still smelled like heaven.

"This almost feels like a slumber party." Eliza said, trying to lighten up the mood. Being so close to Arizona was clouding her mind she could feel the heat radiating from her body and smell her sweet, sweet scent. She smelled almost candy like. She had always smelled sweet, but now it was making it harder for her to control herself. She wanted nothing more than to wrap an arm around her. Arizona Robbins would certainly always be her weak spot. She moved her arm so that it could touch Arizona's. She needed some sort of contact or she would self-combust.

' _Why don't you just break up with Jessica and see what can happen between you and Arizona now that the timing and space aren't being bitches?'_ James had asked in the group chat she had with her brothers. He was so mature for some things and such a little boy for others. Breaking up a very serious seven-year-old relationship to 'see what can happen' with an illusion wasn't mature. Right? She couldn't just do it. Also breaking up at his age wasn't the same as breaking up at her age. She felt responsible for Jess in a way. As if breaking up with her right now just because she reunited with her first love would mean that she made her lose her time.

"Do you want me to order a pizza? Whoever falls asleep first loses and the other one gets to draw dicks on her face?" Arizona asked looking to the side so that she could see Eliza. The brunette smiled widely and Arizona felt her heart melting. How was it possible to be so freaking perfect? This was so much more than physical too. Sure, she was incredibly attracted to Eliza's beautiful face and body but it was her witty and enchanting personality what made her lose her mind. She was so similar to what she was when they were kids. She was, without a doubt, the most genuine person Arizona had ever met. And she loved that. Could she still be in love with Eliza? Was it possible that even after all these years she still loved this girl as much as she did in 1995?

"I'm always up for pizza, you know? Maybe we can go to a good pizza place sometime. I'm still new to Seattle, remember." Eliza said.

"Oh, no. I want to take you to this carnival themed bar called 'Unicorn'. Or, we can go to 'Narwhal' which is right by the side and it's basically the same theme except that the main subjects are unicorns of the sea instead of land unicorns. Very colorful. They have drinks with cotton candy infused vodka and grown up versions of root beer floats." Arizona said excitedly.

"Sounds disgusting." Eliza said scrunching up her nose.

"Hey, you did like the Atticus Finch drink even if it sounded weird, right?"

"Touché." The brunette said. They laid in comfortable silence for a little while. It felt good to be lying next to each other again. It felt right.

Their moment got interrupted by Eliza's pager. She was needed in the pit. Apparently, there had been an accident. This was her third emergency today and it wasn't even lunch time. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"I have to go." Eliza said standing up.

"I know." Arizona said starring right into her eyes. Eliza's eyes were her favorite part of the brunette. They were so deep and so green. Also, so full of life, truth and love. They had always been able to read her and she knew they were perfectly capable of reading her now to.

"I…I'm gonna go. We'll talk soon to go that place with disgusting cotton candy flavored drinks." Eliza said teasingly.

"Shut up, you'd love them. You'll see." The blonde said, gently smacking Eliza on the arm.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Phoenix." Eliza said finally standing up. "Maybe Kepner would like to come too." The brunette said, thinking that her new friendly acquaintance's presence would ease the tension between her and Arizona.

"Maybe." Arizona said, hoping April wouldn't be able to join them.

Eliza waved her hand and walked out of the on-call room.

* * *

Eliza was really liking Seattle. She loved working at Grey Sloan, she really liked her co-workers and she especially liked Jo Wilson. She was a natural in ortho and she was determined to win her over. Not that there was much of a fight but, her boyfriend, Dr. Alex Karev was trying to make her switch to peds. Which the young doctor also seemed to like but Eliza could be pretty convincing when she wanted to. She was playing all of her cards and she knew Wilson leaned more towards ortho. She said so herself, she was 80% ortho, 20% peds. Eliza's new mission was to turn Wilson into a 100% ortho kind of girl.

"Great work today, Dr. Wilson" Eliza said, coming out of the OR and patting Jo's back. Not only was the girl talented, she was also very committed, meticulous and had a lot of initiative. Eliza's way of teaching involved allowing her residents to lead simple surgeries and take big roles in more complex ones. It didn't sit well with some of the other attendings at the beginning since all of the residents now wanted to be on Eliza's service all the time and because they were demanding for the program to include Eliza's methods.

The ortho surgeon never really meant to create such a fuss. She just wanted to be able to teach her students the way she was used to teaching…she didn't expect them to go on an almost riot for all of the other attendings to allow them to take bigger roles. It all started when overachiever, Stephanie Edwards, saw Jo's name on the surgical board as a main surgeon for an ortho procedure. To say that hell broke loss was not enough. After that day, all of the residents fought to be on her service, even if they had no interest in ortho whatsoever. It was flattering in some way.

This whole incident caused a little bit of tension with some of the other attendings. Some of them were too arrogant to allow the residents take more actions and some, the brighter ones, like Arizona, April Kepner and Amelia Shephard were already allowing their students to take more action. Another reason why girls rule and boys drool. Except for her boys. Her brothers were awesome. Even if they did drool and stink.

The issue got so big that the residents even proposed her as the residency program chief which nearly made her faint. Nope. She may have developed an efficient way of teaching taking things from her mentor and other doctors she met or read about along her career but she was not qualified to take a role like that one. Most of the attendings though, didn't have an issue with her and her ways. Actually, only Jackson Avery and Maggie Pierce seemed to give her the cold shoulder and criticize how she taught, calling her method to risky and reckless. Quoting one of her favorite movies from the 90s _'As if!'_.

However, all of others supported her and realized that allowing the future surgeons to take more active roles would be beneficial for them. Even Richard Webber, the residency program director and eminency in the field congratulated her told her that they should talk about the possibility of developing something together. Her brains and technique with his experience and heart could create something groundbreaking, he often said. So, yeah. Seattle was great.

But, she would be lying If she said that Arizona wasn't the main reason why she was loving Seattle so much. Over the past month or son, they had been hanging out a lot. She had only been able to go to Olympia to see Jessica once and it was taking a toll on their relationship. Sure, Olympia was only a little over an hour away but the Seattle traffic could get horrible and she very rarely had more than one day off in a row.

Besides, being the control freak that she was always one page away from the hospital. Jessica knew Eliza well enough not to take it personal though. But this was the first time in many years that they were living apart. She had a feeling that it was being harder for her girlfriend than it was for her, which again made her feel like a total jerk. But, her girlfriend was bound to visit her in a little over a week and stay in Seattle with her for five whole days. She was excited, she really was.

"Well, hello there Beyoncé." Eliza heard as she walked into the attendings lounge. Arizona was reading a journal and having a cup of coffee while Amelia Shephard checked her phone.

"Oh, shut up." Eliza said laughing and making her way over to poke Arizona on her side.

"Beyoncé?" Amelia said looking up from her phone.

"Yeah. She's the Beyoncé of orthopedic surgery, haven't you heard? Also, the residents clearly seem to think of her as some sort of Queen Bee. _Queen Bey_." Arizona said teasingly.

"I hate you." Eliza said going over to pour herself some hot water and grabbing some chamomile tea before sitting in a chair next to the two other attendings.

"You know that isn't true, Eliza Minnick." Arizona said winking at her. Amelia just watched the two of them interact with an amused yet curious look on her face.

"So, if you're Beyoncé what does that make me? I can't be Michelle Williams or Kelly Rowland. I think I deserve to be your equal." Amelia said "although, Beyoncé has no equal. Should I bow down?" she said, joining Arizona on the teasing of Eliza.

Eliza rolled her eyes at the comment and looked at Arizona "You're so gonna pay for this, Phoenix." She said, smiling widely and starring deep into Arizona's eyes.

"Bring it." Arizona said with a dimpled smile of her own.

Amelia cleared her throat before speaking. She was feeling very much like a third wheel. "So, who am I? Dr. Minnick."

"You're Amelia Shephard and I'm Eliza Minnick." She said, rolling her eyes again.

"Boo hoo, you're no fun." Amelia said, pouting.

"You can be Lady Gaga, Amy." Arizona said. "She's cool and kooky just like you and she's pretty much Beyoncé's equal."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll take Lady Gaga." The neurosurgeon said smiling "then who are you?"

"She's some singer that appeals to teenagers and sings poppy songs. She's Taylor Swift." Eliza said, earning a gentle punch from Arizona. "Ouch!"

"How is it that you're Beyoncé and Lady Gaga and I have to be Taylor Swift?" Arizona said pouting and Eliza had to fight the urge to kiss that pout away.

"Because that's how life works." She said. Then her pager went off. "Well, ladies. I have surgery. I have to go." She said, standing up and throwing the package of her granola bar away. "Hey, we're still on for tonight, right? For that Narwhal Unicorn bar thingy?"

"Oh yes we are. This time you're not escaping it." Arizona said.

"I don't know if I should be excited or scared." She walked over to the door and turned around "See ya later Tay Tay. Have a good day, Lady Gaga." And with that she was gone.

Amelia kept starring at Arizona before she finally spoke up. "I like her. She's nice."

"She is really nice." Arizona said.

"She's also very charming. Like really charming." Amelia said.

"Yeah. She's cool." The blonde said, not wanting to get into much detail with Shephard. She could see where this was going. Amelia was super nosy.

"Are you dating her?" the brunette surgeon finally asked.

"What? Why would you think that? No. No, we're friends. That's all." The blonde said nervously.

"Well, it seems like you're dating. You're talking about going to bars and have all these little inside jokes and let's not even talk about all the sexual tension going on between the two of you. It could've been cut with a scalpel!" Amelia said.

"You're wrong. She has a girlfriend. Eliza and I are friends. That's all." The blonde said, with a sad smile.

"Oh, so now I get it. She's in a relationship but you have a crush on her." She said, looking a little too much like Derek Shephard for Arizona's comfort.

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"How?"

"I really don't feel like talking about it, Amelia." The blonde said, as the other surgeon's pager went off. "besides, you're being paged."

"Saved by the bell, Robbins but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." She said standing up. "And, for what is worth? She seems to have feelings for you too. Girlfriend or not."

Arizona was left alone to do even some more thinking. She let out a big breath and then tried to focus once again on her reading.

* * *

"I can't believe you really brought me here. I must really like you." Eliza said as she and Arizona entered a bar/restaurant that looked like something out of a Lisa Frank store.

"Shut up and enjoy it, Lizzie. You've been running away from it for weeks now. We've gone to many other places but now it's time for you to know 'Unicorn' in all of its glory." The blonde said as the hostess lead them to a table. She handed them menus they started reading them.

"Look, Unicorn balls and Narwhal balls are among the house favorites!" Eliza said.

"Well, I know you're not a big fan of balls but the Narwhal balls are actually quite yummy. Basically cheesy, garlic-y tots." Arizona said matter-of-factly. "Maybe we could share an order and then ask for something else. The hot dogs and burgers here are amazing too."

"Sure, order the balls." The brunette said teasingly "Maybe we could share a burger too? With a side of fries. I don't feel like eating too much, otherwise I won't be able to drink much."

"Sure, let's share."

"Oh look, how about the Magical Unicorn Burger? I don't even know what it has but I like the name." Eliza said.

"The Magical Unicorn Burger with fries and the Narwhal balls it is then." Arizona said giving Eliza her best dimpled smile. "What do you want to drink?"

"Most of these drinks sound like candy. I see why you like this place. I'm not much into sweet alcoholic beverages so I'll have _The Skinny Unicorn._ Gin, St. Germaine, muddled lemon & lime, grapefruit and dry cucumber soda sounds good. Better than fruit loop vodka and drinks with Fanta, anyway." Eliza said with a shrug.

"Was coming here a bad idea?" Arizona said. "I mean, you have been complaining for a while."

"No, no. Please, don't think that." Eliza said reaching for Arizona's hand. "This place is…interesting. I've never been to anything like it and I love that you're taking me to the places you like. I wasn't complaining."

Arizona held on tighter to Eliza's hand. Enjoying the skin to skin contact even if it was only through their hands. "I know you well enough to know that your wry tone is very easily confused with annoyance but I want you to enjoy yourself. I don't want you to feel like you have to come here and have fruit looped infused vodka drink just because I like it."

"Well, I enjoy going to places just because you like them." She said playing with Arizona's fingers. She then let go of the blonde's hand. "I'm sure I'll enjoy my Skinny Unicorn. It actually sounds pretty good. And there are others that sound good to."

"Good." The blonde said smiling, already missing Eliza's hand in hers. "I'll have an Americorn. It's bubblegum vodka, watermelon liqueur, sour, sprite, topped with blue raspberry vodka. Very sweet. Delicious."

Eliza thought she was going to die right there and then. Arizona was just so ridiculously cute. "You know what? Screw the Thin Unicorn. I wanna have the full Unicorn experience. Yours is still a little too much for me so I'll change mine to The Mule-I-Corn."

"You really don't have to, Eliza."

"But Phoenix! Who wants a Skinny Unicorn when they can have a horned mule? Besides, vodka, pomegranate liqueur, muddled lime, sour and ginger beer sounds like heaven in a glass." Eliza said giving Arizona one big smile.

"Okay then." Arizona proceeded to call the waiter so that they could place their order.

"Phoenix?"

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"I'm buying this time."

"We'll see about that…" Arizona said with a smirk on her face.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! All the bars, drinks foods and locations on this fic are real! That's part of why it takes me a bit longer to update. Because I want this to be as genuine as possible so I like to include actual bars or restaurants and know what they serve. Eliza's taste in alcoholic drinks is totally based on mine haha if you want to ever buy me a drink, you already know: sweet is never my first option. Not even my second.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm back! Please, don't be so impatient and just wait and see what's going to happen. Also, not everything is always so easy. Life and relationships are filled with gray tones. Sometimes hearts are broken and that's just life. But, please…just wait.**

 **Also, there has to be some build up but I've already said she won't cheat and I'm going to keep that promise. Just wait, please. I hope you enjoy the outcome and how the story develops. I want to please all of you but at the same time I already have my story outlined and I want to ask you to trust me. Oh, and review please. Thank you.  
**

 _ **(DISCLAIMER: I'M A PROUD MILLENNIAL! ALL THE SEMI TRASH TALKING ON MILLENNIALS IS BASED ON WHAT MY GEN X SISTER TELLLS ME ALL OF THE TIME. SO, I'M NOT STEREOTYPING OR BELITTLING. I'M ADDING THIS BECAUSE, AS A MILLENNIAL, I KNOW HOW EASILY WE GET OFFENDED AND THAT'S A STEREOTYPE THAT'S TRUE. A REVIEWER JUST PROVED MY POINT. LOL)**_

' _Don't look at me with that smile,  
_ _don't act like everything's fine.  
_ _Stop putting dreams in my head,  
_ _when I should've thought of her instead._

 _When you say the things you do,  
_ _it makes me want to be with you  
_ _and every time that she kisses me,  
_ _you are always what I see.'_

 **Don't – M2M**

 **Chapter 12**

A little over a week had gone by since the girls had gone to Unicorn together and not much had changed. The still flirted here and there, spent regular amounts of time together and just really enjoyed each other company. Arizona was trying really hard to be more respectful of Eliza's relationship, even if she hadn't really done anything wrong, so she was trying not to hang out with her just the two of them so much. April, Amelia, Jo and Alex all seemed to really like Eliza so they usually sat with them at lunch and they had been to Joes together. She still had feelings for Eliza and liked to look at her, but was trying not to overstep. Baby steps, she told to herself.

On the other side, Eliza was having a hard time too. She was still very conflicted. She thought her crush on Arizona Robbins would fade away when the initial shock of seeing her again diminishes but it didn't. It only got stronger. Her smile, her eyes, everything. Eliza knew that she should be thinking of her girlfriend, her beautiful and lovely girlfriend but she couldn't help it. Her brain and heart weren't listening to her. They weren't cooperating at all. Arizona made her feel things she hadn't felt since she was a teenager. She knew exactly what to say and do to make her feel like she was floating. She should be thinking of Jessica and not imagining what it would be like to kiss the blonde's lips again.

On a quiet Thursday afternoon, the two of them were in the attendings lounge, trying to resolve _The Washington Post's_ crossword puzzle when Meredith walked in and they both turned their heads.

"Hi Meredith." Arizona said, looking back to the crossword.

"Hey." Meredith said looking at both of them. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Dr. Minnick here is an old man at heart and likes to fill the newspaper crossword." Arizona said looking back at Meredith. "It's quite fun, actually."

"So far, Arizona's only contributions are _Itt_ for the Adams Family's cousin and _raw_ for uncooked." Eliza said chuckling.

"To be fair, I bet I'm just as bad as she is." Meredith said sitting with them and looking at the newspaper. "what else do you need?"

"Suit yourself." Eliza said smiling and moving so that Meredith could have a better look.

"Here. The Euro replaced the Cypriot Pound." Meredith said pointing to a space.

"Thank you. I thought so but Arizona said I was wrong and we have a no googling rule." Eliza said.

"Where's the merit on filling a crossword puzzle if you google the answers?" Arizona said looking at Meredith.

"True." Meredith said, still looking for one she may know. "You know who's really good at this? April. Maybe we should page her here?"

"Good idea, I'll page her." Arizona said excitedly.

"That is so professional of you two." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you wanna fill this thing or not?" Meredith asked her.

Eliza didn't say anything else and just raised her hands in defeat as she watched the other women page the redhead surgeon.

"Oh, by the way, Eliza, I'm having a dinner party at my house tomorrow night. You're more than welcome to join us. It'll be fun." Meredith said smiling at Eliza.

"Sure, it sounds great." Eliza said "Shoot, I forgot. My girlfriend is coming into town tomorrow morning so she'll be with me during the whole weekend. Do you mind if I bring her? She's very small, doesn't take up much space."

"No, that's fine. Bring her. The more, the merrier." Meredith said before pointing at another box. " _Frothy quaff_ is Ale."

"Thank you." Eliza said before writing it down. "I'm sure you'll like her. She's cool."

Arizona had completely forgotten about the fact that Eliza's girlfriend was coming to Seattle this week. She had already agreed to meet her, though hesitantly. Meeting the girlfriend of the woman she couldn't had wasn't really an idealistic plan. She was feeling kind of pathetic, if she was being honest with herself. She was hot, smart and charming…and yet here she was, hovering and pining over a taken woman. Though it wasn't just any taken woman. It was Eliza, her Eliza. Her one true love.

Maybe part of the reason why she was so hang up on Eliza was because she was so closed off to meeting someone new. She had just come to terms with the fact that she was meant to be alone when the ortho surgeon reappeared in her life. This was her, sabotaging herself again. She was hang up on a taken woman because she didn't want to have to explore the possibility of an actual relationship. Maybe if Eliza was available she wouldn't even be interested in her. Except, she knows would totally be.

She had decided not to try to desperately find someone to date just to get Eliza out of her mind but instead decided to focus on her work. It was easy for her to do so, she was good at it and once she got super focused it was hard to get her out of that zone. So, work was the perfect distraction to get a certain green-eyed brunette out of her mind. At least for now, she'd deal with things as they came.

Of course, if Eliza wanted to break up with her girlfriend and date her instead, she wouldn't be opposed to it. _God, I'm pathetic._ She thought to herself. Seriously, when did she become this needy, clingy girl that longs after another woman's girlfriend? This was so not her. But Eliza had always been able to get her to be 'not herself'.

"Arizona?" Meredith said. "Arizona!"

"I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a little." She said looking at the other blue-eyed doctor. "Yes?"

"I was asking if you were coming to my house on Friday." Meredith said.

"Yes. Of course." Arizona answered.

"Good, everyone is coming except for Bailey who's got some event with her son and Warren." Meredith said.

"One of you paged me here?" April asked from the door.

"Oh yes, yes. We need your crossword puzzle knowledge." Arizona said gesturing for the redhead to come closer.

"You paged me 911 to help you with a crossword puzzle?" April asked incredulously.

"Well, you're already here. Might as well help us, right?" Eliza said offering April her biggest smile and batting her eyelashes.

"Urgh, you're such a charmer, I hate you. Works every single time." April said sitting next to Eliza. "and I'm not even attracted to you."

"Well, in your defense I have to say that I am very likable." Eliza said winking at her and handing April the pen.

 _Sing it!_ Arizona thought.

"Okay, let's fill in this thingy." April said as Meredith and Eliza placed themselves next to each side of the redhead trauma surgeon.

* * *

It was already Friday and Arizona was nervous as hell. As well as a little jealous, she had to admit. But she was trying not to show it and being successful at it. If this whole friendship thing between her and Eliza was going to work she had to control herself. She needed a new focus, a new distraction. Maybe she should download Tinder again. Focusing on work was working only while she was at work. The rest of the times? Her thoughts were always invaded by a certain green-eyed brunette. It's not like she wanted to, she desperately wanted to get her out of her mind but she couldn't.

She arrived early at Meredith's house to help prep for the dinner and to drink, of course. She had already had a regular amount of wine and was feeling comfortably buzzed. Now she could face any situation.

"When is Eliza arriving?" April asked.

"She said she would be here around 7:30 so, in about half an hour." Meredith said.

"I miss her. I really like her." April said, sipping on her wine.

"Uh…someone has a girl crush." Arizona said giggling.

"Oh, totally." The redhead said without hesitating.

"Me too. I'm a little bit in love with her. I honestly could marry her." Jo said as she joined the women, followed by Alex.

"Baby, have you joined the lady lovers club?" Alex asked chucking and grabbing a beer form Meredith's fridge.

"No, but for Minnick I would." Jo said matter-of-factly. "For you too, by the way." She said pointing at Amelia.

"I'm flattered." Amelia said blushing.

"I love this conversation." Arizona said, pouring herself more wine. "Just to reverse the situation, If I were straight I would be into Alex."

"Ew, that sounds all kinds of wrong." Alex said.

"Shut up. It's a good thing I'm gay because I don't think you would be ready for this jelly." Arizona said pointing at herself with her hand. They all laughed as the guests kept arriving. Exactly 36 minutes later, not that Arizona was counting them, the bell ringed and Jackson, who was at the living room, went to open it.

"Dr. Minnick." Jackson said with a nod.

"Hello Jackson. I think we're on first name basis by now." Eliza said greeting him.

"Of course. Hello, Eliza." he said looking at her and then turning his head to look at a very short woman with short blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes. "Hi. I'm Jackson." He said shaking her hand.

"Hi Jackson. I'm Jessica, Eliza's girlfriend." Jessica said with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica." He said as he lead them in.

The two women noticed that most of the people were at the kitchen so they walked in, hand in hand. Arizona couldn't help but notice it and feel the jealousy taking over her body. She was going to control it though. She stood up from the chair where she was sitting and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins." She said, offering the small woman a big genuine smile and her hand to shake.

"Hello Arizona Robbins, I'm Jessica McLaughlin. Nice to meet you." She said giggling at the blonde's formality.

The blonde shook her hand and couldn't help but look at Jessica intensely. Attempting to take her all in. To say that she was a beauty wouldn't even be fair. The woman was gorgeous. Of course. She looked like freaking Natalie Portman in her pixie cut days. For some reason, she had expected Jessica to be less pretty. Maybe it was wishful thinking.

Eliza could feel the tension in Arizona's body. She couldn't help but think how ridiculously beautiful the blonde looked. She was wearing something very simple, just some skinny black pants with a deep red v neck shirt and some golden jewelry. Still she looked better than anyone in the room. These few days with Jess had been very hard for her. She loved her, she absolutely did but seeing Arizona again had definitely turned her world upside down.

She constantly found herself second guessing her every move. Arizona was like a magnet to her. After all, she was the woman she always thought to be her 'happily ever after'. The woman she couldn't get over until she met Jessica but now she couldn't help but wonder if she really got over her at all. Maybe she would have, if she had never seen her again.

Her little brother kept telling her to just break up with Jessica and try something with Arizona. Damn millennials, they think everything is so easy. She couldn't break up with Jessica. They had a commitment. Besides, it would be horrible of herself to break up with her now, when the small blonde woman had so much going on in her life.

"Come here, honey. Let me introduce you to my friends." Eliza said leading the petite woman to the other side of the kitchen where she introduced her to the rest of the surgeons. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

The dinner went as smoothly as it could. Jessica was freaking lovely, of course. Arizona was trying really hard not to like her but she did…she did like her, a lot actually; which made her feel even shittier. It would've been easy if Jessica was a jerk but she was funny, nice and polite. Very likable, just like Eliza.

"So, Jessica, Eliza tells us that you're an attorney?" Meredith said, handing her another glass of wine.

"Yes. I'm specialized in government and public policies which has always been my main field of work, but I completed a second specialty in LGBTQ and other vulnerable communities' affairs." She answered, taking the glass of wine.

"Wow, that sounds impressive." Amelia said.

"Not as impressive as operating on people's brains." She said taking a sip of her wine. "Policies and laws can be tedious and hard to memorize but surgery, any kind, is what's really impressive. You save people's lives!"

"So do you, in a way. I mean, you are part of a minority and work for the state of Washington. With both of your specialties you help create laws and such to benefit our diverse community." Arizona said looking at her.

"You're giving me more credit than I deserve, that's for sure but thank you, I do try. I'm actually part of two minorities." The small woman answered while they all looked at her with a questioning look. "I'm Hispanic. I was born in Peru and only came to live here when I was 12. My dad is American, my mom is Peruvian."

"So, you speak Spanish?" Arizona asked.

"Si." Jessica answered with a wink. "So, I have a question for you women."

"Shoot." Arizona said.

"How is it that women as beautiful as you" she pointed at Arizona "you" she pointed at April, "you" she said pointing at Meredith "and you." She said as she pointed at Maggie "are still single? Lack of men or women in Seattle? I honestly can't understand it."

"More like lack of time. You know how the life of a surgeon is." Meredith said, drowning her wine and looking at Nathan Riggs.

"Well, I don't have many single straight male friends but I do have a lot of single lesbian friends for you Arizona. Maybe I can set you up with one of them!" Jessica said excitedly.

Eliza nearly choked on her wine. Why would Jessica want to set Arizona up with someone? Was she on to her? Has she noticed that she can't keep the blonde surgeon off of her mind even when they're together? God. This was all so messed up. Why couldn't she just get over Arizona?

"I…uh, that's nice of you Jessica bu-"

"Awesome!" the smaller woman interrupted before she couldn't even reply. "How do you like them? Butch, soft-butch, femme, lipstick…chapstick? stud?"

"I had no idea they were so many sub-categories of lesbians. To me lesbians were, well, just lesbians." April said, clearly buzzed.

"I like women." Arizona said simply.

"Open to the whole spectrum. I like it." She turned to Eliza. "I like this one." She said pointing at Arizona. "Oooh, here. Look at my friend Isabella. She's gorgeous. She's a little self-entitled and cocky but well, she is a millennial after all. But she's also cunning and very driven. And don't even start me on those eyes." She said as she sat next to Arizona and showed her the picture of an awfully young blue-eyed brunette with freckles.

"She's cute but a little too young for me." Arizona said making a face.

"Okay. Then here, look at Maia." She said typing something and then showing Arizona the picture of a very exotic looking woman. "She's Hawaiian. She can bake the best peach pie I've ever had."

"Have you considered that maybe Arizona doesn't want to be set up with anybody?" Eliza said, sounding a little harsher than she intended. Attempting to hide her current annoyance at her girlfriend's antics and jealousy.

"Don't be a love Grinch, baby." Jessica said, pecking Eliza on the cheek. "So? Maia?" she said turning her attention to Arizona again.

"Leave her alone, Jess." Eliza said, seeing that Arizona didn't seem too comfortable.

"Too late, we've bonded." Jessica said, wrapping an arm around Arizona and showing her more pictures of her friends.

* * *

The conversation kept focused on Jessica for a while. Since she was 'the outsider' they all suddenly seemed very interested in her. The woman was certainly quite the crown master. The woman was also being extremely nice to her, trying to get to know her and being a little extra sweet. Eliza told her that she had told Jessica that she was an old High School friend but had avoided the ex-girlfriend part to avoid any awkwardness. Arizona stood up to go to the kitchen to pour herself more wine.

"Are you okay?"

"Jesus!" Arizona said, startled. "You really shouldn't do that. You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that you've been drinking a lot tonight and you only do that when you're nervous or uncomfortable." Amelia said walking over to her. "Is it because of her girlfriend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona answered.

"I think you do." Amelia said. "I know it's hard, wanting someone that seems so unattainable but you'll get over it. You'll get over her."

"I know I will. I really am okay." Arizona said. "Thank you anyway."

"Well, if you need to talk I'm right here." Amelia said, grabbing Arizona's arm. "And who knows, maybe you won't even have to get over her. I've noticed the way she looks at you. Even with her girlfriend here. It's pretty messed up, actually."

"My whole existence is messed up." The blonde said with a small laugh.

"Don't be such a drama queen." The brunette surgeon said rolling her eyes. "But whatever happens, just be sure to make it right. A relationship can't be founded on lies and cheating. You know that."

"I do. And nothing will happen. I've already made up my mind."

"About?"

"About what I should do." Arizona simply said as she left the kitchen, leaving Amelia alone. She had really made up her mind. She had to back away a little bit from Eliza. It wasn't healthy or good for her to be longing after someone unavailable and it wasn't fair to Jessica either. She would not be the woman to cause her heartbreak and she would not be the woman to turn Eliza into a cheater.

As much she still wanted and loved Eliza, the ball was now entirely in her court. But as for now, she would try genuinely be her friend and avoid spending time alone with her as much as she could. No more longing stares or unnecessary touches. From now on, she was going to treat Eliza like she treated April or Amelia.

* * *

 **You know what to do :) please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Here I am again. I know I don't need to explain but I don't know, I like to I guess. I just deleted a whole bunch of explaining, lol. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

' _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
_ _but, I would never do you wrong.  
_ _I've known it from the moment that we me,  
_ _no doubt in my mind where you belong.  
_ _[…]  
_ _I could make you happy,  
_ _make your dreams come true.  
_ _Nothing that I wouldn't do,  
_ _go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
_ _to make you feel my love.'_

 **Make You Feel My Love – Adele**

 **Chapter 13**

The rest of Jessica's days in Seattle went smoothly. It was mostly spent just the two of them except for one night where they went on a double date with Alex and Jo. Eliza has invited Arizona to hang out with them a couple of times but the blonde always had an excuse. The brunette thought that maybe she just wanted to give her and her girlfriend some space to be alone or maybe she got really annoyed by the tiny woman trying to set her up with one of her friends.

Jessica had tried to have sex with Eliza since the first day she arrived to Seattle and she had somehow managed to avoid it until the day of the double date, where she just ran out of excuses. She felt horrible, having sex with her whilst thinking of another woman the whole time. She felt so disgusted with herself that she locked herself in the bathroom and cried in shower for almost an hour while Jess was still asleep. Jessica noticed something was off. She could tell that her girlfriend noticed it. They had been together for so long, she knew her well…but she didn't say anything. Jess herself was also acting strange but that was understandable, considering everything that was going on in her life.

After what felt like an eternity, Jessica finally left. This whole situation felt so incredibly wrong. She couldn't continue like this. She had to make a decision and make it quick. She was so torn. On one hand, Jess had always been there for her time after time. When her grandparents died, when her sister in law and good friend Sadie had a miscarriage, after every single patient she had lost…she had been with her through it all. It was her turn to be there for her. It was the right thing to do.

' _Dude you can't stay with someone out of pity.'_ Her youngest brother had said. _'I'm not a dude, J and I don't pity her. I could never pity her.'_ Eliza had answered him. _'You are a little bit of a dude, embrace it. And maybe you don't pity her but the only thing that keeps you from breaking up with her is the fact that you feel compromised.'_ Oh James, wise beyond his years for sure. Well, he was 28, it's not like he was a baby anymore but to Eliza he would always be a baby. Her baby. It seemed like just yesterday she was teaching him how to throw a decent punch and how to skip stones and now he was giving her relationship advice.

She had yet to tell her parents about the whole Arizona being in her life again yet. She knew her mother would squeal in delight had she already tell her and would book a flight to Seattle to see her. Her mother adored Arizona and had idealized her for years as well. Part of her always though that her mother was just as broken hearted as she was when she and Arizona didn't make their way back to each other after completing residency. Her father also really liked the blonde but he wasn't as expressive as her mom was. While he was the typical introverted nerd, her mom was almost histrionic. Very annoying sometimes, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Arizona's plan wasn't working as smoothly as she thought it would go. Sure, she had successfully avoided spending more time with Eliza than it was necessary but that didn't stop the green-eyed monster of jealousy to go crazy on her. She just couldn't help it. Of course, she was well aware that she couldn't just turn a switch off or on and fall out of love with Eliza…it didn't work that way. If it did, she would've gotten over her years ago. Maybe she did, to some extent. And maybe she would've lived a whole life not knowing that she still loved her had she never seen her again. She did, however, expected it to be easier to focus on other things but she couldn't. At least not while Eliza's Natalie Portman's doppelganger of a girlfriend was in Seattle.

It all got even worst when they went on a double date with Karev and Wilson. It almost felt like treason, since Alex was her best friend but well, it's not like he was aware so she couldn't hold it against him. Also, Jo and Eliza had some sort of professional love affair so even if he did know about her feelings for Eliza, his girlfriend would've forced him to attend the date. It sucked but well, she had learned the hard way that life some sometimes sucked. At that was okay.

It had been a week since Eliza's girlfriend went back to Olympia and Arizona was finding it really hard to be her friend. She had decided to treat her like she treated April or Amelia but she just couldn't. It was too hard. Sure, avoiding her wasn't probably the most mature thing to do but she was done with doing things for other people. She needed to think about herself and if she wanted to get over Eliza Minnick she needed to spend as little time with her as possible. But she would not be a bitch to her, she could never do that.

She had downloaded Tinder again. Lots of cute girls there that she could distract herself with. She was meeting one of them that night at Joe's. It wasn't an ideal situation but the girl was cute and she had to move on. She couldn't just wait for Eliza to break up with her girlfriend forever. And she had genuinely liked Jessica, even if she was super nosy, and didn't want to influence Eliza in any sort of direction. If the brunette woman did break up with her girlfriend it wouldn't be because of something she directly did.

She was walking down the hall when she noticed Eliza walking in her direction. She turned around, as if she hadn't seen her but the ortho surgeon called her name.

"Arizona…" Eliza said.

"Hey, Eliza. I didn't see you." Arizona said with a nervous smile.

"I find that hard to believe." The brunette said, a little annoyed. "You haven't answered my texts. I asked you if you wanted to hang out tonight. Maybe we can go to Unicorn again since you seem to love it so much…" she said with a smile.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry but I can't." Arizona said, trying to walk away. She didn't intend to be so cold towards Eliza but she found it really hard to be just her friend. Almost impossible, so she decided to go the friendly coworkers route.

"Why are you doing this?" Eliza said, stopping Arizona from going away.

"Doing what?"

"You're avoiding me." The brunette said "Why?"

"I'm not. Why would you say that?" the blonde said.

"You know what, Arizona? It's fine. Whatever floats your boat. When you get over whatever the hell is bothering you, you know where to find me." Eliza said, clearly bothered.

"I have surgery in a few minutes Dr. Minnick, so I'm just gonna…" she said raising her finger and leaving without saying another word, leaving a sad Eliza behind.

* * *

Eliza walked into the attendings lounge and found Karev and Meredith chatting and gossiping.

"Did you know that Robbins has a date tonight?" Alex said.

"Really? That's good. I haven't seen her with anyone since Callie." Meredith said.

"I don't know if this is going to go down the serious relationship route. She has a Tinder date." Alex said smirking. "I think she just wants someone to remove her cobwebs."

"Ew, Alex that's a disgusting allegory." The dirty blonde doctor said scrunching up her nose. "Tinder is so weird though. I don't get it. I rather meet people the old-fashioned way: through alcohol and poor judgement." She said sipping on her coffee. "Oh, hi Eliza."

"Hey. So, Arizona has a Tinder date? No wonder she doesn't want to hang out with me tonight." The brunette said sitting next to them.

"Yeah. She's meeting this girl at Joe's. I'm supposed to be there too in case she needs to be rescued. You're welcome to join me, I could use the company since most of these losers are on-call tonight." Alex said.

"Sure, I'll join you." Eliza said doing her best at hiding the fact that she was extremely bothered. Arizona had blown her off to go on a date? On a freaking Tinder date? Why didn't she tell her? Besides, why would she go on a date with a girl from Tinder? She could be a psycho or an ax murderer for all she knew.

"Well, I really do hope she finds someone to date for real soon. She's too pretty and young to give up on love." Meredith said.

"What about you?" Alex asked his longtime friend.

"I'm sort of seeing somebody, actually."

"Really? Who?" Alex asked curiously.

"I don't kiss and tell, Karev."

After that point Eliza's mind left the lounge and went to a certain blue-eyed blonde doctor. She couldn't help the rage and jealousy that was going on inside of her. She didn't want Arizona to go on dates with anybody. It was super selfish and unfair, she knew so but she couldn't help it. She wanted Arizona to go on dates with her. God, she shouldn't think like that. It wasn't fair to her girlfriend. But even if she couldn't just date Arizona, she hated the fact that the blonde was acting so cold towards her. She missed her, she needed her…even if she couldn't have her in the way she really wanted.

* * *

Later that day, Arizona had finally changed into her street clothes and was retouching her make up when Eliza walked into the lounge to do the same thing.

"Ready for your big date?" Eliza asked, pretending to be excited but failing at it.

"I'm sorry?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, you don't have to pretend with me. I know all about tonight's shenanigans." The brunette said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I am single so I'm allowed to date whoever I please, don't you think?" Arizona said, Eliza's antics annoying her for real.

"Sure. Of course." Eliza said, removing her scrubs top, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra. Arizona couldn't help but look at her. God, she was so sexy and right now she was giving her more than she could handle. She had to leave. "But a Tinder date? Don't you think that's a little desperate?" Eliza said turning to face her, with her shirt in her hands.

"You know what? I'm not gonna do this. I'm not gonna argue with you. Especially over something like this. I'm done with justifying my every action to everybody." She said, looking at Eliza, suddenly noticing a tattoo on her side.

"Oh, so I'm just a part of 'everybody'?" Eliza said, clearly hurt.

"What's that?" Arizona said pointing to the tattoo and ignoring Eliza's question. It looked like her handwriting. She could only make up the word 'you' but it was clearly her handwriting.

"It's nothing." Eliza said, putting on her shirt.

"Lizzie…" Arizona said.

"No, do not 'Lizzie' me. Not while you're avoiding me and giving me the cold shoulder." Eliza said grabbing her pants and walking towards the bathroom to change into them. "I'm hurt, Arizona. I thought we were friends!"

"We are! It's just…"

"It's just what?" the brunette doctor said walking towards her. "What's going on? Please tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

 _Au contraire_ , Arizona thought. "No. It's nothing. Really."

"It's not nothing. You're acting really strange."

"I'm late for my date, Eliza. I have to go." The blonde said walking towards the door. "Have a good night."

Eliza's eyes teared up but she managed to keep her tears at bay. She shouldn't be crying over this. She shouldn't be crying over Arizona, but it just hurt so much to see her acting so cold to her.

* * *

Arizona's date was cute and fun. She seemed to be a normal human being and not an ax murderer like Alex had suggested. Her name was Elizabeth and was a physical therapist. She resembled Eliza in a way, with her big bright green eyes and dark hair. Maybe she was projecting but she took what she could get.

"You can call me Liz or Lizzie for short. I prefer either of them to Elizabeth. Sounds to formal, basically only my grandmother calls me by my full name." she said. Oh no, no. There was no way in hell she could call her Lizzie. It was too weird.

"How about Beth? Do people call you Beth?" Arizona said smiling at her.

"Not really but there's always a first. You can call me however you like." Elizabeth said smirking at her. The woman was clearly into her.

On the other side of the bar Eliza couldn't help but stare at the blonde. Of course her Tinder date had to be hot. It couldn't be a catfish situation or someone average looking. She was getting more and more jealous by the minute. Especially since the other woman kept smiling and touching Arizona and the blonde seemed to be into it. The fact that she had already had a few shots of Tequila didn't help either.

"It seems like things are going good for Robbins…" Alex said.

"You think so? She seems a little uncomfortable to me…" Eliza said, drowning another shot.

"Wow, someone sure is thirsty tonight." He said teasing her. "you should probably slow it down, I don't want to have to drag your drunk ass back to your house."

"You won't have to. I'm a well behaved drunk." She said smiling at him. "But seriously, she looks uncomfortable. I think I'm gonna go over there and rescue her." Eliza said as she stood up but Alex grabbed her arm.

"What are you talking about? She seems to be having a blast." He said. "Look." He said pointing at them as Elizabeth placed her hand on Arizona's hip and pulled her closer to whisper something into her ear, placing a kiss beneath it. Eliza couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to go the bathroom." She said, standing up and racing to the bathroom.

Arizona noticed Eliza was staring at her the whole time and that made her really anxious. She had liked Elizabeth, she really had but she couldn't see Eliza so upset. She couldn't take it. She needed to know what was going on with her. She had been watching her all night too and noticed how she had drowned shot after shot. She needed to make sure she was okay.

"Beth, I'm sorry. I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll go with you." The brunette said winking at her.

"No, please don't. I'm sorry. This was a bad idea." The blonde said.

"Why? What happened? Was I too forward?" the other woman asked confused.

"No. It has nothing to do with you. I'm just, I'm sorry." She said, leaving without another word.

* * *

In the bathroom Eliza had put water in her face, not bothering about her make up. She needed the cold water. She was getting shaky. After wetting her face a few times, she placed her hands on both sides of the sink and let her head down. She shouldn't feel like this.

"Hey, are you okay?" Arizona asked.

"I'm fine." Eliza said, grabbing some paper towels to dry her face.

"No, you're not. You've had a lot to drink." The blonde said, concerned.

"I'm a big girl, I don't need you to babysit me." She said trying to leave the bathroom but was blocked by the blonde.

"Please tell me what's wrong with you?" the peds surgeon pleaded.

"Are you going home with her tonight?" Eliza asked, a sad expression written all over her face.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. It's none of my business. Have fun." Eliza said leaving the bathroom. It took Arizona a few seconds to notice what was going on but she quickly followed the brunette as she left the bar.

"Eliza!" Arizona called after her but the brunette didn't turn around. "Eliza!" she said running towards her and finally catching up with her. "Come on, let me take you home. You shouldn't leave by yourself. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not. And why are you even asking me what's wrong with me? I should be the one doing the asking. You've acting really weird and cold all week." The brunette said frustrated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde said looking down.

"I think you do, Arizona. You know exactly what I'm talking about." The brunette said walking towards her. "I don't like this version of you, I don't like it at all. What happened to the cheerful and bubbly Arizona that I know you are? What happened? What changed?"

"Eliza, please. Let it go." Arizona said.

"No! I won't let it go. Because I thought we were friends so, I want to know what happened to my friend?" Eliza asked, almost pleading.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be friends." The blonde said, with tears in her eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? Why shouldn't we be friends?" Eliza said, tears filling her eyes as well.

"God, Eliza. Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not. So please tell me." Eliza said, a few tears rolling down her face.

Arizona walked over to her and brushed the tears away with her thumbs, then grabbing Eliza's face and looking directly into her eyes. "I can't be your friend because being your friend is never going to be enough for me. I will always want more with you and I know that that's not possible." She said, feeling a huge hole in her stomach but she needed to say this. She needed to get it out of her system. She couldn't just hide her feelings anymore. "I'm trying really, really hard to be respectful of you, of your relationship so I can't be your friend. It's too hard for me." The blonde said releasing Eliza's face and turning around to walk away.

Eliza was shocked but quickly reacted by grabbing the blonde by the arm and pulling her towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Arizona." She said, leaning to the blonde.

It took Arizona all the will power in her not to kiss Eliza in that moment. She knew the brunette wasn't completely sober and she would regret it later. Arizona moved her face to the side and kissed Eliza's cheek instead, then wrapping her arms around her to hug the brunette.

"Don't. I won't be the one to turn you into a cheater. I can't. I know how cheating destroys people and I don't want that for you." Arizona said, letting go of Eliza.

"I'm sorry, I just. I'm so overwhelmed by all of these feelings." Eliza said, wiping away her tears.

"So, you have feelings for me too?" Arizona said.

"Of course I do, Arizona." Eliza said. "How could I not?"

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do here, Eliza. Whatever happens from now on is entirely up to you. But you have to make up your mind." the blonde said. "I would do anything to make you feel my love, even if that means letting you go."

"I can't just break up with her, I can't. It's a lot more complicated than it seems."

"Of course it is. It's life. Life's complicated." Arizona said once again turning around. "I'm gonna leave now. Please don't leave alone, ask Alex to take you home."

"I'm really okay, I'm suddenly all sobered up." The brunette said.

"Still. Please. Would you please do that for me?" Arizona pleaded.

"I would do anything for you." Eliza blurted out. "I'm sorry. I'll ask Karev to come with me."

"Thank you." Arizona said giving Eliza a nod. "See you around, Lizzie."

"Good bye, Phoenix."

And with that Arizona turned around to leave, tears now rolling down her face. Why did everything had to be so hard? She knew she and Eliza would be great together. They could be each other's happily ever after but maybe they're not meant to be together in this lifetime. Maybe timing would always be a bitch to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you again for all the amazing reviews! Keep reviewing, it makes me happy. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Here comes the next chapter**. 

' _Nobody sees, nobody knows;  
_ _we are a secret, can't be exposed.  
_ _That's how it is, that's how it goes;  
_ _far from the others, close to each other,  
_ _that's when we uncover._

We could build a universe right here,  
all the world could disappear;  
 _wouldn't notice, wouldn't care.  
_ _We could build a universe right here,  
_ _the world could disappear; I just need you near.'_

 **Uncover – Zara Larsson**

 **Chapter 14**

It had been about two weeks since Eliza and Arizona had that talk outside of Joe's and the women were trying to keep their relationship strictly professional but it was hard. They couldn't help the longing stares and easy smiles but other than that they hadn't been hanging out at all or even talking too much. It was hell for both of them but Eliza was trying to be fair to Arizona and the blonde was trying to be respectful of Eliza's situation and relationship. She had no idea of what was going on between the brunette and her girlfriend but she had chosen not to break up with her and she had to respect and accept that.

"So that's it? You confessed your feelings to each other and now you're just avoiding each other?" Amelia asked.

"Pretty much." Arizona answered, typing something in the iPad she had in her hands.

"I don't get it."

"Me either, but that's what has been decided. She's not breaking up with her." The blonde said, trying to end the conversation.

"Okay, but why?" the other surgeon asked confused.

"I don't know Amelia, because that's how life fucking works sometimes." The blonde said, immediately regretting her words and tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…I'm just tired."

"It's okay. You're buying me a drink tonight for being a bitch." Amelia said. "And by a drink you know I mean a double chocolate and peanut butter milkshake."

"That actually sounds like a great plan. I could use some sugar. Maybe a burger and fries too." Arizona said excitedly.

"I like the way you think, Robbins." Amelia said pointing a finger at her friend. "But seriously. I think you two need to talk about this whole thing sober. It's not fair for you, her or the girlfriend. She clearly doesn't want to be with her anymore. Why can't she just break up with her? It's not the end of the world, people break up all the time."

"Yes, they do." She said looking at Amelia. She hadn't told her their whole story yet; all that Amelia knew was that they had feelings for each other and that they went to High School together. "We broke up once."

"Who? You and Minnick? What?" Amelia asked confused.

"Yeah. She was my first love. We were together from 1993 until 1995. Almost three years. We met in 92 though and it felt as if we had been together since the very first day we met." The blonde confessed.

"Wow. So, you were babies when you were together."

"Yes. She was fourteen and I was fifteen when we first met. Not many time after my eighteen birthday we left for college and we broke up. It was hell, Amy, you have no idea. I was so in love with her. It was physically painful to break up." Arizona said, sighing.

"Then why did you break up?"

"I went to Hopkins, she went to UCSF." The blonde said as if it was obvious.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?'? If a long-distance relationship would be hard now with all the new technologies imagine how it would've been in the mid 90s."

"You could've at least tried."

Arizona smiled sadly. "She wanted to try but I didn't." she sighed again. "We saw each other again, New Year's Eve 1999. It wasn't planned. We just happened to attend the same party in New York City…I mean, what were the odds? And yet, there she was. Looking even more beautiful than I remembered. Just like right now."

"Maybe it was fate telling you that you really needed to try and make it work." The dark-haired doctor said.

"Maybe. Again, she was willing to give the whole long-distance thing a try, but I wasn't. I try not to regret anything but it's hard when she's here and she looks like that and she makes me feel all these things again and I can't have her." The blonde said.

"Wow, you've got it bad." Amelia said wrapping an arm around Arizona's shoulder. "Forget about buying me a milkshake, I'll buy YOU a double bacon cheeseburger with cheese fries and huge strawberry milkshake topped with whipped cream. You definitely need it."

"See? This is why I like you, you always know exactly what I need." Arizona said laughing and walking down the hall with her friend.

* * *

As the day went on, Arizona felt an increasing pain in her leg. She couldn't bear to be on her feet anymore but she didn't want to show anybody any sign of weakness. She had worked so hard on appearing tough an as if her leg never caused her any problems anymore but sometimes she still had excruciating pain on it. Pain that didn't go away with painkillers and that barely allowed her to move. Like right now. Luckily for her she didn't have any more surgeries scheduled for that day so she went into an empty on-call room to rest until her shift ended. She just needed to rest and put her leg up.

The pain was so bad that tears were rolling down her eyes. She needed a shot if she wanted to make it to the end of her shift but she couldn't move and there was no way in hell she would page ortho for help. She didn't want to risk having Eliza being the one to answer her page and have to see her like this. She was so lost in her thoughts and pain that she didn't notice when the door opened and someone came in.

"Arizona?"

 _Of course! Perfect. Just perfect._

"Hi." Arizona said quickly wiping her tears without even looking at the other person.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Eliza asked, concern evident in her voice and quickly getting closer to the blonde.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. You're crying." Eliza said. "Is it your leg? Let me check it."

"No. No way." Arizona said.

"Come on. I'm an ortho surgeon. A great one. I know about these kind of injuries, I treat them all the time." Eliza said, looking directly into Arizona's eyes.

"No." Arizona said. She didn't want the brunette to be her doctor and she didn't want her to see the nasty scar she had almost all across her leg. She was fine, she would be fine. She just needed to rest.

"You should have a shot, painkillers work faster in shot form." Eliza said, giving up. "Can I at least send Jo to help you? She can apply the shot and she's really good."

"Okay." Arizona said without any other word. She could barely speak from the pain she was experiencing. That, combined with Eliza being there and seeing her like that was too much for her to handle. She needed to go home. She should text Amelia and let her know that they should raincheck.

"I'll check on you later." Eliza said, turning to leave the room.

"You really don't need to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Eliza…" the blonde started but was instantly interrupted by the brunette.

"No, Arizona, stop. I care about you and your wellbeing. I'm not going to just cross my arms while you are in pain."

"Okay."

"Also, I know it's not the right time but will it ever be the right time?"

"I don't understand, Eliza."

"I think we should talk. We can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room." The brunette said releasing a big sigh.

"You're right, it's not the right time." The blonde said, almost whispering.

"Is it ever the right time with us, Arizona?" Eliza said, clearly frustrated. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about this right now. I'm going to send Wilson to help you and later, if you feel like talking just text me and I'll be there."

"Where's 'there'?" Arizona asked.

"Wherever you want, smartass." Eliza said finally smiling.

"Okay. I'll let you know." Arizona said.

"Feel better, Phoenix. Jo will be here in no time." The brunette said before leaving the tiny on-call room.

* * *

Jo went to give Arizona the shot she needed and a brief massage. The blonde wasn't particularly comfortable with this situation but she really was in horrible pain so she didn't object. The younger doctor left her alone to rest and went back to where her mentor was.

"Dr. Minnick?" she said.

"Jesus, Wilson! Don't do that!" The ortho surgeon was so deep into thought that she jumped, clearly startled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I could almost hear you thinking." She said.

"I…I don't know how to answer that." Eliza said.

"Can I ask you something?" Jo said, hesitantly.

"Of course. Anything." The older surgeon answered.

"But, this is a question that Jo is asking Eliza. Not Dr. Wilson asking Dr. Minnick." The young doctor said with a serious expression in her eyes.

"It's okay Jo, you can ask me. We're friends."

"What's the deal with you and Robbins?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you two were always together and smiley and happy when you first arrived and now you're all gloomy the whole time. And you barely speak to each other." Jo explained. "Also, I can feel the tension between the two of you. I think everybody can."

"It's a complicated situation." Eliza answered, trying to brush off the subject. She really didn't feel like talking about this anymore.

"Situations are only complicated because we allow them to get complicated." Jo said, noticing that her mentor wasn't completely comfortable with the conversation. "I don't know what's going on, but maybe it's less complicated than you think it is."

"Trust me, it's not." The green-eyed doctor answered sighing.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Actually…do you feel like getting coffee and a muffin right now? We don't have anything scheduled for right now and I could use a female opinion for a change." Eliza said.

"Of course." Jo said as they both walked towards the coffee cart.

* * *

After the shot and massage, Arizona felt a lot better. She and Amelia decided to still reschedule their dinner so that Arizona could get proper rest. Besides, the rain was being a bitch that night. She still felt a lot of pain on her leg from time to time. After all, she had been through a very traumatic experience both physically and emotionally. An experience in which she nearly lost her leg and where she lost two good friends. Her lower limb was so damaged that nobody thought it could be saved. Not even Callie. But then Karev found this specialist from Sweden who was able to save her leg, not without sequels of course. But she wasn't really complaining because she got to keep her leg. Even if she had more metal in it than the Space Needle.

She went home, feeling exhausted. She didn't feel like cooking at all so she ordered Chinese food which arrived really fast. She felt like having some wine but decided against it given the fact that Jo gave her a pretty strong shot and that she'll probably had to take a muscle relaxant before sleeping just to make sure she'll make it through the night. She was in the middle of having dinner when her doorbell rang. She wondered who could it be. She wasn't really waiting for anybody and DeLuca had moved out a couple of weeks ago with some other interns and residents. He needed to be closer to the hospital and rent was getting a little bit too expensive for him. Arizona didn't really need help with the rent, she just wanted the company.

She stood up from her comfortable couch and walked to her door. She opened it without even asking who it was and was extremely shocked at who she saw there, standing outside of her door with a tear stained face and completely soaked from the rain.

"Eliza!" Arizona said "You're dripping. Come inside." The blonde said, moving away from the door frame so that Eliza could walk inside.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've called first or something but I just, I just needed to see you Arizona." The brunette said, tears filling her eyes again.

"Hey, calm down. Why don't you go to my bathroom and I'll bring you some dry clothes while I throw yours in the dyer. You're dripping all over my carpet and your nose looks like it's about to fall off of your face from the cold." Arizona said, trying to light up the mood. Eliza let out a small laugh and nodded as Arizona pointed towards the bathroom as she went upstairs to get the brunette some clothes. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would fall out of her chest. Eliza looked absolutely stunning even with ruined make up, tear stained face and completely drenched from the rain. She had no idea how she did it.

She attempted to calm her heart and mind with little success as she went down the stairs and knocked on the bathroom's door to hand her Eliza some gray sweat pants and an old Hopkins t-shirt. Eliza opened the door slightly and received the clothes Arizona handed to her. A few minutes later she walked out the door, still looking as beautiful as ever. Even more beautiful now that she was wearing Arizona's clothes.

"I was in the middle of eating dinner. Do you want some chow-mein and orange chicken? I was in the middle of having dinner and I ordered way too much." Arizona said walking over to her kitchen to get another plate.

"Thank you. I'm actually starving." The brunette doctor said. Her eyes looking even lighter and greener because of the tears that had recently rolled down her cheeks.

"You came to the right place, then." The blonde said smiling and handing the other woman a plate. "help yourself."

They ate in comfortable silence for a while. Both thinking in what was about to happen and what they were about to say. Eliza in particular, she had a whole speech planned but now, being in front of Arizona she was second guessing absolutely everything. There was so much she wanted to say to her but she was scared of saying it all wrong. After they finished, Arizona stood up and grabbed both dishes and went over to wash them.

"Let me do it." Eliza said.

"It's okay, don't worry."

"No. You shouldn't be on your feet. Please."

"Uh…okay. Thank you." The blonde surgeon said handling her the dishes, a genuine smile on her face.

Eliza washed the dishes and cutlery in silence, her mind still racing. Eliza grabbed two soda cans from her fridge and went over to the sofa, waiting for Eliza to join her. After what seemed an eternity, the brunette finally walked over to her and sat next at the other side of the sofa. Arizona handed her a can.

"So, Eliza, what do you want to talk about? I mean, I'm guessing that's why you're here, right?" Arizona said, going straight to the point. She was done with going around the bushes.

Eliza was a little startled by Arizona's bluntness. "Us." She answered, just as directly and blunt. She was also done playing dumb.

"Okay, what about us?" Arizona asked.

"Look, ever since that night outside of the bar I feel terrible. I can't sleep, I can barely eat…I'm a mess."

"I'm sorry." The other doctor said, looking down.

"No, don't. Don't be sorry." Eliza said placing a finger on the blonde's chin to bring her face up and face her. "You've done nothing wrong. I'm the only one to blame here, I got myself into this mess."

"Lizzie…"

"I love it when you call me like that, did you know that?" the brunette said with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay." The blonde answered.

"No, it's not. It's not fair…to you, to me or to Jessica." Eliza said, tears filling her eyes again.

"Jessica…" Arizona said with a sad smile.

"Yes. Jessica." The brunette continued, wiping away a few tears. "She's an incredible person, Arizona. She deserves better. She deserves better than being with someone who wants to be with someone else. She deserves better than being with someone who is in love with someone else. She…she deserves better than me." She said, fresh tears coming down her cheeks again.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that, please. Who could be better than you?" Arizona said, wiping the fresh tears away with her thumbs.

"Michelle Obama?" Eliza said, laughing.

"Well, she is pretty cool and beautiful but somehow I don't think she would be the right match for Jessica." The blonde said also laughing. She held Eliza's cheeks and placed her forehead against hers releasing some tears of her own. "I'm in love with you too. I've always been in love with you."

Eliza's hands went to Arizona's waist, pulling her close to her and wrapping her in a tight embrace before kissing her cheek.

"I need time. I can't just break up with her now. She's going through a lot of shit."

"We all go through shit, Eliza."

"I know but she just has been there for me through so much. I can't just leave now. Her father is really sick. He has stage four lung cancer. At this point they're just waiting for it to happen. He's getting weaker day by day and it's killing Jess to see him like that." The brunette said. "Also, she was part of a commission that worked in some public projects during the past administration and apparently her bosses weren't all that honest with the financial issues and now everyone who had even a small part in the project is getting investigated and sued for embezzlement of public funds. Even if she wasn't directly involved. It could damage her career forever."

"I'm sorry for her. She really is going through some tough times." The blonde said, genuinely feeling sorry for the tiny woman she met a few weeks ago.

"Also, her brother has to go to rehab…again. And they have to hide it from her father because of his illness. She's pretty much a mess right now." she concluded, sighing. "And, on top of that, her girlfriend is basically having an emotional affair with her ex-girlfriend and first love."

"Wow. Life's really being a bitch to her right now." Arizona said. "Are you sure she doesn't work at Grey Sloan? Because we all seemed to be cursed and she would fit right in with us."

"Don't say that. You're not cursed."

"So, what are you going to do, Eliza? I don't want to influence in your decision. I won't tell you to break up with her or when to do it but you have to know that I can't and won't wait around forever." The blonde said, with serious expression on her face.

"I know and I wouldn't expect you to do any of that. I just, I need time."

"No matter how much time passes, you'll always feel guilty. Just know that." Arizona said as the other woman nodded in response. "So, what now?"

"Can we just…can we…I know it may be wrong and fucked up or whatever but can I just hug you? Like can we just stay on this sofa and just be here for a while hugging? I need it. Please."

Arizona hesitated a little bit. Of course she wanted to wrap her arms around the brunette and to feel her arms wrapped around her but it wasn't right. Not yet, anyway. Still, she was weak when it came to Eliza so she just opened her arms, gesturing for Eliza to get in them. The brunette obliged and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. After a little while, she wrapped an arm around Arizona's torso while she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were still in the same position watching the closing credits of a movie on Netflix.

"I probably should go. It's getting late and we both have early shifts tomorrow." Eliza said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go get your clothes." Arizona said, turning around to go get them. Less than a minute later, she was back with the clothes in her hands.

"Thank you." The brunette said, walking into the bathroom to change her clothes.

Arizona's head was going crazy. This night had been so emotional and overwhelming. Like everything involving Eliza lately. However, she was happy because for the first time since they met again, she felt like everything was finally clear between the of them. They had both poured their heart out and knew what the other wanted a needed. She felt bad for being the kind of woman who wanted someone to break up with their girlfriend so that they could be with her but what was she supposed to do? Turn around and forget about Eliza without even saying anything or trying?

No. She couldn't, this was the love of her life. She had to try. She would never demand for her to break up with her to do anything, but she needed her to know what she was feeling. And now she did. And it could either end completely shattering her or finally giving her happily ever after; it was impossible to know and risky as hell. But at least she could say she tried.

Eliza came out of the bathroom wearing her clothes again and handling Arizona the sweatpants and t-shirt she had gave her. "Thank you, Phoenix." She said. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you for everything."

"Of course, Lizzie. You have nothing to thank me for."

"Bye, Arizona. See you tomorrow." Eliza said taking her keys out of her purse and walking towards the door.

"Eliza, wait." The blonde said.

"Yes?"

"What does your tattoo say?"

The brunette walked over to the blonde, until she was close enough that they could feel each other's body heat. She tuned to her side and raised her shirt a little past her bra, giving Arizona full sight of her tattoo.

 _You learn_ the blonde read and her heart started racing again. "That's my handwriting. And what we talked about the last time we saw each other back in 2000." She said, stunned.

"It sure is." Eliza said smiling and pulling her shirt down. "Good night, Arizona." She said before finally walking out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my babies. I'm back already. Looking forward their ultimate reunion? It's coming sooner than you expect ;). As always, thank you for the reviews and keep on doing it; reviews make me really happy. This chapter is short and sort of a prelude to the next chapter which will mark a breaking point. Enjoy!**

 _'I would dial the numbers_  
 _just to listen to your breath,_  
 _and I would stand inside my hell_  
 _and hold the hand of death._

 _You don't know how far I'd go_  
 _to ease this precious ache_  
 _and you don't know how much I'd give_  
 _or how much I can take just to reach you._

 _Come to my window, crawl inside,  
_ _wait by the side of the moon.  
_ _Come to my window, I'll be home soon.'_

 **Come to My Window – Melissa Etheridge**

 **Chapter 15**

It had been a few days since their conversation in Arizona's house. While Arizona was still somewhat following her plan to back off a little from Eliza until she could clear up her mind, she also found herself flirting and teasing the brunette way more than she intended to. She just couldn't help it. Also, Eliza wasn't helping at all, being super cute with her the whole time and extremely flirty. Of course, they hadn't done anything that was necessarily wrong but in way they were. Like Eliza herself said, they weren't having a full-on affair or a physical affair, but they were most definitely having an emotional affair. And those are much stronger than merely physical ones.

Eliza, on the other hand was having mixed feelings. On one hand, she was really happy and excited to know that she and Arizona were on the same page and that they may, finally, get their happy ending. Or well, their second chance at trying. She didn't want to get ahead of herself too much, but she just knew that when she and Arizona get back together it would be forever. She'd always known it.

She had still to break up with Jessica but she was getting there. It couldn't just happen like that. Hearts would be broken no matter what, even her own by doing this to someone she loved and still loves so much. She will always love Jessica two. She was the only persona besides Arizona that she ever fell in love with. It was more unfair to stay in a relationship with her just because she felt compromised to, though. A lot more unfair than just breaking up to be with someone else. Her millennial brother and millennial protégé where right, after all. And people say they're too self-absorbed, unfocused and entitled to give proper, mature advice or show high levels of maturity at jobs. Pfff, whoever said that clearly hasn't met her millennials. What's so great about Gen X anyway? They're compared to the 'Lost Generation' for a reason. For some reason, she was really into the whole generation studies thing. Her family found it annoying and weird. Right after her conversation with Arizona she called Brandon. The person she trusted the most, but also the one who infuriated her the most.

 _'Maybe you shouldn't be so much into generational labels. It's stupid.' Her brother had told her once over the phone. 'I don't see mom and dad as Baby Boomers, I just see them as Dr. Chocula and Professor Calculus. You and Alec are nothing but Stupiliza or Dykeliza and Shrimp #1. And about the millennials, well James is Shrimp #2 and this Jo girl is Bob.' he had continued, clearly chewing on something and making all kind of disgusting noises. 'Why Bob? And please refrain from making those disgusting noses if you're going to eat while talking to me, please.' She answered him, rolling her eyes even if he couldn't see her. 'What do you want me to do if you call me during dinner time, Dykeliza? It's not like we're facetiming.' He said, also rolling his eyes. 'And she's Bob because she's your minion.'_

He was right though, she shouldn't label everyone into a generational category. It was all Jessica's fault. She was the one to get her into this topic and now she was hooked. She would for sure miss the quirky little things the short haired woman had. She would for sure miss her as a person and friend but not as partner. Now that the end was inevitable, she realized they had been done for a while now. They stayed together because they really did love each other a lot and had fun together but they weren't in love anymore. If they were, they wouldn't have this living arrangement and her every thought wouldn't be filled with Arizona Robbins.

Eliza was so deep into thought that she didn't realized she almost bumped into someone until she felt hands on her shoulders to keep her from bumping into this other person and a loud 'Hey!' she was startled but suddenly smiled when she noticed the person in front of her.

"Dr. Robbins!" Eliza said, smiling widely.

"Hello, Eliza." Arizona said, giving the brunette a smile of her own. They just kept staring at each other and smiling for what seemed hours. Neither of them could ever get enough of just looking into the other's eyes. "I…I see you were a little distracted."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't really see where I was going. My bad." The brunette said, blushing slightly.

"Well, it's hard to notice where you're going when you're so busy breaking patient's hearts and charming your way around this hospital." Arizona said teasingly and gently punching Eliza's arm.

"Oh, shut up! You heard already? It hasn't even been two hours since that happened!" Eliza answered rolling her eyes.

"I told you, honey. Nothing's too personal or a secret at Grey Sloan." The blonde said winking at the other woman. "So, what did you say?"

"To what?" the brunette asked, confused.

"To the highly sedated fourteen-year-old boy that proposed to you!" Arizona said laughing.

"I'm gonna kill Karev. I'm gonna kill him." Eliza said.

"Bitch won't die, I've already tried many times." The blonde said. "So, are you getting married? Do I get to be Maid of Honor? I think that with our history, that's the spot I deserve."

"No, but you can be the flower girl if you want to…" Eliza said teasingly. "I bet you'd look super cute in pigtails and a flower girl dress. Not that you don't look cute in everything, but still…" the brunette said, giving Arizona one of her best smiles. "Besides, how are you going to stop the wedding if you're my Maid of Honor?"

"Eliza…" Arizona said, giving her a side glance and shaking her head.

"I know, I know." The brunette said rolling her eyes. "Dangerous territories. You're no fun." Eliza said, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, if you made up that pretty little mind of yours…" the blonde said, poking Eliza's head and walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"I have patients, Dr. Minnick."

"I'll see you tonight? A bunch of us are going to Joe's." the brunette said, hopeful.

"Can't. You have a wedding to plan and I have a date. See you around."

 _A date? With who? Why would she go on a date?_ Eliza thought. Sure, Arizona said she wouldn't wait around forever but it had only been days since they talked. Why was she doing this? Fuck, of course this would happen. Arizona was breathtakingly beautiful, for sure she had women lining up for her.

* * *

Later that day, Arizona got ready really quickly and climbed into her car to drive all the way to a place called Luna Park Cafe, that was where she was meeting her date. When she arrived to the restaurant she saw her car already parked outside. From the message that the other woman sent her, she hadn't been waiting for her too long.

"Wow, this place is cool. Good choice." Arizona said as she sat in a table across from a beautiful brunette who was already sipping on some lemonade.

"I told you I was good at picking restaurants. Besides, this place has the best milkshakes in Seattle and you still owe me one." The woman said.

"I thought it was you who was buying tonight since my love life is so depressing right now…" Arizona said.

"You're right! I forgot." Amelia said laughing and handing the brunette a menu. "I'm ordering a chocolate and peanut butter milkshake, chili cheese fries with sour cream for us to share and a burger with Swiss cheese and mushrooms. As a side, more fries. I've had a rough day. What are you having?"

"I think I'm gonna take you on that bacon cheeseburger offer and also fries. There's no such thing as too many fries." The blonde said turning the menu. "And I'll have a vanilla and hot fudge milkshake. With extra peanuts."

"I like the way you think. Let's call the server." The neurosurgeon said closing up her menu and raising her hand to call the server. "Then you can tell me all about your lesbian drama."

* * *

Eliza, Alex, Jo, Meredith and Nathan all went to Joe's to have a few drinks after work and just relax. They were all having a good time, but Jo noticed that Eliza was a little quieter than usual. She knew her better than the other doctors, after all.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked, getting closer to her.

"Yes, I'm just really tired. That's all." She said.

"I don't know, Eliza. You don't look okay." The young doctor said.

"Thank you." She said raising her eyebrows.

"That was not what I meant. I mean, something's clearly bothering you." Jo answered, sipping on her drink. "Is it the same old thing?" The older surgeon just nodded as answer.

"You really need to do something about that Eliza. Life's not going to give you this chance once again. And the more you wait, the more you risk losing it, her, once again." her protégé told her. She really liked Jo, she wasn't an ass kisser like some of the other residents and she seemed to genuinely care for her. She was a sweet girl and very, very talented orthopedic surgeon.

"I know. Thanks Josephine." Eliza said looking at her student's eyes. "I will. I promise." She said, picking up her stuff. "Guys, I've had fun but I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Can you drive? Do you need me to come with you?" Nathan said. Arizona was right, this whole staff of doctors really worked like a family and they all seemed to have taken her in as one of them already.

"Don't worry, Nathan. I only had one beer. I can drive." She said looking at him. "But thank you very much." She said saying good-bye to everyone and walking to the door. There was a bottle of wine with her name on it waiting for her at home.

* * *

Arizona arrived at her house around 10:30 pm. She and Amelia had gone all out and even order dessert. She was super full and could barely walk but the food had been delicious, the company had been great and there was something absolutely satisfying about eating large quantities of fat and sugar without even caring for calories or your thighs. She was heating some water to make herself some chamomile tea to help with her digestion when her phone ringed. She let it ring until she finished making her tea but it rang many times more. Whoever was trying to get in touch with her was seriously desperate.

She walked over to grab her phone and was surprised when she saw Eliza's name and beautiful face pop up on her screen.

"Eliza?" she said.

"Are you still with her?"

"What?"

"Are you still with her?" Eliza said again. She was clearly crying and drunk.

"What are you taking about? Are you okay?" the blonde asked, concerned.

"With your date." Eliza said, almost whispering and releasing a soft whimper.

"Lizzie…"

"Please, Arizona. Just answer my question."

"No, I'm not with her anymore." The blonde answered.

"Was it a good date?"

"It was incredible. I had a lot of fun. I really like her." Arizona said, instantly regretting her words when she heard Eliza cry more over the phone. "It was a date with a friend, Eliza. I had dinner with Amelia Shephard."

"What? Why did you tell me it was a date then?" the brunette asked confused. Her head was spinning. She was so sad and jealous only seconds ago and now she was becoming a little bit angry.

"I was joking. I thought you would ask me about it but you didn't."

"You could've told me. You should've told me, Arizona."

"Please don't do this. You do realize that it isn't fair to me, don't you?" the blonde said, feeling tears in her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…I got so jealous and so sad. I know that our current situation is my fault but…"

"It's no one's fault Eliza. You're drunk, please go to sleep."

"Yes, I am drunk. But please let me talk." She said, pausing for the blonde to answer and interpreted her silence as a 'go on'. "I know that our situation is my fault but I'll fix it. I'll fix it and we won't be on this situation anymore, we'll on…"

"A different situation?" the blonde said teasingly. Everything was just so easy with them. It was as if time had not passed at all and they were still the goofy and cheesy teenagers that met so many years ago in Maine.

"Precisely." Eliza said laughing. "I will fix this and I'll be home soon."

"Home?" the blonde asked confused.

"Yes, home."

"What do you mean home? Are you going to Maine? Or Pennsylvania since your parents live there now? You really should go to sleep, Eliza." Arizona said even more confused.

"No, moron." Eliza said "By home I mean you."

"Oh."

* * *

The next day Eliza woke up to a pounding in her head and a text message from Arizona.

'Good morning! I hope you aren't feeling like shit today, you were really drunk last night. You fell asleep while talking to me. You snore like an old man. Let me know when you arrive to the hospital so that we can have some coffee, you'll need it. –A."

She smiled when she saw the text. She couldn't go to the hospital today. There was something she had to do and she had to do it today, before she chickened out. She called Chief Bailey to call in sick and jumped to the shower, after telling Arizona that she was okay and wouldn't go to the hospital that day. She got ready in record time and grabbed her car keys. She would have breakfast on the way, going through a McDonalds Drive Thru or something. She just needed to get going. She couldn't wait.

She bought herself some breakfast and ate it on the way. According to Waze, it should only take her an hour and a few minutes to get to Olympia but of course the stupid app was wrong. With the morning traffic and an accident on the highway, it took her nearly two hours to get to her destination. She knew Jessica would be at home today because she had this week's Thursday and Friday off because she would have to work during the weekend.

Eliza walked over to the porch of the familiar house and her heart was beating really fast. This was it, there was no looking back. She was going to do it. She was finally going to do it. She couldn't let this pass, she couldn't lose Arizona Robbins again just because she was a chicken. She knocked on the door and a pleasantly surprised friendly face opened the door.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jessica said walking over to her to kiss her on the lips but Eliza moved her face so that the petite woman kissed her cheek instead.

"Jess. We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm truly overwhelmed by all of them! Makes me believe that maybe one day I could become a published author. It has always been my dream. So, here is the next chapter. And don't worry, this story is far from over. I also made a Spotify playlist with all the songs on this story, let me know if you would like for me to share it.**

 _'It's gotta be you,_  
 _when you walked away_  
 _my heart tried to replace you_  
 _with someone like you,_  
 _but I could never find it,_  
 _I don't want to find it,_  
 _It's gotta be you._

 _I don't want nobody else, nobody else but you._  
 _It's gotta be you.'_

 **It's gotta be you – Isaiah**

 **Chapter 16**

"Jess. We need to talk." Eliza said, feeling her heart racing. It was now or never. She needed to do it. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh. Those are never good words." Jessica said knowingly. She had felt Eliza very distant since they moved to Washington and she knew they were drifting away. It was only a matter of time until this happened. "Come in."

Eliza came into the house, her hands shaking. Break ups always sucked, it didn't matter if were the one being broken up with or the one doing the break up. They were always sad and tearful. Sometimes only one got hurt but most of the times two hears were broken. Like this break up. Her own heart was breaking for Jessica, but she couldn't postpone it any longer.

"Oh, hey guys." She said as Blythe, their old Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and, Abe and Amos, their cats excitedly greeted her. Jessica already had the pets before they even got together so they were technically her girlfriend's pets and not hers. She loved them though, really, really loved them. She had lived with them for the past six years and would miss them like hell. There was no way she could take them away from Jessica, as much as she loved them.

"They miss you." Jessica said. "Especially Blythe, you know she's crazy about you." She said with a sad smile. One of Jessica's quirks was the she liked to name her pets with what's typically considered to be human names. Old human names.

"I miss them too." Eliza said standing up after hugging, petting and kissing the three pets.

"Do you want something to drink? I got beer, OJ, water and sweet tea." The petite woman offered.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Eliza said, not wanting to prolong what she was there to do. "Jess, you're a wonderful person. You are loyal, loving and so, so, so incredible and…"

"Just say whatever it is that you need to say, Eliza. You've never been one to go around the bushes, I know you well." She said with a sad smile.

"This is what I need to say." The brunette said, her eyes filling up with tears. "I need you to understand what an amazing person I think you are. How much I truly, deeply loved you as a partner and how much I will always love you as human being."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Jessica said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am. I'm sorry. I just…I can't. It's not fair to you." Eliza said, tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"What isn't fair?"

"For me to stay in a relationship with you when I'm feeling like this."

"Like what? How are you feeling, Eliza?"

"Like I'm not in love with you anymore. Like we're not in love with each other anymore." The surgeon answered.

"Don't speak for me, please. I'm still very much in love with you." Jessica said, now full on crying. "Is it because of someone else?" she said, looking at Eliza look down. "It is, isn't it? God. I feel so stupid right now."

"Please don't. I never cheated on you. But I can't help the way I feel. I just, I wanna be with her. I can't help it. I'm so sorry, Jessica." She said, also full own crying now.

"I appreciate your honesty, really. Thank you for not lying to me and also for not cheating on me."

"I could never cheat on you. You don't deserve it. Also, she wouldn't allow it."

"So, you did try to cheat on me?"

"No, no! She just said she would never allow it when the feelings became too obvious." Eliza said. They had never lied to each other and she wouldn't start doing it now.

"It's Arizona, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The woman you're leaving me for." Jessica said.

"I…uh…" Eliza was startled. How did she know?

"Don't lie to me, please. We've never lied on each other. Let's not start now. Please." The small woman said. "I know she's your ex. When we moved I saw your box with pictures and letters. I didn't think anything of it and figured that you would tell me if you wanted to."

"Yes. It's her. But I'm not 'leaving you' to be with anybody, I'm just—."

"Breaking up with me to be with Arizona. You're leaving me for her. Don't sugar coat it, I'm a big girl. I can take the truth." The attorney answered, new tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't. But you still hurt me. It happens. Stop apologizing." She said, grabbing her temples.

"I'm sorry…shoot. I'm sorry for apologizing again. Crap!"

"You seriously need to stop doing that, Eliza."

"Do you hate me now?" Eliza asked.

"How could I ever hate you? Of course I don't. Yes, I am upset and maybe even a little bit angry but I don't hate you. It's not like you chose to feel all these things. It happens. I understand it." Jessica said, wiping away her tears. "I am sad and hurt though; and will be sad and hurt for a while. I hope you understand and respect that. I'm allowed to feel betrayed, but I could never have bad wishes for you, Eliza. You are too wonderful person and you made me really happy during the years that we were together."

"You also made me really happy Jess, I need you to know that."

"I know." She said nodding. "We had a good run, didn't we?"

"We sure did. And I hope that someday we can be friends. I really do love you and would love for you to be in my life." Eliza said, hopeful.

"Maybe one day, Eliza. Definitely not now. I couldn't. I need to get over you first. I'll let you know when I'm ready, if I'm ever ready. I need time."

"Take all the time you need."

"You know? Part of me thinks that we've been over for a while now. I've been feeling you so far away from me, so distant. Since before we moved here and after the move, even more." Jessica said. "I never wanted to say it out loud because I was scared that this would happen. I guess it was inevitable." Eliza was going to speak up but her now ex-girlfriend interrupted her. "If you say you're sorry again I'm going to kick you out, I swear." She said laughing.

"I can't help it. It just comes out like verbal vomit."

"Well, keep it inside." Her ex said standing up. "Well, I guess this is it then. This is good-bye." She said, tears rolling down her face again. Seeing Jessica cry made Eliza cry all over again. Even during their break up, Jessica had been the wonderful person she knew and loved so much.

"Take care, Jess. Let me know if you ever need anything. With your dad, with the case you're unfairly involved in, with anything."

"I will. Take care, Eliza. I wish nothing but happiness and love." Jessica said walking over to her ex and wrapping her tiny arms around her. Eliza quickly reciprocated the hug.

"Me too. I wish you all the happiness in the world. No one deserves it more than you do, Jess." The brunette said crying.

After what seemed hours, they finally let go of each other and Jessica placed one last kiss on Eliza's lips. It was small and sweet, just a little 'goodbye and good luck' kind of kiss. Eliza then bended to say her goodbyes to the pets. They didn't even discuss who'll get to keep them since Blythe was already eleven months old when they first got together and the cats were older. She then turned around to face her ex one last time.

"Goodbye, Jess."

"Goodbye, E."

* * *

Eliza drove back to Seattle, feeling happy and anxious at the same time. She couldn't wait to talk to Arizona and tell her what had happened, she needed to tell her that she simply could not be with anybody else but her. It had to be her. It had always been her. She couldn't do it right away though, since Arizona was at the hospital; she would have to wait until the end of her shift. This was going to be one hell of a long day for her.

She was too nervous and shaken too cook so she opted for fast food for lunch. She had already had McDonalds for breakfast, what's adding one more strip to the tiger? She would eat the restaurant though. That way she'll have to wait longer and then drive back home, thus more time passing before she had to be at home where she would do nothing but overthink.

At the hospital, Arizona hadn't heard from Eliza since she told her she was sick and wouldn't go to the hospital. She was worried about her but knew there was nothing really wrong with the brunette. She was just extremely hangover and probably had slept most of the day. Poor thing, she thought to herself. She wanted nothing but to go see her after her shift, bringing her some chicken noodle soup and a Gatorade and cuddle with her so that she could feel better.

That was off limits though. She couldn't. She texted her asking how she was doing and Eliza's answer had been too short. A simple 'Much better, let me know when you're out.' At least she had asked to know when she was out. Maybe she wanted to see her or just talk on the phone. Either way would be fine. She just wanted to feel her near. It was really annoying, how much she needed her.

The blonde let out a big sigh and replied with the time she would be out of the hospital. She put her phone on her pocket and continued with her day.

At her apartment, Eliza was going crazy. She really, really needed to talk to Arizona. She needed to tell her that they finally could figure this thing out. That they finally had the chance to have a real relationship again and not just an idealized memory. That love had finally lead them back to each other, maybe this time for good. It was 3:00 pm and Arizona wouldn't be out until 7:00 pm. She decided that she would cook Arizona some pierogis. Her mom had giving Eliza her grandma's recipe, a long time ago. They were amazing and Arizona used to love them when they were teens. She always asked to stay over for dinner whenever her mom cooked polish food, she loved it all but pierogis were her absolute favorite. So, pierogis it would be.

Cooking took her mind off of her anxiety for a while. It really did help her relax and calm down her nerves. She wasn't nervous that the blonde would reject her or anything. She knew she wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted it. Right? There was no way she would reject her? No way she had find a girl to date since yesterday. No way in hell. Although, Tinder could make that extremely easy for her. And given how hot and beautiful Arizona was, of course she would have tons of other beautiful and hot matches.

She decided to take a hot shower before going to Arizona's house. To help her calm her nerves. After her shower, she turns Netflix on and attempts to watch an episode of _Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt_ , since that show helps her relax and do nothing but laugh for half an hour but she couldn't pay attention to whatever crazy thing was happening. She only remembered Titus walking down the street dressed like Beyoncé in _Hold Up_ but other than that she couldn't really pay attention to the show. She decided to turn it off and just listen to some music. Her Spotify suggested a playlist based on what she usually listened to and he heard a song that got to her soul.

 _[I hear a million voices in my head telling me things I should have said. I don't know why I let you go; oh, I learned the hard way. Tell me it's not too late…]_

She turned up the volume and listen closely to the lyrics. The song, by some dude named Isaiah that she had never heard of before, really spoke to her. If she could turn back time, she would convince Arizona to never break up. She would've fought harder for her. Sure, Arizona 'bailed' but she did nothing to stop her. Not really.

 _[Now my arms are open wide, they're hanging forever there, waiting forever for you. I won't give up on you this time, because I ain't holding on for nobody else, it's gotta be you.]_

She smiled as she turned the volume even louder and added the song to her 'favorites' playlist. She really wasn't going to give up this time. This time, she would hold onto Arizona forever. Come what may, she would never let her go again. Sure, maybe she was thinking ahead of herself, maybe she was being idealistic but what's so wrong about it? Love was supposed to be idealistic and hopeful. This was it. She was it. She was perfect. Well, nobody's perfect but she was perfect for her.

 _[When you walked away my heart tried to replace you with someone like you, but I could never find it, I don't want to find it; It's gotta be you.]_

She looked at her phone. It was almost 6:30 pm. Arizona's house was not too far away from her own house so she would get there in 15 minutes or less. She didn't want to get there way before the blonde did but she just couldn't wait any longer. She was going crazy. She needed to hold her, kiss her, tell her how much she loved her. She needed Arizona to know that she didn't want anybody else. Just her and only her. That no one could ever change that. That she was in, all in.

 _[I wish I could turn back the time, the power is yours and never mine; maybe with time you'll see that I can give you all the things you missed…]_

She decided that she couldn't wait any longer. Sure, she would be there before the blonde arrived but she needed to get out of her house. She was getting really impatient and she would go insane if she stayed home a minute longer. She really had to see Arizona, her Arizona. Her Phoenix. Her one and only. She turned off her speaker, grabbed the pierogis and her car keys.

* * *

Arizona parked her car at her driveway and noticed Eliza's car already parked there. She hadn't heard from the brunette all day and wasn't expecting to see her though it was a pleasant surprise. She turned off her engine and got out of her car. She noticed a gorgeous green-eyed brunette sitting at her porch with a Tupperware in her hands and a sheepishly look on her face. That was a new, for sure. Eliza was always so confident and sure of herself around her and everyone else.

"Hey, you. I wasn't expecting to see you." Arizona said smiling as she approached her front door.

"Is that good or bad? Should I've not come? I probably should've called first, right?"

"Lizzie, relax. It's definitely good, I'm surprised, that's all." Arizona said, gesturing for her to get up as she went to open the door.

"I made some pierogis. It's my mom's recipe." Eliza said, still looking flushed and shy.

"Oh my God, really? Wow, I haven't had those in a long time and your mom's pierogis are still the best I've ever had." Arizona said happily. She really did love Ludwika's pierogis as a teen.

"Well, while Ludwika is really good at making them, now mine better than hers." Eliza said, in her usual confident tone and manner.

"Oh really? I highly doubt it." Arizona said teasingly, leading them to her kitchen.

"Really. Jak posmakujesz moje pierogi to nie bedziesz chciala innych…" the brunette said, seductively.

"What did you just say?" Arizona asked, suddenly feeling all hot and bothered. Eliza speaking polish was still one of the hottest things ever.

"I said that once you taste my pierogis, you won't want anybody else's." Eliza said winking and placing the food on plates so that she could heat them.

"Are you talking dirty to me, Dr. Minnick?" Arizona said, raising an eyebrow and offering a side smile. Two could play this game.

"I'm talking about polish dumplings." Eliza said innocently.

Arizona just laughed and went over to the fridge to grab a bottle of white wine. She then went to grab two glasses and placed them on the counter to pour some wine on them. While she was opening the bottle she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She suddenly tensed and her heart started racing. Maybe drinking with Eliza wasn't such a good idea.

"Eliza, please…"

"I did it." The brunette said as she placed a gentle and soft kiss on Arizona's neck.

Arizona tuned in her arms. Did she mean that she broke up with Jessica?

"Did what?" Arizona asked. She needed to hear it out loud.

"You know what I mean." Eliza said, tightening her grip on Arizona's hips. The blonde caressed her arms before placing her hands around her neck and placing her forehead against hers.

"Please say it. I need to hear it out loud." Arizona said, almost whispering.

"I broke up with Jessica."

Arizona let out a breath that she didn't knew she was holding and smiled then leaned in to kiss the brunette but backed away, concern in her eyes.

"Wait. Should I be this happy that a woman I actually liked got her heart broken because of me?" she asked Eliza, arms still wrapped around her neck.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Phoenix."

And with that they starred deeply into each other's eyes and got closer and closer until there was no space between them. The kiss was sweet and tender. Very much like their first kiss ever back in 1992, when they were just kids.

"I think we should talk?" Arizona said when they pulled away.

"Later. Right now, I just want to kiss you." Eliza said leaning in again, this time kissing Arizona with more passion than the first time. Mouths opening and tongues gently massaging each other. This felt good, this felt right. Yes, they were definitely coming home at last.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really do make me happy. They're finally getting to experience what it's like to be together as adults. Yay! As always, enjoy and review. Oh and, I wrote this from the phone because I didn't have access to my computer until now and I'm too lazy to check for spelling mistakes and I'm sleepy so, sorry for any mistakes.**

' _Tell me that we belong together,  
_ _dress it up with the trappings of love.  
_ _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
_ _instead of the gallows of heartache  
_ _that hang from above._

 _I'll be your crying shoulder,  
_ _I'll be love's suicide,  
_ _I'll be better when I'm older,  
_ _I'll be the greatest fan of your life'_

 **I'll Be – Edwin McCain**

 **Chapter 17**

As they were kissing, hands started exploring each other's bodies, going underneath shirts and blouses to have direct skin to skin contact. The kiss was getting more and more heated by the minute. They pulled apart when air became an issue and Arizona's lips went to Eliza's neck, two fingers below her pulse point which made the brunette moan as a sign of approval.

"So, I do remember your weak spot correctly." Arizona said smiling into Eliza's neck, her hands caressing the brunette's stomach and going to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"I thought you wanted to talk first…" Eliza said, moaning again when she felt the blonde's hands caressing her breasts though her bra.

"Screw talking, there's plenty of time for that later." Arizona said as she pushed the other woman's shirt off of her body and licked bellow her ear, another weak spot of hers that she remembered correctly. "Right now, I need to feel you." She concluded, grabbing Eliza's hand and guiding her to her bedroom.

The road to Arizona's bedroom seemed everlasting. They were so eager to finally be able to touch each other's bodies again, to make the other moan in pleasure again that they were getting pretty impatient. Halfway through the stairs, Eliza couldn't control herself any longer and pushed Arizona against the wall and removed the blonde's shirt as Arizona removes Eliza's bra, quickly discarding it to the stairs as her hands went to play with the hardened nipples. The brunette arched her back and threw her head back, almost making them fall. Arizona grabbed her by the hips to steady her and continued going up the stairs, grabbing Eliza's hand.

Just outside of the blonde's bedroom, she lost it again. She pushed the brunette against the wall and kissed her perfect breasts as her hands went to undo her pants while the ortho surgeon worked on Arizona's bra. She needed to have Eliza and she needed it now. But she also wanted to enjoy every step of being together again after so many years. She had longed for this for so long that she wanted to take her time but at the same time, Eliza had gotten so incredibly sexy over the years that she couldn't help but want to fuck her hard against the wall. This wasn't _fucking_ though. This was making love. It had been so long since she had truly made love to someone instead of simply fucking them that she felt like she owed to herself and her partner to take her time to make this beautiful. Cheesy? Sure but real _can't live without you_ kind of love was supposed to be cheesy. Nothing wrong with that.

The brunette squirmed out of her pants, only her panties kept her from being completely naked. Arizona looked at her with darkened but loving eyes, staring into her soul. She kissed her one more time and then pulled her by the wrist, finally taking her to her inside of her bedroom. As soon as they reached it, Eliza pushed Arizona to the bed, leaning down to kiss her tenderly and then kiss down her body, starting at her neck and stopping briefly at the hem of the blonde's pants. She kissed each hip bone before undoing the button to take them off. Arizona briefly stopped her with her own hands.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked huskily

"My scar." The blonde said. "It's big and hypertrophic. I thought I should warn-."

Eliza interrupted her by kissing her so tenderly that Arizona felt like crying. This woman really, really loved her and no ugly scar would ever change that. She smiled and put both of her arms above her head, telling Eliza to continue in her task of undressing her. The brunette removed Arizona's pants very slowly, kissing every single bit of skin she found on her way. When she finally removed it, she kissed all the way up. She started with a kiss on Arizona's ankle and went up. She found the start or Arizona's big and slightly bumpy scar right where her calf started and gently stroked it; caressing it lovingly and placing kisses on it. To her, Arizona looked absolutely perfect. She loved every single bit of her. Including her beautiful scar before it was a permanent reminder of how incredibly strong and brave she was.

Eliza continued her way up, kissing the scar until it's end, right on Arizona's thigh. It was big but it had saved her lofe, how could she feel anything but love for the scar? If it wasn't for it, she wouldn't be here right now, making love to the woman she had been in love with since she was fourteen years old. She kissed her way up back to her blonde's ear.

"You're incredibly beautiful, did you know that?" Eliza whispered, before taking Arizona's earlobes between her teeth. She responded by moaning and raising her hips slightly so that she could create some friction against the beautiful brunette.

"I love you…" the blonde said in between breaths as Eliza placed her knee right between her thighs and against her wet center. Even through the fabric of her panties, Eliza could feel Arizona's arousal. She moved slightly, slowly, creating just enough friction for the blonde to crave and want more but not enough for it to end quickly.

"I love you too, Arizona" Eliza said, moving from Arizona's ear and going for her nipples. She caresses them with her hands before taking one in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Arizona's moans were getting louder and the way she raised her hips was getting more desperate. Eliza knew she had to do something about that but she wanted to prolong it just a little bit more. She took the other nipple in her mouth while one of her hands went down her body and teased the blonde through her panties.

"Eliza, please…" the blond moaned. She had never been so aroused in her entire life.

Eliza didn't say anything, she just started kissing down Arizona's body, kissing her stomach and licking around her navel. She then kissed her thighs, making her raise her hips and whine.

"Stop teasing me, Eliza…" she said in between moans.

The brunette laughed and then removed Arizona's panties painfully slow. "God, you're so wet…" she said, the wetness that she found driving her insane. She was in the middle of kissing Arizona when she noticed a small tattoo right by her hip bone, where her panties had been before. ' _I wish 3'_ Eliza read. So, the blonde also had a permanent reminder of their last night together in 2000. She caressed it before kissing it and going back up to Arizona's lips.

"Take off your panties. I want you to be naked too. Please." Arizona said and the brunette did as she was told, making her way back down.

"Spread your legs, Phoenix." Eliza said and the blonde did just that. She took a few seconds to look at Arizona; naked, legs spread and her chest heaving. She looked like a dream. Or better than a dream. She looked like a reality; her reality. At last. She decided not to torture the other woman and herself any longer and she ran her tongue against Arizona's drenched walls. The taste and smell driving her insane.

"You taste incredible." She said. The blonde didn't respond anything as she could barely think let alone speak. The brunette ran her tongue again and again and then again. Taking all of what Arizona had to give her. Rejoicing in the moment. Enjoying every second of them finally being able to be so intimately together again. She decides to take it further and entered Arizona with her tongue, earning a scream form the blonde. She thrusted in and out of her with her tongue, going as deep as she could every time and swirling it around inside of her. Feeling her body starting to shake, she placed her thumb on Arizona's bundle of nerves and circling it.

Arizona was on the verge of orgasm. Everything about what Eliza was doing to her was perfect. It was as physical as it was emotional and it felt amazing. She could and would do this forever. Her back started arching, as Eliza's tongue kept thrusting into her with more force each time and her thumb circled her clit. She could feel her body starting to shake and her walls contracting. She was about to come. She pressed Eliza's head to her center slightly and two more thrusts were all it took for her vision to become clouded and her whole body started to shake. She came the hardest she had ever come in her life, letting out a loud scream.

When Arizona finally came down from her high and her chest stopped heaving she looked to her side; Eliza was there, looking at her with a cheeky smile. "Hey." She said before gently kissing her.

"Oh my god. That was…I have no words." She said laughing and climbing on top of Eliza, kissing her as she started grinding into her.

"Aren't we going to talk?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Arizona said, kissing the other woman's neck. "Right after I'm done having my way with you." She said kissing down Eliza's body, eager to return the favor.

"It's not going to take much time to get me there, I nearly came from watching you shake and moan for me." Eliza said, arching her back as Arizona kissed her neck and caressed her stomach, still grinding into her.

"Well, now it's MY turn to make you shake and moan." Arizona said in between kisses. "God, you're so gorgeous." She said, running her fingers all the way down to Eliza's core, teasing her entrance. "You have no idea what you do to me." She said as she placed a gentle kiss on Eliza's neck, going down her body, leaving a path of open mouth kisses all over her torso until she met her destination.

Arizona knew that the brunette was already very close and didn't feel like making her wait. She run her tongue through Eliza's glistening folds "Fuck, Lizzie! You are so, so, so wet!" Arizona said, completely digging into Eliza, wrapping her arms around the brunette's legs to keep her in place. She then swirled her tongue around the other woman's clit as she entered her with two fingers and began thrusting rapidly, hitting all the right spots inside of Eliza.

"Oh my God, don't stop Phoenix. Don't stop. I'm so close." Eliza said, her hips moving to meet Arizona's thrusts. The blonde thrusted even harder into her, while her tongue kept playing with her clit. Eliza arched her back as her hips keep buckling. Arizona knew that Eliza was very, very close because her walls were clenching around her fingers so she swirled them two and added a third finger. That was all it took for Eliza's body to start shaking violently as she screamed Arizona's name. Only when she was sure that the ortho surgeon had come down from her high, Arizona removed her fingers from inside of her.

"That was…wow. Just, wow." Eliza said, still trying to catch her breath.

"You weren't lying when you said you were very close." Arizona said, laughing and leaning into Eliza, nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Mmmm…this continues to be my favorite place in the world." She said, wrapping an arm and a leg around the green-eyed beauty.

"We're still really good at this." Eliza said.

"Hell yeah we are! We've gotten even better."

"I feel like I should high five you…"

"Oh, don't you dare Lizzie. I never allowed to high five me after sex when we were teenagers and I won't allow you now." Arizona said, raising her head and gently biting Eliza's cheek.

"Why, though? High fiving is the universal sing for celebration."

"Because it's weird and so unsexy."

"Come on. Just once. Please, Phoenix."

"Maybe when we're eighty." Arizona said, once again climbing on top of Eliza and kissing her neck.

"You wanna go again already, Arizona?"

"What can I say? You're irresistible…"

"Am I so irresistible that you'd high five me after we make each other come again?"

"Less talking and more kissing, Lizzie."

* * *

After a couple of more rounds, they had gotten super hungry and thirsty so they went down to the kitchen to reheat the pierogis and open the wine. They were still naked, covered only in sheets.

Eliza kept staring at Arizona while she moved around the kitchen. "I love looking at you." She blurted out, happy that she didn't have to keep her feelings to herself anymore.

"I love looking at you too." The blonde answered, handing Eliza a plate with pierogis and a glass of wine. "It's my favorite thing to do, actually." She said smiling and placing a small peck on Eliza's lips.

"We're so cheesy." The ortho surgeon said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, we are." The other said raising her glass "here's to being cheesy and to Taylor Dayne!"

"Taylor Dayne?...oh! Love will lead you back." Eliza said laughing. "Here's to being cheesy and to her."

They clinked their glasses together and started eating. They really were starving. Halfway through the meal, Arizona broke the comfortable silence.

"How did it go with Jessica?"

"It was hard but it turned out okay. She's a good person, Phoenix."

"I know she is, but breaks up can bring out the worst out of people. What did you tell her?"

"The truth. She deserves it. She was sad and hurt but was overall very understanding. It was…a mature break up. Tears and pain and not bad wishes or hurtful words."

"That's great Lizzie" she said taking Eliza's hands in her own. "Starting a new relationship on bad wishes and bitter feelings can't be good."

"Luckily we won't have to." Eliza said before leaning in to capture Arizona's lips on a sweet lingering kiss. "I just, I want to be with you Arizona. I want to see where this goes, how does it feel to be with you as an adult."

"I want that too. I was so happy when I saw you through that window. So happy, Lizzie. You have no idea. Like the universe was finally giving me another chance at happiness." Arizona said as tears rolled down her face. She quickly wiped them and continued. "Like the universe was finally giving us the chance to live like we had so many times wished we did. But then you had a girlfriend…and she wasn't awful. It was hard."

"I know. It was hard for me too. I felt exactly like you did. All I could think was _'Finally!'_ and I was also so happy. I was so excited that I completely forgot about my girlfriend for a minute. Well, ex-girlfriend now." Eliza said, wiping away her own tears. "And that made me feel so guilty." She then grabbed both of Arizona's hands. "but I got over the guilt and here we are…where we're supposed to be."

"I love you so much, Eliza. I don't think I ever stopped loving you…" the blonde said releasing Eliza's hands and wrapping them around her neck. "I think the feeling went on stand-by or something for a few years but as soon as I saw you again, I just knew I still loved you."

"Same." Eliza said

"Same?" the blonde asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Same." The brunette repeated.

"Gee, thanks. Do you want me to pat you on the back and high five you too?"

"Oh, would you?" Eliza asked excitedly.

"No!" Arizona said sticking out her tongue.

"Well, by same I meant well, the same. I never stopped loving you either. I don't think I ever will…I've known I would love you forever ever since I kissed you on that freezing cold Maine night back when we were teenagers."

"See, Lizzie? That's a lot cuter. You should've said that from the beginning instead of just _same_." She said, sipping on some wine. They continued to eat and drink in silence for a little while.

"You got a tattoo about New Year's Eve 1999 too." Eliza said, smiling and placing her hand on Arizona's leg.

"I do. I wanted another reminder of you in my skin." Arizona answered sheepishly. "I guess we both have one of each of our 'stages' together."

"Maybe we should get another one this time around too…" the brunette said with a big smile.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Arizona answered. "You got one more on your ankle. A lightning bulb and a phrase in Latin. What does it say?"

"It says _'Fiat Lux'_ which means ' _let there be light'_ and it's the UCSF motto. I have a love affair with my school, you know." Eliza answered blushing.

"You do. But it's super cute in a nerdy kind of way. I love it." The blonde answered smiling and leaning in for another miss "So what do we do now?" She asked as she caressed the long dark tresses she had missed so much.

"Now, we get to know each other again; as adults. Now, we get to love each other and see if this time it is forever." Eliza said

"I have no doubt in mi mind that this time it will be forever. Do you?" The blonde asked the other woman.

"No. Not all." She said smiling and kissing her again.

"Okay then, lets erase that last part and just say that now we get to love each other again and be there for each other." Arizona said.

"Yes, I like that." Eliza said, taking one of Arizona's hands an kissing her knuckles. "So, I'm guessing you're my girlfriend again?"

"What? No. I'm not. First of all, you can't just guess or say it like that. I know you're a huge nerd but even you have better game than that." The blonde said teasingly. The foundation of their relationship had always been teasing, so why change now? "And second, I don't want our new anniversary to be on the same day where you broke up with Jessica. That's a little messed up."

"Shoot, you're right. I forgot about her, again. What about tomorrow?"

"The day after you broke up with your ex? No, we need to pick a better date, Lizzie."

"How about July 8th 2017?"

"Don't mock me if you want to _come_ again anytime soon, Eliza."

"I'm sorry, couldn't help it." Eliza said. "But really, Arizona…it shouldn't be this complicated."

"It's not. I'll become your girlfriend three weeks from now."

"On my birthday?"

"No. Then, four weeks from now."

"Until then what? If we meet someone new am I supposed to say 'Hi John, this is Arizona, my not-my-girlfriend-but-kinda-sorta-actually-my-girlfriend' or what?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I like it, has a nice ring to it…"

"Arizona…"

"Look, for all means, I am your girlfriend and you are mine. I just don't want to share an anniversary date with anything that has something to do with your ex okay? I don't want it to be on the day your break up, a week after the break up or anything like that. Okay? So, today won't be our anniversary date. No. I'll be your official girlfriend on November the 4th. Two and a half weeks from now." The blonde said

"Okay. If it means that much to you, I'm okay with it." Eliza said, pecking her kinda-sorta-girlfriend on the lips. "I'm just happy that I get to be the only one allowed to do this again. Happy to have you back."

"Me too, baby. But, you know what? To me, the best part is that I get to be your greatest fan again. Just like I was when we were young." The blonde said kissing her girl and removing the thin sheet that was covering her body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, thank you for the great reviews. Please keep reviewing because it encourages me to continue and makes me really happy :D. Shout out to my twitter gals! My twitter handle is thespunkygal (long story) so go follow me if you want to.**

 **P.S. Dear anonymous reviewer, I'm assuming the autocorrect wrote 'pieces' and you meant 'Pisces' which excites me because I'm really into astrology. And nope, I'm an Aquarius and pretty much the poster child for Aquarius. My ascendant sign is Pisces though, so that definitely has some influence over me. Also, my moon sign is Gemini. So, Aquarius/Pisces/Gemini.**

 **Enjoy!**

' _I've been awake for a while now,  
_ _you got me feeling like a child now,  
_ ' _cause every time I see your bubbly face  
_ _I get the tingles in a silly place._

It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose,  
 _wherever it goes, I always know  
_ _that you make me smile,  
_ _please stay for a while now;  
_ _just take your time wherever you go.'_

 **Bubbly – Colbie Caillat**

 **Chapter 18**

Arizona woke up feeling absolutely happy and completely satisfied for the first time in years. In fact, she was almost certain that had never experienced this level of bliss ever before. And she was _almost_ certain because she didn't want to be unfair to Callie. She was very happy with her during the early stages of their relationship and she gave her Sofia. However, whatever she felt for Callie…it didn't really compare. Not that comparing was okay or fair, but Eliza was the love of her life. She had been in love with her for over 20 years, even if the feelings went on stand by for a while. She was a fool for thinking she got over her…how could so much love simply disappear?

Eliza's arm was wrapped around her waist and her breathing was steady. She was still fast asleep. She had always been a heavy sleeper. When they were younger and went to the cabin in the woods for the fourth of July, where they made love for the first time ever, she poured an entire water bottle over her face for her to wake up when they had to leave the cabin and the brunette still only woke up to tell her _'Brandon, stop or I'll drown you in the toilet.'_ And fell back asleep. It was cute. Luckily for them, they had afternoon shifts instead of morning ones.

Make love, making love or made love was an expression that Arizona never really liked. It sounded so cheesy and corny but Eliza had the power of turning her into mush. She was not a mushy kind of person when it came to relationships…except with Eliza. She was an exception, her only exception. If only they had found their way back to each other earlier in life…Sofia wouldn't exist and maybe it wouldn't have worked out. They were grown and mature now. They had both been through stuff that helped them become the people they are today and know exactly what they want and need in a relationship. No, the timing was perfect. And even if it was a little late, she didn't mind. She wouldn't let her go this time. No way in hell.

She turned a little to the side so that she could stare at Eliza. She meant what she said when they were eating, she loved looking at her; it really was one of her favorite things to do in the world, it had always been. She was so incredibly beautiful. For sure the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Last night had been amazing and a new beginning. _Ariliza_ part 2. She chuckled at her dorkiness. Ariliza? Seriously? No, no couple's names. Lesbians do enough blending or their own for her to blend their names. Besides, _Brangelina, Bennifer and Bennifer 2_ all got couple's names and they were all divorced. Nope. This was just Arizona and Eliza _forever._

She kept staring at the gorgeous woman by her side, wondering how she got so lucky. Few people get a second chance at happiness with the love of their life and she was one of them. She didn't want to wake up Eliza since they had stayed up pretty late enjoying each other last night but she couldn't help her urge to touch her again. Not in a sexual way, though she would never be able to get enough of that either, but just feel her skin against her hands. She raised her hand and gently caressed her cheek. The brunette moved a little in her sleep and Arizona couldn't help but smile and run her finger across her not-girlfriend-girlfriend's face; tracing all of her beautiful features.

Eliza stirred and crinkled her nose as she released a small whisper "that feels nice." She said opening her beautiful green eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Arizona said as she leaned in to kiss Eliza.

"Good morning, _not my girlfriend._ " Eliza said chuckling, receiving a poke in the ribs for her cheekiness. "Have you been up for long?" she asked, her voice still full of sleep.

"Not that long." The blonde said, now caressing the other woman's naked back.

"Have you been watching me sleep? Like you did when we had sleepovers when we were teens?" the brunette asked, wrapping her arm tighter around Arizona to bring her closer and nuzzling her neck.

"Maybe…"

"You're such a creep, Phoenix."

"You still like me, though." Arizona said, kissing Eliza's forehead.

"I do. I like you very much." She answered, gently biting Arizona's neck. "I guess we should get up if we ever want to leave this room…"

"But I don't want to leave this room, Lizzie."

"Me either, but we have work. And I should go to my apartment first."

"Why?"

"I can't just wear yesterday's clothes to work."

"You can wear mine."

"Come on, Phoenix. You're a lot shorter than I am."

"First of all, not a lot. Second, you could always wear a shirt of mine and your pants. My shirts and jackets will for sure fit you; we've always been the same size in tops." Arizona said, her hands now on Eliza's side. "Please. I don't want to be apart from you just yet." She said, using her dimpled smile and best puppy eyes.

"Oh, come on! The puppy yes? That's playing dirty!"

"All's fair in love and war, Lizzie." Arizona said standing up from the bed, not bothering to cover herself. Eliza's eyes scanned her naked body as her green eyes got a few shades darker.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked

"I'm gonna take a shower." Arizona replied nonchalantly as she walked towards her bathroom, the brunette's eyes following her the whole time. "You coming?" she said turning her head to the side and looking at her seductively before entering the bathroom.

Eliza didn't even have to think about Arizona's proposition. She immediately stood up and followed her not-girlfriend-girlfriend into the bathroom.

* * *

"Brandon told me about you once." Eliza blurted as they were having breakfast on Arizona's kitchen, both already dressed up for work. Arizona was right, her clothes did fit Eliza perfectly.

"What?"

"Brandon. He told me about you once. He's a pediatric surgeon, you know?" Eliza said

"Oh. Yes, I remember. I thought you said you hadn't heard anything from me over the years?" Arizona asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I lied." The brunette answered shrugging.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's not like I knew a whole lot, just that you were a pediatric surgeon and very recognized within the field and the medical community in general. And that you had gotten married. Brandon even wanted to contact you a few times but I forbid him."

"Why? It would've been nice to hear from him." Arizona said, caressing Eliza's knee. "I have to admit that I heard about you and Brandon over the years too."

"You did?"

"Of course. Brandon is renowned too. Doesn't surprise me at all, you Minnick kids are brainiacs and huge nerds. It figures you'd all become successful."

"Okay but that's only about Branasshole, you said you also heard about me." Eliza asked curiously.

"Branasshole? Is that still a thing?"

"But of course! He will always be Branasshole, weasel, stinky little worm, crap bag, you name it. And I'm still Stupiliza and Dykeliza, among other things." She said, rolling her eyes. "But let's not deviate okay? Tell me what have you heard about me…"

"Just like you, not much. That you were one of the top orthopedic surgeons in the country and that you had flown to Brazil to treat a player's injury during the World Cup by his request." Arizona continued. "And I read a couple of your publications. I never googled you though. Seeing your pictures would've been too much for me to handle." She said as her hand now caressed Eliza's cheek. "How did you know I was married?"

"Facebook." The brunette answered sheepishly "But I didn't add you because well, you were married and I was in a relationship. It still hurt a little. Or, more like stung. It was a weird feeling."

Arizona stood up from the stool and wrapped her arms around Eliza before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Well, I'm here now and so are you. Not married nor in a relationship. Or well, in a relationship with each other…"

"So, we are in a relationship…"

"Of course! I'm just not your girlfriend yet." The blonde answered laughing and pecking Eliza's lips again.

"Are we going to tell people at work?" Eliza asked. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to hide it from Jo."

"It's both sad and adorable that a resident in her twenties is your bestie, did you know that?"

"Shut up, she's awesome."

"Yeah, I like her. But, no, I mean I don't really mind if they know or not but perhaps we should be discrete at first? After all, you've just come out of a relationship and you have no idea how the rumor mill works there. I don't want people talking crap about us."

"Okay, fair enough. How about our families? My parents don't know about our reunion but I can't hide anything from my squids for too long." The green-eyed beauty said. "You should thank James for this though. He's the one who kept telling me over and over that I needed to break up with Jessica and pursue something with you."

"I've always liked that kid." Arizona said smiling. "What about Brandon? We were pals growing up!"

"He just wanted be to be cautious and not act impulsively. He was more aware than James or even Alec during my 'getting over Arizona Robbins' struggle and said he didn't want to see me go through a sequel of that." Eliza said.

"Makes sense." She said smiling and kissing the top of her head. "They love you so much, Lizzie. You're really lucky to have them." Arizona said, returning to her stool to finish her coffee and bagel. "And as for our parents, perhaps we should wait a couple of months to tell them. Again because of the Jessica thing and I think we should be careful with not moving too fast too soon. I don't want anything to jeopardize this."

"Nothing will. I promise."

"Good, because you're stuck with me forever." The blonde said, capturing Eliza's lips on her own and kissing her gently. "Is it too soon to say words like 'forever' and that I love you? Because I love you, Lizzie. I really, really do."

"Too soon? We've been waiting for this for over 20 years. If anything, I'm grateful it's not too late. It's…perfect timing." She said before smiling tenderly and kissing Arizona again. "I love you too, Phoenix. So much."

* * *

"You do know you have a huge hickey on your neck, right?" Amelia asked Arizona as she sipped on a huge cup of coffee.

"WHAT!?" the blonde said grabbing her phone and turning on the camera so that she could see her heck. "Crap! It really is huge. Do you have any concealer?"

"Yes, grab it from my purse, it's inside my locker." The brunette surgeon said, staring deeply into Arizona's eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Arizona said as she stood up to grab the make up from her friend's purse.

"I'm just waiting for you to tell me what happened. I think I know who's responsible for that hickey but I don't want to make any assumptions."

"Well, what do you want to know, Amelia?"

"Oh, come on! Just sit down already and tell me what happened with Minnick. If you have a hickey that big it means you were together last night." Amelia said. "And that she broke up with Tinkerbell because otherwise nothing would've happened. Unless sucking on someone else's neck doesn't count as cheating nowadays…"

The blonde laughed at her friend's antics. Ever since the whole Nicole Herman thing, they had become close. They got each other and their sense of humor complemented well. She was a good friend. "How do you know it was her?"

"Uh…I don't know, maybe because you've been staring at her like a puppy at a chew toy ever since she arrived?" Amelia said arching her eyebrows. "Not to mention the fact that you've been in love with her for the past 20 years or so…"

"Okay, okay. You're right." The blonde said, raising her hands in defeat. "She came over last night and brought me dinner."

"Is that all? How did she end up sucking on your neck, then?"

"Would you let me finish, please?" Arizona said, pretending to be annoyed. The neurosurgeon nodded in response. "She came over with dinner. We talked and she told me she broke up with her ex."

"And that's when the neck sucking happened…"

"Precisely. Neck sucking and other things. All night long. It was incredible, Amy. I've never felt this kind of connection with anyone else." Arizona said "It's as mind blowing as it is everlasting."

"You're a huge ball of cheese, Robbins."

"Maybe I am but it's the truth. And then we talked about what we want and our expectations."

"So, you're back together?"

"Sort of. I'm not her girlfriend yet."

"Why not?"

"Because how could our anniversary be on the same day that she broke up with Jessica? Or the following day? No, that can't bring good luck."

"But you're still in a relationship, right?"

"Yes, only without the 'girlfriends' label until I feel comfortable enough with the Jessica thing. I think November 4th is a good date."

"Why November 4th?"

"It's close enough that I won't go crazy waiting and far enough for everything else to settle."

"You're so weird."

"I know." Arizona said smiling. "You wanna see something really, really cheesy?"

"Always." Amelia said smiling.

Arizona picked up her hair with one hand and turned her head to the side so that Amelia could see below her ear. "Look."

"You have a tattoo of an L. What does it stand for? Please don't tell me it's for 'love' or something like that…" Amelia said rolling her eyes.

"Worse. It stands for Lizzie. That's how I call Eliza. She was a P, because she calls me Phoenix. We got them when we were seniors in high school."

"You're helpless Robbins." She said, rolling her eyes again but then grabbing Arizona's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm happy for you. You deserve this. And I'm happy that you got to be with your first and apparently true love again."

"My first, last and forever."

"Oh, shut up. I'm trying to be nice to you but I can't when you're being so disgusting."

"Well, it's the truth!"

"Okay, whatever. I have a question about your _first, last and forever._ " Amelia said, emphasizing the last part of her sentence to mock the blonde. Arizona rolled her eyes and just nodded. "Is she a vampire? That hickey is seriously humongous…"

* * *

"I think we should go on a date." Eliza heard. She was currently typing some things on her iPad, standing right by the nurses' station. She raised her head to see Arizona looking at her excitedly.

"Aren't we already doing that?"

"We haven't gone on a real date yet. We've been to friendly sort of dates and we had dinner and sex at my place last night but we haven't been on a date yet so, Thursday night, I'm taking you on a date. My treat and don't even try to argue me on that." Arizona said smiling widely.

"You really have to allow me to pay some time."

"I will, just not on Thursday. Be ready at 7, I'll pick you up at that time. Wear something nice, we're going to a fancy place."

"Why Thursday? And, where?"

"We're not on call that day and we're both off on Friday…and, as for where we're going all I can say is you'll see."

"Come on!"

"Nope. You'll have to wait until Thursday."

"But that's two days from now."

"Patience is a virtue, Dr. Minnick."

"This reminds me of when we were teenagers and you also insisted on taking me on a mystery date right after we kissed for the first time…" Eliza said smiling and remembering their first real date ever.

"What can I say? I was raised to be a gentleman…" Arizona said leaning closer to Eliza to kiss her cheek. "See you later, alligator." She said as she went down the hall as Eliza just laughed. How could a human being be as adorable as Arizona Robbins? It had always blown her mind and she was sure it would blow her mind forever.

Later that night, Arizona was exhausted. She loved being a doctor and a surgeon but afternoon and night shifts were the worst. She decided to get some sleep on one of the on-call rooms for a while. She told Murphy to page her in case of emergency only. She checked to see if Eliza was around so that they could have a nap together but she didn't find her anywhere. She basically dragged herself to her favorite on-call room and there she saw her. Eliza was laying on a bed, sound asleep. Arizona smiled and decided to lay next to her.

Eliza opened her eyes briefly when she felt someone getting into the small bed with her. She saw Arizona's pretty eyes looking back at her, she opened her mouth to say something but the gorgeous blonde whispered a sweet 'shhh' to her and kissed her gently on the cheek before slightly turning Eliza to the side so that the brunette could be the little spoon. She could definitely do this for the rest of her life. She closed her eyes for a minute and before she knew it, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A few hours later, they both woke up to the sound of a pager. Arizona reached out to hers and noticed that hers was not the one making the intense and disturbing sound. Eliza shifted in her arms and buried her head in the blonde's neck. Arizona chuckled and rubbed Eliza's back tenderly.

"Baby, you have to answer that." She said as she gently scratched the brunette's head. "Eliza, baby…you have to wake up." The blonde continued, knowing very well how hard it was for the lovely woman in her arms to wake up.

"But I don't want to!" Eliza said whining and tightening her grip on Arizona's waist.

"Sweetie, come on; you have to wake up. It might be an emergency." She said, shaking the sleepy woman a little bit harder but still gently. "Come on, Lizzie. Up you go."

Eliza finally raised her head up, eyes still heavy, pouty face and messy hair. Arizona felt as if her heart was about to explode. She had never seen anything cuter in her life. She laughed and lightly pecked the other woman on the lips. "You're the cutest, did you know that?"

Eliza didn't say anything, instead she just stood up from the bed and yawned. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and turned around to face Arizona. "You stay here and rest while you can." She said as she lovingly caressed her face. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." The blonde answered, giving Eliza one last kiss before she left the small room.

* * *

After their long and exhausting shift, the two women decided to go to Eliza's apartment to have something to eat and then sleep it off. They didn't' want to be apart just yet. Night shifts really were the worst. Luckily, their next shift was an early shift the following day. Eliza dropped Arizona off at her apartment first so that she could rest a little while she went to get the food by herself. Arizona complained but it was useless. She knew it had to do with the fact that the brunette wanted to pay for the food and knew Arizona wouldn't allow her to pay if they were together.

As she rested on Eliza's bed, her computer's facetime popped up on the screen and made a ringing sound; Arizona answered it without even realizing it wasn't her own computer. She was that tired. The camera showed her tired but still beautiful face on a small square and a beautiful Asian woman popped on the screen.

"You're not Eliza." the woman said.

"I'm not." Arizona said, confused. Who was this woman?

"Where is she? Who are you?" the woman said, studying the blonde's face. "Have you stolen her computer?"

"What? No. I'm…I…" Arizona didn't really know what to say, she shouldn't have answered the call.

"What's going on Sade?" a male voice said. Shoot, she really shouldn't have answered the call but she was just so tired and didn't noticed. She was about to simply hang up when a tall guy with light auburn hair appeared on the screen. Those green eyes. She would recognize them anywhere, they were the same eyes that adorned the beautiful face of the love of her life.

"Bullwinkle?" he said.

"I thought I was Rocky." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"You're right." He said smiling. "Oh my god, how are you? It's been forever."

"It really has been forever! I'm good, like really, really good. You're looking great! Your hair got a bit darker."

"Thank you and yes, now I look like Julianne Moore." He said smirking. His smirk also resembling the one of her lady. "You look really tired."

"Gee, thanks Brandon."

"…but you look good. You know? Very heroin chic." Eliza's brother said trying to fix it.

"You're making it worse, honey." The Asian woman said. "Hi, I'm Sadie, Brandon's wife. I'm guessing you're Arizona."

"Hi Sadie, nice to meet you and yes, you're right. I'm Arizona."

"Tucson, Mesa, Rocky, Stimpy…Blondie, Lamezona…she has many names." Brandon said, the blonde sticking out her tongue at him as he said so.

"Still as annoying as ever, I see."

"Oh, you have no idea!" His wife said. "So, where's Eliza?"

"She went out to buy food. She should be coming back soon."

"And…if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing at Eliza's bedroom, Arizona?" he asked, genuine concern in his eyes. Arizona knew that Eliza was really close to all of her brothers and she and Brandon had always had a special bond. They were more than just siblings. They were best friends and maybe even soulmates. Even if they drove each other insane…or maybe because they drove each other insane.

"Oh my god, Brandon. You can't just ask her that!" Sadie said, smacking his arm.

"No, it's a valid question." The blonde said. "Look, Bran. All I can tell you is that you have nothing to worry about but I think you should talk to Eliza about this and not me."

"Sounds serious." He said.

"It is."

"I sure hope so, Tucson." He said, then taking his fingers to point to his eyes and then to her, earning another punch from his wife. "Ouch, stop that you little angry Chinese dragon."

"Don't push me…" she simply said. "It was nice meeting you, Arizona. Please tell Eliza to give us a call when she comes back." The small woman said. She was absolutely beautiful and seemed really sweet. She knew from her previous conversations with Eliza that she really liked her and she could see why.

"It was nice meeting you too, Sadie." She said, then she turned her gaze to the guy. "And you have nothing to worry about, Brandon. This time I'm here for good."

"I really hope you are, Stimpy. Tell Dykeliza to call us, please." He said

"Will do."

"Okay. Oh, and, Mesa?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's good to have you back." He said, finally cracking into a smile.

"Shut up."

"Bye, Lamezona."

"Bye, Branasshole."

After hanging up, Arizona laid down on the bed and closed her eyes for a little while. Just like in the on-call room, before she knew it she was asleep. A few minutes later, Eliza walked into her apartment calling Arizona's name but got no answer. She left the food on the kitchen counter and went to her bedroom where she found the blonde completely out. She removed her coat and shoes and laid down with her, this time the blonde being the little spoon. She could totally get used to this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello dears! Thank you for all the great reviews as always. I have a lot of fun writing this story for you.** **As always, thank you and enjoy and please review.**

'I don't wanna lose you now,  
I'm looking right at the other half of me;  
the vacancy that sat in my heart  
is a space that now you hold.  
Show me how to fight for now  
and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
coming back into you once I figured it out,  
you were right here all along.

It's like you're my mirror,  
my mirror staring back at me.  
I coulnd't get any bigger  
with anyone else beside of me  
and now it's clear as this promise,  
that we're making two reflections into one;  
'cause it's like you're my mirror,  
my mirror staring back at me.'

 **Mirrors – Justin Timberlake**

 **Chapter 19**

Arizona woke up a couple of hours later, feeling rested although not completely. She looked to her side and noticed that sometime during those two hours Eliza had climbed into bed with her. She smiled at the sight in front of her and caressed her cheek before placing a soft and gentle kiss on her cheek. God, how she loved this woman. It was so deep and so pure, like nothing she's ever experienced before. Except for their first attempt at being together, all those years ago. She placed another kiss, this time on Eliza's forehead. She just couldn't help it, she needed to kiss her and touch her all the time.

Eliza stirred and released a deep sigh. She then opened her eyes, her beautiful green eyes, and looked directly into Arizona's blue eyes with a genuinely happy smile. "Hi" she said. Arizona pressed her lips to the brunette's.

"Hi yourself." The blonde said. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so pleasantly asleep…I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I know you're exhausted and I was too."

"I was. I really, really was." Arizona answered, pecking Eliza's lips again. "But now I'm starving."

"Great, because I brought Thai food. We should reheat it and eat now. I'm also starving." Eliza said moving to stand up from her bed.

"By the way, Brandon and Sadie called you on Facetime and I kinda answered." Arizona said, blushing a little.

"Kinda?" Eliza said arching an eyebrow.

"I answered. I was so tired and zombie like that I thought I was in my house and using my computer until a Jamie Chung look alike appeared on the screen." The blonde said, standing up from the bed as well.

"Oh yes, my sister in law. She's gorgeous, isn't she? Never use the Jamie Chung comparison though, it pisses her off."

"How come? She's also gorgeous and she does look like her."

"Because she's Chinese and Jamie is Korean. She hates it when people say Asians from different nationalities look alike." Eliza said raising her shoulders. "It also pissed her off that she was Mulan in _Once Upon a Time_ instead of a Chinese American actress."

"Makes sense." Arizona said nodding. "What the hell is _Once Upon a Time_?"

"A T.V. show she and Brandon watch. Not my cup of tea, really." The brunette said walking to the kitchen, her _kinda-sorta-girlfriend_ following her. "She's also a doctor, not a surgeon though."

"What's her specialty?" Arizona asked, curiously.

"She's a psychiatrist." Eliza answered.

"That must be stressful."

"She loves it."

"Don't we all?" Arizona said laughing. "I haven't met a single doctor that doesn't love their specialty."

"True." Eliza answered pecking the other woman again. "We'll call them after we eat." She heated the food in her microwave and then grabbed two plates so that they could eat. As soon as she started to dig into her much needed food, her phone buzzed. It was the group chat with her brothers. She rolled her eyes and unlocked her screen to see them before she got 135 notifications like it happened sometimes.

 ** _Branasshole: I just facetimed Stupiliza and guessed who answered the call? FROM HER BEDROOM.  
_** ** _Shrimp: Childhood inexplicable crush Baby Spice?  
_** ** _Cute Baby J: Because that makes perfect sense, Alec.  
_** ** _Branasshole: Actually, not that far from Baby Spice. Blonde, blue eyes and just as annoyingly perky.  
_** ** _Shrimp: Then it can't be Jessica…  
_** ** _Branasshole: Nope, not Jessica. She's old news. And our eldest brother is such an asshole that didn't even bother to tell us._**

"What are you reading?" Arizona asked, brining Eliza back to 'the real word' "can't it wait until we're finished eating?"

"I'm sorry, baby. It's my brothers. You wanna read?"

"Oh, what are they saying?" Arizona said, standing up from her chair to see the screen of Eliza's phone. She knew that they were probably discussing them.

 ** _Shrimp: WHAT!?  
_** ** _Branasshole: Exactly.  
_** ** _Cute Baby J: ABOUT TIME!  
_** ** _Branasshole: And, again, guess who answered the call…  
_** ** _Shrimp: Who?  
_** ** _Cute Baby J: Who?  
_** ** _Branasshole: TUCSON!  
_** ** _Shrimp: WHAT!? Stupiliza, spill.  
_** ** _Eliza: Hello, donkeys.  
_** ** _Branasshole: Care to explain?  
_** ** _Eliza: No.  
_** ** _Shrimp: Come on!  
_** ** _Eliza: ;)  
_** ** _Cute Baby J: I won't beg.  
_** ** _Shrimp: I will. What's going on? Come on Liza Left Eye Minnick, tell us.  
_** ** _Shrimp: For love of God, Eliza, what do we have to do for you to tell us?  
_** ** _Eliza: Get on your knees and take a picture.  
_** ** _Eliza: Don't, Alec! It's me, Tucson. Eliza will explain later. Now we're eating. All you need to know right now is that she's happy. We're happy. Talk to you later, little squids :)._**

And with that, Arizona locked Eliza's phone and threw it to the couch.

"No more phone." The blonde said. "Let's eat. You can talk to them later."

"Okay." Eliza said smiling at her blonde. They kept eating in a comfortable silence. They were almost done with their food when Eliza spoke up again. "You know? I've noticed that there's something we've barely even spoken about and it's something important."

"What is it?"

"Your ex-wife and your daughter."

"Oh." Arizona said blinking. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"I already know why it ended and the custody battle plus her moving to New York with your little one but I don't really know how's your relationship with her now, if you talk to her regularly, anything about your daughter besides her name and age…" Eliza numbered.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's not like I wanted to keep anything from you." Arizona said reaching for Eliza's hands. "It's just that I felt like we had enough ex-partner drama with Jessica and also you never really asked; I figured you would when you wanted to know."

"And I figured you would tell me when you felt ready to do it."

"Well, then let me tell you all about it. Callie and I are on good terms. She's a good person and my child's other mother so I could never have bad wishes or feelings for her. I guess in a way I will always love her because of Sofia but that's about it. We're not the best of friends, hell we're not friends at all but we're civil, cordial and good at co-parenting. Her girlfriend, Penny, is very nice and she loves Sofia and Sofia loves her; that's good enough for me." Arizona licked her lips before continuing. "And Sofia…she's awesome, Eliza. You'll love her. She's just a little ball of sunshine. She's bubbly, sweet, super funny and perky and just so, so, so incredible. She loves unicorns, glitter, Moana and puppies." Arizona said smiling widely. Sofia really was awesome.

"She sounds amazing." Eliza said smiling "I would love to meet her one day."

"You will and I'm sure you'll love each other instantly." Arizona said.

"I can't say that I'm not worried, though. This is something big."

"Too big?" the blonde asked, a little concerned.

"No." the brunette said quickly. "Still scary but I'm not going anywhere. And I hope you aren't going anywhere either."

"Of course I'm not going anywhere, Eliza. You know that. Why would you say that you 'hope'? I think I've made it VERY clear that I am all in with you." Arizona said smiling and gently kissing the woman in front of her on the lips.

Eliza smiled and kissed her back but her expression quickly changing into a worried one.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked concerned, grabbing Eliza's left hand, her dominant one, and rubbing her thumb over the back of it.

"Nothing."

"Eliza…"

"It's just that…" Eliza said hesitantly before looking down and releasing her hand from Arizona's grip.

"Just what? Lizzie, please talk to me." She said placing her hand on Eliza's chin so that she could make her green eyes meet hers. "Baby, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that…What if she came back? Your ex-wife. What if she came back to Seattle like, for good? You have a daughter together. That's a big deal. Huge. You were in love with her, Ari." Eliza finally says.

"Exactly, I WAS in love with her. Not anymore." Arizona said, placing a piece of hair behind Eliza's ear. "She could come back to Seattle for good someday but she won't come back for me. You wanna know why? Because she's moved on from and she's happy now…and because I am also really, really happy. Happier than I've ever been. She's probably also happier than she's ever been."

"…I just, Phoenix…I don't think I could handle..."

"I'm gonna stop you right now." Arizona said placing her finger on Eliza's lips. "There will be nothing for you to 'handle' okay?" She placed her hand on the brunette's cheek and caressed it tenderly. "But why are you telling me this, love? I don't get it."

"I just…I love you. So much." Eliza said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I already lost you once, I couldn't handle losing you again." she wiped away her tears. "I'm scared, I guess. I just got you back." She said. "God, I feel so stupid, selfish and childish for having this melt down while we were talking about your daughter."

"Hey don't say that! You're none of those things and don't you think I'm scared?" Arizona asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

"Terrified, Eliza!" Arizona said opening her eyes widely and grabbing the brunette's hands again. "Don't you think I've thought of the possibility of you wanting to go back to your ex, for example? Among other things…"

"That's not going to happen, you know it." She said looking directly into the beautiful blue eyes she loved so much. "And, other things? What other things?"

"I don't know Eliza, being hit but a truck or a bus, plane crashes, shootings, being electrocuted during a storm, horrible and painful diseases…"

"You really need to stop watching so many movies and TV shows, Ari."

"I wish it was just movies. Some of those things happened to me…all of them happened to at least one person that I cared for or respected." Arizona sighed. "The thing is, we can be scared together. Being scared isn't so bad. It means that you care so much for something or someone that the mere thought of losing them is physically painful." She said as she grabbed Eliza's face again and pressed her forehead against hers. "I love you so much…and if I haven't said it already, whatever I felt for Callie…it doesn't really compare." She said almost whispering and placing a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. Their kiss was getting heated up when Eliza's laptop started making a ringing noise.

"I'm going to kill him." Eliza said.

"Come on, let's answer." Arizona said excitedly as she went to Eliza's room to bring the laptop. This time it was a Skype conference call. "Oh god, I think it's all of them at the same time." She said handing the computer to Eliza.

The brunette grabbed the computer and accepted the call. As soon as she did, the faces of her three brothers plus her sister in law appeared on the screen. She and Arizona looked at them and waved their hands.

"Look, it's Rocky and Bullwinkle!" Alec said.

"More like Finn The Human and Jake The Dog. Mesa being Finn, of course." Her brother Brandon said.

"Look, it's an asshole convention!" Eliza said, rolling her eyes at their antics.

"I didn't want to be here, they've forced me." James, her youngest brother said.

"Shush, baby J. You're a curious as we are." Sadie, her sister in law, said.

"Who gave _Mushu_ permission to talk?" James said, pretending to be annoyed. Sadie just blended so well with their family.

"All I really want to know is, am I going to stop being your mother's favorite daughter in law once she knows that you're back with Arkansas?" Sadie said, getting in front of the screen, covering Brandon.

"Arizona!" Eliza said

"You're her _only_ daughter in law, Sadie." Alec said.

"Yeah, whatever. When are you two shrimps going to bring a girl home anyway? Or a guy? You know Ludwika's fine with that…" Sadie said teasing him.

"Can we get to the point already?" James said, genuinely annoyed by his siblings. He wasn't very patient. "I have a photoshoot soon." He said running his hand through his deep dark chocolate hair. "So, USS Arizona, care to tell us what you're doing over there with our fourth brother?" he said with a mischievous smile that immediately reminded Arizona of the little five-year-old boy she used to know.

"Oh my god, James! You are soooooooo cute!" Arizona said gushing.

"Isn't he?" Eliza said looking at her and squealed.

"Adorable!" Sadie said. They were right, but then again, all four Minnick kids were extremely good looking.

"I'm with James here, can we please get to the point?" It's past midnight here in Spain and I need my beauty sleep." Alec said.

"Okay so…Arizona and I have decided to uh…" Eliza didn't know how to continue. What should she say? That they had decided to be 'kinda-sorta-girlfriends'? They had agreed not to tell their families yet and here they were, having a conference call with her brothers and sister in law.

"We have decided to get back together. Give this a try as adults." Arizona said, grabbing Eliza's hand. "I love your sister, guys. I've loved her since we were teenagers and I know how protective you all are of her and how much you love her." She said, two pairs of green eyes, one pair of blue eyes and one pair of brown eyes looking at her intensely. "Even if all you ever do is tease each other, you're probably the closest siblings I've ever met." She said looking away from them a little bit. They were practically seeing right through her. "So yeah, we're together, we're still in love and this time it will be forever."

"That was fucking beautiful, Tucson." Brandon said, pretending to wipe away tears.

"Fucking beautiful." Alec repeated.

"Fucking beautiful." James concluded shutting his eyes and nodding.

"You guys are hopeless." Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"No, but it really was beautiful, Arizona." Brandon said. "We're happy for you but just know that if we see her crying for you like she did for so many years…"

"Too much information, Bran…too much information." Eliza said cutting him.

"If you hurt her we'll kill you and make it look like an accident. Three of us are doctors. And we've got a girl with us now, we may not be able to hit you but Mushu." Alec said.

"That's me! And I'll go full on Street Fighter's Chung-Li on you if I have too." Sadie said making a martial arts pose that imitated that of the video game character she named. "I'm also a shrink so, if they get caught I can easily plead insanity and make it believable."

"And I'll make sure that the story that gets published is favorable for them and makes the whole thing look like it was self-defense." James said.

"Sadie's dad is a lawyer and he really likes me, too." Brandon said.

"I have way too many siblings." Eliza said sighing.

"Okay, okay I got it. I hurt her, you kill me." Arizona said turning her head to look at Eliza and leaning in to gently kiss her cheek "I won't, though. So, you guys can relax. You won't have to kill me because your sister is finally my girlfriend again and this time I'm not letting her go."

"Fucking beautiful." Sadie said.

"Okay assholes, you got for explanation! I hope you're happy with it. Enough Minnick time for today. Bye! Go drown in a toilet or something. Oh! And, shrimps?"

"Yes?" they all said at the same time.

"Please don't tell mom and dad yet. I'll tell them." She said as her brothers nodded. "Good bye assholes, I hate you all and you stink. Except for you Sade, I love you."

"Bye gorgeous, love you too!" Sadie said.

"Bye, sis!" Alec said.

"Bye Stupiliza" Brandon said.

"Whatever. I hate you too. Adios." James said.

Eliza hang up the call and closed her laptop and then looked at Arizona. "I hope the sea monkeys didn't scare you. They're mostly harmless."

"Do you ever call them by their names?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Rarely." Eliza answered. She then leaned in nuzzled Arizona's cheek. "I'm sorry for them."

"Oh, don't. They're awesome. I love them. Talking to them felt...like a family reunion." the blonde said grinning like a little girl. Eliza's heart was about to explode from the cuteness.

"You called me your girlfriend." the brunette said looking at Arizona sideways, with a bashful smile.

"I did." She said smiling. "Because you are, Lizzie."

"I'm not, though." Eliza answered "You made it so very clear…"

"You're going to torture me forever for that, right?" Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps…" Eliza answered innocently.

Arizona stood up and moved to the couch, gesturing for Eliza to come with her. They sat and the blonde quickly pulled the brunette into her lap. "I know what I said but you know what? To the hell with moving too fast too soon. I don't care if a few days ago you were still with your ex. All I care about is you." She said gently rubbing their noses together, earning a little chuckle from Eliza. "I love you, Lizzie. And I want everything with you…everything. The commitment, the labels, telling our parents and everyone else. I don't want to wait anymore, we've waited enough." She leaned in, capturing the other woman's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Okay, I'm still not your girlfriend."

"What?"

"You haven't asked me…"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Arizona just laughed at Eliza's antics and grabbed her hands while looking into her eyes. "Eliza Minnick…do you want to be my girlfriend? Again?"

"Yes." The brunette simply said, sealing their deal with a kiss.

* * *

They were hand in hand in their cab on their way to the restaurant where they were having their 'first date' as Arizona said. It was silly, given the fact that they were already girlfriends and that they had been on dates multiple times but the blonde was right about something: they hadn't gone on a real date since getting back together. They had to postpone it though, their original plan was to have it the day after they became official but surgeries and trauma got in the way. They had to wait a whole week. They had hang out, had sleepovers basically every single day but this would be the first _real_ dress up and wear heels kind of date.

"Oh my God, Arizona. Canlis?" Eliza said as they reached their destination.

"Only the best for my girlfriend…" the blonde said, helping her girlfriend out of the cab and grabbing her hand to walk towards the restaurant.

"How did you get a table here? It's usually completely booked." The brunette said surprised. She had heard many wonderful things about this restaurant. It was supposed to be a life altering culinary experience like no other. Plus, the view was incredible. The only thing that worried her was that it was very expensive. She knew that Arizona was well off and so was she but having grown up 'not privileged' it was hard for her not to freak out when people spent lots of money on her.

"I have my ways." The blonde said winking her eye. They reached the entrance of the beautiful restaurant and Arizona approached the hostess without letting go of Eliza's hand. "Table for two, for Arizona Robbins."

"Here it is." The young woman said clicking something on her iPad. "Follow me, please, ladies." She said smiling and the two women followed her. The woman guided them through the restaurant and Eliza couldn't help but look at everything in awe. This was definitely one of the most beautiful restaurants she had ever been to. The dim lighting gave it a super romantic atmosphere. It had a rustic yet modern vibe with all those big bricks and chimneys combined with the lanterns and high ceilings.

The whole side of the restaurant was covered with big tall windows with wooden frames. The view was incredible. One could see practically the entire city from there. "Here you are, ladies." The woman said as she guided them to a table right by one of the windows. "The server will be here in a few to take your drink other." She said as she handed them two menus each. "Enjoy." She said winking before leaving.

"You really didn't have to do this." Eliza said.

"I know, but I wanted to." Arizona said reaching for her girlfriend's hand and snatching the food menu away from her hand.

"Hey!"

"They only have two options here, Lizzie. It's either a four-course where you get to choose your four dishes or a nine-course tasting menu. We're having the tasting menu. I snatched the menu off of your hands because I don't want you to worry about prices and finances. The struggling college student inside of you needs to relax." She said laughing. "Now pick a drink, each course of the menu comes with the perfect wine for it, but let's have something stronger first."

"Okay." Eliza said looking at the list. Everything was pricy. "I'll have a good ol' Moscow Mule."

"Awesome. I'll have a Bellini, let's call the server." Arizona said. She was about to raise her hand when Eliza grabbed it.

"This place is too fancy for us to call the server with our waving hand! He should approach us." The brunette said teasingly. "Otherwise, they'll think we're the _Beverly Hillbillies._ "

"You're such a dork, did you know that?" the blonde said just as a young man approached them.

"Are you ready to order, ladies?" he said smiling.

"Yes. We'll have the tasting menu and to start I'll have a Bellini and she'll have a Moscow Mule."

"Great choice." He said, a little too excited. "I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

"Thank you." Eliza said, looking at her girlfriend.

"For what? We haven't even eaten yet, besides, I may have forgotten my card and we may have to wash the dishes."

"Thank you for being the most attentive and incredible girlfriend in the world." The brunette said, ignoring the blonde's teasing. "Thank you, Arizona, for you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my dears! As always thank you for the reviews! I hope you're still enjoying this story! Please review if you do, that way I know you're liking it.**

 **P.S. I don't speak polish. I use good ol' google translate. Bear with me.**

I've been hearing symphonies,  
before all I heard was silence;  
a rhapsody for you and me  
and every melody is timeless.  
Life was stringing me along,  
then you came and you cut me loose;  
was solo singing on my own,  
now I can't find the key without you.

And now your song is on repeat,  
and I'm dancing on to your heartbeat;  
and when you're gone, I feel incomplete.  
So, if you want the truth: I just wanna be part of your symphony.

 **Symphony – Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson**

 **Chapter 20**

"I feel like you should really high five me right now." Eliza said as she raised her elbow and placed her head on it, seductively looking at a very naked and very satisfied Arizona Robbins. Her chest was heaving and she couldn't properly speak yet. "After all, I did just make you come three times."

"I…uh…" the blonde tried to speak but she couldn't; it was pointless.

Eliza just chuckled and leaned down to kiss her right below her ear. After their fancy meal, the brunette had made sure she showed her girlfriend just how thankful she was for the whole night. She was VERY thankful. Arizona had always loved to pamper her, ever since they were 'little' like they liked to say. There was a time when she had completely given up on finding this beautiful, loving, sweet, incredible woman ever again and yet, here she was, laying naked next to her in bed after making her come for the third time. Yeah, life was good. Great, even. In Arizona's words, life was _awesome_.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked, amused.

"Perfect." Arizona said, finally being able to speak. "You've got some serious skills, Lizzie."

"What can I say? I aim to please."

"Yes, you do." The blonde answered, turning to her side to face Eliza. She leaned in a place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Are you going to high five me?" Eliza asked grinning.

"Nope. Never." Arizona said moving to climb on top of her beautiful girlfriend. "I **_will_** make you come, though. You've topped me all night and now it's my turn." She said, placing her leg between Eliza's so that her leg could touch the brunette's center and she started grinding into her. "You know I love it when we argue over who gets to top who but this time I've been way too permissive."

"Well, I wanted to thank you for all the pampering." Eliza said releasing a loud moan and arching her back as Arizona kissed her neck and pressed her leg harder into her core.

"Hmm…and now, I'm going to thank you for all those wonderful trips to orgasmland." Arizona said, kissing the Eliza's neck like her life depended on it. She placed one of her hands on Eliza's nipple, rolling it with her open palms and then with two fingers; the woman beneath her moaned in pleasure. Her breathing was becoming heavier by the second. The blonde's hand left her girlfriend's nipple and began its course down her body. First on her ribs, then on her stomach, her hips and finally reaching the place where she was needed the most. "You're so wet." Arizona said, moaning in satisfaction. She loved being the one to make Eliza this wet.

"All because of you, baby." Eliza said in between breaths. "No one has ever made me this wet. Only you."

The blonde chuckled in response and teased Eliza's entrance with two fingers, gathering moisture. "You. Drive. Me. Crazy." Arizona said in between open mouth kisses all over Eliza's neck and chest. She kissed her down to her breasts. She wanted her nipples in her moth while she had her fingers inside of her.

"Arizona…please."

"Please what, Eliza?" she asked huskily as she circled her tongue around one of Eliza's nipples, pushing the tip of one of her fingers inside of her but not quite entering her yet.

"Fuck." The brunette said, arching her back again and breathing heavily. "Please…fuck me, please."

"Mmmm…I love it when you talk dirty to me." The blonde said; getting even more turned on, if that was possible. Not wanting to make her girlfriend wait any longer, she entered her with two fingers, thrusting them inside of her painfully slow; her mouth still playing with Eliza's nipples.

"Oh God." Eliza said, placing her hand on her forehead. "Yes. Faster."

Arizona answered by fastening her pace inside of Eliza while taking her other nipple in her mouth. Eliza was so wet that she knew she could take and would appreciate an extra finger, so she added one.

"Yes! Yes! Like that. Please…don't stop."

Eliza's moans and whimpers encouraged Arizona to keep going faster each time. She, herself, was a mess; her girlfriend's sounds and scent turning her on like never before. She curled her fingers inside of her and watched as the brunette's face began showing the first signs of orgasm. She kept curling her fingers and stroking them along Eliza's walls. She felt them clenching around her fingers. She was really close so she rubbed her thumb around a very aroused and swollen bundle of nerves and added more pressure each time.

"Come for me, Lizzie." Arizona said, abandoning Eliza's nipples and going up to bite her earlobe.

Eliza's nails dug into Arizona's back as she came undone harder than she had in a long time, screaming Arizona's name. The blonde kept her fingers inside, so that the brunette could ride out her orgasm. When she knew Eliza was finally back to earth, she removed her fingers. Eliza's chest was heavily heaving and her eyes were still closed. She licked her fingers clean, moaning with each finger.

"You're welcome." Arizona said as she rolled off of Eliza, kissing her lips softly before doing so.

Eliza just smiled and opened her eyes. "We're really good at this."

"That we are." The blonde answered laughing lightly and placing another kiss on Eliza's lips. "I love you so much. I love making you feel good." she said, kissing her again. "I will never get tired of making you come. It's a beautiful sight."

"Ditto."

"Why is it that you always say that when I get all cutesy and shit?" Arizona said, gently smacking her girlfriend.

"I can barely speak!"

"Well, prepare for yourself for round five." Arizona said with a cheeky smile, climbing on top of Eliza once again and kissing her way down to her body. "You ready?"

"Oh yes. I am." Eliza said in between breaths.

* * *

Luckily for them, they had a late shift the following day. The previous night shenanigans had prolonged a lot and it was light when they finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep in each other's arms. Still, when they arrived at the hospital they were still sore and tired. It felt amazing.

"So, I take it you had sex all night yesterday and maybe part of today." Jo said. Eliza raised her head to look at her protégée, her eyes widening.

"Hey! I'm your boss, remember that?" Eliza said.

"Sorry boss, but you have a huge hickey on your neck. Like, huge. I didn't know Robbins was a blood sucking vampire." The young doctor said teasingly. Her mentor had given her permission to treat her this way as long as no other resident was around or they were outside the hospital. She was her favorite resident but she couldn't be so shameless about it.

"You're annoying, you know that?" the older doctor said, rolling her eyes. "Remind me of my annoying little brother. Keep it up and you won't see an or in months."

"Who will you teach to, then? You know it's only me and Cross who're specifically interested in ortho and you like me a lot better." Her pupil answered.

"Murphy likes ortho too."

"No. Murphy thinks she's got a chance in getting into your pants, which is different." Wilson said, teasingly.

"Really? Murphy?" Eliza asked. "I knew my gaydar was beeping around her but I wasn't sure."

"Well…occasionally."

"Sounds confusing."

"It is. She really does have a crush on you, though."

"Cute."

"Is not, she can be really weird with her crushes. Ask your girlfriend or my boyfriend." Jo said. "So, I take it last night's date was fun…"

"Earth shattering."

"Dr. Minnick! You're my boss, you can't be talking about your sex like with another attending with me…" Wilson said pretending to be shocked.

"I hate you." Eliza said, sticking out her tongue. "Now let's go back to work. I have a hip replacement with your name on it."

"I love you. I would kiss you on the mouth right now if I could." The younger doctor said.

"Easy, there tiger. We don't want my girlfriend punching you on the face." Eliza said laughing and walking with her pupil and friend down the hall.

* * *

"Dude, you have to be more careful with the hickeys if you don't want everybody asking who's the one giving them to you." Alex said, pointing at Arizona's neck.

"Oh crap. Again." Arizona said, turning on her phone's camera to use it as a mirror. "Well, what can I say? I'll wear them like a badge of honor."

"That's gross." Alex said, scrunching up his nose. "How are things with Minnick, anyway? When are you guys going public?"

"We are public. We won't make any sort of announcement, we'll just…be. Like, I will hold her hand whenever I want to, be affectionate towards her whenever I want to and all that." The blonde said shrugging.

"Good. That's good. I'm happy for you, Robbins. Minnick is a cool ass chick."

"That she is." Arizona said smiling.

"…that and apparently amazing in bed." Amelia said, joining the other two doctors.

"You and your inappropriate comments." The blonde said.

"You and your inappropriate hickies!" Alex said, laughing.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell." Arizona said, sticking their tongue at her two friends.

"Nope, you just mark necks and don't tell. I saw Eliza today and almost her whole neck was purple" The neurosurgeon said. "Making up for the lost time during those post teenage years?"

"And that's my cue to go." Alex said. "I don't want to know all about Robbins' sex life. It's weird." The peds surgeon said before walking away from the two women.

"So? Earth shattering?" Amelia asked winking and grinning at the blonde.

"Mind blowing." Arizona answered closing her eyes. "I came six times last night. Six!"

"That sounds excessive and greedy."

"You sound jealous."

"I am. Owen and I are barely speaking and you're having six orgasms in one night. Maybe I should become a lesbian."

"Oh, we'll receive you with open arms and give you a 'members only' dyke card." Arizona said laughing. "You and Kepner would make a cute couple. And she isn't getting any either."

"Awesome." Amelia said. "Hand me an application form and then we can go convince my future girlfriend to join as well." She said as the two of them walked away from the nurses' station laughing.

* * *

A few days had gone by and they've still to tell their parents. They had been so busy with work and enjoying each other's company that they simply forgot. They decided that it was better to maybe call both set of parents together. Not appearing both on screen at the same time, with a little heads up first but they both knew their parents will be excited to see the other woman. After all, Eliza's parents loved Arizona and Arizona's parents loved Eliza. At least they did when they were teens.

"Okay, so we call your parents first and then we'll call mine." Arizona said opening Eliza's laptop.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You seem a little hesitant."

"I am." Eliza said truthfully. "But not because of you, because of me. My parents may not agree with how I handled the whole ex situation."

"They love you, Lizzie. They won't slut shame you or anything."

"I know…it's just. I don't know."

"Come on. Call them. You already told Ludwika you would call her and you don't want her to go full on Count Chocula on you."

"Okay." Eliza said, opening the Facetime icon and clicking on her mother's name. Three rings were all it took for them to pick up. The screen quickly showed the exuberant and friendly face of her mother and the shy but sweet face of her father. Both Eliza and Brandon looked exactly like Ludwika, only Eliza had dark brown hair like her father instead of her mother's beautiful light auburn hair.

"Hello baby girl!" Ludwika said excitedly. "Moje drogie dziecko, wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Masz duże cienie pod oczami. Czy nie spałeś dobrze?" (My dear child, you look tired. You have big dark circles under your eyes. Have you not been sleeping well?)

Eliza swallowed hard. She hasn't been sleeping well but not for reasons she'd like to share with her mother. "Cześć mamusiu. Nie martw się. Po prostu miałam dużo pracy." (Hello, mommy. Don't worry. I just have been working a lot.) she said, trying to avoid any further questions about her evidently tired state. "Czy nie powiedziałeś nam, żebyś nie mówił po polsku wokół tatusia? On nie może zrozumieć." (Didn't you tell us not to speak Polish around daddy? He can't understand us.)

"I understand more than you know, Eliza." Her dad said. His big blue eyes as loving and shiny as always. Her dad was the most brilliant human being she had ever met. He knew everything about everything and Ludwika loved telling the story of how the shy and quiet loner from a small town in Maine made the loud and extroverted Polish girl fall in love with him by talking about stuff she didn't understand but wanted to understand. Who knew physics, mathematics and semiotics could be the way to a girl's heart?

"Hello daddy." Eliza said shaking her hand. So yes, she still called her parents mommy and daddy…old habits die hard. And they would always be mommy and daddy to her, so what?

"Hello my dear, saving lives and being brilliant as always, I assume." He said, smiling at her.

"You know it!" she answered laughing.

"That's my girl." Charles Minnick answered. "my wonder girl." He said tenderly. Arizona chuckled at Eliza's dad nickname. He had always called her that, ever since she was little. Eliza kicked her across the table for her to shut up.

"So…mom, dad. I got something to tell you." She said nervously.

"Are you pregnant?" Ludwika asked. "If you are I have to go there. I can't be your doctor but I can recommend good doctor on the west coast."

"What? No! Mom, I can't get pregnant without planning it." Eliza said.

"Is Peruvian pygmy pregnant, then?" her mom asked, curiously.

"Mom! Don't call her like that!"

"Why? She's Peruvian and she's very short. Too short. I'm not saying anything insulting" Ludwika asked, nonchalantly.

"You can't just call people that, it's offensive."

"Bah…you Americans and your political correctness." Her mother said rolling her eyes. Arizona peeked a little a saw her future mother in law. Eliza looked exactly like her when she rolled her eyes. She was literally the brunette version of her mother. Dr. Minnick-Baranski was an absolutely beautiful woman, even now when she was in her 60s. She was a little mind-blown with how much they looked alike. Ludwika was around Eliza's age when she and Arizona first met and the resemblance between the last image the blonde had of the redheaded doctor and her girlfriend's current appearance was uncanny.

"Kika, let her speak." Charles said.

"Thank you, dad." Eliza said. She loved her mother but sometimes she drove her insane. Brandon had definitely inherited the annoyingness from her. "I have something important to tell you."

"Go on, dear."

"First is that Jessica and I broke up."

"Oh!" Ludwika said without knowing what else to say. "Okay."

"I know you weren't too fond of her, you can be happy openly." Eliza told her mother.

"No, dear. It's not that I wasn't fond of her. It's just that our personalities clashed." Her mother said, explaining herself. "But she was good to you and respected you. Even if she was too nosy."

"Takes one to know one."

"Are you okay?" her father asked.

"I am. I really, really, am. I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been, actually." Eliza said smiling widely.

"You're already seeing someone else, aren't you?" Ludwika said.

"How did you know that?" Eliza asked confused. "Did any of the shrimps tell you something? Little pieces of shit…"

"Eliza! Language." Her dad said.

"Oh, please dad. You can't expect me not to curse when I grew up with your wife for a mother."

"She's right, Charlie." Ludwika said. She was the only one allowed to call him that. "Eliza, I'm your mother. I know you. I can recognize all of your smiles and that one right there" she pointed at her daughter. "Is your 'I'm madly in love' smile. I've only seen it once before. I'm happy to see it again."

"Once? You mean with Jess?" she asked confused.

"No, silly. Jess was good, you loved her, sure…but the last time I saw you smiling like that while talking about someone you were teenager and you were in love with a lovely girl." Ludwika said.

"Don't start, Kika. Took our Eliza a long time to get over that one…"

"What about me? It took me a long time to get over her too…" Eliza's mother said with a dramatic sigh. Eliza rolled her eyes at her.

"Well…maybe I never got over her. I just put that feeling in stand by for a while."

"Oh no, no, no baby. No. That's not healthy." Her mother said, shaking her head.

"You are right mom." Eliza said. "But I'm perfectly healthy. And I want you to meet my girlfriend."

"Well baby, it'll have to wait until one of my patients delivers her twins in six months…she has high risk pregnancy and doesn't trust any other doctor." Ludwika said. "And daddy won't go without me. He'll become silent."

"No, I understand. I want you both to meet her right now. Through this camera." She said looking at Arizona and gesturing for her to come with her hand. "Come here. Don't be shy." She said chucking and pulling Arizona by her wrist. "Mom, Dad…this is my beautiful girlfriend Ar—"

"ARIZONA!" Ludwika said squealing in delight. "Oh my God, Charlie. Look, it's her. It's really her."

"Hello, Ludwika. Charles."

"Oh baby, you can call me mom." she said excitedly. "I wish I could hug you right now my beautiful, beautiful girl." Eliza's mom had always been very affectionate with her children and the significant others she actually liked. She had always been sweet and loving to Arizona and then also Sadie. No one else had been able to completely win the Polish woman over.

"No, don't. That's creepy."

"I'm so happy." Ludwika said clapping her hands. "You've gotten so pretty."

"She certainly has." Charles said. Unlike his wife, he was still very shy and reserved although incredibly loving and affectionate with his kids too. He was also very funny because although he didn't talk much, whenever he said something it almost always was a hilarious and brilliant remark. Arizona had long ago gotten to the conclusion that the Minnick kids inherited a perfecto combination of big brains, big senses of humor and even bigger hearts from both of their parents. "It's nice to see you again, Arizona."

"Thank you Ludwika and Charles. It's nice to see you both too." She smiled at them. "And Lizzie too, of course. It was very nice to see her again."

"I've dreamed of this moment." The older woman said with a dreamy smile.

"Are you the one who's in love with her or what?" Eliza's father said.

"Oh shush, honey. Don't ruin this moment for me."

"Mom, you're being creepy."

"Am I being creepy, Arizona?"

"A little, but I'm used to you being all Count Chocula, so it's no biggie." The blonde said, smirking and hoping she hadn't crossed a line.

Ludwika released a true happy laugh. "See? You already fit so well with us."

"Sadie wants to know if Arizona is going to take her spot as favorite daughter in law." Eliza asked.

Ludwika smiled. "Oh no, dear. Sadie will always be my favorite straight daughter in law. Even if the other chipmunks marry girls. At this point who knows, right?" she smiled again, this time a very cheeky smile. "And Arizona will be my favorite gay daughter in law. Or child on law of you know, any of your brothers ends batting that way. Daughter in law. I like the sound of that. You look so pretty in white, Eliza. Are you guys planning on—"

"Okay, mom. We have to go." Eliza interrupted her.

"What? But you just called me!" the redhead protested.

"We're doctors. We're busy. Very busy. And we have to call Barbara and The Colonel." She said.

"Barbara and Daniel!" she exclaimed. "I love them! They're so nice and pretty. Tell them I wish to see them soon. Or, better, give me Barbara's number. That way we can plan the wedding together."

"BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" She said rushing to press the end call button. She knew she would get a million messages from her mom scolding her for hanging up on her but she just had to.

"I'm sorry for her…she hasn't changed one bit as you can see."

"Neither has your dad. I can't imagine their dates. I bet she did all the talking."

"Oh, for sure."

"But don't apologize for her. I love your parents. I've always loved how she gets so excited about everything. It's…refreshing."

"Refreshing?"

"Yes, in a world with so much negativity, a person as genuinely excited and happy-go-lucky as your mother is absolutely refreshing." Arizona said, leaning closer to peck Eliza on the lips. "Okay, time to call the Robbins'"

After a few rings, Arizona's parents answered. She had also scheduled this call with them. Her parents were a lot more serious and less cheerful than Eliza's family but they did love her when they were young.

"Hello, Ari." Barbara said sending an air kiss to her daughter. "How are you, my darling? You look skinnier. Have you been eating well?"

"Mom, I look the same as I did when we videochatted a few months ago."

"Leave her alone, Barbara. She looks as beautiful as always." Daniel said. "Hello, battleship."

"Hey guys. How are you?" she asked awkwardly.

"We're good. How are you? You're acting a little strange…" Barbara said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I'm good. I'm great, even. Awesome."

"Is your leg bothering you again? Nightmares?" Daniel asked, concerned. Eliza also peeked a little bit. Arizona had grown up to look so much like The Colonel it was almost scary. She was his female version except for the golden hair which was Barbara's.

"No, no. It's something good." The blonde answered. "Look, I'm terrible at delaying things so I'll just say it. I'm back together with Eliza."

"Eliza?" Barbara asked. "You mean the Minnick girl?"

"The one and only." She said smiling.

"What? How? Did you…is that her?" Daniel asked, pointing to an elbow that was now in the camera frame without them knowing. Arizona pulled her by the arm so that she was in full display.

"Eliza Minnick, in the flesh!" she said pointing at her.

"Wow! Hello, dear. It's been so long. You look beautiful, by the way." Barbara said lovingly. She had always secretly longed for a reunion between these two.

"Hello, Barbara. Thank you, you look great too." She said smiling and then looking at Arizona's father. "Colonel."

"No, please. Call me Daniel, Eliza. It's very good to see you after all this time." Daniel said sincerely. He had always liked Eliza. She was determined, ambitious and cunning but honorable; even as a teenager. The kind of person her wanted for her daughter.

"It's great to see you both too." Eliza said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you, girls. You deserve this second chance." Barbara said smiling widely. "That this mean that Ludwika and I finally get to plan a wedding together?"

"MOM!" Arizona said, cutting her off.

"Barbara, please. They've just gotten back together." Daniel scolded her.

"Thank you, dad." She said.

"Oh, come on! You know where this is going…"

"Okay, parents. It's time for us to go. We're busy doctors, remember?". Arizona said, wanting to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.

"Can I get Ludwika's number, please? I've always loved that woman. She's like a little ball of energy." Barbara said smiling.

"Of course, Barbara. I'll have Arizona text it to you."

"That could be really dangerous." Daniel said, laughing. "Goodbye girls, be good. Save lives."

"Goodbye dad."

"Goodbye Daniel."

"Goodbye darlings. My beautiful, beautiful girls together again. This is good news." Barbara said smiling and blowing two kisses for them. They said their goodbyes to the chubby blonde woman and closed the computer.

"I guess moms will be moms." Eliza said chuckling.

"Annoying and nosy?"

"You are a mom, so I guess you must know." Eliza said teasingly.

* * *

 **November 10 th 2016**

For Eliza's 39th birthday, Arizona had a whole evening planned. They were going to have dinner at a beautiful seafood restaurant right by the bay on the 9th and then they were heading back home for dessert and wine, so that 12, right when Eliza's birthday started she would be in the middle of an intense orgasm.

Her plan, of course, didn't work out. Surgeries and trauma got in the way. As it tends to happen when you chose a career like the one they've chose. It sucked. By the end of the night, they were so exhausted that they barely made it to Arizona's bed and didn't even bother to change into pajamas. The following day, on the actual 10th they had planned on spending the whole day out, doing touristy activities that Eliza hadn't been able to do yet since arriving to Seattle and grilling some steaks on Arizona's backyard.

Again, her plan didn't work out. It rained all freaking day, and they were both paged to the hospital even if they had the day off. Luckily, the emergencies weren't actually emergencies and they had been able to go back to Arizona's house early. They had ordered some pizza and made love in every single corner of the house. At the end, it hadn't been such a bad day.

"I'm so sorry we didn't get to do any of the things I had planned for your birthday." Arizona said, stoking Eliza's hair while they cuddled, naked on her sofa. Eliza took a sip of her wine and looked up at her blonde.

"Baby, this was perfect." She said, moving her head up to kiss her girlfriends perfect pink lips. "All I need to have a good time is to be with you. I don't need anything else."

"I know. Me too. But still, I really wanted to pamper you."

"You pamper me all the time. You're going to end up making me a spoiled brat."

"I don't mind. I love to treat you. I've always have." Arizona said.

"I know." Eliza said, moving up to kiss her on the lips. They stayed in a comfortable silence, next to each other for a few minutes before Arizona spoked up.

"I want to show you something." She said.

"Okay." The brunette said smiling. "Go ahead."

Arizona stood up, grabbed Eliza's shirt and threw it over her head, also putting her panties on and disappearing up the stairs. Eliza mimicked her and also half-dressed herself. A few moments later, Arizona came down with something in her hands. She sat next to her, her eyes teary.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. The blonde just shook her head and pecked her on the cheek.

"Look." She said, handing Eliza a purple book. The color was faded and it had been taken out from its original shape to add more pages. Eliza was in shock. Was it? No. It couldn't be.

"Arizona, is this...?" she was so choked up she could barely speak.

"Open it." Arizona said, wiping away tears.

Eliza dried her own tears before opening the book. She opened it carefully and she read the first page 'The great adventures of Lizzie and Phoenix. From 1993 – infinity' in purple glitter followed by another one in black pen saying 'cheesy, I know but what can I say? You make me cheesy. I love you. EM'. Eliza couldn't and didn't want to hold her tears anymore. This was such an emotional moment. She went through the pages and saw so much of their history on those pages. Their first pictures, songs, wrappers, tickets of concerts they went to together, love notes. It was incredible.

Arizona was also crying. She had never felt something as deep and as strong as what she was feeling right at that moment. "Here." She said as she grabbed the book from Eliza's hands and flipped it, leaving half of the pages at the left side so that Eliza could see something there. "I took out the original paste thingy from the side so that I could enlarge it, and then had it paste again." She then flipped one more page. "Look."

Eliza felt tears in her eyes again. 'The great adventures of Lizzie and Phoenix Part II. From 1993 (with a little break from 1995 to 2016) to infinity.' It said in hot pink glitter, in Arizona's neat and beautiful handwriting. A little lower, in black ink it said 'First, last and forever.' She flipped that page and saw a picture of them taken at that speakeasy style bar they had gone the first time they went out in Seattle, a coaster from Unicorn, the crossword puzzle they solved with April Kepner and Meredith Grey (or shall she say, that April Kepner solved and they only filled in), another pictured of them in scrubs at the hospital and a coaster from Joe's. She flipped the page and there she saw a picture from the time they went to Canlis, the whole nine course tasting menu written in Arizona's handwriting and a picture she had never seen before. It was a picture of them looking at each other and smiling widely. They were at cafeteria, having lunch but they seemed to be the only people on earth. To each other, they kind of were. They were so evidently in love in that picture.

"Who took this picture?" Eliza asked Arizona, wiping her tears away.

"Amelia did." Arizona said, wiping her own tears and laughing. "Back when we were 'friends'. She did it to call me out on my bullshit. Her words, not mine. Pretty, right?" Eliza was about to answered but Eliza shook her hand to tell her not to. She wasn't done. "I added all of this pages so that we can create new memories and put them here as well. We always loved this thing so I figured why not continue it? Our 'adventure' is far from done and…there's no one else I'd rather fill this book with." The blonde said. "So? What do you say?"

"To what?"

"To new adventures."

"Hell yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Of course." Eliza said leaning in and capturing Arizona's lips in hers. "Phoenix, this is so beautiful" she said, leaning in to kiss the blonde. "I can't believe you kept it all these years."

"I told you I would keep it forever."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey lovelies! Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love that you're enjoying this story so much. Here's the next part and review, reviews make me happy. Kisses!**

 **P.S. This chapter will be a little like the first chapters, as in it will include little snippets of their life to move time a little bit. I hope you enjoy it.**

' _There's no combination of words  
_ _I could put on the back of a postcard  
_ _No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart.  
_ _Our dreams, they are made out of real things,  
_ _like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving._

 _Love is the answer,  
_ _at least for most of the questions in my heart.  
_ _Like: "Why are we here?", "And where do we go?",  
_ _"And how come it's so hard?". It's not always easy,  
_ _and sometimes life can be deceiving.  
_ _I'll tell you one thing: It's always better when we're together._

 _Yeah, It's always better when we're together.'_

 **Better Together – Jack Johnson**

 **Chapter 21**

As the weeks passed, both women felt happier and happier. It just felt so natural, being together. As if it was meant to be. And maybe, it was. Ever since they've told their parents, Eliza's mother texted Arizona every single day to know about her day, remind her to 'thank the universe for a new day' and 'salute' the sun, eat fruits & veggies and drink enough water; just like she did with her children and other daughter in law. Eliza found it mortifying but Arizona thought it was sweet and cute. Eliza's mom had always been kooky and she loved it.

Everything was going great and she could really see herself spending the rest of her life with this woman. Of course, she wasn't going to ask her to marry her just yet. She knew she would, some day. Was it too soon to be thinking about marriage? Yes, it was. Which is why she had to control herself. It even was too soon to move in together although they basically lived together already. Ever since they became girlfriends again, they spent at least four or five nights a week together. They saw each other every single day after work and rarely went their separate ways to sleep.

There was still Arizona had to do before moving further and making the relationship even more serious than it already was. She had to tell her ex-wife and her daughter about Eliza. She had barely talked to Callie in the past year and she had just not wanted to tell Sofia yet. She first needed to know where she and Eliza stood up. But in a couple of weeks, her little girl would visit Seattle and she wanted her to meet Eliza. This year, her daughter would spend Christmas with her other mother and her family. It was hard but fair, she had her the past year. However, she would visit her for two weeks right before Christmas.

She dialed her ex-wife's phone number and waited in line. It was always awkward talking to her though not really uncomfortable. They had gotten to a point where they could act mature, civil and even friendly. It felt good. There's always calm after the storm, her dad always said. And boy, was he right.

"Arizona?" Callie asked. Arizona was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed that the woman on the other side of the line had answered her call.

"Yes, sorry. Hi, Callie. How you?" Arizona asked.

"Hi. I'm good. How are you?" Callie asked.

"I'm good too. Great, even. Awesome."

"That's nice to hear." The brunette answered not really knowing what this was all about. "Are you calling Sofia? She's at a sleepover at Susie's house, I thought I told you."

"You did. You did. I just…I wanted to talk to you." The blonde said.

"Me?" Callie asked confused. "Sure, go ahead."

"I…I am seeing someone. Well, it's more than that, I'm in a relationship with someone. A serious relationship." Arizona blurted out.

"Oh." Callie said, not really knowing what else to say. Conversations with an ex about their love life where bound to be awkward, even if you yourself were already in another relationship. "That's great. I'm happy for you." she said genuinely.

"Thank you. It is. I'm very happy."

"That's all I ever wanted, Arizona. Really. Despite everything, I will always care for you and you deserve good things. You're a good person." The ortho surgeon said honestly.

"Thank you, again. That's all I ever wanted for you too." Arizona said.

"So, who is she? Does she work at the hospital?" Callie asked curiously.

"Yes. She's the new head of Ortho."

"Eliza Minnick?"

"The one and only." Arizona answered.

"I've met her before."

"I know."

"She's good. Her conference about arthroscopic open shoulder surgery on athletes and other advanced procedures was topnotch. I would love to work with her combining her experience in sports medicine with my cartilage research. We could conquer the world." Callie said cheerfully. "But I think that me working on a project with your new girlfriend would be too modern, even for us."

"I'm glad you recognized it yourself." She said laughing. "So, Callie. Sofia is coming to visit and I would like for her to meet Eliza. Are you okay with that?"

"Would it make a difference if I wasn't?" The brunette asked.

"I…ah…uh…" Arizona didn't know what to say.

"I thought so. And hey, I know it sounded a bit crass but what I meant is, this woman is part of your life now. It makes sense for her to meet Sofia." Callie said. "And I trust you, therefor I trust the people you surround yourself with. If you're with her, I'm sure she's a good person."

"Wow, thank you, Callie." The blonde said surprised. "I trust the people you surround yourself with too and, I don't think I've ever said it but, Penny is great. Sofia loves her and I can tell she loves her too. And, she makes you happy."

"Yes, she does. Very happy." Her ex-wife answered. "Look at us, acting all grown up and mature, talking about our girlfriends and stuff. Maybe we can double date when I'm in Seattle."

"Too modern, even for us, Callie."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The brunette said.

"So, I'll call Sofia tomorrow to tell her about Eliza and maybe have them meet through webcam. Is three o'clock okay?"

"Three's great." Callie said. "Bye Arizona. Take care."

"You too, Callie. Have a good night." She said as they hanged up the phone.

* * *

"You have got to stop giving me hickies. We're not teenagers anymore." Eliza said, pulling Arizona into an on-call room and closing the door behind her.

"It's your fault for being so irresistible. I can't control myself around you." The blonde said, smiling and pushing her girlfriend against the door while grabbing her by the hips and kissing her neck.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Stop. No more neck kissing for you, missy." Eliza said, gently pushing Arizona away.

"What? Why?" Arizona asked, pouting.

"Because, you've freaking branded me!" the brunette said, rather loudly, moving the neckline of her scrub top so that Arizona could see what she was talking about.

"Yikes, yes. That IS big." The blonde admitted. "Guilty as charged." She said smirking and kissing her girlfriend's neck again.

"Stop" Eliza said, pushing the blonde a little bit. "Look, the other one has not even properly healed yet." She continued, pointing to another one on the other side of her neck. "So, no neck kissing for you until you learn self-control."

"Wouldn't you be punishing yourself was well?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow and running her tongue along Eliza's neck while her hands went to find the hem of her scrub pants.

"I...uh…oh God." Eliza said, as her girlfriend continued to lick her neck and her hands went further south.

"Do you still want me stop?" the blonde said, running her hands along the brunette's stomach and removing her tongue from her neck. Eliza just shook her head to say no. "I didn't think so." Arizona replied huskily as her hands went down to where they were needed the most.

* * *

 **" _Oh, I've been shaking, I love you when you get crazy; you take all my inhibitions, baby there's nothing holding me back. You take me places that tear up my reputation, manipulate my decisions, baby there's nothing holding me back…"_**

Arizona walked into the attending's lounge and noticed the back of a brunette head. A head she knew very well. Her girlfriend's head. She was so deep into the song she was singing that she didn't even noticed her coming into the room.

 **" _She says that she's never afraid, just picture everybody naked. She really doesn't like to wait, not really into hesitation…"_**

Arizona was finding the whole thing rather amusing and adorable. Eliza wasn't exactly the best singer in the world. Actually, she was being too nice; Eliza was a terrible singer, but she had so much fun when singing to a song she liked that she found it adorable. Yes, she was absolutely whipped. Whipped to the point where her girlfriend's terrible singing skills didn't sound so bad to her.

 **"…she pulls me in enough to keep me guessing, and maybe I should stop and start confessing, confeeeeeeeessing!"**

Arizona snorted and that was when Eliza turned around. She immediately blushed but didn't stop singing.

 **" _Because if we lost our minds and we took it way too far and I know that we'd be alright…"_**

"What the hell are you singing? I've never heard that song. Or maybe it's that you're so out of tune that I can't recognize it…" she said snorting again.

"Hey!" Eliza said pretending to be offended and fake punching Arizona on the arm.

Arizona laughed and pecked Eliza's cheek. "So, what were you singing?"

"It's Shawn Mendes, Arizona…do you know nothing about modern music?" Eliza said, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

Eliza laughed soundly. "I have this young, 18-year-old patient; Sam. She says God sent her to me to make me cool again. Notice how my face looks thinner? She contoured it to make me look like a Kardashian."

"She sounds like quite the character."

"She most certainly is. She keeps me updated on the latest hits. Says she's going to make me go from 'almost 40' to 'top 40s'." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I really do hope she manages to accomplish the mission God gave her. You really do need help with being cool again." Arizona said, teasingly.

"You're a meanie." Eliza said, whining.

"Yes, but you still love me, though."

"No, I don't. I don't love meanies." The brunette answered with a babyish voice. "Oh my god where did that voice came from? Am I becoming one of those women who speaks to their partner in a baby voice?" she asked scrunching up her nose.

"I think you are."

"I'm gross. We're gross." Eliza said, raising her hands in the air.

"Gross, but happy. It works for me." Arizona said smiling.

* * *

 **December 2016**

Sofia's visit had to be postponed until the following year. Arizona was very upset. She really missed her little girl, but it was nobody's fault. It wasn't like Callie decided not to let her visit her or something like that. Weather got in the way. Snow storms in New York, bad weather all around the country, lots of flights canceled because of that. Some flights were allowed to leave New York but most had had to emergency land due to bad conditions and they didn't want to expose Sofia to a potential emergency landing without one of them. So, it had to be postponed. To say that she had 'a long face' all day long wouldn't even begin to cover it.

"Hey, change that face! Sofia may be able to come soon and, if not, you'll have all summer!" April said, trying to cheer her friend up, as they decorated the attending's lounge.

"Summer is too far away!" she said.

"It is but weather's been being a bitch. Did you know that Callie and Penny weren't able to fly to Florida either? Papa Torres sent them the private jet and still, they couldn't. They're waiting for permission to fly." Meredith said. She and Eliza were laying on opposite's sides of the couch inside the lounge, eating candy canes.

"Your ex-wife's father owns a private jet?" Eliza asked, shocked. Arizona had told her that Callie grew up privileged but she didn't really know to what extent.

"Yup. And a ginormous house in Miami with a private entrance to a secluded beach, a couple of boats including a yacht, tennis court, two pools…oh! Not to mention a rather big trust fund with more money that a few small countries in it, also lots of-" Meredith continued babbling until she got interrupted.

"Okay, okay. So, she's rich. We all know that." Arizona said, wanting the awkward conversation to stop.

"I didn't know that." Eliza said, from her spot in the couch.

"Maybe one day you'll get to visit, get all modern family and shit." Meredith said chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I've always wanted to go to a yacht party." Eliza said, perking up.

"Would you two shut up and help us?" April said, throwing some tinsel at them.

"I wish I could help, but I really don't want to." Meredith said, throwing the tinsel at Eliza. April looked at her expectantly.

"Arizona forbade me to go anywhere near the decorations. I'm not really the crafty kind." The brunette said shrugging and throwing the tinsel back at April.

"You're a surgeon! An orthopedic surgeon…how can you not be good with your hands?" April asked, exasperated.

"Oh no, Kepner. Trust me, she is VERY good with her hands. She just sucks with crafts." Arizona said looking at April.

"Urgh! Would you get your mind of your gutter for a second?" she said, throwing the tinsel at Arizona. While Meredith and Eliza laughed soundly from their spot.

"Don't hate me because I'm getting laid and you're not. Jealous is not a pretty look on you." Arizona said.

"Have you considered Amelia's proposal on joining the dyke squad? We could use more members." Eliza said, containing her laughter.

"Oh, and go on double dates! We would love another lesbian couple to go on double dates with." The blonde said. "No offense to you and Nathan, Mere. You're fun to hang out with too."

"You're perfect for each other, both equally annoying." April said rolling her eyes.

"We know." Arizona said smiling and winking at Eliza.

"And disgusting too. Matching tattoos and everything." April said.

"The epitome of disgusting, that's for sure." Meredith said, opening a bag of chips and throwing Eliza a couple.

"Look who's talking. You and your boyfriend are pretty disgusting too." The brunette doctor said.

"Can we please stop talking about couples and go back to decorating? Remember it's not polite to talk about that around single people who aren't getting laid." April said.

"You could be one half of a happy couple if you dated Amy and joined the LGBTQ+ community. Seems like a fun community. Maybe I should join too." Meredith said laughing. They loved to gang up on April. It was so much fun to tease her.

"I don't really know why I hang out with you guys." The redhead answered.

"Easy, you have no other choice." Eliza said. For the first time in a long time she felt completely and absolutely happy. She had a job that she loved, wonderful new friends, a very talented protégée that had become one of her dearest friends and, most importantly, she had the love of her life back with her. Yeah, life was definitely great.

* * *

 **Christmas Day 2016**

They had decided to spend Christmas just the two of them. Both sets of parents wanted to travel to be with them but they wanted to spent their first Christmas together well, together. Just the two of them. When they were together as teens they were never able to spend Christmas day together because of their families. First, they didn't know and then, Christmas was a family thing. They coulnd't get away from it. But now…now things were different. They weren't kids in a closet anymore nor where they forced to spend the day at home, talking to their old nosy aunts and weird cousins. Now, it was just the two of them.

"I love that we're able to do this, you know?" Eliza said. They were in the bathtub, drinking champagne, bubbles around them. It was heaven. "I love that it's just you and me on this day. I mean, I love my family but this feels right. It feels like this is how it's supposed to be. At least this time." She said, her back against Arizona's chest.

"I know. This feels incredible. Best Christmas ever, that's for sure." Arizona said, wrapping her arms tighter around Eliza's waist and kissing her softly bellow her ear. "I'm glad we decided on making spaghetti tonight. As you know, I'm not well known for my culinary abilities."

"Hey, give yourself more credit. I've turn you into a decent cook." Eliza said, turning her face to the side to kiss Arizona's lips. "And yeah, it didn't make sense to make a big meal just for the two of us." Eliza said, squeezing Arizona's legs. "Besides, we could be having just bread and it will still be perfect."

"Yeah, why's that?" Arizona asked, wondering if it was possible for her heart to melt out of utter adoration for this woman.

"Because I would be eating it with you."

Yup. Definitely possible to melt.

* * *

"This has got to be the most Charlie Brown Christmas tree I have ever seen." Eliza said as they walked down the stairs to go exchange presents.

"That's why we needed to take it, babe. No one else was going to do so." Arizona said. "Besides, a huge tree would've made as much sense a big fancy dinner."

"I guess you're right." Eliza said smiling and grabbing six presents from the tree. "I know, I know. I went a little overboard but I kept seeing things that I wanted to get for you and I went a little crazy, but it's not like they're incredibly expensive gifts except for one or two, three tops and-"

Arizona stopped her girlfriend's rambling with a soft kiss. "Look at you, rambling like me."

"Well, we do spend a lot of time together." The brunette said.

"Too much time?"

"There's no such a thing as too much time with you, Arizona."

"Aw, look at you. Eliza 'badass' Minnick being all mushy and stuff."

"Shut up and open your six presents blondie." Eliza said handing Arizona the presents she bought for her.

"You really didn't need to buy me so much stuff but, thank you." She said as she opened the first present. It was a beautiful V-neck burgundy cashmere sweater.

"I noticed you had browsed online for cashmere sweaters but never actually purchased one so, I got you one. And burgundy is your favorite color, so I figured it was a good choice. You can exchange it if you don't like it." Eliza said nervously.

"Are you crazy? I love it. It's so soft." Arizona said rubbing her face against the sweater. "Thank you very much, babe." She said as she leaned in and pecked her on the lips and grabbing another one. A big one. She opened it and it was a beautiful pair of black suede 'kneezie' Stuart Weitzman boots. She opened her eyes so widely that she thought her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "Eliza, this is way too expensive. You really didn't have to."

"Maybe, but I wanted to." Eliza said, grabbing Arizona's hand. "Again, I noticed you were browsing for knee length black suede boots. And I noticed you search for this particular pair too."

"Yes, but are way too expensive. You've already given me an expensive sweater too."

"Don't worry about my finances, baby." Eliza said, pecking Arizona's cheek. "And, nothing's too expensive when it comes to you."

The blonde simply smiled and continued opening her presents. The third present were two sets pajamas, one green and one burgundy; her favorite colors. Eliza had this weird thing where she HAD to wear real pajamas or she felt like her life wasn't together. Of course, the top had to match the bottom, otherwise hell would break lose. Arizona slept with old sweatpants and t-shirts. It frustrated Eliza a little bit.

"Now you'll sleep like a decent adult human being." The brunette said, teasing her girlfriend.

"Thank you very much. I promise not to use my old Hopkins t-shirts to bed anymore." She said laughing as Eliza made a victory dance. Her girlfriend was too cute for her own good sometimes. She then grabbed another of the presents. It was a bottle of Lancôme's Trésor In Love perfume. Her favorite. She was just about to buy a new bottle since she was running very low on hers. She thanked Eliza and proceeded to open the next one. Another small-ish thoughtful gift. It was a blue and white stripped make up bag with golden zippers and it was full of some of her favorite products.

"And now. The last one." Eliza said winking and handing Arizona the last gift. "It's not really gift. It's something I wanted to show you. I mean, it's mine and it will forever be mine."

"And you just wrapped it for the wow factor?" the blonde asked squinting her eyes.

"Exactly." Eliza said smiling while Arizona opened the present. It was a very light box.

Arizona unwrapped the present then opened the cardboard box it was in. There it was, the beanie baby horse that Arizona had given Eliza when they were teenagers for their first Valentine's day as a couple. "It's Dakota! You kept him all of these years." The blonde said as a tear rolled down her eye.

"Of course. How could I ever throw him away? I love that little sucker." Eliza said laughing. "When you gave me the scrapbook I made you I knew that I had to show you this, but I was waiting for a special moment. Like right now."

"I love you so much." Arizona said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend in a very tight embrace.

"Me too. And Dakota loves you too, he's finally with his two mommies again." she chuckled. "Remember how we called him our lovechild and said he was our firstborn?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" Arizona said before grabbing the stuffed horse and raising it to her face. "I'm sorry for not being there all of these years and not passing child support to your other mommy, Dakota. It's not like I wanted to bail on you or something, it was just complicated." She explained.

"You're so silly." Eliza said, amused.

I know. But now, it's my turn for gifts Lizzie." She said as she handed her girlfriend three packages. "Open that one last." She said pointing at a small box.

"Okay." She opened her first present. It was a shoe box from Nike. She opened it and inside she found a pair of Nike's Air Max 2017 running shoes. They were black, with the logo in gray. Simple and beautiful. She loved them. "Talk about expensive shoes!" Eliza said, throwing the wrapping paper at her girlfriend.

"Shut up, your beat mine." She said, throwing the paper back at her. "I know how much you love to exercise and also that you have been looking for new running shoes. I also went through your browsing history and saw you read a lot of articles on running shoes and which ones are the best. Amelia helped me pick the color. She said I should get them in black, like your soul."

"Amelia is a smart woman." Eliza said smiling. "I love them. Thank you." She leaned in a pecked her. She then grabbed the following box. It seemed like a jewelry box. She opened it and this time it was her turned to be shocked out of her mind. She recognized the red suede box immediately. It was something from Cartier. "Arizona…"

"Open it, please."

Eliza's hands where almost shaking. Arizona had outdone herself for sure. She opened the box and inside she found a beautiful gold bracelet. It came with a little golden screwdriver and it had four diamonds. "Phoenix…this…"

"No, I don't wanna hear it. Like you said, don't worry about my finances and nothing is too much when it comes to you." The blonde said as she took the box from Eliza's hands and grabbed her right hand. "I know bracelets usually go on the left hand but that one is your dominant hand and you're a surgeon so, right it is." She then took the mini screwdriver and began unscrewing the bracelet.

"You know why I bought you this bracelet? Well, unlike any other bracelet, this one is designed to be opened only with this teeny tiny screwdriver which represents being committed, _locked_ with someone, I guess. It's a symbol of love, commitment and fidelity. Which is what I have with you, what we have. I will always be committed and faithful to you." She continued as she put the bracelet around Eliza's wrist and began screwing it back. "Also, you can't purchase one of these for yourself. I mean, I guess you could but you shouldn't because it had to be given to you by someone who loves you and I love you. So, so, so much. More than anything. And I wanted you to have a tangible thing to remind you of it daily. You're not supposed to take it off but I guess they'll be moments where you'll have to or simply want to, so don't lose the screwdriver."

Eliza had to wipe away her tears. "And I bought you a pair of silly boots!" she said laughing.

"Silly boots that I LOVE." Arizona said, leaning in to press her forehead against Eliza's "I want you to have this bracelet as a constant reminder of my love, which will be everlasting and infinite."

"You're so cheesy, Phoenix."

"I know. It's about to get even more cheesy." She said laughing and grabbing the smaller box. Eliza opened it and inside she saw a key.

"A key?"

"A key. To my house. Our house, hopefully. I know we've only been officially together for two months but I don't want to wait anymore. We've waited for 20 years already so…Eliza I love you. I have no doubt in my mind that you're the love of my life; so, I wanted to ask you something. Lizzie, will you please move in with me?"

Eliza smiled so widely that she thought her cheeks were going to break. This was for sure the best Christmas of her life. She basically jumped into Arizona and kissed her all over her beautiful face. "Yes, of course I will!" she said looking straight into her eyes. "We've waited long enough."

"See? I told you one day we would live together in a big city. It's not San Francisco or Vancouver but it's alright." The blonde said, caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

"It's perfect. Anywhere would be perfect as long as I'm with you." She said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Lizzie."

"Merry Christmas, Phoenix."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my beautiful friends. I know Christmas is far away and we're not in the right spirit yet but I really wanted to fast forward a few things so that we can see certain moments and then finally get to the current time haha. Anyway, here it is! Please review if you're enjoying it. Reviews make me happy.**

' _From this moment on I know  
_ _exactly where my life will go.  
_ _Seems that all I really was doing  
_ _was waiting for love._

 _Don't need to be afraid,  
_ _no need to be afraid;  
_ _it's real love, yes, it's real love.  
_ _Oh, it's real love. Yes, it's real love._

 _Thought I'd been in love before,  
_ _but in my heart, I wanted more.  
_ _Seems like all I really was doing  
_ _was waiting for you.'_

 **Real Love – Regina Spektor**

 **Chapter 22**

"So, are two disgusting human beings are going to the New Year's Eve party thrown by the other two disgusting human beings?" April asked as she entered the attending's lounge, where Arizona was sitting on the couch, next to Eliza who was with her back against the armrest while her legs where across the sofa, part of them resting on her girlfriend's lap.

"Don't be such a love Grinch, Kepner. It doesn't suit you." Eliza said, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Whatever." April said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Why does it have to be a costume party anyway? Costumes are stupid." She said.

"Yes, especially with that stupid 'famous pairs' theme." Amelia said as she entered the lounge. "some of us don't have a 'pair' to do it with."

"Famous pairs could be friends or siblings. Like Kendall and Kylie Jenner." Eliza said.

"You've been spending way too much time with your 18-year-old patient friend, honey." Arizona said, looking at her. "Look, Eliza is right. Just ignore her example. You go together and be, I don't know…Phineas and Ferb. Or Jake the Dog and Finn the Human. Or, Dora and Boots. You'll look really good as a kid monkey with red rain boots, April."

"Now who's been spending too much time with their patients?" the brunette said raising an eyebrow. "Besides, Amy…you could go with Owen, you know?"

"Oh no, no way. We're not in a good place." Amelia said shaking her head. "And Kepner here won't be my girlfriend, even though I've poured my heart to her many times." She said teasing and looking at the redhead. Even though it was a joke, she enjoyed the reaction she got out of April when she said that. It was a mix of annoyance, frustration and even a bit of amusement.

"I'll go with you." April said. "But I'm not dressing up as guy! In case you want to be Sony and Cher or Bonnie and Clyde." She said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Deal." Amelia said shaking hands with her. "So, what are you two going as? Eliza's going to be the guy, right?"

"What? Why would I be the guy?" Eliza said, pretending to be offended.

"Because I've always assumed you're the top. You've got this whole power lesbian vibe going on. It's very sexy." Amelia said smirking.

"Amy, stop hitting on my girlfriend, please." Arizona said throwing a piece of paper at her friend. "And, for the record, I ain't no pillow princess."

"Too much information." April said, covering her ears.

"Meredith and Nathan are going to be Danny Zuko and Sandy. I don't know who's grosser, them or you." Amelia said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, who are you two lesbos going as? Mary Poppins and Bert? Popeye and Olive Oyl? Ted and Peg Bundy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Arizona said.

"It's a secret. You'll see at the party." Arizona said winking her eye. "I actually like the concept and it being a costume party. It's fun."

"I think it's cheesy and stupid and what can I do?" Eliza said shrugging.

"Hey!" Arizona said punching her arm. "Don't be such a costume party Grinch, baby. Besides, I'm happy that Meredith found someone she wants to be gross and cheesy with. She deserves it.

"That is 100% true." Amelia said smiling widely. "It's still stupid, though.

* * *

"So, what are you and Dr. Robbins going as for Dr. Grey's party?" Jo asked her mentor as they operated on a patient.

"Why does everybody want to know that? What happened to a little mystery?" Eliza said. She wasn't doing much, she trusted Wilson completely with the scalpel. The resident was extremely talented and very dedicated. She was one hell of a surgeon already. Eliza was all giddy about it but would never admit it; at least not to anyone who wasn't Arizona. It wasn't right for her to have a favorite student but she was only human.

"Oh, come on. It's a costume party, not government classified information. People want to know so that the costumes won't be repeated." Jo said. "Alex and I are going as Morticia and Gomez." She said proudly. She really liked their costume idea.

"I think this whole thing is rather stupid. If it depended on me, we'd go as Eliza and Arizona but she's really into it, so, I have no choice."

"Also, you're whipped!" the younger doctor said.

"I really don't know why I keep you around, Wilson."

"You love me and I'm good at breaking and repairing bones." She stated simply.

"Shut up and begging closing up. I'm gonna scrub out. Arizona and I have to go buy our clothes and props for the stupid costume party." She said as she gave Jo a reassuring nod.

"Yes, my captain."

* * *

"Hey, I have to go pick up our stuff for the party. What time are you off? Maybe we can go together." Arizona said as she approached her girlfriend.

"I'm off at 6. Won't the store be closed?" Eliza said.

"Nope. It closes at 8. And change that attitude. I want to have fun!" the blonde said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just…haven't wore a costume since I dressed up a slutty pirate in 2002."

"Oh...that sounds sexy. Do you have pictures?" Arizona said giving Eliza her best sexy smile.

"I do, as a matter of fact. They must be somewhere around your house."

"Our house."

"Yeah, well, not officially until next year."

"Only because of your lease but you're technically already living with me."

"True. Anyway, I'll lose the attitude. I'm sorry." Eliza said squeezing her girlfriend's arm.

"Good." She said grabbing Eliza's hand and squeezing it too. They were very careful with PDA. They were completely open about their relationship and it wasn't a secret but they still were discrete. It wasn't right for them (or anyone for that matter) to be all about PDA around their workplace.

They kept talking about their plans for the party and the night when Eliza felt that someone was staring at her and it wasn't Arizona. It was almost as if someone was prying on her. It felt weird. She looked around and couldn't see anyone. However, after a little while, she knew exactly who was the one doing so. It was common of her to do so. She kept looking around but couldn't find the familiar face she was looking for.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep looking around?" Arizona asked her girlfriend. She was acting really strange.

"I just…I…" Eliza said, still looking around. "Come out from wherever you are, Samantha. I can feel you starring at me." She said loud enough for anyone around to hear. "I mean it."

"Oh! But if it is my favorite doctor in this hospital." A very skinny girl with long black hair and big beautiful dark brown eyes approached them. She was wearing a hospital gown.

"Have you run away from your nursed and Murphy again?" the ortho surgeon said. "I've told you not to do that, you'll get them in trouble and you shouldn't be walking around; you're still weak."

"Have I told you that you look very pretty today? All that beautiful dark hair and your eyes it's like..." she said, ignoring her doctor's question.

"Okay, what do you want, Sam?" Eliza asked rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to allow your sleazy little boyfriend to stay the night when your mom is off at work; I've already told you that."

"Yes, I know. You're going to make sure I die a virgin."

"You won't die."

"You don't know that!"

"You are not going to die."

"Anyway, I…I wanted to ask you for a teeny tiny little favor." The young girl said squinting her eyes and making a sign with her fingers.

"See! I knew it."

"…so, I heard that you and the head of maternal medicine who is also a peds surgeon are together. Congratulations, by the way." She said, patting her on the arm. "So, I was wondering if you could ask her to tell the peds nurses to unban me from their ward? I've only been a legal adult for a few months and they have a Wii there and this kid, Keith, we have a Mario Kart rematch but I can't go there anymore because they banned me."

"Adults aren't supposed to be there unless they're related to the kids." Eliza said.

"Yeah, that's partly why they banned me. We said we were siblings but he's white, I'm black; it wasn't very believable…we said I was adopted but then they asked his mom and well, she didn't really know anything about our little white lie. Tiffany tried to fix it by saying I was her niece and we liked to say we were siblings but you can imagine how that went" She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam, rules are rules." Eliza said.

"You suck, Eliza." the teenager said.

"Hey! Samantha? I'm Dr. Robbins, head of maternal medicine and peds surgeon."

"Oh! She's pretty, well done, tiger." Sam said punching Eliza in the arm.

"I'll ask the nurses to unban you so you can go play Mario Kart with Keith, don't worry. It's really no big deal." Arizona said winking at the girl.

"Thank you! Thank you…" she tilted her head to the side to read Arizona's name. "Arizona. Thank you, Arizona." The girl said smiling widely.

"Dr. Robbins." Eliza corrected her.

"Oh no, not a chance. You know I don't refer to anyone by the word 'doctor' followed by their last name. Fuck the system." She said. "Thank you again. Hey, you have really pretty hair. Can I braid it sometime? I'm really good at braiding and I have no hair to braid, this is a wig and Leah's hair is getting boring and Eliza won't let me braid hers and…"

"Sure. Don't worry."

"Now get your ass back to your room before I call Nurse Tammy."

"She's mean!"

"I know. So, go! We'll let you know when you're unbanned." Eliza said.

"Whatever, you're no fun." The young woman said. "Nice to meet you Arizona." She said as she went down the hallway.

"Eighteen-year-old patient Sam?" Arizona asked her girlfriend.

"That's her." The brunette answered.

"She really is quite the character." She said chuckling. "So, what's wrong with her? Why does she say she's going to die?"

"She has advanced Ewing's sarcoma. Not so advanced that it's a death sentence but advanced enough to be very worrying." Eliza said. "Bone cancer can be extremely painful but she takes it all like a champ. She's a warrior, she'll get through this and live a happy life."

"It sounds like you are a little too attached, honey." Arizona said worryingly.

"I'm not. I'm the way I am with all my patients." She said.

As Arizona was going to answer a doctor she had never seen before appeared in front of her. She was tall and had beautiful blue eyes, a gorgeous caramel flawless skin complexion, black hair with a bob haircut and an easy smile.

"Dr. Minnick, hello." The unknown doctor said. She was happy. Maybe too happy. Who was her? Why was she looking at her girlfriend with such a big smile?

"Dr. Salamanca, how are you today?" Eliza said smiling back. "New haircut, I see. I like it."

"Well, you know, new house, new hair." She said, turning to look at Arizona. "Hello."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Adriana, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins; head of maternal medicine. Arizona, this is Adriana Salamanca, head of oncology and Samantha York's doctor."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Salamanca."

"Likewise, Dr. Robbins." The doctor said, shaking her hand. She then turned to look at Eliza. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Samantha's case. There are some scans that I want to discuss. Can we go to a can room?"

"Sure." She said, grabbing the iPad. "I'll see you later to go pick up the things for the party." She said to Arizona. She knew she had to reason to be jealous of the smiley and hot oncologist, she had really been nothing but friendly towards her girlfriend but she still couldn't help disliking her immediately, as irrational as it was.

* * *

 **New Year's Eve 2016**

"You know? We look really hot. This is not as stupid as I thought it would be." Eliza said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "You were right."

"Am I ever wrong?" Arizona said.

"Rarely."

"Let's go, our taxi's waiting outside." The blonde said, checking herself in the mirror one more time and grabbing her things.

The ride to Meredith's house took about 15 minutes. They were bringing some white wine although Meredith had told them not to bring anything since she was very well stocked. They got the main door and rang the bell. Meredith opened the door and they both smiled widely. She looked absolutely gorgeous and so very happy. She hadn't told anyone if she was going to be the sweet ponytail poodle skirted Sandy or the hot, leather pants and red shoes Sandy. She was the second one. She was wearing skin tight black pants that fit her like a glove and an equally tight off the shoulders black shirt; her hair was curled like the movie icon and she had a fake cigarette in her hand.

"Oh my God! I love your costumes!" Meredith said smiling even more widely.

"Really? I suddenly feel so unsexy, look at you!" Eliza said whistling.

"Keep it in your pants, Eliza. We're both in committed relationships." She said, then leaning to her ear and whispering. "For now."

"Why does everybody keep hitting on my girlfriend?" Arizona asked, pretending to be annoyed again. Everyone knew how jealous Arizona could be when it came to Eliza so they loved to fake flirt with her. Especially because Eliza was a pro fake flirting back.

"Come in…" Meredith said, grabbing the bottle of white wine and walking inside with them. A lot of people were already there but Meredith had really gone overboard. She had basically invited the whole hospital. They walked in and saw Alex and Jo looking incredibly cool as Gomez and Morticia, Bailey and Ben as Minnie and Mickey mouse (Bailey didn't look too amused), and Jackson and Maggie dressed up as Wendy and Peter Pan. That last one was weird. Maggie and Jackson was the most random couple in the world and it was truly a recipe for disaster. Everyone knew Jackson belonged with April.

Suddenly, Richard and Catherine appeared. They were dressed as JFK and Jackie Kennedy. They looked incredible. "Hello, Arizona, Eliza." he said nodding at them. "Are you dressed up as janitors?" everyone laughed and then Amelia appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my God! You're Piper and Alex! I should've known! That's a little predictable but cool." She said. The couple was wearing khaki scrubs with short sleeved white t-shirts underneath, the red name tags with their picture, character names and scriptures, prisoner ID number at all. Eliza had changed her hairstyle so that now it was parted at the middle instead of the side and was wearing winged eyeliner and think framed glasses. She even had the tattoos. Arizona was much simpler, she was basically herself with super straight hair and barely-there make up. They looked really cool.

"Piper and Alex?" Richard asked.

"From a T.V. show, honey. Something about a prison and drug dealer lesbians. I could never get too much into it." Catherine answered.

"Well, you look really cool. And the tattoos suit you, Minnick. And I thought you couldn't get any hotter." Amelia said smirking.

"Really, stop it with the flirting." Arizona said laughing. She knew it was a game.

"And you…oh my god! Are you Slash?" she asked. Amelia was wearing black pants with a black Guns and Roses shirt and a denim boyfriend style vest. She was wearing chains, a top hat, aviators and her hair was wildly curled and messy, tattoos all over her arms. She looked incredibly cool.

"She sure is!" April said, coming from the kitchen. She was wearing hair extensions and her hair was super straight. She had on ripped jeans, a white sleeveless white graphic t-shirt, a leather jacket, chains, a red bandana in her hair with aviators on top of it. She had too painted fake tattoos all over her bare arms.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't WE think of Guns and Roses? You guys win this party. Hands down, coolest costume." Eliza said, suddenly feeling kind of lame.

"I thought you didn't want to be a dude, April." Arizona said.

"Only if I was supposed to be a dude and she was girl. Both as dudes is fine." April said. "But you look awesome. Piper and Alex is a great costume. Just, not as cool as ours." She said winking at Amelia and high fiving her.

"Where's Owen?" Arizona asked. "Have you talked to him?"

"Not yet. But I might. He looks incredibly cute, even if he and DeLuca being costume buddies is so completely random." She said pointing at him. She was right. He and DeLuca were dressed as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Cute, but very random. They were talking to Murphy and Edwards who were dressed as Cher Horowitz and Dionne Davenport; plaid outfits, huge cellphones and all. Arizona was right. The costume party for New Year's Eve idea was fun. Very different from any other party she's ever been too. Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital was quite de place.

The party was going great. Meredith's house was full of people dancing and having a great time. No one had been the boring person who goes to a costume party without a costume. And the best thing of all, at to Arizona, was the fact that Meredith looked so incredibly happy. After all that time. She was, however, very worried about April. She knew Amelia and Owen would eventually fix their issues; but she wasn't so sure about April and Jackson anymore. He and Maggie being together all the time was weird. They hadn't made an announcement of anything yet but everyone knew they were kind of dating. It was weird and it felt wrong to witness it. But maybe it was because she was Team Japril and would always be.

"Eliza, hello." A familiar voice said. Carmen Salamanca walked over to them. She was wearing a long white shirt, black pants, heels, fake blood on her nose; her shirt was slightly open, showing a black bralette and had a needless syringe tapped to her chest with more fake blood around it. She was with a guy she had seen around the hospital, another doctor from the oncology ward, who was dressed in a tux with a stringy thing around the collar of the shirt.

"Carmen! Oh, overdosed Mia Wallace and Vincent Vega!" Eliza said, hugging Carmen. "I like it."

"Piper Chapman and Alex Vause, I like it even more. Spencer and I binge watched the fourth season in like a whole weekend. We're so bummed we have to wait a whole year for the next one." She said pouting. "Oh, by the way. This is Dr. Spencer Morgan, my boyfriend. Baby, this are Dr. Arizona Robbins and Dr. Eliza Minnick, they're surgeons at the hospital and they're girlfriends."

"Nice to meet you." the male doctor said. He had a friendly smile and kind eyes. Arizona suddenly felt super stupid for having been jealous of Dr. Salamanca. They talked with the other couple for a few minutes and then went over to the table to get more wine.

"Hey, it's almost twelve. Do you think we could go somewhere a little further away from the crowd? I want to receive the new year with only you by my side. What do you say?" Arizona said, grabbing Eliza's hand.

"Sure. Let's get our coats and go to the terrace. No one will follow us, it's freezing cold." Eliza said, following Arizona. They got their coats and went outside. "You know? I just had a flashback of New Year's Eve 1999."

"Good God, that was incredible." Arizona said closing her eyes. "Seeing you at that party was so out of nowhere but so amazing. It made my whole year. Years, actually; 1999 and 2000."

"Really? Because it surely made 1999 a better year than it already had been but I started 2000 very sad."

"Sad?"

"Yes, of course. It was like you were back to me only for a little while and I had to get over you all over again. Not that I was ever really 'over' you but you get my point."

"I do. It was the same for me. But still, seeing you, kissing you, touching you and making love to you again was the best thing I had ever experienced until that moment." Arizona said almost whispering and grabbing Eliza by the hips and wrapping her arms around her.

"Until that moment huh? What's the best thing you have experienced until this moment?" Eliza asked grinning.

"Well, that's a tie between two incredible things that have happened to me since then." Arizona said, pecking her girlfriend's lips afterwards.

"Tell me more…" Eliza said wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck.

"Well, it's a tie between becoming a mother and finding you again. I think I was waiting for you to come back to me and didn't even notice. Waiting for real love again."

"I love it when you get cheesy and gross." Eliza said leaning in and pressing her lips against Arizona's. They suddenly felt everyone inside cheering and hugging each other. "Happy New Year, baby. You're without a doubt that best thing that happened to me in 2016."

"Happy New Year, my love." Arizona said, once again kissing her girlfriend.

They unwrapped from their embrace when they needed to breath and looked to the side as they hugged. "I love this party. It was a true success. Also, it's not an everyday occurrence to see Slash and Ron Weasley kissing." She said as she pointed at Amelia and Owen who seemed to have worked through their bullshit.

* * *

During the first days of January, Arizona and Eliza were finally living together. It was just a formality because they really had basically been living together ever since they got together back in October. However, now it was 100% official. They were finally living like they said they would except it was in Seattle instead San Francisco or Vancouver, but it was just as good. Better probably, since this was real life and not a dream.

Sofia already knew about Eliza and was very excited to meet her. She liked her name, said it reminded her of Eliza Thornberry from the cartoon show 'The Wild Thornberrys'. They would finally meet on February since her little girl was going to visit for a week. Callie and Penny were coming to Seattle as well and by Sofia's request the five of them were going to have dinner together. Poor kid, eventually she'll have more moms than she'll now what to do with. Judging by what Callie had told her and had been telling her during their brief conversations, marriage seemed like the next step for her ex-wife and her girlfriend. It was good, it felt right. Callie had met the love of her life and she had reunited with hers. They loved each other, they were in love with each other in the past and they had helped each other to grow…and now, they were ready for the real thing. The real love of their lives.

She and Eliza were cuddling on the sofa. It was a cold rainy day. Arizona was reading a book while Eliza rested her head against her girlfriend's chest and was slowly drifting into sleep. She was so incredibly tired. It had been a tiring day. She was almost asleep when her pone began ringing. She grabbed it and saw her sister-in-law's picture. In the picture, Sadie was blowing her a kiss.

"What's up, Mushu." Eliza said as she picked up her phone and released herself from Arizona's embrace, the blonde made a whining sound in response.

"Hello, my fair lady. How are you? How's Arkansas?" the woman on the other line asked.

"Hello, Chung-Li!" Arizona yelled so that Sadie could listen. Over the past few months she had gotten to really like Eliza's sister-in-law. She was the perfect match for Brandon, who she loved dearly, and absolutely adored Eliza.

"Hello, Arkansas!" she said "Ok, Eliza. Are you sitting?" Sadie said nervously.

"Oh my God, did something happen to Brandon? The girls? My parents? Your parents?"

"Would you relax? Would've I have been so cheery had something happened to any of them? Calm the fuck down." Her sister-in-law said a little bit annoyed.

"Then what happened?"

"Ok. Don't tell anyone that I told you because they'd kill me but I thought you should be prepared."

"You're scaring me, Sadie."

"Don't be, it's not something bad. It's just that…we're visiting. All of us."

"What?"

"Yeah. The Minnicks wanted to keep it a secret and surprise you, but I'm not fully Minnick, so my Lau common sense and lack of spontaneity told me I had to tell you."

"Thank you! Those assholes, I would've killed them if they simply appeared in the hospital one day."

"I know which is why I told you."

"When?"

"February the third."

"Oh my God, that's in like three weeks."

"Brace yourself, winter is coming." Sadie said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Thank you so much for all the reviews :). I appreciate them and love them so keep them coming. I also love, love, LOVE OITNB so I wanted them to be Piper and Alex…I'm a dork like that. And sorry for taking so long to update this fic. I was busy with other stuff and suffering a little bit of writer's block. So, here's the next part. I hope you like it.**

' _And now I tell you openly,  
_ _you have my heart so don't hurt me;  
_ _you're what I couldn't find.  
_ _A totally amazing mind,  
_ _so understanding and so kind;  
_ _you're everything to me._

 _Oh, my life, is changing every day,  
_ _In every possible way.  
_ _And oh, my dreams,  
_ _it's never quite as it seems,  
_ ' _cause you're a dream to me;  
_ _a dream to me.'_

 **Dreams – The Cranberries**

 **Chapter 23**

Thanks to Eliza's insistence and her sister in law's help, the Minnicks decided to postpone their trip to Seattle until after Valentine's day. The tickets had already been booked but Sadie made up a conference and finally confessed to her husband that she had told Eliza and that she needed them to arrive a few days later because of one thing. A very small but very big thing at the same time: Sofia.

Yes, Eliza was finally going to meet the little girl that had Arizona wrapped around her finger. She had never imagined herself being a mom. When they were teenagers, they talked a lot about getting married, having dogs, traveling, having a horse and lots of things but never about kids. And this time around they had yet to talk about kids. Did she want kids? She wasn't so sure. But one thing she knew for sure, she was all in in this with Arizona and that meant she had to be a stepmom to a beautiful little girl named Sofia. Or a bonus mother. Whatever kids are calling it these days. Maybe she'll just be Eliza?

"Hey, relax. Sofia is a great kid and she loves meeting new people and making new friends. I have no doubt she'll love you." Arizona said, placing her hand on Eliza's cheek before grabbing her bag. She was going to pick up Sofia, Callie and Penny from the airport and then go back to the house with Sofia. Talk about modernism but hey, why the heck not? She was in good terms with her ex and she wanted to be with her daughter from the moment she stepped out of the plane. Eliza thought it would be better for them to spend the day together and then meet her for dinner or something like that. "I'm gonna go now, I'll text you as soon as I get home from the airport, okay?"

"Okay." Eliza said, smiling sheepishly at her girlfriend and leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't think so much, baby. Everything will be awesome. My kid is pretty cool." Arizona said, before kissing Eliza one more time and walking out the door, car keys in hand.

* * *

Arizona arrived to the airport and saw her ex-wife, her ex-wife's girlfriend and her daughter standing outside the entrance waiting for her. Callie looked good, great even. She looked…happy.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Sofia said, almost jumping as she saw Arizona's car.

"Easy, there, Sofia. Wait for the car to completely stop." Penny said, grabbing the little girl.

"Oh. Sorry, P." Sofia said smiling at the redhead. The car stopped completely and Arizona opened the front door.

"My baby!" she said looking at Sofia, who jumped into the front seat, letting go of Penny's grip. "I've missed you so much, my beautiful girl." The blonde said as she hugged the little brunette.

"I've missed you too mommy." The little girl said, tightening her embrace on her mother. "Can I ride in the front with you?"

"I'm sorry, baby. It's no safe for you to go on the front yet." Arizona said as her daughter pouted. "You'll go in the back with your mama and Penny."

"Okay. Do I have to sit on that chair though? I'm not a baby anymore." Sofia said crossing her arms.

"Sofia, we've talked about this. Yes, you need to go on the chair." Callie said, sternly.

"P…" she said, looking at Penny with pleading eyes. From what Arizona had heard, Penny was weak when it came to Sofia.

"No. The puppy eyes won't work this time, S." Penny said closing her eyes and covering them with her hands. "Listen to your mom…s. Listen to your moms."

A defeated Sofia climbed into her 'big girl' booster seat while Penny and Callie sat next to her. "When am I going to meet your girlfriend, mommy?" Sofia asked as Arizona turned on the engine.

"Later tonight, baby."

"Awesome. Can't wait." Sofia said clapping excitedly, earning a smile and a caress in the hair from Callie.

* * *

At the hospital Eliza was going crazy. She didn't remember feeling this nervous ever. If her family had decided not to postpone their trip to visit her, she would've already had a mental breakdown. Meeting Arizona's daughter and having her too large-too loud of a family here at the same time would've been too much for her to handle. Luckily, thanks to her beautiful sister in law she wouldn't have to deal with that. She owed her an all-expenses paid trip to Unicorn (the Asian woman was drying to go ever since Eliza described the psychedelic place that looked like it had been taken out of one of Arizona's dreams) and a whole night of babysitting Lena and Elisa while she and her brother went out to feel like adults again.

But now, her family wasn't the problem; no. The problem was Sofia. Well, not Sofia herself, she would never be a problem to her but all the what ifs that the little girl brought with her. What if she didn't like her? What if she did something wrong while being with Sofia and accidentally hurt her? What if they didn't have chemistry at all? What if Sofia still wants her moms to be together and pulled a 'parent trap' on them? So many questions, so much fear.

"For someone who can't handle a Hershey's milk chocolate bar or a Cosmopolitan because they're 'too sweet' you sure like your hot beverages sweet." Jo said, walking towards her mentor, handing her a caramel hot chocolate, knowing her well that she wasn't the biggest fan of coffee. "Hey, what's wrong?" she said as we noticed the concerned expression in the older doctor's face.

"Sofia's arriving today." Eliza said. "As a matter of fact, she's already here. Arizona texted me saying she picked her up from the airport and will take her for lunch before going to a movie or something." Eliza said looking at her phone and then nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, calm down." Jo said, grabbing Eliza's free hand to give it a squeeze. "Your palms are sweating. There's no need to be so nervous. Sofia's a cheery, happy kid."

"Still…what if she just doesn't like me? Or what if she pulls on a parent trap like strategy to make their moms get back together?" Eliza said, confessing her fears to her protégée and friend.

"She will like you because you're awesome and she won't do that because even she had already moved on from that. Dr. Robbins is happy, Dr. Torres is happy, Sofia is happy. Everyone is happy." The young surgeon said.

"What about you?" Eliza asked, opening her eyes wide.

"Me?"

"Yes, do I have to worry about you fangirling over Callie Torres and liking her more than you like me? Or wishing you could go back to her service or whatever?" Eliza asked arching her eyebrows.

"Are you jealous of me?" Jo asked incredulous.

"Hell yeah I am! You know how hard it is to find a female pupil in orthopedics? Let alone a female pupil that is talented, driven and not annoying? VERY hard." The older surgeon said.

"Awww...that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Jo said.

"Nicer than 'do this hip replacement on your own'?" Eliza asked smirking.

"You're right. It's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me." Wilson said smiling back. "No but, really. I like Dr. Torres, she's cool. But you're not just my mentor; you're my friend. Also, you're one hell of a doctor; probably the best I've ever worked with. And, as your friend, I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about, Eliza. Sofia will love you and Arizona is mad about you, there's no way she's letting you go again."

"Thank you, Wilson." Eliza said grabbing her friend's arm. "You're going to be one hell of a certified surgeon one day and I specify the certified part because you're already a great one, all you need is the title."

"Why are we so romantic today? This is very unlike us." Jo said, scrunching up her nose.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the weather." The older surgeon said walking down the hall, the younger one on tow.

"Maybe." She said. "So, any exciting surgeries today, Dr. Minnick?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, and you're leading. We're scrubbing in in two hours."

* * *

Arizona took Sofia to have brunch at a delicious café called Sweet Iron and they had the best sweet and savory waffles she had ever tried. She discovered the place during one of her late lunches with her girlfriend and it had become a favorite of them ever since.

"What are you going to have, baby?" Arizona asked her daughter. At almost seven, Sofia was bright, articulate, eclectic and as independent as a little girl could be.

"Can I have a savory waffle as a main meal and then a sweet one for dessert?" the little girl asked her mother.

"Don't you think that'll be too much food, baby?" Arizona said.

"Not if we order one of each and share them." the little brunette said winking her eye.

"Ah, good thinking." The blonde said, winking back at her. "So? What is it going to be for savory? Bacon and Maple Syrup?" she asked. All options were a little too much for a kid except for that one. Brie cheese, prosciutto…maybe she should've gone somewhere else but she thought Sofia would go for just a sweet one.

"Mmm…how her-her-bed. Herbed goat cheese, ha-ha-haz…?" Sofia said, having a little trouble reading that word.

"Hazelnuts." Arizona helped her.

"Yes, that and honey." Sofia said with a toothy smile.

"Oh…that sounds good. But, honey have you tried goat cheese before? It's a little strong. You may not like it." Arizona said.

"How will I know if I like it if I don't try it?" the little girl said nonchalantly as she read the sweet waffles menu. "Besides, I like brie and jam. Mama does it all the time."

"Okay, then herbed goat cheese, hazelnuts and honey it is." Arizona said, chuckling just a little. Her daughter was such a character. "And for sweet? Nutella? Or plain with powdered sugar?" Arizona asked, once again going for a simple choice.

"Uh…how about…mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"How do you say that word? Right by 'bananas'." Sofia asked.

"Bruleed." The blonde said.

"What does it mean?" the little girl asked.

"Broiled…I mean, toasted or roasted." She explained.

"Oh, so it's roasted bananas with whipped cream and…is salted caramel salty?" Sofia asked confused.

"Well...not really. It's sweet."

"Then why is it called salted caramel?" the little girl asked even more confused.

"It's made with salt too but it's not salty."

"Oh. Okay. Then it's roasted bananas, whipped cream and unsalted salted caramel." The little girl said putting the menu down. "Sounds good, right?"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh and grab her daughter's hand in hers. She was definitely never underestimating Sofia ever again. Plain waffle with powder sugar? No, bring this girl goat cheese, nuts and honey. She and Eliza were definitely going to get a long perfectly. Both being foodies and all. She ordered their food and just starred at the little girl she had missed so much for a couple of minutes.

"Do you think Eliza will like me, mommy?" Sofia asked looking up from her orange juice.

"Of course she will, baby. Why do you ask that?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know." Sofia shrugged. "Because you love her."

"I do, and you'll love each other. She also likes to order weird waffles." She said chuckling and caressing her daughter's hair.

* * *

As the day went by, Eliza began feeling more relaxed. Sure, she was still nervous about meeting the little girl but not as nervous as she was before. Jo had eased her a lot and so had Alex; he knew Sofia well and listening all these wonderful things about the lovely, vivacious, incredibly smart and all around awesome Sofia made her went from super nervous to super eager to meet her. Arizona texted her that she was already at the house and that Sofia was taking a nap. Eliza still had a little over an hour before her shift ended but she offered to pick up something to eat on her way home.

Around four, Eliza's shift ended and she asked what should she get for dinner and Arizona told her that whatever she wanted, Sofia wasn't a picky eater. As a matter of fact, she was quite the risk taker when it came to eating. Still, Eliza wanted to be safe so she went for pizza. She picked up a pepperoni and mushrooms pizza and, Hawaiian one. Arizona did tell her that her girl loved sweet and savory foods. She also picked up some ice cream and soda. Today calories and nutrients didn't matter. Today she just wanted to impress Sofia.

She arrived at the house around five and wasn't sure of what she should do next. Open the door? Ring the bell? Arizona told her not to act any differently so maybe she should just open the door like she would've had…

"Hi." A little but firm voice said as the door got open on front of her.

"Oh...uh…hi. I was just…" Eliza said looking at the owner of the voice. She looked down to see one of the most adorable little girls she had ever seen in her life she had big deep chocolate eyes, fair skin and almost black straight hair. Her smile was warm and welcoming.

"I saw you through the window. Looked like you needed help" she said.

"I did, actually. Thank you very much." Eliza said as she walked inside of the house and placed everything in the kitchen counter while the smaller brunette closed the door behind her. "Hi, I'm Eliza." she said extending her hand. She wasn't used to meeting children, she usually just treated them like little adults and they always loved her for that. Nothing worse than patronizing kids just because they're little.

"I know." She said giggling and shaking her hand. "I'm Sofia." The little girl said almost squealing.

"I know." Eliza said winking her eye at her and before she could say anything the little girl just leaned in and hugged her. She hugged her back and felt her heart pounding harder than it had in months. Yeah, she could totally do this.

"Sofia, are you on the phone?" Arizona asked as she walked into the living room, coming from the bathroom. "Oh. Hey, you." She said as she leaned in to kiss Eliza's cheek. "I see that you two have already met each other."

"Yes, Miss Sofia and I go all the way back to the front door." Eliza said as Sofia released her letting out another giggle.

"You're pretty." Sofia said as she looked up at Eliza. "You look a little bit like Sailor Mars."

"In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you." She said, reliving her childhood dreams of being a Sailor Scout.

"You like Sailor Moon?" Sofia said, her eyes widening.

"Like it? I love it! And Sailor Mars was my absolute favorite, she's so feisty."

"I know, right? She's my favorite too." Sofia said, completely ignoring her mother and grabbing Eliza's hand and dragging her to the couch next to her. "I also like Serena even if she's clumsy."

"Of course, how could you not like _Sailor Moon_ in Sailor Moon, am I right?" Eliza said sitting next to the girl who quickly got really close to her and kept looking at her excitedly.

"Did you watch it all growing up? Mama says she watched it as a little girl but Mommy didn't."

"I sure did. I even had cards, posters, binders, everything."

"Ooohh…do you still have them?" the little girl asked expectantly.

"I don't but maybe my mom still does."

"Could you ask her? I would like to see them. If that's okay." Sofia said smiling and giving Eliza her best puppy dog eyes.

Eliza smiled. Sofia had to be the politest little girl she had ever meet. She was, without a doubt, brilliant. Not surprising given the fact that biologically she was half Calliope Torres's and Mark Sloan's daughter and she was being raised by Callie and Arizona, both brilliant. Well, and Penny who judging by what people said around the hospital was also quite smart. "Sure, I'll ask her."

"Thank you." Sofia said smiling. "You like anime? Right now, I prefer it to Disney. Sorry mom."

"I do, I love anime. My favorite will always be Sailor Moon but I also love Dragon Ball Z, Doraemon, Saint Seiya and, of course, Pokemon." Eliza said "But, I also love Disney. Variety, you know?"

"Yes, yes. Have you watched _My Neighbor Totoro?_ I did. I love it. It's my favorite movie." Sofia said pouting.

"But of course! Hayao Miyazaki, the genius behind that movie, is one of my favorites. Maybe we can watch another of his movies later or tomorrow. I have a few ones here. I bet you'll love _Spirited Away_ "

"Wow. You're cool." Sofia said delighted. She was already completely infatuated by Eliza. Not only did she resembled her hero but she shared her love for Japanese animation.

"You're cooler." Eliza said, winking her eye at Sofia.

The little girl just blushed and giggle at the older woman's comment. "What did you bring for dinner? My tummy is grumbling." Sofia said, standing up from the couch and once again grabbing Eliza's hand and dragging her to the kitchen where Arizona had already set the table and poured them each a glass of cherry coke, Sofia's favorite, and opened the boxes of pizza.

"Finally, you remembered I exist!" Arizona said dramatically rolling her eyes.

"We could never forget about you, mommy. Right, Eliza?" Sofia said, sitting on the table right beside her new friend.

"Never. Not even in 20 years." Eliza said chuckling at looking at Arizona.

Arizona blushed and smiled sheepishly at the gorgeous green-eyed brunette looking at her. "Who wants pizza?" she asked as both of her brunettes made gestures pointing at themselves and then began discussing the best pizza toppings. Arizona was so happy she could cry. Everything was good before but now everything was perfect. The two loves of her lives had met not even an hour ago and yet here they were, talking nonstop about animated Japanese teenagers and a giant bunny-thing named Totoro.

But most of all, she loved how Eliza treated her Sofia like a little person and not like a less smart being. She knew Eliza could never do that but she was so used to adults patronizing children that she couldn't say she wasn't a little scared even if she knew Eliza well. Most people don't really realize they're treating kids as if they were inferior or diminishing their intelligence, they just do. But not her Eliza. Eliza was kind and amazing.

She looked at her brunettes and smiled widely. Eliza looked a up and met her gaze, she also gave her one of her mind-blowing smiles and winked at her. She was at ease, she was happy. She was genuinely having a good time getting to know her little girl and her face showed it. Just when she thought she couldn't be more in love with this woman than she already was she realized she could. She could and she probably would never stop falling more and more in love with her. Eliza was…she was a dream came true to her. Her dream. As cheesy as it sounds.

No, not a dream. She was a reality, her reality…again. Boy was she one lucky bitch.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my babies. I'm glad you're still following this story. Yes, Sailor Moon was my favorite cartoon growing up and Sailor Mars was my absolute favorite. I even dressed up like her for Halloween 1998. For Halloween 1997 I was Saori/Athena from Saint Seiya. And for Halloween 1999 I was Jessie from Pokémon. And last year I was Misty from Pokémon, plush Togepi and all. Good times hahaha.**

 **Please, keep reviewing if you're liking this story :). Here's the next part. I hope you like it. It'll be a bit short.**

 **P.S. Sorry for taking so long. I'll try not to take so long anymore.**

' _It's hard to remember how it felt before,  
_ now I've found the love of my life.  
 _Passes, things get more comfortable,  
_ _everything is going right.  
_ _[…]  
_ _And I'll be happy for you  
_ _if you can be happy for me.  
_ _Circles and triangles and now we're  
_ _hanging out with your new girlfriend.  
_ _So far from where we were,  
_ _I know we're cool'_

 **Cool – Gwen Stefani**

 **Chapter 24**

After dinner, Arizona cleaned up by herself since Sofia dragged Eliza to her bedroom to show her 'something incredibly cool' that she had over there. Arizona didn't mind cleaning up by herself if that meant that the two loves of her life were bonding. Sofia was so infatuated by Eliza that it literally brought tears to her eyes. She knew kids were really perceptive and could sense energies and usually take instant liking of genuinely good people, so she wasn't really worried before but still, she was relieved that everything was so incredibly good.

She looked at her phone and it was time for Sofia to go to bed. Even if she was on holiday, she had to respect her schedule. She went upstairs and heard some giggles coming from Sofia's room. She looked inside and saw Eliza and Sofia both wearing tiara-like thingies that rested on their foreheads. She rolled her eyes. She recognized them. Eliza had always been as nerdy as they come, so when they were together as teenagers she had more than once forced her to watch Sailor Moon with her. These were the Sailor Scout tiaras. Sofia was wearing one with a red stone, she instantly recognized it a Sailor Mars's tiara, and Eliza was wearing Sailor Jupiter's green stoned tiara.

"You know? My mommy could be Serena. She has the same hair and eyes color and, I also have her tiara and the Moon Stick." Sofia said standing up and grabbing them from her backpack along with two black and white stuffed animals. "I also have Luna and Artemis stuffies." She said giving Eliza the plush cats so that she could see them. "Pretty cool, huh?" Sofia said with a grin.

"More than cool, girly. You're by far the coolest kid I've ever met." Eliza said grinning back at the little girl who giggled and blushed at her statement.

"Mama said Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus are in love. Just like her and Penny and you and Mommy." Sofia said, grabbing her American Girl doll now and brushing her hair.

"Yeah. They are." Eliza said not really knowing what to say. Sofia was growing up with lesbian moms, the idea of same-sex couples was natural to her; but, still, the fact that she was so nonchalant about two female cartoon characters being in love was mind-blowing to her. A true real-life example that when kids are taught right, they don't see love in any of its forms as something negative, ever.

"This is Allie." Sofia said showing Eliza her doll. It had light skin, dark straight hair and chocolate eyes, just like her. "she looks like me. I named her both of my mommies."

"She does look like you and she's very pretty. I love her hair."

"I like yours. I want to grow it just as long." Sofia said, running her hand through Eliza's hair.

"You will, you just need to be patient. It takes time."

"Will you teach me how to take care of it?"

"Of course."

Arizona felt like she could stand there, watching them interact so naturally and beautifully forever but it was time for her little girl to go to bed, so she had to break the amazing scene playing in front of her.

"Okay, scouts, time for Sailor Mars to go to bed." Arizona said walking inside of the room.

"Oh no! Please, mommy, just a little longer!" Sofia said pleading.

"I'm sorry baby, but it's already past your bedtime. You can play with Eliza tomorrow." She said, giving her girlfriend a mocking smile.

"It's not fair!" Sofia said, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Sof. Let's go to sleep. Maybe if you're extra good and listen to your mom, she'll come fight evil by moonlight with us." Eliza said winking an eye.

Sofia just giggled and walked out of the door, announcing she was going off to brush her teeth.

"I think Sofia likes you more than she likes me." Arizona said, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"She's a cool kid." Eliza said raising her hand to caress her girlfriend's cheek.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Arizona said, leaning into her girlfriend's touch. "Just…"

"What?"

"Just don't turn my kid into a huge nerd like yourself." Arizona said laughing and placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's palm.

"Oh please, she already is a huge nerd!" Eliza said, removing her hand from the blonde's cheek. "Besides, I may be a huge nerd but you still like me."

"Oh, I do. Very, very much. My nerdy jock." Arizona said smiling and leaning in to place a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Hey, best of both worlds." Eliza said. She was leaning in for another kiss when the little brunette came back into the room.

"I'm ready." Sofia said. She had also changed into her Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Okay, say good night to Eliza." Arizona said as her daughter walked over to Eliza and wrapped her arms around her midsection. The older brunette got caught a little off-guard but immediately leaned down to reciprocate the hug.

"Good night, Eliza." Sofia said as she placed a kiss on Eliza's cheek.

"Good night, Sailor Mars." Eliza said making a gun gesture with her hands and walking out of the room.

"Okay, do you want me to read you a story?" Arizona asked her daughter as she tucked her into bed.

"No, can we just talk?" Sofia asked.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"Eliza." The little girl said grinning as Arizona rolled her eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sofia was sound asleep and Arizona walked over to her bedroom where she found Eliza wearing nothing but panties, ready to change into her pajamas.

"Well, hello there." Arizona said as she wrapped her arms around her almost naked girlfriend and kissed her on the neck.

"Little lady already asleep?" Eliza asked as she chuckled from the tickling Arizona's kiss did to her neck.

"Like a log." The blonde answered, tightening her grip on Eliza's waist and eagerly kissing her beck.

"No, no. Arizona. Stop…" Eliza said whimpering. "Please."

"Why?" Arizona asked, her hands going down to grab her girlfriend's ass and pressing her denim clad center against Eliza's almost naked one.

"Oh God." Eliza said, almost giving in. "No, Phoenix. Stop." She said again, partially releasing herself from her embrace.

"Is it because of Sofia? She really does sleep like a log." The blonde said, her eyes darkened with lust.

"No. I don't think I can have sex while she's here across the hall. What if she wakes up? It's her first night here." The brunette said, completely unwrapping herself from the blonde's arms and putting on her pajama top followed by her bottoms.

"In my defense, it's your fault for being so sexy and walking naked around our bedroom." Arizona said pouting.

Eliza laughed and kissed her girlfriend's pout. "You're adorable. Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, it's still early; maybe we can watch a movie."

Arizona did just what her brunette told her. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, tied her hair, put on her pretty silky pajamas that Eliza had given her for Christmas and came back to lay down next to her girlfriend, cuddling into her.

"Sofia's kinda crazy about you, did you know that? She wouldn't shut up about how cool and awesome you are." Arizona said, pretending to be jealous.

"She's a smart kid." Eliza said in her usual confident manner.

"And you're an overconfident kid." Arizona said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm not a kid." Eliza whined.

"Whatever you say, Sailor Jupiter." The blonde said nuzzling Eliza's neck.

"Shut up." The brunette said, poking her in the ribs. "Now, what movie should we watch?"

"A stupid one. I don't feel like thinking." Arizona said.

"I like the way you think, Robbins." Eliza said while browsing through the Netflix's comedy selection.

* * *

Eliza woke up to the feeling of being watched. No, not watched; starred. Was Arizona already up and starring at her? She did that sometimes. It wasn't like usual or an everyday kind of thing but she did tend to do so from time to time. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet but the feeling of being watched became a little too much for her to handle.

She opened her eyes expecting to find big blue eyes watching her and then sheepishly smiling but met with deep chocolate eyes instead.

"Oh my God." She said, jumping a little bit. Sofia was sitting on the bed, watching her like a hawk at its prey.

"You're awake! Good." Sofia said, standing up from the bed. "I tried to wake mommy up but it didn't work so, I just waited instead."

Eliza was still groggy from sleep and definitely not used to what was happening. It didn't bother her at all, she just wasn't used to being woken up by kid. It hadn't happened in years. Her brother, James, used to do it all the time when he was a little kid but he hasn't been a little kid in over 20 years and she moved out of her house while he was still little.

"Good morning Sof. Did you sleep well?" Eliza said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I did. I feel rested and refreshed." Sofia said grinning and stretching her arms.

Eliza chuckled at the little girl. She sure was something else. That phrase must be something she heard from Penny or Callie. "That's good to know." Eliza said. Luckily, she didn't cave in into Arizona's desires last night and slept with a two-piece pajama instead of sleeping in her birthday suit. "How about we go make breakfast and bring it here so that we surprise your mommy with breakfast in bed?"

"Oh! Great idea. Mommy loves pancakes, maybe we can make her some." Sofia said rubbing her little hands together. "And bacon, she looooooves bacon."

"Great then, let's go." Eliza said standing up from the bed, the little girl grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs.

* * *

The next couple of days went by really great. Arizona had asked for some days off so that she could spend time with Sofia but Eliza had had to work some days. Tonight, a couple of days after her arrival, by Sofia's request, they were all having dinner together. _They_ meaning Arizona, Eliza, Sofia, Callie and Penny. Someone should invite Jessica and her new girlfriend and maybe even Erica Hahn and her new girlfriend if she has it. Arizona wasn't 100% comfortable with this but she'll do it for Sofia.

Around 5, the blonde and her little girl went over to the hospital to pick Eliza up. The brunette's surgery went on a little longer than expected so by 5 she was already out but not quite ready to leave yet so Arizona and Sofia decided to wait for her in the cafeteria, sharing a bag of salt and vinegar chips and a bottle of pink lemonade. They were happily chatting when Eliza finally appeared in front of them.

"Hello, my ladies." Eliza said leaning down to peck Arizona's lips.

"Eliza!" Sofia said, jumping off of her chair and running over to hug her new favorite adult friend.

"How are you doing Sailor Mars?"

"Good, but I'm starving. Chips are only making me more hungry."

"Hungrier." Arizona corrected her. "chips are making you hungrier."

"Yes, that." Sofia answered.

"Let's go, then." Eliza said, Sofia grabbing each of their hands and walking out the doors.

* * *

They went to a burger place that had an arcade, very old school. Sofia wasn't a conventional kid and therefor she wasn't interested in conventional things. She had heard about this place from Eliza's patient Samantha, another new friend of hers, while they waited for Eliza. The teenager had seen them at the nurse's station when they arrived and braided Sofia's hair into a beautiful fishtail braid. She had a real talent when it came to hair a make-up.

Sofia, being enamored by both of her mothers' girlfriends, had taken both Eliza and Penny to play some of the games, even if most of them were for one or two players. She wanted to be with both of them at the same time and neither woman could say no to the little girl.

While she and Callie were in a good place, being alone with her sitting in a table felt really weird to Arizona. It was hard to remember how she used to think she would spend the rest of her life with this woman. Not that she didn't love her or anything. She did. It was just that they were so fundamentally different that it was hard to imagine that she ever thought this woman would be her one and only. She was sure Callie felt the exact same way towards her. And now, when she had found the love of her life again, it was even harder to remember how she used to feel before. However, things now felt good. They felt right.

"Look at them." Callie said, looking into their daughter's direction.

"She's so infatuated by both. It's cute." Arizona said.

"It is. I'm happy that Sofia liked Eliza so much." Callie said, taking a sip of her milkshake. "I'm happy that you're so happy. You look great. You look…happy." The brunette said as they both laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't think anyone ever said the word 'Happy' so many times in a row."

"What about Pharrell Williams?" Arizona asked.

"Touché" Callie said. "No, but, really. You deserve this."

"Thank you. You look very happy as well."

"I am, very much so." The brunette said as they fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Look at us, being all civil and grown up. Hanging out with your new girlfriend, not fighting or crying. So, so far from where we've been."

"I know. It feels good, doesn't it?" the blonde said.

"It feels great. Holding grudges is so exhausting." Callie said. "I'm sorry for—" she was saying but was interrupted by the blonde.

"Don't." She said. "Whatever happened, it doesn't matter anymore. We're good now. We're cool."

"We're cool." Callie said smiling at her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm not going to make Callie a villain on this story nor is she going to have a big role. I mostly feel like what these two characters need is closure, which is what I want to give to them.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello guys! As always, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you're still enjoying this story! It makes me want to write many, many more chapters. Here's the next one. I hope you enjoy it Also, I've noticed tons of mistakes on some chapters when I read them here but I'm sure it's because I never re-read before posting it. So, I hope the mistakes don't bother you too much.**

 **Poll: should Eliza and Arizona have kids or not?**

 **P.S. I will upload another chapter before I leave but on Wednesday I will travel out of my country for two weeks and won't be able to update for the whole time so please don't think I've abandoned you.**

' _The end of the day, remember the days  
_ _when we were close to the edge and we'll  
_ _wonder how we made it through the night.  
_ _The end of the day, remember the way  
_ _we stayed so close till the end,  
_ _we'll remember it was me and you._

 _'Cause we are gonna be forever you and me,  
_ _you will always keep me flying high in the sky of love.  
_ _Forever. You and me forever.'  
_ **  
High – The Lighthouse Family**

 **Chapter 25**

The following days of Sofia's stay were spent between trips to the arcade, movies, junk food and lots of nerdy talk with Eliza. Arizona was just so, so, so happy that her girlfriend and her daughter had liked each other so much. It was perfect.

The only thing she hated was the fact that her little girl had to live thousand miles away from her but she knew it wasn't permanent, sooner than later she would come back and never leave her side. Well, never was just an expression. One day she would go on and make her own life but while she's still little. Under 18 anyway.

It was Sofia's last night in Seattle and they were all making dinner together before watching 'My Neighbor Totoro' for what seemed the thousand time. They had also watched 'Spirited Away' and while the little girl had loved it, her favorite was still the one with that huge weird bunny-like, raccoon-like, whatever-like forest spirit.

Arizona just didn't get it but her two brunettes loved it and had no problem watching it a million times. They had decided on pierogis so that Sofia could try them and the little girl was quite excited about trying a new food from a foreign country she had barely heard about. She loved her open attitude towards food and cultures.

"This smells really yummy, Eliza." Sofia said, rubbing her tummy.

"They ARE really yummy, baby girl." Arizona said, pecking her daughter on the cheek. "Eliza's mom used to make them when we were little."

"You knew each other when you were little?"

"We did. I was 15 and she was 14 when we met." Arizona said.

"That's not little." Sofia said confused.

"Oh, my baby, with time you'll see that it IS little." The blonde said stroking her little girl's hair.

"Dinner will be ready in around 15 minutes. I hope you'll like it, Sof. I now your mom does." The older brunette said, grabbing a piece of bread and spreading some butter on it before eating it.

"I'm sure I will, El." Sofia said, asking for a piece of buttered bread for herself.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, between jokes, dinner and a movie. Arizona didn't want to think about the fact that which each passing hour, her little girl was closer and closer to leaving again. A week hadn't been enough time, but at least she would be back for longer during the summer. She loved spending time with Sofia and she loved that her girlfriend had loved spending time with her too.

After the movie ended, it was time for Sofia to go to bed. The next day would be very short. Just a little bit after breakfast, Callie would come over and pick her up to go to the airport. Arizona wouldn't be able to go because she had to go to the hospital for an afternoon shift that day. They hadn't hang out with Callie and Penny again because Sofia didn't ask for it and as 'cool' as they were, they weren't _that_ cool. It was unnecessary and something Arizona was willing to do once in a blue moon.

"Why can't I stay longer?" Sofia asked pouting as her mother helped her finish packing up her stuff.

"Because you have school. You were only allowed to get out of it for a week, baby girl." Arizona said, trying to reason with her.

"Why can't I come for spring break?" the little girl asked.

"Because Grandpa Torres is taking you to Rio de Janeiro. Aren't you excited?" Arizona asked poking her daughter's ribs.

"Not really." The little girl said truthfully.

"What? Why not? I've never been there but the beaches seem incredible and you can have coconut water out of real coconut with a straw over there." Eliza said, popping into the room.

"That does sound cool." Sofia said, perking up.

"It is! Also, tons of cool landmarks and you'll get to take a picture with that giant Jesus statue you saw on the movie ' _Rio'_ , I know you love that movie. Also, the food!" the older brunette said.

"What about it?" the little brunette asked standing up to stand closer to Eliza.

"Well, you love trying new foods, don't you?"

"I do."

"Have you ever had Brazilian food?"

"Nope."

"Then how come you're not excited? Tons of new foods for you to try! I have tried a few things and I'm sure you'll love it." The blonde said.

Sofia jumped excitedly and hugged Eliza, completely ignoring her mother. "Thank you, El. You've convinced me." She said pulling the brunette down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Eliza smiled widely and hugged the little girl tightly. She was already in love with the sweet little one and was missing her already. She was such an intelligent and sweet kid.

"Uh…hello? Didn't I took part on the convincing thing? Don't a get a hug too? Or do you already like Eliza more than you like me now?" Arizona asked, pretending to be jealous.

Sofia giggled and hugged her mom. "Don't be silly mommy."

Arizona laughed back and then looked at her daughter. "Okay, baby. Say good night to Eliza; time for you to go to bed."

"Good night, El." Sofia said, walking over to her again and hugging her one more time. She wanted to hang out with her and Arizona a little longer but she knew better than to argue her mother.

"Good night, Sailor Mars. Go fight evil by moonlight in your dreams." Eliza said winking her eye.

* * *

The next day Eliza woke up really early since she had an early shift. Sofia had already been told not to simply walk in into their bedroom but to knock instead, unless it was too early in the morning. She had to wait until at least 7:00 to go know on the door. Eliza woke up before that and was ready to leave the house when she decided to check on the little girl in case she was already awake. She had really, really liked Sofia and didn't want her to leave without saying goodbye to her and giving her something that she found among her things. Was it too early to say she loved the little girl? She had met her a week ago and yet she felt like her heart had already been stolen by the wide eyed tiny brunette.

She grabbed her 'gift' for her and walked over to her room. If she was still asleep, she would leave it on the nightstand with a note. She opened the door very slowly and was surprised by a perky voice.

"Hi!" Sofia said excitedly. "You're awake!" she said jumping off of her bed.

"I am, I have to work early today." Eliza said as she entered the little girl's room.

"You're coming to say good-bye." Sofia said looking down.

"I am, Sof. But, we'll see each other soon. Sooner than you think it'll be winter break and you'll be here for a longer time."

"It's too far away." Sofia said pouting. "I will miss mommy very much. And you."

"I will miss you too, Sof." Eliza said gently caressing the little girl's hair.

"Will you talk to me on Skype when mommy does?"

"Of course." The older brunette said winking an eye. "It has been the greatest pleasure to meet you, Sailor Mars." She said, making a bow to her. "Keep on fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight and never running from a real fight."

"You too, Sailor Jupiter." Sofia said smiling and hugging Eliza tightly and kissing her on the cheek. "Have a good day."

Eliza felt as if her heart was going to explode. The little girl was just too adorable for words. "Oh! Before I forget." She said, graving a stack of dvds she had placed on the nightstand. "I found these and I wanted you to have them. They're a bit old but they should play fine on your mama's computer or Blue Ray, the work fine here." She said smiling and handing them to the smaller brunette.

Sofia felt as she had been given the holy grail. For a second, her little heart skipped a bit and everything around her stopped. Her mother's girlfriend had given her six movies. Two that she had been dying to watch but couldn't find anywhere and four that she didn't knew existed but now was dying to watch. She was holding a special edition of the Sailor Moon Movie, another special edition of Spirited Away, a movie that Eliza had talked about nonstop but hadn't managed to find so that she could watch it; and, then, four other movies she hadn't heard of before.

In one of the moves, there was a picture of a little girl with a red bow, sitting on a broom and flying over a big city with her black cat next to her. "Kiki's del-del-deli-vv-er-y delivery service. Kiki's Delivery Service." The tittle and the picture certainly caught her attention.

"Yeah. It's a great film. By the same creator of _My Neighbor Totoro_ and _Spirited Away_. I'm sure you'll love it; this one is among my favorites." Eliza said smiling. Giving away this movies to her…stepdaughter? Bonus child? was as awesome as it was hard. Sure, she knew the girl will love them and enjoy them but she also loved them and enjoyed them. She had bought them as an adult and was proud of her collection. However, she still wanted Sofia to have them even if it hurt a little bit. She could always re purchase them if she wanted too.

Sofia nodded and smiled, then she proceeded to the following movie. "Castle in The Sky." She read with no problem at all.

"Another one by Hayao Miyazaki." She said smiling.

Sofia nodded again and moved on to the next movie. "The Great Mouse Detective." She said.

"That one's Disney. But old Disney. Obscure Disney. Definitely not your perky, shiny movie but awesome." Eliza said excitedly. "Olivia, the main character is quite the strong little lady."

"Like Moana." Sofia said.

"Exactly. Only that she's a mouse."

"I like strong girl characters."

"Of course you do, because you are one." Eliza said.

Sofia blushed and giggles, moving on to the last movie. "Oliver and Co." She giggled. "I've seen this kitty before."

"Have you watched the movie, though?"

"Nope."

"Well, it's an awesome movie with great music. I think you'll love it too."

Sofia was wonderstruck. She couldn't believe this cool and super nice lady was giving her all of these incredible movies. It was by far one of the nicest gifts she had ever received. Not only because it was a very cool gift but also because it used to belong to her; she was giving her something that she owned and loved. Like when she gives away toys.

"Thank you so much." The little girl said. She kept looking at the movies in awe. She then placed them on her bed and hugged Eliza tightly again and kissed her one more time. "I really like you, Eliza. You're very nice and very cool."

"I like you more, kid. And I may be cool but you're the coolest." Eliza said before kissing Sofia on the cheek. "Have a save trip. Give your mother a little more time to sleep. Go to her room when your clock says 8:00."

"Okay."

"I have to go to work now. Bye, girly. See you soon." Eliza said standing up and walking out Sofia's bedroom's door.

* * *

Later that day, Arizona didn't go to work. She wasn't feeling very good. As a matter of fact, she wasn't feeling good at all. She was feeling like crap. These past few days with Sofia and Eliza by her side had been incredible. The two loves of her life had gotten along so beautifully. Eliza was unsurprisingly and yet surprisingly good with kids. Arizona had never seen her interact with kids before except for James when he was a toddler and then a kid but they were teenagers and he was her brother. It's very different.

Eliza was so natural with Sofia. Like that was too meant to be. She couldn't help but think of how would Eliza be with her own children. She quickly shook that thought away. She didn't want any more children. Did she? She didn't even know if her girlfriend wanted them or not. She wasn't even sure if she wanted them or not. Maybe it was a conversation they should have soon.

She decided to hang out at her house and feel like shit until Eliza came back from work. Right now, the only thing that could make her feel better was having her beautiful girlfriend with her. Wrapping her arms around her beautiful body and kissing her…maybe even do more. Yeah, nothing like sexy times to mend a semi-broken heart. She decided to have a light lunch and attempt to cook something decent for her and Eliza to enjoy. She wasn't a great cook by any means but she wasn't a spaz anymore.

She decided to make something simple yet scrumptious. She had some food on the fridge but decided to go grocery shopping so that she could cook something nicer and to avoid a trip to the story over the weekend. She decided to make some salmon with lemon and thyme with a side a roasted potatoes and asparagus. She also bought a nice Chardonnay to pair it with. She and Eliza had had sex while Sofia was visiting. She got her girlfriend so turned on one night that she just couldn't resist anymore, but she could tell that the brunette was restraining herself and a little nervous the entire time. Tonight, it would be different.

The hours passed and Arizona hadn't heard from Eliza at all. It was weird. She normally heard from her a few times a day when they were working opposite schedules. That was odd. But she didn't think much of it, she just assumed that her girlfriend had a surgery that ran long. It was already 5 o'clock, so she was supposed to be out by now and on her way home but she had yet to text or call Arizona.

 **Arizona: Hey baby, haven't heard from you all day.**

 **Arizona: Are you already out?**

She decided to give it some time. She knows exactly how it works when a surgery runs long. There's really nothing you can do. Everything was ready, the salmon was only half cooked so that she could heat it and finish cooking it at the same time and it wouldn't be overcooked. A trick that her mother in law taught her. She sat down to watch some TV but she coulnd't concentrate on anything. At 6, she decided to text one of her friends that also had an early shift. She was getting worried.

 **Arizona: Lizzie, I texted Amelia and she says your last surgery was at 3 and it was a simple procedure; it's everything okay?**

She waited for a few minutes for her girlfriend to respond, but nothing happened.

 **Arizona: Eliza, where are you?**

Arizona was getting more and more worried with each passing minute. She had called Jo, Alex, April…everyone! And no one seemed to know anything about Eliza. She didn't know what to do or where to go. It was almost 9 and she still hadn't heard from Eliza. She was supposed to be home around 5:30! She never did something like this, this was so unlike her.

She was on the verge of tears when someone rang the bell at her house. She ran over to the main door to see Leah Murphy standing there with a very intoxicated Eliza Minnick in her arms.

"Uh…Dr. Robbins? I…I think this belongs to you." The blonde resident said. She was clearly also drunk but not as drunk as her girlfriend. Had they been drinking together? Why did she seem teary?

"Leah…is everything okay?" Arizona asked, confused.

"No." the younger doctor said, as she handed Eliza to Arizona and ran back to the cab that was waiting for her.

Arizona closed the door and carried…no, more like dragged Eliza to the couch. Her girlfriend was no lightweight when it came to alcohol so she must have consumed a great deal of it to get to this stage. Her face also seemed tear stained. What was she doing with Murphy? Why where both of them crying?

She was relieved that her girlfriend was back home and safe with her but she was also mad that she wouldn't even bother to tell her where she was or that she was okay…with Leah Murphy. Not that she thought Eliza would ever be unfaithful to her but she had seen the way Murphy looked at her girlfriend. She had an obvious schoolgirl crush on her.

The blonde sighed and ran her hand across Eliza's cheek, gently caressing it. As mad as she was, she was even more worried than before because something bad had to happen if it got the brunette upset to point of drinking herself into oblivion and not answering her texts.

"Phoenix…sorry" Eliza said in between whimpers.

"Shhhh…" Arizona said, placing her finger on Eliza's lips. Well…there goes her sexy and relaxing evening with her girlfriend.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello guys! Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter. I don't know if I will be able to update again before I leave, so if I can't…see you in two weeks and a half!**

'I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you;  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
with you by my side forever and ever;  
every little thing that you do,  
baby I'm amazed by you.'

 **Amazed – Lonestar**

 **Chapter 26**

Arizona decided to let Eliza sleep on the couch. More than 'decided' she really had no other choice. The brunette got really heavy like only drunks do and she wasn't strong enough to carry her up the stairs. She wasn't as mad as she was worried. This was so unlike Eliza. Sure, this wasn't the first time she got drunk because she felt shitty but it wasn't a reoccurring thing. It had only happened twice. She covered her with a blanket, kissed her cheek and left her a post-it note on her head before heading over to the kitchen to have dinner. She really was hungry. She then went up the stairs to sleep.

A few hours later, around 3:30 am Eliza woke up with a dry throat. She found herself on the couch, alone, which lead her to believe that she was in trouble with Arizona. She felt something sticking to her forehead and removed it. It was a post it. She grabbed her phone from her bag and turned on the light.

 ** _Hey drunkie,  
_** ** _I'm not mad at you. Okay, maybe I am a little…but,  
_** ** _I want to know what got you so upset. Remember  
_** ** _that I am here for you and will always be. No need  
_** ** _to do what you did last night._**

 ** _I love you,  
_** ** _Arizona._**

She went over to the kitchen to get something to drink. She was really thirsty. She opened the fridge and drowned down a bottle of water. She was hungry but she couldn't eat anything right now. She needed to brush her teeth and just lay down next to her girlfriend but she didn't know if the blonde wanted to be with her right now. According to her letter she was mad but also worried. She decided to take a chance and go brush her teeth and then lay down next to her.

She changed into her pajamas after brushing her teeth and laid down next to the blonde, getting close enough to feel her warmth but not so close that she would wake her up and closed her eyes.

"Hey, you're up." The blonde said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Eliza said, turning around to face her.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep." Arizona said. "I was so worried about you. I still am."

"I'm sorry for that too."

"I know." Arizona said. "Are you going to tell me what happened that Lean Murphy had to carry you home?"

"Murphy! How is she? Where is she? She was pretty drunk herself, I should check on her to see if she made it home safely…" Eliza said attempting to sit up to grab her phone but Arizona stopped her.

"No, you can check on her later. She seemed drunk but not so drunk that she wouldn't be able to make it home by herself." The blonde said. "Talk to me. Please."

"I just…I had a shitty day and Leah was on my service. We both had a shitty day. Why is it that you're a fun drunk and I'm a weepy drunk?" the brunette asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You're not always a weepy drunk, but you know alcohol enhances feelings and emotions…if you get drunk while feeling shitty you'll only feel shittier." Arizona said.

"I didn't even drink that much."

"Sometimes when you're emotional, alcohol works faster and I bet you didn't even had dinner or a snack before you drank."

"True. Both statements."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"We lost two patients today. One of them had recently become a father. His surgery wasn't supposed to go that way. It was a simple procedure! But suddenly there was all this blood and we couldn't stop it and…" Eliza got choked up and her voice got shaky. Her eyes filling with tears. "and he died."

"Oh baby, that's terrible." Arizona said, caressing her girlfriend's cheek. Losing patients was a part of their job but it never got easier.

"And I know it's part of what we do, I know that…I just couldn't stop thinking about Brandon and what would happen to my nieces if something happened to him." Eliza said, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"It wasn't Brandon, though."

"I know, but he just reminded me so much of him. He was such a jokester, even before going into the OR he teased me and Murphy. He was a redhead too, you know." The ortho surgeon said as her girlfriend wiped away her tears.

"It hit close to home. I get it. It happens to all of us sometimes."

"Telling his wife was the worst. I kept imagining Sadie. I tried to shake the thought but I couldn't help it." The brunette said, placing her arm on Arizona's waist and leaning into her so that her head rested on her shoulder. "It was a simple procedure, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be okay and see his son grow up, not in the hospital's morgue." She said, as fresh tears ran down her face and got Arizona's shirt wet.

"Shhh…it's okay, baby." She said while rubbing her girlfriend's back.

"The other patient was an old man. It was risky having the procedure at his age but he instead that he didn't want to spend what's left of his life on a wheel chair. No one was there for him, Arizona…no one! Not a single person was by his side. We called his daughter who lives in Florida and she said that she didn't know when she'll be able to come. As if he wasn't even a person let alone her father!" Eliza said.

"That's horrible."

"I know. No matter what he did, no one deserves to go like that. He didn't seem like a bad guy."

"Well, you don't know that. Maybe the daughter has her reasons to not have a relationship with him." Arizona said, rubbing Eliza's head and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe. But still. It was so sad to him alone and then for him to die alone and that no one cared enough to even come reclaim the body."

"You did have a shitty day. Both of you." Arizona said, pulling Eliza closer to her. "You should've come home instead of getting drunk with your 'shitty day partner'"

"It doesn't even end there." Eliza said, nuzzling her girlfriends neck.

"What else happened?"

"Sam."

"Did anything happen to her?"

"The cancer has spread to her lungs. Carmen thinks there's very little we can do now. The bone cancer is pretty advanced and now the lungs. Her body wouldn't be able to take another round of chemo." She said sighing. She and Leah had both gotten too attached to the perky teenager, against everything they had taught them in med school. "Keith, the eleven-year-old boy she plays Mario Kart with? He cried. He overheard Carmen telling Sam's mom."

"What are the chances of her getting through this?"

"Very, very slim."

"Oh Eliza. I'm so sorry. I know how attached you've gotten to her. She's no longer your patient, she's become your friend." Arizona said. Her own eyes filling with tears but managing to keep them at bay for Eliza's sake. She had too gotten attached to the girl.

"Leah has gotten attached to her too. Which is why I was drinking with her. I should've come back here. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. And, you don't need to explain. I understand perfectly." Arizona said leaning down to kiss her girlfriend's lips.

"I know you do. I just…I don't want you to think that something happ-"

"Don't. Don't say it. I trust you. I know you would never betray that trust." The blonde said, looking directly into her girlfriend's eyes. "Now, try to sleep. You'll feel better after you get a good rest." She said "Now, turn around little spoon. Let me hold you trough what's left of the night."

Eliza smiled for the first time in the entire day and turned around for her girlfriend to hold her. "How are you doing? With the whole Sofia leaving thing..."

"I'm better now that you're here. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

A few hours later, Eliza woke up to a pounding on her head. Arizona wasn't by her side anymore but had left two aspirins and a bottle of water in the nightstand. She couldn't have gone far, she had an afternoon shift not a morning one. She had checked her schedule. She heard some noise downstairs and the smell of coffee. She took her aspirins and water and went down the stairs.

"Good morning sunshine." Arizona said. "You look like crap."

"I feel like crap."

"I bet you do. Probably not as crappy as Murphy though, she's a resident after all." The blonde said laughing. She didn't hate the blonde young doctor but she hated the fact that she had such an obvious crush on her girlfriend. According to Wilson, it was an innocent crush though. More like an aspirational crush than anything else. "Pancakes?"

"Yes, please."

"You need carbs. And, I know you're not the biggest fan of coffee but I bought the caramel creamer you like and it'll help with the hangover."

"You are the best" Eliza said as Arizona handed her a plate with a stack of pancakes and bacon with maple syrup and a steaming cup of coffee with caramel cream. "You know me so well."

"I do." The blonde said smiling and leaning in to give her girlfriend a soft lingering kiss. "And I love you so much too. I don't know how you do it but I can't stay mad at you."

"It's because I'm adorable."

"You most certainly are." She said chuckling. "And you're caring, loyal, funny, dedicated...and just honorable. I love who you are, who you've become."

"I love who you've become too."

"Please promise me you'll never do what you did last night again."

"I promise." Eliza said looking into her girlfriend's eyes and giving her a passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

Later that day, Eliza seemed to be in a better mood. Arizona had treated her by having salads from their favorite deli delivered for them to have for lunch instead of eating the cafeteria food and by leaving a lemon-poppy seed muffin and a caramel hot chocolate in her office for her. All these little things made the brunette smile and feel better. Her girlfriend was so thoughtful. She was in the middle or eating her muffin when the door of her office opened.

"Hey. How's your day going?" Arizona said, walking in with a coffee and muffin of her own.

"It's been good. A successful surgery."

"That's great."

"…and Sam's mother talked to me. Ask her not to tell her anything yet." Eliza said looking down.

"Let's not talk about bad things, okay? We've had enough of them last night. Right now, let's just talk about good things. Like the fact that I was able to separate conjoined twins before they were born. Luckily, they didn't share any vital organ so they'll be able to live happy, independent lives with no big challenges. Isn't that amazing?" Arizona said smiling widely.

"That IS amazing. You're amazing." Eliza said reaching out for her girlfriend's hand. "I must have done something right to deserve you. And to find you not once but twice in this lifetime."

"Don't get all mushy on me." Arizona said squeezing her hand. "But, to quote you, ditto."

"You're the worst, you know that?"

"Oh really? I thought you said I was the best."

"I lied."

Arizona was about to answer her when Eliza's cellphone rang. "It's Sadie." The brunette said. "Hi Sade."

"Eliza, 911. 911!"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes."

"Sadie, what's going on?"

"Sorry for scaring you. Nothing bad. Or, I don't know. I'm not supposed to be making this call. Ludwika went crazy and instead of arriving in a week we're arriving tomorrow at 7. Be ready. May de odds be ever in your favor." She said before hanging up without even saying goodbye.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"My family isn't arriving in a week. They'll arrive tomorrow." Eliza said bringing her hands to her head.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey my beautiful people! I'm back! I told you I wouldn't abandon my stories and I'm a woman true to her word! I came back from my trip on August 10 at 3 am and I have been too exhausted these past two days to write anything…but now I'm back! I hope you like this and continue to enjoy this story because there's still a lot to come. So, enjoy and please review!**

 **P.S. The fact that Marika won't be coming back is not going to affect my stories.**

' _I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song  
_ _It's a better place since you came along.  
_ _Your touch is sunlight through the trees,  
_ _your kisses are the ocean breeze,  
_ _everything's alright when you're with me._

 _And you're my favorite thing, all the love that you bring.  
_ _But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
_ _and the colors are golden and bright again.  
_ _There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong;  
_ _It's a better place since you came along.'_

 **Better Place – Rachel Platten**

 **Chapter 27**

Eliza was really nervous. Pacing around their house. Her palms were sweating, her head was spinning.

"Will you relax? It's just your family, I've already met all of them but Sadie." Arizona said, trying to get her girlfriend to relax.

"The last time you saw all of them was in 1995! It's been a long time. They've gotten louder, weirder and annoyingner." Eliza replied.

"That's not a word."

"What?"

"Annoyingner is not a word. What you meant was 'more annoying' or maybe even—"

"Are you seriously correcting my grammar right now, Arizona?"

"Well, technically—"

"Oh my God, stop. Please." Eliza said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Okay, I'll shut up. But you don't have to be so mean about it."

"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry." The brunette said, getting closer to her girlfriend and looking her straight in the eyes. "I didn't mean to be mean. I'm just very, very nervous for some reason."

"The most important people of your life are about to meet. It's a big deal! It's normal to be nervous." Arizona said, placing her hands on Eliza's hips.

"Aren't you nervous about meeting my family?"

"Not really, no."

"How come?"

"I already know them." The blonde said shrugging.

"You haven't seen them since 1995."

"Yeah, you've said that already."

"Arizona…"

"Eliza…"

The brunette doctor didn't say anything else, she just looked at the other woman intensely, silently demanding a real answer. The blonde sighed and pulled her closer so that she could place a small peck on her lips.

"Look, Lizzie…your family is awesome and they already like the adult me so, there's nothing to worry about. I'm not nervous because I feel like seeing them for the first time in so many years will be similar to when I saw you after so many years."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it will feel as if time hasn't passed." Arizona simply said, popping her dimples and leaning in to kiss Eliza again.

"I love how you always know the right thing to say." Eliza said, wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck and kissing her; her tongue sneaking in into her girlfriend's mouth so that could deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Eliza pushed Arizona against the kitchen counter, her hands leaving her neck and going down to her chest. Arizona moaned into Eliza's mouth as her own hands left Eliza's hips and went to her ass, bringing her as close to her as she could. Their lips parted and the brunette immediately kissed the blonde's neck, making another moan escape from her.

"Lizzie…we can't. Your family will arrive at any minute." The blonde said, her breathing becoming very heavy.

"We still have time. I'll be quick." She said, her hands going underneath Arizona's shirt, unclasping her bra and squeezing her breasts while still kissing her neck.

"Oh God…" Arizona said. She knew they were getting to the point of no return and Eliza's family had already landed in Seattle. Sadie texted her sister in law to tell her that they were already in baggage claim and were going to the hotel first to freshen up before going to their house to 'surprise' them. It wouldn't take them long to arrive.

"Lizzie…we can't…we have…to…oh God. Stop. We have to…fuck!" she said.

"Yes. We have to fuck. You're right." The brunette said, undoing Arizona's pants and placing her hand against her core, without removing her pants. "Mmm…you're so wet. I can feel it even through your panties." She said, running her fingers along Arizona, still through her underwear.

"God." Arizona said, her back arching slightly against the kitchen's counter and wrapping her arms around Eliza, her hands going up and down the brunette's back.

Eliza's hand went inside Arizona's panties and pressed her fingers against her swollen bundle of nerves before going further south. A loud moan escaped the blonde's mouth. "Do you still want me to stop?" Eliza asked, this time inserting just the tip of her finger into Arizona.

"Fuck!" was all she could reply.

"Tell me. Do you want me to stop?" she said, running her tongue along Arizona's neck and jawline while inserting her whole finger inside of her girlfriend. "Tell me."

"No…no…please."

"Please what?"

"Don't…don't stop."

Eliza smiled against Arizona's neck and added another finger, feeling how the blonde's fingernails dug into her back. She lowered her girlfriend's pants and panties without removing them to create more space for what she was about to do. Once she had enough space she began thrusting her fingers inside of Arizona, going deeper and faster with every thrust. Arizona's moans got louder and louder as she moved her hips up and down, attempting to match her girlfriend's rhythm.

Encouraged by Arizona's sounds, Eliza's thumb went to rub Arizona's clit and her nails dug even harder into her back. It was fast, it was quick and it was hot. It was everything the brunette needed to relax and calm her nerves. Suddenly, she felt the blonde's walls clamping around her fingers, which made her increase her strength and pace. With a few more thrusts, she felt her girlfriends body shake so she wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in place as she got back from her high. When she was sure that Arizona was back to this world, she took her fingers out of her and licked them clean.

"I have to go change now."

"What? Why?"

"I'm all wet now." Arizona said.

"Oh, I can fix that." The brunette said, releasing Arizona and going down her body, pulling her pants and pantie down in the process.

"Wait! What are you doing?" the blonde asked, her eyes widening.

"I'll clean you up!" Eliza said, instantly placing her mouth on the insides of Arizona's thighs, licking off the arousal that had leaked over there before running her tongue along her girlfriend's soaked folds.

"I…uh…I don't think that's going to be too helpful." Arizona said, whining but pushing her girlfriend's head against where she needed her the most. "Don't stop, though." She said laughing. Eliza making her contradict herself wasn't something new.

"Oh, trust me. I won't" Eliza said smiling against Arizona's center.

* * *

Just a few minutes after Arizona's second orgasm the doorbell rang. To say that the blonde was absolutely mortified was an understatement. She was going to see Eliza's family for the first time in years and the kitchen smelled like sex. Eliza smelled like sex!

"Oh God! Your family is here!" Arizona said, panicking all of the sudden. "Go brush your teeth and wash your hands quickly!" she said, grabbing a bottle of air freshener and spraying it all over the kitchen. "Go!"

"Why? Do I smell bad?"

"You smell like sex!"

"Well, I've just had sex." Eliza said smirking. "Or more like, I've just fucked you twice against the kitchen counter." She said leaning in to kiss Arizona but the blonde moved her face to the side.

"But your parents don't need to know that! Go get that smell off of your face, I'll deal with everything here." She said as the doorbell rang again. "In a minute!" she yelled.

Eliza laughed at her girlfriend's antics. The roles had certainly been reversed since Arizona was now the extremely nervous one while she was suddenly feeling so very relaxed. She ran up the stairs and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash, knowing that she didn't have enough time to brush her teeth and washed her hands quickly.

"Okay, are you ready?" Eliza asked as she flew down the stairs.

"Yes. Open the door." Arizona said running upstairs to get freshen up and just not be there right by Eliza's side at the door so that it looked like they didn't know who was at the door. Eliza sighed and went to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" her whole family screamed. Except for her father and younger brother since it wasn't really their style. Two little identical asian babies giggling as their parents wiggled them in front of their faces.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?" Eliza asked, trying a little too hard to appear surprised. "All of you! Even Alec! Wow!" she said in another cringe worthy attempt to seem surprised. She definitely wasn't a gifted actress.

"Wow, aren't you the next Meryl fucking Streep?" her mother said. "I'm gonna find out which one of you little suckers told your sister we were coming. But first…" Ludwika said opening her arms. "My dear, it's so good to see you. You look beautiful as always. Just like me when I was your age." the older doctor said as she hugged her doctor tightly and kissed her soundly on both cheeks.

"Hi mom." Eliza said hugging her mother back. She had missed her more than she thought. She smelled of flowers, peppermint and home. "Daddy" she said as her mother released her and a tall brunette man with kind blue eyes and square glasses stepped in front of her. She hugged him tightly too and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, wonder girl." He said smiling and stepping into the house.

"Assholes." She said. Looking at her brothers and her brothers. Alec was about to hug her when she squealed and launched herself to the two little baby girls giggling at her. "Oh my gosh! Look at you two little munchkins! You've gotten so big! 8 months definitely look very good on you, little ladies." She said grabbing Elisa from Sadie's arms. "Hey Elisa. Looking great in red." She said as the little baby looked at her chewing her hand. "Is your hand yummy?" she asked laughing and kissing her giggly niece soundly on the cheek.

"Give her to me so that you can say proper hi to your brothers and Sadie." Ludwika said, extending her arms, the little baby doing the same.

Eliza did as her mother said and then took Elisa's twin sister from her brother's arms. "Hello, Miss Lena. How are you doing today?" she said kissing her niece on the forehead. Lena was quieter and more serious than her sister but still incredibly cute. She loved how her brother and sister in law never dressed them alike except for counted occasions. She liked the fact that they weren't treating them as 'the twins' but as Elisa and Lena. She then handed the baby to her dad and looked at the people in front of her.

"Hello gorgeous." Sadie said, hugging Eliza and kissing her too. The Minnick's were an affectionate clan and Sadie had blended with them.

"How is it that you're back to your super skinny self, less than a year after giving birth to twins?" she said, grabbing her sister in law's hand above her hand and making her twirl. "What's your secret?"

"Immortality." She said winking an eye at her and giving her a gentle cheek squeeze before going inside.

"Sup El." James said awkwardly hugging Eliza and walking into the house.

"Hello boss." Alec said smiling widely and taking his sister into his arms, slightly picking her up. At 33, there was still no human being in the world that was cooler than Eliza in his opinion. He had idolized her ever since he remembered and that was not about to change. He was by the far the sweetest out of her siblings, even if he could be the biggest pain in the ass if her wanted to.

"Stop calling me boss, Alec. You make me feel like Peppermint Patty." She said leaning over and kissing him on the forehead, grabbing his cheeks. "You're tan!"

"Well, BOSS, I went to Ibiza a little before coming here." She said shrugging. Then, lowering his voice and whispering in her ear he said. "I've met a girl but don't say anything or make a big deal out of it. I can't handle mom being all nosy. It's very recent."

"Ohhh! Tell me all about it later?"

"For sure." He said as we walked in the house.

"Why are we saying hello to you one by one, making an army line?" Brandon said as he smiled widely at his sister. "Hello, Stupiliza. Looking as terrible as ever, I see."

"Branasshole. Still a weak little weasel with spaghetti arms, I see." She said smiling back at him before wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you, idiot."

"I've missed you too, Bullwinkle." He said kissing her cheek and suddenly turning his face to sniff her.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell like pussy." He said snorting.

"I do not! Shut up!" she said, pushing him away.

"Oh yes you do. So, you've been doing the nasty with Rocky before we came over?" he asked, teasing her. "Please tell me it was in your bedroom or somewhere where I won't have to sit or touch." He said, making a disgusted face.

"I would tell you that but I don't want to lie to you." She said, cheekily looking at him.

"Ew, you're disgusting. I don't need to hear the details of your sex life." He said walking inside of the house.

"You asked." She said closing the door.

Ludwika handed Elisa to her daughter in law and ran over to Eliza. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't be a smartass, child. Where is she?"

"She's upstairs."

The redheaded woman got closer to the stairs and very loudly said. "Arizona, dear come down! You don't need to pretend that you don't know we're here anymore." She then looked at her kids. "I'm gonna find out which one of you told them we were coming." She said pointing eyes with both of her fingers and then at them.

"I bet it was Mushu." James said, opening a beer the he grabbed from the fridge and handing one to his dad. The two of them were the 'unloud' ones of the family and were sort of a team within the team. "Girls tend to team up."

"Aren't you supposed to be mute?" Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"ARIZONAAAAA!" Ludwika almost yelled.

"Mom! Stop!". Eliza said snapping at her mother.

"Oh, don't you dare snap at me, Eliza Apolonia Minnick!" she said, gaining a scoff from her brothers and sister in law.

"Are you really going to mock me for my horrible middle name?"

"Hey! That was your great grandmother's middle name! It's a beautiful name!" Ludwika said gently smacking her daughters arm.

Eliza didn't even listen to her mother and continued. "Really? Brandon Radoslaw aka Coleslaw, Alec Celestyn and James Izydor? Really?" she asked raising her eyebrow at them. "I can't fuck with Sadie because her middle name is actually not that bad, Mei-Ling actually sounds pretty."

"And it means gorgeous spiritual being!" Sadie said, proudly.

"Really? I thought it meant angry Chinese dragon." James said. He wasn't a jokester like her older brother but when he did joke he was great at it.

"Shut it Izydor."

"Arizona!" Ludwika yelled again.

Finally, the blonde came down wearing completely different clothes than she had before. Her hair was also slightly wet. She was so mortified by the idea of her girlfriend's parents finding out about what she had been doing with Eliza just before they came that she had to take a shower. "Ludwika." She said. She didn't even had time to react before she was enveloped in a very tight and mother-like embrace. Everything about Ludwika, from her accent to her warm embrace, felt comforting to her.

"Hello my beautiful, beautiful girl." She said hugging her. She then grabbed her head by the cheeks to look at her. "You've gotten so pretty, so, so pretty." She said as she kissed both of her cheeks just like she had done with her daughter and hugging her again. "I've missed you so much." She said as her eyes began tearing up.

"Mom, have you secretly been in love with Arizona this whole time too?" Brandon asked.

"Might as well!" she excitedly said. "No one else is good enough for my Apolonia." She said teasingly, earning a chuckle from Arizona.

"You too? Remember your middle name is Ruth and you hate it too." Eliza told her girlfriend.

"Ruth." Alec said scoffing.

"Hush hush, children." Ludwika said raising her finger. "Arizona, go say hi to Charlie. He's missed you too." She said, calling her husband with her hand.

Charles Minnick walked sheepishly over to Arizona. As much as he did like the girl, he wasn't as effusive as his wife and definitely not a hugger except when it came to his kids and wife. "Hello, Arizona. It's good to see you." He said extending his hand at her.

Arizona smiled and took his hand. She had always liked the brilliant man in front of her. Back in high school he used to help her and Eliza with their science homework. It didn't matter if it was physics, chemistry or biology…he knew everything. And math, and geometry, and…everything. Literally everything. "Hello, Mr. Minnick."

"Oh, please! Call him Charles! Or…dad." Ludwika said.

Arizona didn't know how to answer. She couldn't call him dad, she already had one. A great one. One she loved dearly. And Charles? He hadn't been the one to authorize her to use that name.

"You can call me Charles." He said.

"Hello, Charles." She said, taking a leap of faith and pulling him from his hand to hug him too. He hugged her sincerely for a few seconds before releasing her and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Even if his embrace wasn't as long and tight as Ludwika's, it was equally warm and full of affection.

"Well, well, well…Rocky in the flesh!" Brandon said opening his harms and hugging the blonde tightly, getting close to her ear so that he could whisper in her ear. "I know about you and Bullwinkle's shenanigans. You're disgusting." He said mockingly, very satisfied with himself when he saw Arizona's face.

"What? How did you…uh…"

"She reeks of sex." He said smiling teasingly at her.

"What can I say? She's really good at it." She said. Two could play this game.

"Ew, gross. Don't talk to me about my sister's bedroom abilities." He said, scrunching up his nose.

"You started it!" she said laughing and messing his hair. "You've gotten handsome."

"I know." He said winking.

"Don't encourage him, he'll be impossibly annoying later." Sadie said, placing both babies in their double stroller. "Arizona. It's nice to finally meet you." She said, as Arizona extended her hand at her. "I'm sorry to break your Robbins reserve but in the Minnick family we hug, as you already know." She said hugging her.

"Nice to meet you too, Mushu." She said patting her on the back.

Sadie simply chuckled at the use of the nickname the Minnick clan had given her and then brought her daughters in front of her so that the blonde could meet them. "And these are Elisa and Lena. Elisa is the little lady in red and this other little lady wearing a Metallica t-shirt." She rolled her eyes and looked at Brandon. "Is Lena."

Arizona leaned down to the babies and cooed at them. They were extremely cute and looked a lot like Sadie with their almond eyes and glossy black hair. "Oh my God! Look at you two!" she said leaning down to tickle them earning giggles from both girls. "Brandon, are you sure these are your babies? It looks as if Sadie made them by herself." She said teasingly.

"She was the only one that moved the night they were conceived, that's why they look like her."

"Stop making that stupid joke, Bran. It's gross." Alec said as he approached Arizona with a timid smile. "Hey."

"Hi, Alec." She said hugging him too. "You look tan!"

"Why is everyone so surprised by that?"

"Because you and Brandon inherited mom's pale-ass skin while James and I have the lovely Minnick olive skin." Eliza said, earning a 'yeah' and a nod from James, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Pale is beautiful, baby. Don't listen to the bullies." Ludwika said, sending an air kiss to her son.

"It's good to see you again, Arizona." He said smiling shyly.

She turned her eyes to James, sitting on the couch. The younger Minnick just smiled and waved his hand at her.

"What are you doing? Move your ass and go say proper hi to your sister in law!" Ludwika said nonchalantly. Eliza's eyes opened so wide Arizona thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. Her mother's choice of words had definitely caught her off guard.

James hesitantly moved out of this comfortable seat and walked over to Arizona. "Hi." He said smiling and putting his fist up so that she could bump it with her own fist.

Arizona just smiled and pulled him too into a hug. "Baby J, I haven't seen you since you were like 6!" she said, smiling at the tall, handsome man in front of her. He still had the huge, sparkly blue eyes he had as a baby.

"I'm an adult now, believe it or not." He said, awkwardly hugging her back for a few seconds before releasing her.

They all moved to the living room area and immediately started chatting and teasing each other, Arizona very rapidly falling perfectly into their dynamic. They decided to order something to eat instead of going out and to open a couple bottles of wine. Arizona felt absolutely happy and content in that moment. She really did loved her girlfriend's family dearly. It still amazed her how Eliza managed to turn everything she touched into pure gold, starting with her life. To think that no long ago she thought she was destined to be by herself forever and now she had this incredible woman by her side again. Now, her world was a better place simply because she was back in it. And then, her family. This whole reunion with the whole Minnick clan felt so comfortable to her. It felt warm and cozy. It felt like…family.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey beautiful, beautiful people. I'm back with this little story. Even if Ariliza dies I might still write one more story once I'm done with either of my two until I find a new undead ship to write about haha. I ship Piper and Alex but I don't think I could write about them in jail…**

 **Anyway, enough with the chit chat. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review to let me know that you're enjoying it.**

' _You treated me kind, sweet destiny,  
_ _and I'll be eternally grateful,  
_ _holding you so close to me.  
_ _Prayed through the nights, so faithfully;  
_ _knowing the one that I needed  
_ _would find me eventually._

 _I had a vision of love,  
_ _and it was all that you've given to me.  
_ _I had a vision of love,  
_ _and it was all that you turned out to be.'_

Vision of Love – Mariah Carey

 **Chapter 28**

It was the next day after Eliza's family had arrived. They insisted in their parents staying with them in the spare room while everybody else went to the hotel but her parents didn't want to 'invade their space because nothing good comes out of invading, just look at World War II and the USSR' according to Ludwika. Eliza just rolled her eyes at the comment and let them go. Her mother and her inappropriate or out of place comments where something she was very much used to.

They were getting ready for the day. They were going to have brunch with Eliza's family and then going out to do all the touristic things that Seattle offered. They both had a couple of days off so that they could enjoy Eliza's time in the city. Bailey had allowed them have the days off as long as they're available for emergencies. But, real emergencies…not interns being morons and not being able to tell a shattered pelvis from an injured one.

"Ludwika has got to be the funniest person I've ever met. And she doesn't even know she's funny. I love her comments about the Russians."

"I don't. They're inappropriate and so judgmental."

"Well, she grew up in post war communist Poland."

"So? That doesn't give her the right to judge an entire human group for Stalin's and Khrushchev's choices." Eliza said, frustrated.

"Of course not. She's still funny though. And beautiful. You know how they say that if you want to know how a woman will look when she's older you should look at her mother? Well, I'm very pleased with that."

"So, you got the hots for my mom now, Phoenix?" Eliza asked, mockingly while she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Because it seems to be mutual…" she said rolling her eyes and placing a playful kiss on her girlfriend's jaw.

"Shut up!" Arizona said laughing and pecking Eliza's lips. "And hurry up because we're supposed to meet them in like half an hour."

"I'm ready." The brunette answered matter-of-factly.

"You're only wearing panties and a bra, how could you be ready?"

"I'm ready for other things…" Eliza said, smirking and grabbing Arizona by the hips.

"Oh, no, no…not this time." Arizona said, releasing herself from her girlfriend's embrace. "We'll be late and I don't want Brandon talking about our sex life ever again." she said, blushing slightly. "Dress!"

Eliza pouted "Boo, you're not fun." She said as she put on some tight black pants.

"And you're cute." Arizona said, putting on her shoes. "I'm ready." She said. "Wear the white flowy shirt, you know I love how that one looks on you." The blonde said blushing. "Oh, and your green jacket. And your knee-high boots, the black ones."

Eliza laughed as she threw on the white shirt her girlfriend had asked for her to wear. "Anything else, master?"

"Nope." Arizona said chuckling. "Actually, yes. Dark lipstick." She said. "You know I think you look incredibly sexy with dark lipstick."

"I must really love you if I'm allowing you to boss me around…" Eliza said smirking and grabbing a tube of dark matte burgundy lipstick from her make up cabinet and putting it on her lips.

"Can we leave?" Arizona asked, looking sideways at Eliza.

"Aye, aye, captain." Eliza said teasingly.

"Keep that act up and you won't be getting any tonight…" Arizona said arching her eyebrow and chuckling as the exited their bedroom.

* * *

Eliza's family were already waiting for them at the door of the restaurant when they arrived. They had offered to go pick them up but they had rented a van, so they didn't need them to. Still, Arizona insisted; wanting her in laws to see what a gentleman she had become now that she wasn't a teenager anymore. Eliza found it super cute.

"Hello, Rocky and Bullwinkle." Brandon said "You're late! Count Chocula was about to call the FBI."

"Don't listen to him, girls. We've only been waiting for a few minutes." Ludwika said hugging and kissing both of them soundly on the cheeks. "My beautiful, beautiful girls." She said, earning a light cough from Sadie as she cleared her throat. "You're beautiful too, my lovely Sadie, don't get jealous." She said as she went over to her daughter in law and kissed her cheek as well.

To someone new, Ludwika's affections may be a little bit too much and maybe even uncomfortable…but they weren't to Arizona and they clearly weren't to Sadie either nor had they ever been according to what Eliza had told the blonde. She was just an affectionate person with her children and had reached the point of loving both women as if they were her own. It wasn't like she was affectionate with every single partner their kids brought home. Before Arizona coming back into their lives, the only one she had really gotten to love as her own and be affectionate with was Sadie.

"What about me, mom? Am I beautiful too?" Brandon asked.

"Of course you are! You're my kid! How could you not?" she said grabbing her son's face and kissing him.

"Can we get inside the diner? I'm hungry." James said.

"Let's hurry before it's time for Baby J's big boy nap and diaper change." Alec said mockingly.

Arizona had always loved the dynamic in the Minnick family. They were so warm and funny. She loved her own family, of course she did, but they were just so different. The Minnick's loud were the perfect balance to the Robbins' quiet. It was as if it was meant to be from the get go. No, not as if…it was meant to be.

A few hours after brunch, they had decided to walk around the city, get to go to the Space Needle, the first Starbucks ever by the Minnick-Lau's demand, to the Museum of Pop Culture by James Demand, the Memorial Stadium by Alec's demand and were finalizing their touristic day at Unicorn, by, of course, Arizona's demand.

"This is where I took Eliza during one of our 'friendly dates' when she just moved to Seattle…" Arizona told them as they walked into the carnival themed bar.

"Wow, this so colorful and pretty! Look, Charlie, shiny pink drinks!" Ludwika said excitedly.

"Look, it's shiny pink drink!" James said pointing and mocking his mother's accent, earning a smack on the back from her.

"Shut up, little slug. Instead of mocking me you should focus on trying to get a girl…or guy, you know I'm cool with that." Ludwika said. "Of course, you'd have to shower more often which I know is a hardship for you…"

"Mom!" he said, a little bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, baby J, we all know you're allergic to soap and water." Sadie said.

"Shut up, your people bathe in the river." He said.

"See, that's racist. I could report you."

"Hush children, hush." Ludwika said, clapping her hands. "This place is beautiful, Arizona. I love it."

"Of course you do, mom." Eliza said rolling her eyes. "It seems like it was pulled out of one of your dreams…in the 70s…while you were on LSD."

"I never did LSD, Eliza Apolonia Minnick." She said. "That was an American thing. In communist Poland we had other drugs."

"I love your mother, I love her." Arizona said, placing her arm around Ludwika's shoulders.

"And her mother loves you, sweetie." Ludwika said grabbing Arizona's hand and gently squeezing it.

They walked over to the table they had reserved and the waitress handed them a menu. It was as colorful and unicorny as everything else. They had left the twins at April's since she offered to babysit so that the whole adult bunch could go out for dinner and drinks without having to little babies to tend to.

"Oh look! Narwhal and Unicorn balls!" Sadie said.

"The Narwhal balls are actually really good…" Eliza said.

"I just hope you don't like them better than my balls…" Brandon said without removing his eyes from the menu.

"Ew, Brandon…shut up." The black-haired woman said scrunching up her nose.

"That's not what you said last night…" he said, raising his eyebrows comically.

"Brandon, that's enough." Charles Minnick said, almost for the first time in the whole entire day.

"HE SPEAKS!" Alec said in a triumphant tone. "MY EXPERIMENTS WORK!"

"CALL THE PRESIDENT, CALL THE PRESS!" Brandon said hugging his younger brother.

"I AM THE PRESS!" James said, pulling out his Vanity Fair credential from his pocket. "Sir, I'm here to cover the story in behalf of…uh, Vanity Fair." He said lightly chuckling and poking his smiley father.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YET!" Eliza said, joining in. The 'he speaks!' joke had been going on since they were kids. "His face muscles and vocal cords are still weak from all those years of resting!"

"Boy did we marry into the wrong family…" Sadie said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her forehead as she looked over to Arizona, winking an eye at her.

Marry…Sadie had married into the Minnick family, she hadn't. Not yet, at least. She will one day though, that was for sure. Was it too soon to be thinking about marriage? She's known she wants to marry Eliza ever since she was 15 years old…but now they were in an actual relationship…and they hadn't been together for too long, actually they had only been together for a few months! It felt like years though, decades even.

"Children! Stop it! Or they won't be any dessert for any of you." Ludwika said, leaving the menu on the table.

"We're adults, mom, you can't leave us without dessert." Alec said, poking Eliza's side.

"Yeah" the other three Minnick siblings answered.

"You want to try me, little worms?" Ludwika said, using the glare that use to make her kids pee their pants when they were young. "Didn't think so." She said smirking.

"She's awesome." Arizona whispered to Sadie.

"She so totally is. She's teaching me that glare so that I can scare the crap out of Elisa and Lena when they're teenagers." Sadie said.

"Look! This drink has Fruit Loop Vodka! I want that, Charlie." Ludwika said as Arizona smiled looking at her.

No, it wasn't too soon to be thinking about marriage. She loved this woman with every fiber of her being, she adored and blended well with her family, she has longed for over the past 20 years…why wouldn't she be thinking about marriage?

"Do you know where the restrooms are?" Sadie asked her, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I'll go with you." Arizona said as they both stood up.

They walked in silence to the restrooms and after they were done they were washing their hands when Sadie felt the need to speak up.

"We meant what we said during that first skype video chat." She said without looking at the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

"Look…I like you, I really, really do. And I'm sure that with time I'll even get to love you, hell I might even already love you a little bit. You're awesome." Sadie said.

"Thank you. It's mutual, it really is." Arizona answered sincerely.

"The thing is…I adore Eliza. With my life. She really is like a sister to me…she's probably my best friend in the whole entire world after Brandon. She's an amazing human being." She said and Arizona could see the sincere affection and love in the woman's brown eyes.

"I know that. She's the best." She answered not knowing where the conversation was going.

"And she's so in love with you Arizona, so in love. If you hurt her…I don't think she would be able to survive so please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't hurt her. Please."

"You don't need to say that, Sadie. I won't. Ever." The blonde answered sincerely.

"Good." The brunette answered. "Because if you did the four of us would really kill you and make it look like an accident. You have been warned." She said glaring at her.

"Wow! You've almost mastered the Ludwika glare." Arizona said a little bit impressed.

"I know, right?"

"Well, Sadie…you have nothing to worry about."

"Good to know."

* * *

Later that night, they went with the Minnicks to pick up the twins from April's house so that they could all be back to the hotel and call it a night. It was only a little bit past 9 but the day had started early and they were all exhausted. When Arizona saw the two little girls fast asleep she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming desire to have a little baby to call her own again. After all, she had always wanted one more baby. It was a crazy thought though…she was almost 40 and she didn't even know if Eliza wanted kids!

But…after spending the whole days with the identical and yet completely different Minnick-Lau baby girls she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a baby with Eliza. She was amazing with Sofia and she was equally amazing with her nieces. The babies' little faces lighted up when they saw their auntie. Eliza was also Lena's godmother. Or, as she prefers, her earthmother. This was definitely a talk she would have to have with Eliza later. After all, they were both approaching 40 and had very busy schedules.

But…she and Callie also had very busy schedules when they had Sofia and yet, they managed. So did Bailey. And Meredith. And April. And Catherine Avery back when Jackson was little. And…well, the list goes on and on. A busy schedule is not an excuse. Being almost 40 wasn't an excuse either. Meredith was boarding 40 when she had Ellis. Addison Montgomery was in her mid 40s when she had her son. Everything was possible. She just…needed to ask her girlfriend if kids were ever a possibility.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eliza asked as she placed her hand on Arizona's knee as she drove. "You've been awfully quiet ever since we said our goodbyes outside of April's house."

"Yes, I'm okay baby. Don't worry." Arizona said with half a smile. "I was just…thinking."

"About?"

"You and I. Our future. The things to come." She answered, placing her hand on the back of Eliza's neck and stroking it tenderly.

"And what does that entail?"

"Good things." She said, sighing. "Let's wait until we're home and I'll tell you all about my thought."

"Okay." The brunette said smiling and focusing back on the road.

The rest of the ride went by in comfortable silence, with no other sound besides the music from Arizona's phone. It felt as if they had been riding in cars, and life in general, together forever. As if there had never been that 20-year gap in their relationship.

Once they got to their house they changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and sat on the bed.

"Okay…so, what do you wanted to talk about?" Eliza said, smiling.

"It's nothing really…just, some silly thought." Arizona shrugged.

"Nothing that matters to you is silly." Eliza answered.

Arizona felt as if her chest was going to explode from the overwhelming amount of love she felt for the woman in front of her. "I love you, so much." She said and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too, Phoenix." She said, kissing her back and then gently caressing her cheek.

"Okay so…I was wondering. You see, I know that we're going to end up together, I know it. This right here, you and me…this is it." The blonde said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"I know that too. No doubt at all."

"Good." Arizona said smiling. "That's…good." She smiled again. "So, today was amazing. I love your family…I loved being with all of them and I especially enjoyed being with your nieces. They're just too adorable and beautiful and little and…"

"I know, right? I'm crazy about them. I constantly wonder how Brandon could help create such gorgeous human beings when he's ugly AF." Eliza said chuckling.

"He's not…he's actually very handsome. But that's not the point, the point is…I don't know I felt…" she started saying but stopped.

"You felt how?" Eliza asked. "Arizona…"

"I'm sorry it's just that…I don't know how to say this."

"You're scaring me."

"I just couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a baby with you." Arizona blurted. "Am I crazy?"

"I…I…uh…" was all Eliza could say.

"I know, I know…it's completely insane. We're almost 40, we're very busy, we're control freaks but…wouldn't it be amazing? To have a baby together?" Arizona asked. "I mean…if you don't want to that's okay, it's not like I'm baby crazy…I just was wondering if it was an option that you'd be open to in the future. If you are maybe we could try and get pregnant or adopt or surrogacy…or maybe you're not and you know? The two of us plus Sofia would be enough. It's enough, you're right. We don't need to have babies to be complete. It was silly, sorry it's just that…"

"Arizona, stop."

"No, it really doesn't matter and as long as I have you and Sofia I have…"

"STOP!" Eliza almost yelled. "My god, woman you haven't even let me say anything."

"Oh…I haven't." Arizona said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry." She said smiling. "A baby…huh…you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't hate the idea. I don't hate it at all."

"You don't?"

"No…I actually kind of like it. I think it could actually be kind of awesome."

"You do? You're not just saying this because I want it, right?"

"Don't you know me, Phoenix?"

"I do…"

"Then you know that I never say things I don't mean." Eliza said smiling. "I think having a baby together would be amazing…we still have to think about it and talk it through…in the future. Maybe in a year or so? I don't know. I just know that I'm open to the idea."

"So…we're having a baby?" Arizona asked grinning like a teenager.

"Well…not tomorrow, but I think one could fit into our future. I can totally see one fitting into our future. Don't tell Ludwika though, she'd get impossible."

Arizona didn't say anything, she just squealed and basically jumped on her girlfriend to kiss her passionately. If five years ago someone would've told her she would be this happy she would've laughed. Happiness and love were things she had given up on and now here she was, happier than ever with the woman she had idealized for years and that turned out to be everything she envisioned and more. Somehow the one that she need her did find her and she was never letting her go again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey my lovelies. Here I am with another chapter. Please review if you're still liking this story :).**

 **P.S. My Polish teacher is named Google. Bear with me.**

' _If I can't find the cure, I'll fix you with my love.  
_ _No matter what you know, I'll fix you with my love  
_ _and if you say you're okay I'm gonna heal you anyway.  
_ _Promise I'll always be there, promise I'll be the cure._

 _Rub your feet, your hands, your legs,  
_ _let me take care of it, babe.  
_ _Close your eyes, I'll sing your favorite song.  
_ _I wrote you this lullaby, hush now baby, don't you cry;  
_ _anything you want could not be wrong.'_

 **The Cure – Lady Gaga**

 **Chapter 29**

"Take care my babies! It was so good to see you both!" Ludwika said as she hugged her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend for what seemed the thousand time. "You be good girls, okay?" she said looking at both of them.

"Mom, we're not 12, stop it."

"Shut up Bullwinkle." The older woman said laughing as she gently patted her daughter in the butt. "Don't sass at me or I'll spank you if I have to."

"No, that's Tucson's job now." Brandon said low enough for just his brother and wife to listen to him.

"Brandon, stop it!" Sadie said as she slapped him

"That's not what you were saying last night, my cute little angry Chinese dragon." He said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek. "It was the exact opposite, as a matter of fact." She said into the kiss. She just laughed and turned her face to peck him on the lips.

"You guys are just as disgusting as they are." James said, pointing at his sister and her girlfriend.

"You're just jealous because while your girlfriend is inflatable, my wife looks like she belongs in a KPop girl group."

"Baby! KPop is Korean!" she said nudging his side and placing her nose against his cheek.

"…the Chinese equivalent of that, then." He said obtaining a chuckle and another kiss from his wife.

"Gross." The youngest Minnick said.

"You're just jealous because you haven't gotten any in 28 years." Brandon said mocking him as he saw his mother hugging both women once again.

Having spent some days with the Minnicks, Arizona was already used to Ludwika's affection. It's was comforting, it felt mother like. She was also absolutely crazy about her granddaughters. Arizona couldn't help but imagine Mama Minnick carrying her and Eliza's baby. Meeting Sofia. Yeah, she was getting way ahead of herself but why the hell not?

"Take care of my girl, yes?" Eliza's mother said with teary eyes.

"With my life." She answered, tears threatening to leave her own eyes.

The redheaded woman then turned to her daughter and grabbed her by the face before kissing her cheeks, nose and forehead. "Kocham cię tak bardzo, moja Eliza. Nie mów tym małym frajerom, ale jesteś moim ulubionym dzieckiem." (I love you so much, my Eliza. Do not tell those little suckers, but you're my favorite child.)

"Hey! We're standing right here!" Brandond said, earning a chuckle and a 'just kidding' from his mom.

"Kocham cię widzieć tak szczęśliwy. To wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciałem dla Ciebie i teraz masz wreszcie to. Jest dobrą dziewczyną i bardzo cię kocha, także się nią opiekują." (I love to see you so happy. That's all I ever wanted for you and now you have finally got it. She is a good girl and loves you very much, take care of her too.) she said hugging her daughter again and then whispering into her ear. "Zostawiłem pierścionek ślubny mojej mamy w torebce. Użyj go, gdy tylko będziesz gotowy. Bez nacisku. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce ... Nie będę się młodszy." (I left my mother's wedding ring in your purse. Use it whenever you are ready. No pressure. But, hopefully soon…I'm not getting any younger.)

Eliza rolled her eyes at her mom before realizing what she had said. Her grandma's wedding ring? The white gold one with the princess cut diamond and diamonds band? Ever since she was a little girl she had loved that ring. It was beautiful…dramatic, yet elegant. Flamboyant, yet subtle. It was simply gorgeous.

It was very expensive as well. Not even in their times of need had the Minnick's considered selling that ring since it was one of the few things that Ludwika still had from her mother. She had never mentioned anything about giving it to one of them so that they could give it to whoever they chose as their spouse. When Brandon told them about wanting to ask Sadie to marry him no one even thought of the ring.

"Zawsze wiedziałem, że to ona." (I've always known she was the one) she said winking her eye. "Come here Charlie, my love, say goodbye to our daughter." She said

The tall man walked over to his daughter with a big smile and hugged her tightly. "Goodbye, my wonder girl. See you soon. Don't be a stranger, okay? Keep being your brilliant self."

"I love you daddy." She said, wrapping her arms around him even tighter.

"I love you too, my dear." He said. "Goodbye Arizona. It was nice seeing you again." he said. He was going to shake her hand but then opted for a hug.

"Goodbye gorgeous Ladies. Branasshole, the munchkins and I will be waiting for you in New York." Sadie said as she hugged them both. "Say goodbye to your aunties, girls!" she said as she pushed the stroller with the two giggly girls towards them. "Look! Lena is even being all giggly and flirty for you."

While Arizona cooed at the girls Brandon approached his sister. "Take care, stupid." He said affectionately.

"I hate you and you smell like poop. How did you land such a babe?" she said pointing towards Sadie.

"The feeling is mutual." He said laughing and hugging her. "Come visit soon, okay?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Definitely." She said shaking his hair as she went over to say goodbye to Arizona.

Alec had left the day before. He was needed in Spain. James, true to his nature just awkwardly hugged both of them and said 'uh, bye'.

The two of them watched them as they went past security and got lost on the sea of people.

* * *

"I can't believe they're gone. I'm going to miss them. Their visit was short." Arizona said as they drove back to the hospital. They had shifts today, since they had taken a few days off to be able to be with the Minnicks.

"Seriously? I think I had enough Minnick time for like—"

"Oh, stop it, Lizzie. You love them!" Arizona said, caressing Eliza's head as she drove.

Eliza didn't say anything she just smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her hand. She couldn't stop thinking about the bomb her mother had just dropped. What was she supposed to do with a wedding ring? Where was she supposed to put it? Sure, she had thought about marrying Arizona many, many times but thinking about it and having a ring in her pocket where different things. They were not ready yet. They would be, soon but not now. Maybe her mother got the idea when she saw her diamond bracelet? The one Arizona had given her for Christmas?

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked.

"What?"

"You're clearly thinking about something…" Arizona said.

"Uh…yes! Yes!" she said. "I was wondering when are The Colonel and Barbara visiting us? You got your Minnick time, now I want my Robbins time."

"They have mentioned wanting to come visit us. I'll ask, perhaps in a few months."

"They should come for your birthday! The big 40s!" Eliza said.

"You're turning 40 this year too…" Arizona answered back.

"Yeah, but months later. The brunette said. "It's an important birthday, baby."

"Why don't we throw a Sweet 40 party then?"

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm serious, Lizzie. Maybe we can even recycle that horrible peach dress my mother wanted me to wear for my sweet 16…"

"Should we invite Henry Change so that he can kiss you again too?" Eliza asked playfully…

"Oh yes, please. I've always had a feeling that he's my one true love." She said dramatically as Eliza rolled her eyes and parked their car in their usual parking space at the hospital.

* * *

The day went by fast and uneventful. At least according to Eliza. She hadn't had any complicated surgeries that day but she hadn't been able to see her lovely girlfriend at all. Whenever one was out of surgery, the other one was just scrubbing in. It sucked. They weren't even able to have lunch together. Eliza had to eat with Wilson while Arizona ate with Amelia. She had texted her but gotten short answers. Like she tends to do when she's busy.

However, something was off. Arizona left earlier that day. Left without her. She took a cab instead of waiting for her. Claimed she was feeling a little under the weather and left. Eliza couldn't leave when Arizona wanted to. She was in a meeting with Bailey and Richard, discussing implementing a new program based on her way of teaching. She wasn't even able to say 'wait!'. When she was out of the meeting, Arizona was already gone. She texted her but got very short and cryptic answers. Was she mad at her?

She drove as fast as she could to their house and basically ran inside the house.

"Arizona?" Eliza called. "Arizona?"

"Up here!" said a small and croaky voice. She knew her girlfriend perfectly, she had been crying.

Eliza went up the stairs as fast as she could and found her girlfriend in their bed, with tons of used tissues around her, crying softly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she said as she sat next to her and rubbed the blonde's back. Arizona didn't answer, instead she just leaned into her girlfriend and kept crying. "Phoenix…" she said, as she wrapped her arm around the love of her life and picked her up slightly so that she was sitting in her lap. Arizona responded by clinging into her and placing her face in the crook of Eliza's neck. That was her safe place.

Eliza realized that her girlfriend didn't need to talk. She just needed to let whatever was bothering her out. She also needed her by her side and she would stay for as long as it was necessary. Arizona seemed so small while crying in her arms. She felt an overwhelming need to protect her forever. To be with her forever. Officially. Legally. It wasn't the right time though. It was too soon and Arizona was crying her eyes out in her arms, how could she be thinking about marriage?

The cry became softer and soon it became a sniffle. Arizona had completely relaxed in Eliza's arms and had gotten the comfort she needed. "I love you so much Lizzie." She said as she tenderly kissed her girlfriend's neck and fresh tears left her eyes.

"I love you too, Phoenix." She said. "Since ever and forever." She said, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"I love it when you get cheesy." Arizona said, bringing her head up to kiss the brunette's cheek.

"How about I run us a hot bubbly bath and then we can talk?" Eliza whispered into her lover's ear.

"I'd like that." She answered.

Minutes later, both stood up and went to their bathroom so that they could start the bath. When it was ready, Eliza helped Arizona out of her clothes and into the bathtub, before removing her own clothes and getting in, sitting behind Arizona. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Arizona spoke up.

"I missed another milestone."

"What?"

"With my daughter. I missed another milestone."

"What happened?"

"She lost her first tooth." Arizona said smiling. "She was so excited and so happy. Some of her friends had already lost one or two but she hadn't. She was sure there was something wrong with her…we kept telling her nothing was wrong…and now…now she lost one. And I don't get to see her live with her little window, I don't get to be the tooth fairy…I just get to see her through a screen."

"Baby…"

"It's stupid. I know it's stupid…it's just a tooth, it's not like it's her wedding day or anything."

"Of course it's not stupid, Arizona." Eliza said, kissing Arizona's cheek and drawing lazy circles in her arms. "Losing teeth is an important part of children's development…it means that they're not so little anymore! Sofia losing her first baby tooth IS a big deal." She said reassuringly.

"You really think so? I'm not overreacting?"

"No, baby. You're not."

"I just…I just wish this living situation was different. It seems like I got the short end and it's not fair." She said sighing "I should get to be the tooth fairy too."

"You did get sole custody. You could change the situation. Why can't Sofia live with you and visit Callie during the summer or breaks?"

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"It would break Callie apart." Arizona said. "I can't just do that. I can't. I wouldn't be right." She tensed slightly in her girlfriend's arms but quickly relaxed again. "Even me wanting it is wrong. I chose this living arrangement, I should suck it up."

"Baby…" Eliza began but Arizona interrupted her.

"It's not that simple."

"I know it's not but…you should think about it." Eliza said, not wanting to get her girlfriend upset again.

"I will." Arizona said, leaning into Eliza and placing her head between her neck and her shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this. For being here. For not making me feel like my reasons for being upset are stupid."

"You've got nothing to thank me for, Phoenix. I love you. I would do anything for you." Eliza said. "Nothing you could ever want could be wrong." She said as she kissed her softly. "And nothing, listen to me, nothing regarding you or your feelings could ever be stupid to me, you hear me?"

Arizona simply nodded as new tears left her eyes.

"Now, let's just relax for a little longer before getting out and getting ready for bed." The brunette said as he wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend's torso. "Unfortunately, I don't have a cure for your pain, but I can fix you with my love…"

"Are you quoting Lady Gaga on me?" Arizona asked confused.

"….and if you say you're okay, I'm gonna heal you anyway." Eliza sang, a little out of tune, while poking the blonde's side.

"You are. You really are quoting Lady Gaga on me."

"Promise I'll always be here, promise I'll be the cure…" she finished as they both laughed at Eliza's silliness.

Arizona's heart swelled up and her eyes got teary again. Happy tears this time. "Yes, you'll always be the cure. I have no doubt about it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for all the support! Please keep on reviewing if you're still enjoying this story.**

' _I think about the years I spent just passing through,  
_ _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you.  
_ _But you just smile and take my hand,  
_ _you've been there you understand;  
_ _it's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

 _Every long-lost dream led me to where you are.  
_ _Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
_ _pointing me on my way into your loving arms.  
_ _This much I know is true,  
_ _that God blessed the broken road  
_ _that led me straight to you.'_

 **Bless the Broken Road – Rascal Flatts**

 **Chapter 30**

 **May 2017**

A couple of months had gone by since Eliza's family left and Arizona couldn't stop thinking about marrying Eliza. It was overwhelming at times. Sure, the commitment and the love was already there but there was something about the idea of having her being hers on paper too that she just couldn't shake off. Ever since they had reunited they had moved pretty fast so why not move fast with this too? They had already agreed to spend the rest of their lives together so marriage was the next logical step. They've loved each other since they were 15, getting married a few months into their relationship made perfect sense. She thought so much about it that she had even bought a ring.

Yes, Arizona had already bought a ring. She couldn't help it! She didn't want to search for them in her computer or her phone since she and Eliza sometimes used each other's phone or computer when needed and even though they weren't known to be all nosy with each other, sometimes things just popped up when looking for something else. They trusted each other enough not to search extensively through their phones but also trusted each other enough to let the other use it when needed. So, she went the old-fashioned way and visited jewelry stores.

And now…now she had a little teal box hidden with a diamond ring inside. Not just a ring with diamonds but a diamond ring…there's a big difference between the two. The ring she had chosen was a white gold one with three stones: a diamond and two sapphires at each side of it. Why that one? Eliza always said she loved her eyes and how blue they were, she even compared them to sapphires when she was feeling cheesy…so, Arizona felt cheesy and bought a ring with a diamond, that represented Eliza, and two sapphires that represented her eyes and how they'll always look at her and her only. A little cheesiness never killed anyone.

Except now she felt like she was going to die at any moment. She was going to die soon if she didn't pronounce they words "Will you marry me?" to Eliza soon. How long would she be able to wait? Not much, that was for sure. Perhaps she should wait until November, a year after they got back together. But November was so far away. Too far away. Good things come to those who wait though. Why should she have to wait though, why? She had waited long enough already.

She arrived at her house at around 8:00 pm. Eliza had had the day off and had spent it doing some shopping and lounging at their house. She hated whenever one of them had a day off and the other didn't because it meant less time spent together and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with the love of her life. Yes, she had become the clingy needy girlfriend but who cares? Eliza certainly didn't and that was all that mattered to her. She had barely made it to the front porch when he heard loud music coming from the house. She opened the door and the view that she saw went straight to her heart.

Eliza was cooking dinner and dancing around the kitchen. She hadn't even noticed that the blonde had already arrived and kept singing with that horrible out of tone singing voice that Arizona had gotten to love. She just smiled and decided to just watch her for a little while. This was Eliza at her most authentic self, dancing around the kitchen in her pajama's while singing teenage pop hits in her out of tune raspy voice.

"… _but I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving, it's like I've got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright."_ Eliza sang while shaking her hips from side to side and raised her hands in the air after throwing some pasta into a boiling pot.

"' _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it all, shake it all."_ She continued to sing, now emulating Taylor Swift's dorky dance moves while Arizona just starred at her in silence, with the goofiest smile on her face.

"Heartbreakers gonna brake, brake, brake, brake and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, sha—Hi." Eliza said blushing furiously as she noticed that she had an audience.

"Hi." Arizona said, still grinning like an idiot. "Oh, don't let me stop you…keep shaking your booty, I was really enjoying it. I enjoyed the out of tune singing too." She said dropping her bag and keys on the couch and table. "And Lizzie, Taylor Swift? Really?"

"Oh, shut up…" Eliza said as she walked over her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't be a hater..."

"Because haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, right?" the blonde said mockingly as she raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Whatever, you know you're a Swiftie at heart." The brunette said rolling her eyes and walking over to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'm making spaghetti in a creamy lemon sauce and grilled salmon."

Arizona followed her and wrapped her arms around her waist as she gently kissed her neck. "I am very hungry. For food and for you…" she said as she caressed the brunette's stomach.

"Easy there, tiger. Food first, I'm starving." Eliza said turning around to wrap her arms around Arizona's neck and kissing her.

"Food first…" Arizona said as she reluctantly let Eliza out of her embrace and watched her jump around the kitchen while now singing to a Selena Gomez tune.

"… _oh I'm trying, I'm trying, I', trying…not to give into you…with my feelings on fire, guess I'm a bad liar."_ Eliza sang as she moved the sauce and turned on their electric grill to cook the salmon.

Arizona felt like she could do this for the rest of her life. Watching Eliza cook and while singing top 40s hits. Like she would always enjoy her girlfriend being an almost 40-year-old _Swiftie, Belieber, KatyCat_ and other ridiculous names she had mentioned over the past months. She could and wanted to be with Eliza forever. Even if that meant listening to just Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber for the rest of her life.

Yeah, she wasn't going to be able to wait too long before asking her to marry her.

* * *

 **June 24 th 2017**

Eliza wasn't good at keeping things from Arizona. As a matter of fact, she was terrible. But now she was keeping two things from her. One was her grandmother's wedding ring…the one that survived through so many of the European wars and crisis of the past century. The one that made it to the United States after her mother married a quiet but charming American dude she met while he was travelling through Europe. The one she had always loved and that used to belong to her beloved _babcia_.

The other thing, was the fact that her parents and daughter were coming over for her big birthday. Birthdays involving being able to legally drink and the number 0 were big deals in Eliza's book. So now, here she was, at the airport. Waiting for Barbara and Daniel to land while Sofia held her hand. Somehow their flights just happened to land a few hours away from each other's so she picked up Sofia around noon, took her to lunch and now, at almost four, they were waiting to Arizona's parents. The little girl was going to spend the night with them and then just appear at Arizona's doorstep during the party. She had been keeping it from her for over a month and it was killing her.

"I'm really excited about seeing Grandma and Grandpa." Sofia said as she jumped while still holding Eliza's hand. "You see how good I was at keeping this secret from my mom? I'm the best secret keeper."

"You sure are, Sailor Mars." Eliza said affectionately. She hadn't been able to see the little girl again since February when she came to visit. Her las day of school had been on June 16 and her summer break lasted until after Labor Day weekend on September 5. Callie had tricked Arizona into believing Sofia couldn't come to stay with her for her summer break until July 1 when they had agreed she would arrive on the 20 because of some Torres' family affair which had made Arizona beyond pissed and upset and almost made Callie pull back from their little deal. But it was all for a good cause. And now, now the little girl was here and she would stay for the entire summertime. Eliza was excited but also a little scared. Spending a week or a couple of weeks with her wasn't the same as spending her entire summer break.

"I brought some of the movies you gave me last time." Sofia said sheepishly. "I just love the Sailor Moon Movie and Kiki's Delivery Service so much and they're not on Netflix…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, I knew you would. You're the smartest kid I know." Eliza said winking her eye at her. Sofia just chuckled and blushed. A few minutes later after their little talk she saw two very familiar faces walking towards them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" the little girl shouted as she ran and jumped into Daniel's arms. "I've missed you so much!" she said hugging them both.

"We've missed you two, little miss." Barbara said, soundly kissing her cheek.

"You've gotten tall!" Daniel said caressing her little head and leaning in to kiss her cheek as well.

"The tallest one in the whole first grade class at Horace Mann!" Sofia said smiling proudly.

"Oh my god and you have lost some teeth!" Barbara said pretending to be surprised. Arizona had already told her about the teeth and how upset she got.

"Sure did! The tooth fairy have me 20 dollars for the first one but then she became cheap and gave me only five for the next two." She said rolling her eyes earning a chuckle from all three adults.

"Well, the first tooth is different." Barbara said standing up so that she could meet Eliza eye to eye. "Hello, my dear." She said as she pulled the brunette into a hug. "It's good to see you too. You're even more beautiful in person."

"Thank you. It's good to see you too, Barbara."

"Minnick girl." Daniel said with the same look that used to intimidate Eliza so much when she was a teenager.

"Colonel." She said, shaking his hand.

"I've already told you to call me Daniel, Eliza." he said. "That's a good handshake, by the way. I guess some things never change." He said with a kind smile. "It sure is nice to see you."

"Thank you, Daniel. It's nice to see you too." She said.

"Now, why don't you tell us all about this party we're crashing…" Barbara said with a playful smile.

"I love parties. Can we play One Direction and have a dance competition? Man, I sure hope there's pizza." Sofia said rubbing her tummy as they walked out of the airport and got into Eliza's car.

* * *

 **June 25 th 2017**

June 25th started as any other day. Except they both had the day off because it was Arizona's birthday. Arizona's 40th birthday. Eliza had made a big deal out of her girlfriend reaching a new milestone age-wise. Arizona wasn't so excited, it wasn't that she cared about hear age, really. Turning 40 didn't intimidate her at all. To be honest, it didn't feel any different from being 39; it was just the fact that Arizona wasn't as excited about birthdays as she used to be when they were younger. Ever since Tim's death she just didn't care about that kind of stuff anymore.

But, to Eliza, birthdays were still a big deal and something to celebrate. Especially 'big birthdays' as she would call them. 21, 30, 40 and 50 were those 'big birthdays' according to the brunette. Arizona spent her 21st birthday too drunk to remember and didn't really remember what she did for her 30th one. She probably got drunk as well with her girlfriend at the time and passed out before midnight. Was Jillian her girlfriend at the time? Was it Monica? She couldn't remember. She was going through her slutty 'I'm never going to find someone as good as Eliza Minnick ever again' phase.

But now…now she hadn't found someone as good as Eliza Minnick, now she had found Eliza Minnick again. And Eliza wanted to celebrate her birthday, so she was going to celebrate it. Big party and all…well, not really a big party. Just some people from the hospital. Sofia would've been here had Callie not asked for a few more days with her because of some cousin's wedding. Who cares about the cousin's wedding? She wanted her daughter to be with her for her birthday. She was supposed to arrive on the 20th but now she was arriving a whole week and half later. That's 10 days less with her little girl!

They had had waffles for breakfast at their favorite little diner and headed over to Chipotle for lunch by Arizona's request. Eliza wanted to treat her to something fancier and lighter but Arizona wouldn't have it, she was craving Chipotle and there was nothing fancy about birthdays. They shared though, Eliza kept saying they would have tons of things to eat later that night and that they should keep their lunch not as heavy. Arizona was touched by all of her girlfriend's careful planning and excitement for her birthday so she just went along with it.

* * *

Later that night, Arizona was having a better time than she excepted. Eliza had gotten many bottles of her favorite Californian Chardonnay and had cooked a feast that included a lot of her favorite snacks and foods, including Ludwika's famous pierogis. All of the Minnick's had called her and Ludwika even teared up a little about not being able to be there with them and sent her a huge and beautiful fruit arrangement since she said flowers were more beautiful in the ground than in a vase. Who could argue that? She was a wise woman.

Eliza, being the perfectionist that she is, had made sure everything was, well, perfect. She had made sure that the china matched the decoration, that the wine and spirits station kept everything cool and that the food and snacks went well with each other but offered enough variety for everyone to enjoy it. She had even made some pizza for Sofia. If she was going to be a stepmom she was going to be a really cool one, so she decided to spoil her a little bit.

Every single one of their close friends had made it to the party. April had even brought a date! It was surprising because she seemed really bummed by the whole Jackson/Maggie kinda of gross thing but she had recently met a trauma doctor from Seattle Pres at a conference and had been dating him for a couple of months now. She seemed comfortable with him. Happy even. Jackson was giving them some dirty stares but hey, he was the one who decided letting her go. Huge mistake, according to Eliza, while Maggie was nice and all, April was quite the catch. His loss.

"So, at what time are they arriving?" Amelia asked Eliza while sipping on a Shirley Temple she had made to herself. "I'm dying for the little one to try one of my Shirley Temples, I've managed to master the art of making them."

"Would you keep your voice down?" Eliza said pulling Amelia into the kitchen. "She stills has no idea. I don't know how I managed to keep it from her. Or how you managed to keep your big mouth shut."

"Honestly? I don't how either." Amelia said, sipping on her drink. "God this thing really is good."

"What's so hard about mixing ginger ale and grenadine syrup?" Eliza asked while rolling her eyes.

"It's all about the quantities, Eliza." the other brunette answered. "Besides, I have my secret ingredients. Wanna try?" she said offering her glass to her.

Eliza rolled her eyes at her but took the glass from her hands and sipped on the drink. "Man! That is good. What's your secret ingredient?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" she said winking at her. "So, what time are they arriving at?"

Eliza uncovered her wrist to look at her watch. "They should be here at any minute."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Eliza's phone vibrated. They were here!

"Oh my God. They're here." She said as she went back to their living room where the sort of, kind of party was taking place. It was too hot to be on their backyard. Everyone already knew that they shouldn't open the door so that Arizona would do it.

Arizona looked around while the doorbell rang and no one seemed to move to open it. Not even Eliza. Was she supposed to do it? It was her birthday for God's sake. She stood up and hesitantly went over to the door. She was having a good time talking to April and her new guy and didn't felt like moving but she had too, no one else seemed to be willing to do it. What she saw at her front door as soon as she opened it was not was she was expecting.

"Happy birthday Mommy!" Sofia said excitingly as she handed her over a big present with a bow and wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"Sofia? What are you—Mom? Dad?" she said as she saw her parents standing behind her daughter.

"Happy birthday, baby girl!" Barbara said as she hugged her, Sofia between them and then kissing her cheek.

"Hello, battleship." Daniel said affectionately. "Happy birthday" he said, also hugging her.

"What are you guys doing here? Sof, weren't you at some Torres's wedding?"

"Nope! That was a lie!" Sofia said jumping up and down.

"Not a lie, Sof. A surprise." Barbara corrected her.

"Oh, yes! A surprise! We tricked you into believing that."

"Who's we?"

"Eliza and I" Sofia said as if it was obvious. "We've been planning it for months!"

Arizona then turned her gaze at her girlfriend. "You planned this?" she asked, tears of joy threatening to leave her eyes.

"I just…I knew how much you missed Sofia and your parents so I planned on them surprising you. I almost changed my actual plans when you got upset and mad at Callie when she was just collaborating with my plan."

"I had to convince her not to back out!" Sofia said excitedly. "I wanted to surprise you as well, Mommy." She said hugging her again. "Did you like our surprise?"

"It's the best surprise someone has ever given to me." She said looking at Eliza and smiling at her, giving her one of those smiles that she only gave her.

"Now, time to get this party started. Where's that pizza we were promised?" Barbara said as they joined the rest of the guests.

* * *

They were about to go to bed, talking about their night. Sofia was already sound asleep in her bedroom and the Robbins' had left for their hotel. They would be staying the rest of their stay with them but Eliza had already payed for them to stay two nights at the hotel so they didn't want her money to go to waste. Besides, all of their stuff was still there.

"I can't believe you did this. Thank you." Arizona said as they climbed into bed.

"You've said so a million times, baby." Eliza said.

"And I will say it a million times more! It really was amazing."

"The real amazing thing was seeing your face when you saw them at the door." Eliza said affectionately. "I would never be able to forget that nor would I want to forget it. It was…breathtaking. I had such a hard time keeping this secret from you but your face at that very moment made it all worth it." She said as she went over to hold her hands. "I love you so much Phoenix and I will never get tired of surprising you if that means I get to see you smile the way you did today."

And then it hit her. Everything she had gone through: the heartbreaks, divorce, the accident, the cheating, all the expectations she had about her life and every long-lost dream...everything happened because they were leading her back to Eliza. Everything was pointing her into her direction, into her arms...everything was leading Eliza back into her life. And the same thing applied to Eliza, she understood the feeling perfectly because she had been there too. She was there too now, happy and once again complete. It was all of a grander plan. Arizona couldn't take it anymore. She had to do it. She just had to.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" the brunette asked shocked.

Arizona caressed her girlfriend's cheek before standing up from bed and walking over to her closet and brought the little teal box and opened it before sitting back.

"Will you marry me, Lizzie?"

"What? I uh…no"

"Uh…okay."

"No! No…I mean yes but no…"

"I don't understand what you mean by that." Arizona said, surprised, shocked and hurt by Eliza's answer. Maybe she just wasn't ready. She was so silly for thinking they were there yet when they had only been back together for such a short amount of time.

"No. I mean…" Eliza said, also standing up and taking about a blue velvety little box from the inside of one of her boots. "I wanted to ask you first! I was supposed to ask you first!" she said pouting.

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle. "Well I guess I beat you to it."

"Too bad." She said. "Arizona, will you marry me?"

"You can't ask me that, I just asked you the same thing! I did it first, Lizzie."

"Guess what? I just did!"

"You can't Eliza, that's against the rules!"

"Says who? Just answer the question Phoenix."

"No, you answer it."

"How about we both do it at the count of three?" Eliza said, realizing no one was going to give in.

"…Okay." Arizona said, realizing the same thing.

"One…two…three." Eliza counted out loud.

"Will you marry me?" both said at the same time, smiling widely at the other.

"Yes!" they both said at the same time too, before giggling like teenagers and kissing each other tenderly but passionately.

And at that moment, for the first time in years Arizona thanked God or whoever it was that was out there for the broken road that lead her back to the love of her life.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you again for the great response on last chapter! Here comes the next one. I hope you enjoy it and please review if you do.**

' _Time stands still, beauty in all she is.  
_ _I will be brave, I will not let anything take away  
_ _what's standing in front of me.  
_ _Every breath, every hour has come to this._

 _I have died everyday waiting for you;  
_ _darling don't be afraid,  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years,  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more.  
_ _And all along I believed I would find you,  
_ _time has brought your heart to me;  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years,  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more.'_

 **A Thousand Years – Christina Perri**

 **Chapter 31**

They spent the whole night after getting engaged worshiping each other's bodies. Being finally engaged to each other felt so incredible. It was all they'd ever wanted and now it wasn't a dream anymore, now it was real! They were getting married! After having dreamed about it so many times when they were young and in love, to quote Lana Del Rey. The years they had lost didn't even mattered anymore because now here they were: Happy and engaged!

Despite staying up late loving each other, they woke up rather early. They put some pajamas on in case Sofia woke up and went over to their room and just laid down, enjoying each other's company a little longer before starting a new day.

"Should we tell my parents that we're engaged already? Or should we wait a little longer?" Arizona asked while caressing Eliza's hair.

"I think they'll figure once they see the rings in our hands." Eliza answered from her favorite spot right on the crook of Arizona's neck.

"Speaking about rings, you could've gave me a plastic ring and I would've still agreed to marry you, you know?" Arizona said, poking Eliza's side.

"I know, but I figured my grandma's ring would be a lot nicer than a plastic one…"

"What? Your grandma's? Wait...is this? Is this Ludwika's mother's ring?"

"Yup."

"Wow. I remember this ring. I can't believe she gave it to you!" Arizona said looking at her hand. "It's a beautiful ring. I love it."

"I love mine as well." Eliza said smiling and leaning in to kiss her girlfriend's lips.

"I'm so in love with you. It's insane." Arizona said as she caressed Eliza's hair. "When should we get married?"

"I don't know. Soon?"

"How soon? Fall soon? Winter soon? In a year soon?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know. No more than a year, that's for sure. Especially since we want to have a baby, right?" Eliza said nonchalantly.

"Right." Arizona said, unable to stop smiling. "You make me so happy."

Eliza just shrugged and kissed Arizona tenderly. "You make me really happy too."

"So, marriage and a baby."

"Marriage and a baby. In that order, I'm a traditional girl at heart." Eliza said laughing.

"We should start planning!" Arizona said, sitting up.

"Right now?" Eliza asked, incredulously.

"Why not?"

"Uh…okay."

Arizona grabbed a little notebook from her nightstand and a pen. "So, big wedding or small wedding?"

"Medium sized?"

"Medium sized." Arizona said as she wrote it down. "White dresses?"

"Of course!" Eliza said.

"Bridal parties?"

"Uh…yes but I want two bridesmaids, two groomsmen and a Best Asshole." Eliza said.

"You mean a Best Man?"

"Nope. Best Asshole." Eliza said nonchalantly.

"Okay…then maybe I should also get two and two? I do want a Maid of Honor though." Arizona said.

"Okay. What kind of flowers?"

"No, wait." Arizona said, writing something else down. "Perhaps we should write our bridal parties down? So that we can arrange them by height or something."

"Oh, good idea." Eliza said, scooting closer to the blonde.

"Okay so Amelia for maid of honor, April and Meredith for bridesmaids, Alex and Richard for…bridesmen?" Arizona said as she wrote down their names.

"Okay, I'll have Brandon for Asshole of Honor, Alec and James for groomsmen—"

"Bridesmen, you're not a groom."

"Yeah, whatever. And Sadie and Jo for bridesmaids."

"Cool." Arizona said, writing it down.

"I was thinking, perhaps mostly white flowers and a few bright colored ones? Like, maybe red or burgundy."

"Uh, yes. I like that." Arizona said as she wrote it down. "I think we should have three meal options. One with red meat, one with other type of protein and a vegan one."

"You think so? Why not just two? And maybe something a little more special like lamb or venison instead of steak? And then one with chicken or fish, fuck the vegans." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

Arizona simply laughed and leaned over to kiss her tenderly. "Whatever you want, my love."

Eliza simply smiled and wrapped an arm around her fiancée. "I love how we're planning our wedding as if it was a MASH game…"

Arizona laughed soundly at that and turned to place a gentle kiss on Eliza's cheek. "We're control freaks, aren't we?"

"The worst kind of control freaks! Who starts planning a wedding the morning after getting engaged?" Eliza asked chuckling.

"People who've been waiting 20 years to finally marry the love of their lives, I guess." Arizona answered smiling and winking at her.

* * *

"Man, I've always known that you really are her favorite kid…" Brandon said as Eliza rolled her eyes at him. Arizona had a few days off so that she could spend them with her parents since they were not going to be able to stay for too long. She had facetimed her brother as soon as she had a break.

"It's because I'm the only girl, she always says so."

"You're basically a dude, though." Brandon answered. "I'm really happy for you, Bullwinkle. Even if you don't deserve babcia's ring."

"Well, technically I don't have it. Arizona does." Eliza answered. "And, thank you Bran. I'm really happy for me too."

"Well, she doesn't deserve it either." He said, pretending to be annoyed. "I bet you already started planning the wedding…I'm sure you have already decided the menu, the cake and flowers."

"You know me too well."

"I do, you poor, poor control freak."

"So…" Eliza started.

"So?"

"I was wondering…"

"You were wondering?"

"Stop repeating everything I say, it's annoying."

"Then make your point already, woman."

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man or whatever." Eliza asked blushing.

Brandon chuckled and blushed as well, he didn't want to accept it but he was touched by his sister's question. Not that he wasn't somehow expected it. After all, she had been his maid of honor when he got married to Sadie. "Awww, Bullwinkle!"

"Shut up."

"Do you really have to ask? Of course I'll be your best man or whatever." He said "You know that this means that I have to take you out to get drunk and see stripers, right? I'm assuming the shrimps are gonna be your bridesmaids, so I'm gonna plan it with them."

"I'm up for the getting drunk part, not so much for the strippers."

"You can't have a bachelor's party without strippers, Eliza…"

"Okay then, but only if you agree to wear matching dresses with Amelia."

"Who the hell is Amelia?"

"Arizona's maid of honor."

"I'm sure Amelia and I can reach an agreement."

"You're so stupid."

"You still chose me as your best man, though." He said, smiling widely at the camera. "Oh and, Eliza?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for choosing me." He said blushing slightly. "I love you. Even if you're ugly and stupid."

"I could never choose anybody else. You're my best friend, you've always been." She said, blushing as well. "And I love you too, even if you're an asshole."

* * *

Later that night, Eliza arrived home around 10 o'clock. She had tried to meet Arizona and her family for dinner but an emergency surgery got in the way and their plans had to be changed. She didn't have to be at the hospital until the next day's afternoon though, so they were all having brunch together the following day. Arizona was waiting for her, sitting in their bed while reading a book. Sofia was already fast asleep and Arizona's parents had retrieved to the guest room to rest as well.

"Hello, gorgeous." Eliza said, from the doorframe of their bedroom.

"Baby! I've missed you much today." Arizona said, opening her arms so that her fiancée would walk over to her and hug her, which she did immediately.

"I've missed so too, my love." She said as she kissed the blonde tenderly on the lips. "It's been a long day."

"I can tell, you look tired." She said, caressing Eliza's head. "Beautiful, but tired."

"I am so, so tired."

"Let's go to sleep, then." Arizona said letting go of Eliza so that she could change into her pajamas.

"I talked to Brandon today, by the way." The brunette said as she took off her shirt and bra.

"It's hard to think of anything involving Brandon when you're standing here half naked."

"Get your mind out of your gutter, Robbins." Eliza said rolling her eyes and throwing on her pink pajama top before removing her jeans and putting on the matching bottoms.

"It's hard when you look like that, Minnick."

"Shut up." Eliza said, climbing into bed with her fiancée. "Anyway, I talked to him. I told him we're engaged and asked him to be my Best Man."

"That's awesome! I guess I'll ask Amelia when I get back to the hospital."

"Yeah, I still have to tell everyone else but I just had to tell Brandon."

"I know, he's your best friend."

"You're my best friend."

"Yeah but I already knew, I'm the one you're getting married to…" Arizona said, wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Hey, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't get married in December? Like, it's a weird date, I know, but why not December 31st?"

"December 31st?"

"Yes, you know…after the first time we—"

"The first time that we kissed, all those years ago." Eliza said smiling. "I know. I could never forget that date."

"So, what do you think? December 31st 2017?"

"December 31st 2017. I love it."

"And I love you." Arizona said, leaning in to place a tender kiss on her fiancée's lips.

"I love you too." Eliza said, smiling and leaning in for another kiss. "You weren't the only one doing some thinking…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that I would like to take your name. And I would also like for you to take my name. So, I think we should combine and hyphenate our names. Minnick-Robbins? Robbins-Minnick? I don't know, it was just a thought."

"Uhhmm I do like the sound of that. So, alphabetically or in order of badassery?"

"Either way it would still be Minnick-Robbins." Eliza said rolling her eyes. "Why don't we flip a coin?"

"Are we really going to let a coin decide part of our future? This will be our future baby's last name, you know…"

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"Not really."

"Then bring out a quarter." Eliza said. Arizona reached for her nightstand and grabbed coin and handed it to the brunette. "Head is Minnick-Robbins, tails is Robbins-Minnick."

"Okay."

Eliza threw the coin in the air, grabbed it and then flipped it. "Tails. Robbins-Minnick it is."

"Eliza Robbins-Minnick." Arizona said smiling widely. "I love the sound of that."

"I love it too." She said laughing and kissing her future wife.

* * *

"So, girls, have you already picked a date?" Barbara asked while chewing on her pancakes. They had already announced their engagement and they had been very happy for them. They had also called Eliza's parents to tell them the news and her mother had cried out of joy. She was ready to book her ticket to come see them but they convinced her not to do it just yet.

"Barbara, they just got engaged two days ago." Daniel said.

"Actually, we have already picked a date." Arizona told her parents. "December 31st."

"New Year's Eve?" Barbara asked.

"Yes." The blonde answered. "The date holds special meaning for us and we want to marry soon but not so soon that we don't have enough time to plan something beautiful so, it works."

"I think December 31st is a great date, girls." Barbara said, grabbing Arizona's hand. "I'm so happy for you two, my darlings. And I can't wait to see your family, Eliza. I've always loved them; they're so loud and funny."

"They are good people; very honorable and hard working." Daniel said, looking at Eliza. "A good addition to our family for sure. You certainly chose wisely, battleship."

"Thank you, dad, I know I did. I chose the best." The blonde said, looking at Eliza and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Mommy?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I wear a suit and tie instead of a dress to your wedding to Eliza or do I have to wear a dress?"

"You want to wear a suit and a tie?" the blonde asked her daughter.

"Uhum." The girl nodded her head. "Sailor Uranus wears one on Sailor Moon. I like her."

"You can wear anything you want, baby girl. If you want to wear a suit then we'll get you a suit."

"Yay!" the little girl said giggling. "And sparkly red shoes, like Dorothy's."

"And sparkly red shoes like Dorothy."

"You're going to be the best dressed person at our wedding, Sailor Mars."

"I know." Sofia said shrugging. "That's what I was going for."

They all laughed at the little girl's charm. Arizona was happier than she had ever been. Everything was going perfect. Or well, almost perfect since Sofia wasn't a permanent fixture in her house…yet. She didn't want to have her daughter live away from her any longer. She didn't want to hurt Callie and she wanted for them to keep their relationship civil and friendly, as it was now but why should she be the one getting the short end of the situation? No, she wasn't going to have it anymore. Sofia was not going anywhere, she would stay right by her side where she belongs.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since Arizona's parents had left. She had already had 'the talk with Callie' and even though lots of tears were shed and the brunette did a lot of pleading, Arizona stood her ground for what seemed the first time in ages. She just wouldn't have it, Sofia was going to live with her. After a long, long, looooong talk, Callie had agreed to let Sofia go; not that she had other choice, really.

Callie and Penny were planning on moving back to Seattle in another year or two. Callie used this argument for trying to convince Arizona to allow her to stay with her until they move back but Arizona had already decided not to let her little girl go. Finally, they agreed on Sofia going back to New York before the summer ended so that she could spend her last three weeks of summer break with Callie and Penny and then go back to Seattle for good. The summers would be spent with them until they come back to Seattle.

Eliza was really excited about having Sofia back for good as well. Her two brunettes had gotten so attached it was adorable. They bonded over their love for anime and pop music and, of course, food. One thing Arizona couldn't stop thinking about though was Baby Robbins-Minnick. They had agreed to have one but they hadn't gone through the details though and it was driving her sort of crazy. Sure, it was soon since they hadn't even gotten married yet but being the control freaks, list makers that they were she wanted to plan a little ahead. Especially since their baby required a lot more planning than a straight couple's baby.

She was sitting in their dining table, watching her beautiful fiancée as she made dinner for the two of them and wondering if she should bring the baby subject up or if she should just wait until after the wedding or until Eliza brings it up.

"What are you thinking about?" Eliza asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on, Phoenix. I know you."

"I was just thinking about how much I love you and how lucky I am to have found you again." The blonde said smiling, half telling the true.

"Uhmmm…bullshit."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm calling bullshit. Sure, you may have also been thinking about that but I know you're thinking about something else so, spill it woman." Eliza said, serving some chicken stir fry on top of two steaming plates of brown rice. "Sriracha?" she asked as she walked over to the table.

"Always." Arizona answered.

The brunette walked over to the fridge and grabbed the hot sauce bottle as well as a cold bottle of wine. She placed them on the table and sat next to her fiancée. "Spill."

"Okay." Arizona said. "Okay, listen. I don't want you to freak out and you can totally dismiss it if you don't want to talk about it now because it's too soon…"

"Arizona, speak."

"I was thinking about…Baby Robbins-Minnick." She said sheepishly.

"Oh…" Eliza said, surprised. She would be lying if she said she hadn't wondered about that very subject as well but it hadn't exactly been a main topic for her. "What about Baby Robbins-Minnick?"

"I don't know. I just…thought we should start planning ahead a little? You know, the basics."

"I…I…"

"Or we could wait until after the wedding. That would be fine too." Arizona said.

"No. It's okay." Eliza said grabbing Arizona's hand. "It's something big and important and we're already 40 so we shouldn't wait too much."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"What do you mean by 'this'? Having the baby talk?"

"A baby. Are you sure you want to have a baby?"

"Arizona…"

"No, listen to me. This is a big deal, a huge deal. You shouldn't be doing this just because I want it so—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Eliza said interrupting the blonde. "What makes you think I'm agreeing to this simply because you want it? Baby, I love you with every ounce of my life. I want this, us…you, me, Sofia and Taylor."

"Taylor?"

"Yeah. I like that name. And it works for a girl and for a boy. And I've always though we owed it to Taylor Dayne to name our baby after her, after all _love did lead us back to each other._ "

"You've already named our baby?"

"See! I want this so much and I've even named them and I'm not even pregnant yet."

"You are getting pregnant?"

"Oh, I'm sure. I shouldn't assume but I don't know…since you had that miscarriage those years ago and said you would never want to get pregnant again I assumed it would be me and if it didn't work there's always surrogacy or adoption but I want to be the one to carry Taylor if I can and…shoot, here I am assuming again. Naming the baby and getting pregnant without even talking it through with you."

Arizona just starred at Eliza lovingly. How could she be so perfect? Eliza was perfectly imperfect to her. She felt like falling in love with this woman all over again on a daily basis.

"I also want you to be the one to carry Taylor, Eliza."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, then that's decided. I'll be the one to carry Baby Robbins-Minnick."

"Taylor Robbins-Minnick." Arizona said as she grabbed Eliza's hand and kissed it tenderly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Here I am again. Thank you so much for the response that last chapter got! This story is slowly approaching it's end but don't worry, there's still a way to go and I'm sure you'll be satisfied with it. Just a little heads up because the end is nearing. (Yes, this story is pure fluff.)**

 **P.S. In my universe, all of the main residents are on their last year of residency.**

 **As always, enjoy and review.**

' _I don't wanna close my eyes,  
_ _I don't wanna fall asleep  
_ ' _cause I'd miss you babe,  
_ _and I don't wanna miss a thing.  
_ ' _Cause even when I dream of you,  
_ _the sweetest dream will never do;  
_ _I'd still miss you babe  
_ _and I don't wanna miss a thing.'_

 **I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith**

 **Chapter 32**

 **August 2017**

Planning the wedding was basically the only thing that was on their minds nowadays. Lists, flowers, catering, tables, venues…it was pretty stressful to say the least. Eliza had already been part of a wedding organization team when her brother got married but she no idea that planning her own wedding would be even more stressful. Sure, she didn't expect it to be a piece of cake but with their organization skills and ability to make lists, they expected it to be a little less stressful.

That, added to their stressful jobs and the fact that Arizona's Maid of Honor was completely useless seemed to be a recipe for disaster. Luckily for them, April and Jo were actually really good at the whole planning thing. Initially they had refused to call a wedding planner, being control freaks and all, but the venue they chose had a super nice 'wedding manager' whose services they ended up requesting. They were lucky The Cedarbrook Lodge was available with such short notice and for New Year's Eve all of dates!

The awesome thing about the venue wasn't only that it was beautiful but also that it had its own catering, which pretty much solved their lives. They were still in control of everything and LeAnn, their wedding manager as they liked to call her, was meticulous, organized and had great taste. So, they were in good hands. They did have to take care of the cake by themselves though. They couldn't tell how many cakes they had already tasted and seen. They were ready to pick just whatever but April wouldn't let them. Cake was a big deal to her, apparently.

April's new boyfriend, Thomas aka G.I. Tom, had a good friend that worked at a 'cake studio' called Honey Crumb. Apparently, getting a tasting appointment was really hard since it was so hip right now. And getting them to make your wedding cake with less than six-month notice? Nearly impossible. However, Gwen the baker was willing to make the effort just for them.

"Gwen is super nice and very, very talented." April said excitedly as she sat next to them in the attending's lounge. "She belongs to your team too, I think that's part of why she was so willing to this whole thing. That combined to the fact that she's been friends with my boyfriend for ages."

"Our team?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. The lady loving team." April said blushing.

"You could've belonged to that team too if you had accepted my proposal all those months ago." Amelia said from her place on the couch.

"Shut up." April said chuckling.

"I may have to date Gwen the lady loving cake maker to mend my broken heart." She said teasingly.

"Anyway, my boyfriend's picking us up at 4 and taking us to see Gwen. He'll then bring you guys back here so that you can take your car."

"Why don't you just call him by his name? We know G.I. Tom is your boyfriend." Arizona said.

"Because he's my first real adult boyfriend since Jackson. And I'm happy and excited for that. So, I'm gonna overuse the word boyfriend as much as I like." April said poking Arizona's nose.

"Can I come too? I'm always up for some cake and I am the Maid of Honor, after all." Amelia said, throwing a stress ball at April. "Besides, I like Man Candy Tom. He's cool."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to fulfil your duty for once." April said rolling her eyes. It wasn't that Amelia was a bad Maid of Honor. She just wasn't as excited as April about the lists and organization part. She was helping with other things. "So, be ready by 4?" she asked all of them. Amelia nodded in response.

"Yes." Arizona said sipping on her juice box.

"Eliza?" April asked but got no response from the brunette. "Eliza?" nothing. "ELIZA!"

She jumped at the sudden loud voice. "Sorry, sorry. What where you saying?"

"We were taking about my vaginal warts and asking if you wanted to see them." Amelia said teasingly.

"Oh yes, yes. Sure." Eliza said clearly not paying attention.

"Arizona was also telling you that she's leaving you for me, she's in love with me. In spite of my warts." Amelia continued.

"That's great." Eliza kept saying. Clearly not listening.

"Also, I'm straight." Arizona said.

"Oh that's—wait, what?" Eliza said, finally looking at them.

"Finally!" April said.

"What's going on? You haven't pay attention to a single thing we've told you." Amelia said. "We were talking about cake tasting. In a fancy cake place. Made by a fancy lesbian cake maker."

"I'm sorry, I can't think about cake right now. Or anything else. Not when she's there…by herself. With those assholes trying to intimidate her. And she hasn't called yet which could be good or bad. She did text an eggplant emoji but I have no idea of what she meant by that…" Eliza rambled.

"Care to translate?" Amelia asked Arizona.

Arizona chuckled and caressed Eliza's hair gently. "Wilson is taking her boards right now."

"Oh, right! That's why she, DeLuca, Murphy and Edwards are gone." April said.

"Aww, they grow so fast." Amelia said.

"What is taking so long? She promised to call me as soon as she's out of the first round of examination. She hasn't called."

"Wilson's her baby." Arizona told the other women. "Relax Lizzie, Jo is gonna do great."

"Of course she's going to do great. She's brilliant! And, she was trained by me."

"Sexy and humble, I like those qualities in a woman." Amelia said nodding.

"Jo got a lot of offers but agreed to be her fellow." Arizona explained. "She chose ortho and wants to keep learning from the very best." She said as she leaned over and kissed her fiancée's cheek.

"They get the results at 5." Eliza said nervously.

"You know what would take your mind off of Wilson and her boards?" April asked.

"What?"

"Cake tasting! So be ready at 4 or I'll take you out in your scrubs." April said as she stood up and left the lounge.

"Feisty." Amelia said nodding. "Another quality I like in a woman." the neurosurgeon said.

"I wonder if Owen knows how much you talk about having the hots for women." Arizona said.

"He does. And he totally digs it." Amelia answered as they all erupted into laughter.

* * *

"Hello ladies." A handsome man with tanned skin, big dark brown eyes and salt & pepper hair said. Dr. G.I. Tom was definitely a very good-looking man. He was a couple of years older than the bunch and resembled George Clooney on his ER days. He was also super nice and seemed to really care for April so they all approved of him.

"Man Candy. It's been a while." Amelia said, climbing into the back seat.

"Amy." He said chuckling. He had been seeing April for about four months now and had already gotten used to them. "Nice to see you."

"Hello, G.I. Tom." Arizona said as she climbed into the car, next to Amelia.

Eliza followed them and sat next to her fiancée. "Dr. Fischer."

"No need to be so formal, Eliza." he said chuckling.

"I know, I just want to differentiate myself from these two morons." She said.

"Just ignore them honey, it's what I always do." April said as she climbed into the front seat. "Hey." She said smiling.

"Hello to you too." He said leaning in to kiss her, earning whistles and howls from the women behind.

"I really need new friends." April said.

* * *

They arrived at the cake studio just in time. Everything was so pristine and pretty and white. They immediately liked it. A woman with short hair and a white coat was waiting for them at the counter. Tom didn't get in since he didn't want to intrude his girlfriend and her friends. He just let his friend know that the women were already there and walked over to near café to wait for them.

"April." The woman, apparently Gwen, said as she leaned in to hug the redhead.

"Nice to see you, Gwen."

"For sure. Hannah and I are still waiting for you and Tom to come over for a Mario Kart rematch." She said smiling.

"Oh, that needs to happen soon!" April said chuckling. Arizona loved seeing her friend like this. At ease, peaceful…happy. This new guy was definitely good for her. It reminded her of their conversation in that closet when she met Abe and realized she could and would find love again. April didn't think it would be possible either, neither did she wanted to be with anyone but Jackson but here she was. Clearly falling for someone new and looking happier than she was in a long time. "There are my friends Arizona, Eliza and Amelia. Amelia is Arizona's Maid of Honor."

"Hey" the pastry chef said. "Congratulations on the wedding, by the way. My wife and I got married almost a year ago and I know how stressful those things can be. Hopefully, I'll take some of that stress out by helping you with the cake." She said sincerely. They already liked her.

"Thank you, congratulations to you too." Eliza said.

"Thank you." Gwen answered. "So, what would you like? Something fancy and extravagant like edible gold or something simple and clean like plain white icing? Something eclectic like square tires and paisley design's?"

"Definitely not edible gold." Arizona said as they went to the kitchen to sample the flavors and see what the woman had selected for them.

The cakes were all delicious and the designs were beautiful. They immediately decided to go with Gwen and Honey Crumbs for their wedding cake. After having tasted a lot of them and seen a lot of their designs they went for a simple three tire cake. Following their all white with a touch of color theme, the cake was tall, pristine white with edible satin white ribbons around each tire and a single red sugar rose. Simple, yet elegant.

They had tasted many flavors too. Arizona had really liked the pink champagne cake but knowing that even food cooked with alcohol could trigger her Maid of Honor's recovery, they didn't even consider it. They ended up going with a Lime cake with lime syrup and a vanilla whipped cream frosting with lime zest. Simple and still within their white scheme.

One less thing to worry about for now. They were exiting the cake shop and climbing into Tom's car when Eliza's phone beeped. She had gotten a text message.

"YES! YES! YES! SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT!" Eliza said jumping up and down.

"What happened?" Tom asked April as Arizona hugged her and excitedly said _'Andrew did it too!'_

"Her baby is now a board-certified surgeon." She said squealing in delight and pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

 **November 9** **th** **2017**

"Why can't we have a party like we did for your birthday, mommy?" Sofia asked as she helped her mother pick up the right things at the grocery store. It was the day before Eliza's 40th birthday. One of the milestones as she called them, a big birthday. However, she didn't want to throw a party. She had bugged Arizona non-stop to have a party for her own birthday but when it came to her own, all she wanted was a quiet dinner just the three of them after spending the whole day together at a spa. A freaking spa. She was sure Sofia had a lot to do with it. She had been talking a lot about getting massages, mani-pedis and her hair done by a 'professional' lately. That little girl was an adult trapped in a child's body.

The three of them had been living together since September and it had been amazing. Eliza and Sofia were in love with each other and Arizona loved seeing them interact. They had so many things in common and each seemed to believe that the other one was the coolest human being to over live. It was cute and all she could've ever wished for.

"Well, big girl, we're having a wedding in a little over a month so we wanted to keep it simple now so that we can go all out with that." Arizona told her daughter as she placed a bag of lemons on her cart. They were having chicken piccata with pasta and a side of bread. It was one of the few dishes that Arizona had completely mastered and her brunettes loved it.

"Makes sense." The little girl said nodding her head. "Do you think she'll like our presents?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" Arizona asked her daughter.

"Just wondering. You are going to tell her that I picked them up, right?"

"Of course, baby, how could I not?"

"Okay. Because I love Eliza and I want her to know it." The little girl said blushing.

"I'm sure she knows, my love. And she loves you very much as well."

* * *

 **November 10** **th** **2017**

They day went by just like they had planned it. They woke up late, had a nice brunch of waffles with lots of syrup and fruits and then headed to the spa where Arizona had made reservations for them to spend the day. She wasn't too excited about it but it had ended up being a lot better than she expected. It was relaxing, fun and, most importantly, Eliza and Sofia had the time of their lives. They enjoyed everything from the massages to the hot tub and the relaxing lounge where they could drink tea with lemon and cucumber water.

They had gotten back home super relaxed but also super hungry. Eliza tried to help make dinner but she wasn't allowed. It was her birthday and she had to be pampered, Sofia claimed and who could argue that? Eliza just sat at the couch and watched TV as her girls worked in the kitchen. It was hard for her not to intervene but she did manage to relax even more while the duo cooked. She even had a glass of white wine while watching reruns of Friends.

After some minutes of preparation, the food was ready. They ate while chatting about silly stuff and their day. Eliza couldn't help but feel incredibly happy. This birthday had been everything she could've asked for. Sofia was an incredible kid and in only a few months she had gotten to love her as if she was own. She loved the little family they had become and couldn't wait for the new baby to arrive. They had already planned to start the treatment right after the wedding. She didn't want to do anything big or get a shiny present because she felt like she already had the present she had longed for during so many years: a family with Arizona, the love of her life.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked as Eliza stood up and grabbed their empty plates.

"You cooked so, I'll do the dishes." Eliza answered.

"No, you won't. It's your birthday!" Sofia said. "You get to be the queen today! That's why you're wearing my tiara." The little girl answered matter of factly. "Mom will rinse them and I will put them in the dishwasher. You relax."

Eliza couldn't help but chuckle. They constantly joked about how Sofia was born an old lady. With her insights and wisdom beyond her years, she was for sure the greatest kid in the world…among with her nieces, of course. She couldn't wait for them to meet. The babies were already a year old and more charming than ever. Sofia loved babies and babies loved her so, she was sure they were going to adore each other. Also, Ludwika couldn't wait to meet the brilliant little girl her daughter wouldn't stop talking about.

"Okay then. I'll just sit here and do nothing while you do the dishes." Eliza said sitting back on the couch.

After a few minutes, the plates and cutlery were already in the dishwasher and the two ladies came to sit next to Eliza.

"Now, it's time for presents!" Sofia said jumping, excitedly. "Right, mommy?"

"That's right, big girl." She said. "Let's go get them." The blonde said as she and her daughter left the living room for a few seconds only to come back with a big box, a small one and a flat wrapped thing that looked like it could be some sort of portrait.

"Open this one first. I bought it with my own money." Sofia said sheepishly.

"That's true. She took some money out of her piggy bank just for you." Arizona said proudly.

"Really? Aww, Sof, you didn't have to do that." Eliza said, caressing the little girl's hair.

"I know, silly, but I wanted to" she said with genuine smile. "Open it!"

Eliza grabbed the small box and started opening it. It was a Sailor Moon FunkoPop figurine. It was Serena, Sailor Moon herself, with her Moon Stick and her cat Luna. It was awesome and a cute little detail of one of the things they shared just the two of them. Arizona hadn't been able to get into the anime even if she tried but it felt nice to have something that just the two of them shared.

"Aww, Sof. I love this!" Eliza said hugging the little girl. "Thank you so much."

"I knew you'd like it. We looked for Sailor Mars but couldn't find it." She said with a sad smile.

"This is even better! She comes with Luna! You know how much a love Luna"

"I do know you love Luna!" Sofia said chuckling and leaning in to hug and kiss Eliza on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Eliza!"

"Now it's my turn."

"And then it's our turn! From both of us!" Sofia said excitedly.

"Okay, Sailor Moon, don't hog the birthday girl. It's my turn now." Arizona said laughing. "So…this is, I don't know. I just saw your online history again and this seemed to be a regular thing there. Also, I talked to Jo and she told me you really wanted this so…here." She said handing her girlfriend the big box.

"Thank you. I wonder what it is. I search for a lot of things online." Eliza said chuckling. Eliza ripped the paper and laughed as soon as she saw what it was.

"Do you hate it? Do you think it's a sexist gift? I know better than buying my fiancée a blender, I shouldn't have its just that—"

"Arizona, are you kidding me? I love it! I've been wanting one of these things forever!"

"So, you do like it?

"A red A2500 Vitamix? Of course I love it! I can make us so many things with this! Sauces, soups, smoothies…" Eliza said happily.

"Yummy! I love smoothies." Sofia said clapping her hands. "It's from both of us! I picked it up! Mom wanted a boring black one but red was prettier!"

"You are very right, Sofia. Red is better." She said smiling widely. "Thank you, baby. It's not sexist, why would it be?" Eliza said leaning in for a peck on the lips. "It's all kinds of awesome. You just know me really well."

"Now the last gift!" Sofia said handing her the last one. "This is from both of us too."

Eliza was handed her last gift and opened it. She felt her heart nearly exploding with love when she saw what it was. It was a framed picture of the three of them in front of their house. Both of them were kneeled down and Sofia was in between the two of them. Sofia was looking slightly to her right and laughing while the two of them looked at her and laughed as well. It was a beautiful picture and an accurate portrayal of their family life: happiness and laughter. It was big, the kind of picture you hang on your wall.

"This is so beautiful." Eliza said looking at both of them.

"Isn't it? Again, I chose the picture. Mommy wanted a boring one." Sofia said rolling her eyes.

"She's right. She did choose the picture." Arizona said smiling.

"Now, when the baby arrives we can take a new one with her. Or him." Sofia said.

"You know it will be a while before that happens, right Sof?" Arizona asked the little girl.

"Sure, but it'll happen someday." She said rolling her eyes again.

Eliza just laughed and hugged both girls. "Thank you for the best birthday ever. I love you both so much." She said as she kissed both of her ladies on the head and looked at both of them, not wanting to miss a single thing about them and this beautiful moment.


	33. Chapter 33

**Again, thank you for the great reviews! I'm sorry I take so long in between chapters but I don't have the superhuman ability that other great fanfic writers have to deliver many great chapters in a short amount of time. I wish I did.**

 **Enjoy and review if you like it.**

' _From this moment, life has begun.  
_ _From this moment, you are the one;  
_ _right beside you is where I belong  
_ _from this moment on.  
_ _[…]  
_ _You are the reason I believe in love  
_ _and you're the answer to my prayers from up above.  
_ _All we need is just the two of us,  
_ _my dreams came true because of you._

 _I will love you as long as I live, from this moment on.'_

 **From This Moment On – Shania Twain**

 **Chapter 33**

December 31st 2017

It was finally here. The day of their wedding. Their families had arrived a few days ago and everything felt incredible, like a big family reunion. Sofia adored her new family, specially Sadie and her little cousins. Per Ludwika's request, she called her and Charlie grandma and grandpa and the Minnick brothers uncles. The chemistry between them was incredible. And then there was the fact that her own parents had gotten super excited to see the whole Minnick clan again. Turns out that, just like he always said, the Captain and Barbara really did have a soft spot for Brandon.

Neither Arizona nor Eliza wanted a big bachelorette party. They felt too old for that. They did get ridiculously drunk with their friends and Eliza's brothers though. But, together. They had more fun together than apart, anyway. And their last 'night out as single ladies' was fantastic. Eliza's brothers made sure to fill Meredith's house with penises decorations as an irony. Also, Alec brought his new hot Spanish girlfriend, Macarena, to the wedding. As it was expected, the teasing about her name and that horrible song from the 90s was merciless. The good thing was that Maca, as she insisted in being called, had a good sense of humor and took it all like a champ.

"Bullwinkle?" Brandon said as she entered the room where Eliza was getting ready with her bridesmaids and mom.

"Hello, worm." She said as she turned around to look at him. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was crisp white and had a sheath silhouette. The skirt was long, all the way to the floor and past her ankles, flowing a little bit as the fabric of the skirt was flowy. The upper part of the dress was fitter and covered in delicate white lace. Sheer thin fabric covered from above her chest and up until her clavicles in an elegant boat neckline. The sleeves, which reached her elbows, where made of a combination of that same sheer fabric and lace applications. The back was beautiful as well. It was sheer and had a line of little delicate buttons between her shoulder blades. Her shoes were simple white high heels, her make-up was soft and delicate and, her hair, was up in a simple 'messy' up-do.

"Wow…you look. I mean." Brandon said, speechless. "You look surprisingly good." He said nodding his head.

"Shut up and tell her she looks beautiful." Ludwika said smiling widely. She looked stunning as well in a navy-blue dress that was covered in tiny little beads. Her beautiful red hair was down and slightly curled.

"What about me, mom? Don't I look beautiful?" James asked from his seat on one side of the room.

"Shush, boy. Don't steal your sister's thunder. You'll have your moment. You can wear dress too, I don't mind."

"She's not a regular mom, she's a cool mom." Brandon said winking his eye. "No, but, really. Bullwinkle…Eliza, you look stunning."

"Awww, Brandon. Who would've thought it would take 37 years and a wedding dress for you to finally admit that I am a beautiful woman." Eliza said reaching out for his hand.

"Of course you're a beautiful woman! You're my sister, it's in your genes." He said laughing and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I love you, piece of shit. And I'm very happy for you."

"I love you too, scumbag." Eliza said hugging him.

"Okay, okay. Enough of this. She's going to get emotional and we don't want mascara all over her face." Sadie said coming in between the siblings. Eliza and Arizona had decided to use colors within the same scheme but different for their bridesmaids. Eliza's bridesmaids were wearing a dark purple dress and Arizona's bridesmaids were wearing the same dress in light purple. Just like Eliza's mother was wearing a navy-blue dress and Arizona's mother was wearing a royal blue dress. Amelia? Royal purple. They were control freaks, alright.

"She's going to get emotional no matter what." Jo said.

"I'm so gonna cry, right?" Eliza asked her protégée and friend.

"You're going to be a bawling mess." She said smiling. "But don't worry, I got you covered." She said stuffing tissues into her bra and patting Eliza's back.

"Okay, I've got the booze." Alec said entering the room.

"Booze? What do we need booze for right now?" Eliza asked.

"My God woman, have you not watched Bridezillas, Say Yes to The Dress or the movie Bride Wars? You are supposed to have one of these little bottles before this whole thingy to calm your nerves." He said as if it was something obvious. "So, what's it gonna be? I brought whiskey, tequila, vodka and gin."

"This shrimp is a genius. 'Everybody's-dancing-Macarena' is one lucky girl." Brandon said pointing at his brother.

"Oh, not the tequila. You don't want that smell on you." Jo said taking the little bottle from his hands and opening it.

"Yeah, no gin either." Sadie said taking the bottle. "I'll take that."

"I'll have the vodka." She said rolling her eyes at her younger brother.

* * *

"Arizona, would you stand still? Or sit, but you pacing around the room is driving me crazy." Alex said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just…I don't know. Nervous and excited and happy and scared and…I don't know." The blonde said.

"What are you scared of?" Meredith asked.

"What if it doesn't work out this time either? What if I'm cursed and I can't keep marriages. What if I'm like Ross Geller from Friends?"

"Arizona, don't be silly. You're marrying Eliza. The love of your life. Your one true epic love story." April said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Exactly!" Arizona said getting teary. "That is what makes this whole thing even more scary."

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"If this doesn't work out…I won't be able to survive." The blonde said, trying not to cry.

"Arizona." Amelia said standing in front of her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You won't have to survive anything. This right here is your happily ever after. Trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" the blonde asked. "How can you know that she's not gonna wake up one day and realize I'm not really what she wants?"

"She's your lobster." Amelia said winking at her, obtaining a laugh from her friend at the 'Friends' reference.

Just when she was about to answer someone knocked on the door. Meredith opened it and a beautiful Asian girl in a deep dark purple dress entered the room.

"Well, don't you look even more gorgeous than usual." She said smiling while looking at Arizona. The blonde's dress was also long and with a sheath silhouette, but, unlike Eliza's, her skirt covered her feet but wasn't a tail dress kind of thing. It was also crisp white, sleeveless, with v neck that showed the right amount of cleavage and a deep back. The whole dress was covered in fancy and elegant lace. Her make-up was soft and her hair was also in a 'messy up-do'.

"Hello, Sadie. Thank you, you look beautiful as well." Arizona said smiling at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"I'm here because Alec, who apparently is a big fan of 'Bridezillas' and 'Say Yes to The Dress' says you should have some alcohol to help calm your nerves." Sadie said chuckling.

"Great idea." Meredith said. "What do you have? Something left for this nervous bridesmaid?"

"I've got vodka, whiskey, gin and tequila." She said as she threw the tequila bottle to Meredith. "That one's for you, James' specific orders"

"I like that kid. He's gonna get far in life." Meredith said nodding her head, remembering the party with for the brides and how she and the youngest Minnick kid had bonded over their love for tequila and their twistiness.

"Eliza had vodka. Maybe you want the same thing?"

"Can't I mix it with some orange juice?" Arizona asked scrunching up her nose while taking the little bottle from Sadie's hands.

"Nope, you have to drink is straight." Sadie said as the door swing open. Sofia, in her black suit, red tie and sparkly red shows walked in.

"Hello, miss Sofia. Looking beautiful and dapper in your suit." Sadie said. "You got tired of the little munchkins?" she said, asking about her daughters that were with her parents. Eliza was very fond of the Lau family so she invented them all. All being just Sadie and her parents, but still.

"I could never get tired of them, aunt Sadie. They're sooooooooo cure." Sofia said squealing. "Auntie Ming-Na just said my mommy may want to be with me." The little girl said. She wasn't shy at all and had already decided to call every single member of her new family aunt, uncle or grandma/grandpa. They all loved it.

"Auntie Ming-Na is right. I do want to be with you." Arizona said kneeling down and calling her daughter.

"You look so beautiful, mommy." Sofia said in awe. "When I get married, I'm gonna wear a black dress. Like my soul."

All of the adults just burst in laughter. Black like her soul?

"Black like your soul? Where did you get that from?" Arizona asked.

"Uncle James says it all the time referring to his own soul and he's nice. Black is my favorite color so, I want my soul to be black as well." She said shrugging. "Is it a bad thing?"

"Well, black is just a color baby so your soul can be black if you want to." Arizona said chuckling a placing a kiss on the top of Sofia's head.

"Awesome." The little girl said.

"Well, my job is done here. I'm gonna go check on the other bride now." Sadie said as she walked out the door.

* * *

They opted for a non-religious ceremony. After all, neither of them nor her families were religious at all so, they would feel as total hypocrites if they did have one. No priests, pastors, anything. The one officiating the ceremony would be Eliza's friend Portia who was a lawyer and a public official. It was raining, like it was usual in Seattle during the winter time but it didn't really matter because they had chosen an indoor afternoon wedding.

Arizona was the one to walk down the aisle first, her dad, uniform and all, hugged her tightly before walking her. "This time it'll be forever. I have no doubt about it." He said as he kissed her cheek while she got in front of the table, her bridesmaids, maid of honor and 'bridesmen' to her side. Then it was Eliza's turn and when she saw her all breath left her body. She looked absolutely stunning. She couldn't help but shed a few tears. This was it! Her teenage dreams were finally becoming true! She was marrying Eliza Minnick. She really was her first, last and forever. This is all she ever wanted and she will never let it go. She will never let her go.

Eliza was a crying mess since hugging her dad before walking down the aisle. "I'm so happy for you, wonder girl. You chose a good one." He told her. Looking at Arizona, the love of her life, her one and only true love, her great love story standing there looking radiant and absolutely gorgeous was too much and she was one step away from bawling her eyes out. She got to Arizona's side and as soon as she looked into her eyes, the tears just wouldn't stop falling. Thank god for waterproof mascara! As promised, Jo took some tissues from her bra and gave them to her.

"You look amazing." Arizona said, taking Eliza's hands.

"You look better." Eliza said, smiling.

"Not a chance." Arizona said, caressing her cheek.

* * *

The ceremony was fast but beautiful. They signed the papers, exchanged rings and very simple vows. They decided against the big speech thing because it wasn't their style. They preferred to exchange them in private, just the two of them. After the ceremony, they went over to where the reception and party was being held. They were in the middle of having dinner when Brandon stood up and asked for everyone's attention while gently tapping his champagne flute with a knife.

"Brandon, what are you doing?" Eliza said but was completely ignored by him.

"I would like to say a few words…" he said.

"Oh, my lord…" Eliza said, covering her face.

"I would like to say, first of all, that I'm still waiting for a formal thank you not or anything like that since you owe your first meeting to me and my weak spaghetti arms, as Eliza likes to call them." He said looking at them. "It was a hot summer day in Main and Eliza's frisbee hit Arizona on the head because I couldn't catch it. They were both skinny, lanky and not very pretty now that I look back but something changed forever in that moment and even I could tell and I was a little shrimp. So, you're welcome, girls." He said raising his glass at hem.

"Thank you!" Arizona said laughing and raising her glass as well.

"Time went by and Rocky and Bullwinkle became inseparable. They thought nobody knew about them but it was obvious. At least to me. I mean, Eliza punched every single guy that dared to even flirt with Arizona."

"Hell yeah, I did!" Eliza said yelling.

"Then, life forced them to be apart for a while but deep down I think we all knew they would find each other again eventually. At least I never had a doubt. Bullwinkle." He said looking at Eliza. "I love you very much and you know it. Even if I believe Arizona is way out of your league and you smell. You and Lamezona are perfect for each other, equally smelly and asshole-ish. I know you'll be happy forever. Cheers!" he finished.

"Cheers!" Everybody said while Eliza wiped a fear tears off of her face. Then, Arizona stood up.

"I have something that I'd like to say too." She said.

"Arizona…" Eliza said.

"I know that we said that we weren't going to do the whole speech thing but I just couldn't help myself. I need to." She said leaning down to kiss her wife's…her wife's! cheek. "Eliza…my Lizzie, my one and only, my…first last and forever. I love you more than words can express. I've loved you since I was 15 years old and I will love you as long as I live." She said, getting a little choked up. "Also, I would like to take the time to publically thank Brandon for not catching that frisbee because it brought you to me so…" she looked at her brother-in-law and raised her glass. "Thanks, asshole."

"Yeah! Finally!" he said, raising his glass.

"I've known ever since that moment that you were the person I wanted to be with forever. Like Brandon said, circumstances forced us to be apart for a long time and I got to think that I would never find you again but then Catherine Avery and Miranda Bailey decided to bring the best orthopedic surgeon in the country to Grey Sloan and it changed my life completely." She said, wiping away some tears.

"I love you so much." Eliza mouthed to her.

"Remember when I told you that if you want something really, really bad you should wish for it three times in a row and we did it? Well, it seems like our dream came true. It took 18 years but it did." She said laughing. "I also told you to mark my words, that I would marry you some day…and here we are!"

"Here we are." Eliza said wiping away her tears while laughing.

"I love you, Lize. Since ever and forever." She said. "Cheers!" she said as everyone raised their glasses.

* * *

"I should've made a speech too." Eliza said as she looked into Arizona's eyes while they had their first dance as wives.

"We said no speeches, baby. It's fine."

"But you made one! And I didn't!"

"So? I just couldn't help myself." Arizona said pulling Eliza closer to her.

"You're the worst. But I love you." Eliza said kissing her wife softly. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Remember that when we first got together this time around we said we should get a tattoo since we have one of the other two stages of our relationship?"

"I do. Do you have any ideas?" The blonde answered.

"Yeah. How about 'First, last and forever'?"

Arizona chuckled and kissed her wife one more time. "I love it."

"I love it too." Eliza answered against her lips. "And I love you. My first, last and forever."


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much for the incredible response to last chapter! Your reviews make my day** **only a couple more chapters left on this story. Thank you your following it and not giving up on me for being a bit slow with the updates lol.**

 **P.S. I chose Robbins-Minnick over Minnick-Robbins because I think Arizona deserves to be first for once lol.**

 **As always, enjoy and please review.**

' _How many times do I have to tell you  
_ _even when you're crying you're beautiful too.  
_ _The world is beating you down,  
_ _I'm around through every mood.  
_ _You're my downfall, you're my muse;  
_ _my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.  
_ _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you.  
_ _[…]  
_ _'Cause all of me loves all of you.  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges,  
_ _all your perfect imperfections.  
_ _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you;  
_ _you're my end and my beginning,  
_ _even when I lose I'm winning.'_

 **All of Me – John Legend**

 **Chapter 34**

Eliza felt more alive than ever, laying at a beautiful white sand beach, feeling the warm sun on her skin and listening to the sound of the sea. For a moment, she thought she would never get to experience this. To be in her honeymoon, married to a woman she is so in love with it's almost painful…it feels like a dream to her. Before Arizona, when she was with Jessica, she always knew that she wasn't the one for her. As much as she did love her she never felt the urge to marry her and travel and plan having a baby. Maybe deep down she always knew that Arizona would eventually come back to her. That love was going to really lead them back to each other. They had been married for five days and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Here you go, beautiful." Arizona said, taking Eliza out of her thoughts and handing her a Negroni. "I can't believe you're drinking that and not a Piña Colada or a Daiquiri. We're in the Dominican Republic for crying out loud."

"Would you please stop being so dramatic?" She said sitting up and rolling her eyes.

"This is so yummy, try it." Arizona said, handing Eliza her pink drink.

"No, thank you."

"Come on, it's just a Piña Colada with a little bit of strawberry syrup. You're going to like it, I swear it's not too sweet." The blonde said.

"Oh, come on! Not the puppy eyes and the pout…" Eliza said looking away but she could still feel Arizona's stare on her. "Okay, hand me that thing." She said grabbing the drink from her wife's hands.

"Yay!" Arizona said raising her arms in victory.

Eliza can't help but chuckle at her wife's antics. "You're adorable." She said leaning in to kiss her cheek before taking a sip of the pink drink. "Mmm…this is surprisingly not disgusting." She said having another sip. "Wow, this is actually really good."

"See? I told you. I know you well Eliza Robbins- Minnick." The blonde said emphasizing her wife's name.

"Robbins-Minnick. I love the sound of that." Eliza said smiling.

"I love it too." Arizona said leaning in to place a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. "Remember how we used to write ARM or ERM in notes, books and stuff and no one ever got the puzzle together?"

Eliza laughed at the memory. "Oh my god, yes. Everyone wondered if we had a weird obsession with limbs. But now we really are ARM and ERM." She said smiling. "I think I want one of those pink thingys too. This Negroni is bad."

"Well, all included resorts usually specialize in colorful drinks with umbrellas. Old lady drinks are not their strength." Arizona said handing her drink to Eliza. "Let's share this one."

"Why thank you, ARM." The brunette said taking the drink and having a sip. "Damn this is good!"

"Told ya."

"I'll need to have a lot of these before we get home since I won't be able to drink for quite a while." Eliza said having a big sip before handing the cup to her wife.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't drink while pregnant, can I? And then breastfeeding. Oh my God, I'm gonna get really fat too!"

"No, you're not. You're gonna get really beautiful. Like, even more beautiful which I don't think it's possible but I **know** that you're going to get ever more gorgeous when you're pregnant with Taylor."

"I love that we're already calling Tay Tay by their name even if they're still an imaginary child, like Amelia says." Eliza said chuckling, knowing very well that her wife hated the nickname.

"Call them Tay Tay one more time and the name is off the table." The blonde said rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with Tay Tay?" Eliza said teasingly, taking the drink from Arizona's hands.

"It's horrible." She said shrugging.

"The haters gonna hate, hate, hate." Eliza said having a sip.

"Stop." Arizona said gently smacking Eliza's arm, making her spill the drink a little bit.

"Hey! Look what you made me do!" the brunette answered, laughing while cleaning her chest.

"I'm sorry." She said chuckling. "But you're getting annoying."

"You can tell me that you're sorry but, I don't believe you, baby, like I did before. You're not sorry. No, no, no." the brunette said singing while shaking her head.

"Eliza!"

"Excuse me, but, I would like to be excluded from this narrative." Eliza said in a very serious tone.

"God, you're the worst." The blonde said pretending to be annoyed.

"And you…" Eliza said getting up and on Arizona's side. "are the best thing that's ever been mine." She said singing and laughing.

Arizona just burst out into laughter at her wife's goofiness taking her into an embrace and looking at her. "God, I'm so in love with you. It's insane." She said kissing her softly. "We're still not nicknaming Taylor 'Tay Tay' though. Call them that at least once and I'll change their name to Apolonia if it's a girl and Radoslaw if it's a boy."

"Touché." Eliza simply said leaning in to kiss her wife again. "And I love you more."

* * *

"What's taking you so long?" Arizona asked to Eliza, who had locked herself in the bathroom for the past 15 minutes. "Are you sick or something?"

"I'm good. I'll be out in just a minute."

"You said that 15 minutes ago. Come on. Let's go to the hot tub before it closes, you know we're only allowed to be in it until 9 pm and it's already a little past 8." The blonde said. She really wanted to get in the hot tub. Also, it was the perfect excuse to get to see her beautiful wife in one of those bathing suits she had bought for their honeymoon. They fitted her to perfection, specially that low-cut white one piece. That one made her drool. "Elizaaaaa…"

"Getting a little impatient, aren't you?" Eliza said, getting out of the bathroom wearing what could only be described as the sexiest thing Arizona's eyes had ever seen.

"I…You…you look…wow." Arizona said, not being able to form coherent sentences.

"Hey." She said in a sheepishly tone that didn't match her outfit but that made Arizona's heart burst out with love. How could she manage to be so sexy and so adorable at the same time? She was wearing an almost completely see through set. It was all made out of really thin leavers lace. The top was v shaped and non-wired. It made her breasts look perfect. The bottoms were what drove her even crazier. She was wearing a matching thong, made out of the same black thin leavers lace material. To top it all off, she was also wearing black lace suspenders, stockings and all, that defined her waist "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Are you seriously asking me that?" the blonde said, finally being able to talk again.

"I feel a little bit silly, to be honest." Eliza said blushing. "But Amelia took me to La Perla to buy us our wedding gift." She said. "This is it." She pointed to her

"I knew she would be the best Maid of Honor." She said arching her eyebrow and walking over to her wife. "Remind me to thank her later."

"You still want to go to the hot tub?" Eliza asked in a sultry tone.

"Not a chance." The blonde said chuckling and pulling the brunette in for a passionate kiss. Her hands immediately went to her wife's ass. Everything about her was driving her crazy. Eliza's hands went to the hem of Arizona's shirt.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She said as she took Arizona's shirt off, leaving her in her shorts and bikini top. "I'm gonna have to take these off as well." She said while removing Arizona's shorts, leaving her in her little bikini.

Arizona pulled Eliza even closer to her so that their centers could meet, both releasing a moan at the friction that it created. She then pushed her wife back so that she was laying in the bed. She climbed on top of her and kissed her all the way down to her thighs. She released the stockings from their clips and removed them from Eliza's body, kissing down her legs as she did. "God, you're so hot." She said, leaning down to kiss her wife's neck, obtaining a load moan in return. "You drive me crazy." She said, as Eliza's hands went to her back and pulled on the bikini straps, exposing Arizona's breasts.

Eliza moved her hips up, desperately looking for some sort of release, looking for much needed friction. "Mmm…these are really sexy, but they have got to go." Arizona said, unclasping the suspender and taking her off of her body. Her bra followed and as soon as Eliza's breasts were unrestrained, the blonde took one of her hardened nipples between her fingers. Eliza moaned and arched her back in response. Then, Arizona leaned down and took the other nipple in her mouth.

"Fuck…" Eliza said.

"God, you feel so good." The blonde said, continuing her ministrations on her wife's breasts.

"I love you." Eliza said as she pulled on the string of Arizona bikini bottoms, making them slip off of her body.

Arizona didn't say anything, she just kissed down Eliza's body. Her stomach, the inside of her thighs.

"Arizona…please." Eliza said, under her breath.

"Someone's getting a little impatient…" Arizona said with a hoarse laugh.

"I need you. Please." Eliza said as she raised her hips and pushed Arizona's head to where she needed her the most.

Arizona just smiled against Eliza's lace clad center and placed a soft kiss on it before finally removing her wife's panties. Not wanting to keep her lady waiting any longer, Arizona immediately dig into her, running her tongue along her very wet folds.

"Yes…"

Encouraged by Eliza's sounds and reactions, the blonde kept on running her tongue along her center, applying more pressure each time and entering with her tongue.

"Come…come up here." Eliza said in between moans.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"Come here. I want us to come together." Eliza said, pulling Arizona towards her and kissing her softly before placing herself upside down so that both of their mouths met each other's center. "Yeah, that's more like it." She said smiling and running her tongue along Arizona's center. The blonde was taken by surprise but suddenly joined her wife, licking her as well.

Every time they moaned, it created an incredibly pleasurable vibration against the other. It wasn't long until they both came hard in each other's mouths. At the same time, in perfect sync. Just like they wanted to.

* * *

The next day, they were laying by the pool, each having a strawberry daiquiri and enjoying the sun.

"Can we move to Punta Cana?" Eliza asked. "God, I can't believe I'm having sweet drinks with rum and actually enjoying them."

"Do you want to move to Punta Cana or to the all included resort?" Arizona asked laughing and placing her hand on her wife's leg, caressing it tenderly.

"Good point." She said. "What do you want to eat today? Should we hit the buffet or go to one of the restaurants? I could go for some Mexican."

"Mexican sounds nice. You choose."

"I feel like we're going to get back with a few extra pounds. All we do is eat and drink sugary drinks with rum." Eliza said laughing.

"Oh, for sure, but who cares? I certainly don't. You'd still be the hottest woman on earth."

"You're such a smooth talker, I love you."

"It's not smooth talking if it's true." Arizona said.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company in that beautiful place. It felt amazing. Being married to each other was incredible.

"I want Taylor to look just like you." Arizona said.

"What?"

"Taylor. I want them to look just like you."

"You mean you want us to use my eggs?" Eliza asked.

"Would that be alright?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, sure but I don't know. I guess I also want a baby that looks like you." Eliza said looking at Arizona and smiling. "I wish we could really make a baby together."

"Don't say that. Taylor will ours even if biology says otherwise." The blonde said, taking her wife's hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes. I do."

"Okay but, if we're using my eggs then I want the blondest of donors."

"You know, we could also use one of my eggs and ask one of your brothers for a donation." Arizona said teasingly.

"Ew, shut up." Eliza said laughing. "That's twisted."

"I know, I was just kidding." Arizona laughed. "But, I want Taylor to look like you. Can you do that for me?"

"Do what? I can't make them look just like me, that's not how biology works, Arizona. You know that."

"Don't be a smartass. You know what I mean." The blonde said, getting serious. "It would really mean a lot to me."

"Hey, don't." Eliza sitting up and hugging her wife. "I won't lie and say that I wouldn't want us to use your eggs so that our baby"

"Taylor!"

"So that Taylor looks like you but if it's really that important to you, we will use mine. Just let me pick a really blonde donor with blue eyes so that he or she has a chance or at least looking like me but in your colors."

"Thank you." Arizona said leaning in to kiss her wife softly. "We will start looking as soon as we get home."

"That sounds perfect." Eliza said kissing Arizona once more. "Look at us. Two baby crazy surgeons on their honeymoon. Teenage Arizona and Eliza would be so proud."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello guys and thank you for the continuous support! You are the best readers. Yes, this story is coming to an end really soon. Only two more chapters to go! But, this won't be the last you hear from me. I will continue my other story as well but I first want to focus on finishing this one.**

 **Thank you so much and, as always, enjoy and please review.**

' _And I'll always love you, for all that you are.  
_ _You have made my life complete, you're my lucky star.  
_ _You are the one that I've been searching for.  
_ _You are my everything, tell me who could ask for more?  
_ _And I'll always love you; honey, this will never end.  
_ _I need you by my side, baby; you're my lover, my friend.  
_ _[…]  
_ _I'll always love you, I'm so happy that you are mine.  
_ _I always love you, until the end of time.'_

 **I'll Always Love You – Taylor Dayne**

 **Chapter 35**

 **February 2018**

The rest of their trip went incredible. Just like Eliza said, they spent their days eating, drinking sugary drinks with rum, making love and enjoying the wonders of the Dominican Republic. They had an amazing time and loved every second of it but they were ready to go back home. They missed Sofia so much and were so eager to start planning everything in regards of baby Taylor. Arizona got super annoyed every time Eliza would try and make it seem like they were naming their baby after Taylor Swift but then realized that naming them after an 80s singer just because one of her songs was special to them was just as lame. But also, kind of cure.

A few weeks had gone by since they had already got back home and chosen a donor. Eliza was being impossible and super picky. It's not like Arizona wanted just any blonde guy to be their donor but Eliza rejected them all, saying neither resembled Arizona enough. After many files and a few arguments, they finally picked one. The photo he had provided from when he was a baby was super cute and looked like Arizona's Boy Cabbage Patch Kid doll from childhood; blonde hair, huge blue eyes, dimples and all. Also, he was a Chemical and Biological Engineer from Princeton, enjoyed rock climbing and ran full marathons. The rock climbing and marathons part was very important to Eliza who was still the same overly competitive nerdy jock she met all those years ago.

And now…now they were waiting. The doctors had made everything they had to make and they were just waiting to see if the science experiment worked. If they were actually going to get the only thing they needed for their lives to be 100% complete. Now they were just waiting for Taylor to say 'hey, I'm here1'. They had tried to be discrete about their intentions of expanding their family so, of course, everyone knew. Arizona's parents and Eliza's father and brothers where pretty calm about it, encouraging them and being supportive but without getting overly excited for the newlyweds' sake.

On the other hand, Ludwika and Sofia's excitement had gotten out of control. They were already planning trips, buying stuff and Sofia even wanted to start decorating the baby's bedroom which Sadie's mom warned them not to do in order to keep the bad spirits and bad luck away. Ming-Na was a very superstitious woman. They agreed with her though. They also had to tell the little brunette to stop saying she was going to be a big sister because they didn't know what would happen next. Still, the six-year-old wouldn't stop gushing to them about how fun it will be to be have a baby brother or sister.

Eliza was in a particular shitty mood lately. All those hormones, shots and diet were putting her in the worst of moods but they managed. It wasn't like she was mean or picked up fights for no reason…she was just really cranky all of the time. It will all be worthy soon, they kept reminding themselves. When they have little Taylor running around. In a couple of weeks, they would be able to finally know if the treatment had worked. They were both so anxious and ready for it. So, so, so ready for it. They both longed it so much that it actually scared. Neither of them had the best track record with having and keeping things they longed for…until now! When they finally found their way back to each other and got married. No, nothing to be scared of. They were going to be perfectly fine.

* * *

 **March 2018**

"Hey, you paged me 911. Is everything okay?" Arizona asked, entering the attending's lounge only to find it empty. "Eliza?" she asked but got no response. "Baby?"

"In here!" she said from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Come in! Come in!" the brunette said excitedly. "Come!"

Arizona opened the door and found her wife sitting on the floor with about ten pregnancy tests around her. "I…uh…care to explain?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

"Yes! We're having a baby! I mean, I must only be like three weeks or something but I have been feeling a little sick these past mornings and at first, I thought it was something that I ate but then I was like so many days in a row? No, not possible. Besides I haven't really ate anything out of the ordinary, as a matter of fact I've been on this really boring diet and then I said 'shoot, maybe I'm pregnant!' and realized my period was late so I grabbed one of this things but they're not always accurate so I took ten of them and they're all positive so unless they're all wrong I guess I am. Pregnant that is. Because I—" Eliza was saying but was cut off by Arizona's lips on hers.

"Look who's rambling now." Arizona said with the most beautiful smile Eliza had ever seen. It was a smile she had never seen before. "Oh my God. We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." Eliza said grabbing her stomach and wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Arizona picked her up from her sitting position on the floor and wrapped her arms around her before kissing her softly once again and then taking her hand to Eliza's stomach to gently rub it. "Hello, there little Taylor. You're still the size of a jelly bean but I love you so much already. I can't wait to meet you."

"You're so silly." Eliza said laughing and grabbing her wife by the face and kissing her deeply. "I love you so much."

"Are you talking to me or to Taylor?" Arizona asked.

"Both." She answered, smiling widely as she pressed her forehead against Arizona's.

"Thank you for this, Lizzie. You are a rockstar."

"I love you so much, Phoenix." Eliza said, kissing Arizona's nose. "So, how is the baby going to call us?" she said as she picked up all her pregnancy tests and walked out of the bathroom, holding Arizona's hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how is he or she going to call us? Mom and Mommy? Mama and Mommy? Ma? I think you should be mommy since Sofia already calls you that."

"I hadn't really thought about it." Arizona said. "What's the polish word or mom or mommy?"

"Mama, but that's how I call Ludwika." Eliza said shaking her head. "How about edamame?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Come on! It sounds cute. Mommy and edamame." Eliza said arching her eyebrows.

"Nope. No way in hell. Our child is not going to refer to you as edamame. That's a food, not a person."

"Boo, you're not fun."

"You can't be serious about edamame, Eliza." Arizona said rolling her eyes. "I think mama is cute. So what if you call Ludwika like that? Barbara is still my mommy and that's how my daughter calls me." She said shrugging.

"I guess you're right. I'm still going to fight for edamame, though."

"Stop trying to make edamame happen, Eliza; it's not going to happen." Arizona said as they both laughed.

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later**_

Arizona and Eliza hadn't announced their pregnancy to their friends and family yet. They went to Seattle Pres to get the blood test because they didn't want anyone to know yet and Eliza was indeed pregnant. The ten home tests weren't lying. Still, they knew that many things could go wrong with baby Taylor. They were waiting for the eighth week so that they could be able to listen to their heartbeat. Arizona was scared, remembering what happened last time she got excited for an ultrasound but she knew deep inside that this time it would be different. It had to be different.

When the time finally came, they sneaked into one of the exam rooms and locked the door. "I feel like we're committing a crime." Eliza said laughing. "With all the sneaking around and secrecy."

Arizona simple laughed and helped Eliza lay in one of the beds. And then sat next to her, bringing the ultrasound closer. "Okay, Mrs. Robbins-Minnick." Arizona said, enjoying how their new shared name sounded. "This is going to feel a little bit cold."

"Thank you for the heads up, Dr. Robbins-Minnick." Eliza said, equally enjoying the use of their shared name.

Arizona looked at Eliza's still bump free stomach. "You're going to start showing soon. Right after the eight week it just pops out." Arizona said, gently caressing her wife's midsection before applying the cold gel.

"I know. With Sadie, it happened from one day to the other. Her belly was humongous but the rest of her remained really skinny. It was as if she had swallowed a whole watermelon." Eliza said widening her eyes.

Arizona smiled and placed the ultrasound on Eliza's belly. She held her breath for a few seconds and then, there it was. A heartbeat! A beautiful, strong, perfect heartbeat. "There it is! Taylor's heartbeat. Baby, it's Taylor's heartbeat!" Arizona said teary.

"I know. I can hear it. It's so beautiful. It's perfect." Eliza said, getting teary as well.

"You're perfect." Arizona said, kissing her wife softly. "I'm so in love with you. With both of you." She said, smiling in between tears.

"We love you too." Eliza said wiping away her tears of joy. "Should we tell people now?"

"Let's wait a few more weeks. Let's get through the first trimester." Arizona said.

"You think something could go wrong?" Eliza asked, suddenly scared.

"No. Nothing's going to happen." Arizona said, looking straight into Eliza's eyes.

"You can't know that. Not for sure." The brunette said, crying.

"No, I can't. But, baby, we deserve this. We've been waiting for this forever." Arizona said, grabbing Eliza's hands. "We will be fine. All three of us." She said kissing her wife's forehead.

* * *

 **June 2018**

Eliza was already seventeen weeks. She was already showing and everybody was super excited for them. Everything was going great. Only 23 more weeks until they meet their daughter. Yes, daughter. They had recently found out that Taylor was a girl. A beautiful, healthy, perfect little girl. They had already started decorating her room. April's boyfriend, Tom, and Owen offered to paint the room for them and they gladly accepted. They chose to paint it light purple instead of the typical pink. Or well, Sofia chose it. The little brunette was super excited and they tried to keep her as involved as possible. She had been with them to a couple of ultrasounds and even had a framed picture of it in her bedroom. The newly seven-year-old couldn't wait to be a big sister.

Arizona couldn't help but picture what Taylor would look like. Hopefully, she would look exactly like Eliza. The Minnick genes were strong. Well, the Baranski genes. Eliza, Brandon and Alec all look exactly like Ludwika. James was the only one who resembled Charles a little bit but still had some of Ludwika's features. So, there was a big chance of this baby looking like her mother and grandmother as well. She wished for Eliza's dark hair but Ludwika's red hair was beautiful as well. She just wanted the weeks to pass quickly so that she could have her baby girl in her arms. She had never been so excited for anything in her entire life. Having Sofia was amazing, incredible, magical even, but it took her some time to get on board with it. She felt so betrayed and it wasn't almost until she was born that she felt her like her baby. Before that, she felt her like Mark and Callie's baby.

She was so deep into thought that she didn't listen to her pager until a nurse told her about it. She looked at it and it said '911' from Karev. He was paging her to an exam room. Probably an expectant mother that was in an accident or whose baby was in some sort of distress. Weird of him to page her 911 though. Maybe the mother was panicking or something. She shut the pager down and walked over to find Karev. She walked fast, she knew how pregnant mothers could get and she didn't want anything to happen to this little baby. Now that she had her own little baby in her wife's womb she was able to relate more to her patients.

She finally reached the door and Karev was waiting for her outside.

"What's wrong? Why did you page me 911?" Arizona asked trying to enter the room but he didn't let her. "Karev?"

"Yeah, before you get in there I need you to know what's going on."

"Okay." Arizona said, not sure of what he meant.

"There is a panicked pregnant lady inside. She's scared and won't stop crying. She's bleeding and even though it's been controlled for now but we've got yet to find a heartbeat because she won't let me touch her. She's too stressed and that's not good for the baby."

"Okay. Go on." Arizona said.

"When you go inside I need you to focus all of your attention in her and her baby." Alex continued.

"Karen, why did you page me and not someone from ob/gyn? Is there something wrong with the fetus?" Arizona asked, still unsure.

"Arizona."

"Alex."

"When you go in there, please don't act like a doctor. She doesn't need you to be her doctor."

"Stop talking." Arizona said, finally realizing what's going on. She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach and all the air had left her system. This couldn't be happening. No.

"Arizona. Listen to me."

"No."

"Arizona. It's Eliza." Alex said. "And she needs you to be her wife, not her doctor. Can you do that right now? Do you need a minute?"

"Alex, let me in."

"Can you do that?"

"Get out of my way, Karev. I need to see them. I need to see my wife and my daughter." Arizona said as Alex moved to the side and let her inside the room.

When she got into the room she saw Eliza sobbing and her heart broke. No, this couldn't be happening. This wasn't going to happen. "Lizzie…"

"Phoenix…" Eliza said, extending her arms for her wife to hug her. She was so scared and couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Hey, calm down. What are you sorry about?" she said sitting next to her, trying to calm her down when she herself was about to panic.

"She's supposed to be safe in here. She's supposed to be safe and I wasn't able to keep her safe." Eliza said, bawling her eyes out.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. Whatever happens, it's not your fault." Arizona said cupping her face and kissing her forehead. "You need to calm down so that Karev can find the heartbeat, okay?"

"If something happens to her…"

"Don't say that. Don't. Let's just relax." She said, caressing Eliza as she relaxed a little bit. "I'll tell Karev to come in." the blonde said, trying to reach the door but Eliza pulled her from the hand.

"No, please. Don't leave."

"I'm just gonna open the door."

"No, no…don't leave. Please…" the brunette said, getting anxious again.

"I'll text him." She said taking her phone out of her pocket and texting him. He came in seconds later.

"Okay, Eliza, are you going to let me check on you now?" he asked.

Eliza simply nodded and held Arizona's hand.

"Okay." He said applying the cold gel and placing the ultrasound on her belly.

After what felt like hours, there it was: the heartbeat.

"Thank god." Arizona said, finally releasing the breath she had been holding this whole time and also a few tears.

"Is she okay? Is she going to be okay? Why was I bleeding?" Eliza asked.

"She's fine but you're going to need to take a few weeks off. You need to rest." Alex said.

"I can't stop working." Eliza said.

"You have to. Do it for her." he said pointing at the ultrasound. "and her." he said pointing at Arizona.

"I…"

"Eliza." Arizona said.

"I know. I know. I'll take the time off if it's really necessary." She said. "How much time should I take?"

"For now, about three weeks."

"For now?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, after those three weeks, Dahlia, will see if it's necessary for you to take more weeks off." He said.

"Where's Dahlia anyway?" Arizona asked.

"She's in surgery. Your wife didn't allow any of the other ob/gyns to touch her. She barely allowed me." He said.

"Baby…"

"I don't trust them!" Eliza said loudly.

"Since everything is good here, I'm gonna go." Alex said.

"Thank you, Alex." Arizona said.

"Anytime, Robbins." He said.

"Robbins-Minnick!" Eliza snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your cranky wife out of here so she can rest, please." Alex said as he left the room.

Arizona leaned down to kiss Eliza's lips. "Are you ready to go home?"

"More than ever. It's been a rough day."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Taylor Robbins-Minnick makes her great entrance to the world!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for the response to last Chapter! Trust me, I love this story as much as you do. It made me write again! This is the last chapter before the epilogue.**

 **As always, enjoy and review.**

' _Isn't she lovely?  
_ _Isn't she wonderful?  
_ _Isn't she precious?  
_ _Less than one minute old,  
_ _I never thought through love we'd be  
_ _making one as lovely as she,  
_ _but isn't she lovely made from love?_

 _Isn't she pretty? Truly the angels' best.  
_ _Boy, I'm so happy; we have been heaven blessed.  
_ _I can't believe what God has done,  
_ _through us he's given life to one,  
_ _but, isn't she lovely made from love?'_

 **Isn't She Lovely? – Stevie Wonder**

 **Chapter 36**

 **October 16** **th** **2018**

Eliza's pregnancy hadn't been a very pleasant one. After the miscarriage scare, she was advised by her doctor to stay at home and rest since it was a high-risk pregnancy. She was bored, she was tired, she was bloated and she was cranky all of the time. Arizona and Sofia knew how to deal with her and get her out of her bad moods but everyone else started calling her 'momzilla'. They knew better than to take it personal, though. Jo was helping her working as a temporary head of ortho by her demand and visited constantly with stories about surgeries and cases to keep her mind out of her boredom and lack of freedom.

Her baby shower had been lovely. She finally had a chance to see all of her friends together, even Sadie and her brothers via skype. Her mother, who insisted on not retiring, was working so she couldn't come but Barbara had come as soon as she head Eliza's pregnancy was a difficult one. She opened a lot of presents, ate cake, drank ridiculous amounts of sweet tea and felt like herself again in what felt forever. The only reason why she hadn't gone crazy yet was because she knew that she had to do it for Taylor's sake. Only one more month 'til her due date. She kept telling herself. One more month and she'll get her reward. The best reward in the world. Her baby. Their baby.

Arizona was at work and Sofia was school that day. It was only her and Barbara. She was so thankful that her mother-in-law had decided to go help them. It made her life so much easier and would for sure make it even easier when Taylor arrived. Barbara planned on staying with them for Taylor's whole first month alive. The rest of the family would arrive on Eliza's birthday, a few days before her due date. She was resting, as she did all of the time, when she felt the urge to pee. Her belly was huge so, getting up of the bed wasn't super easy but she didn't feel like bothering Barbara. She was having a much-deserved nap and damn it, she could make it to the bathroom on her own.

After peeing, she felt hungry so she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was in the middle of making herself a sandwich when she suddenly felt it. Water going down her legs and onto the floor. Water everywhere, as if someone had popped a huge water balloon. No, no. This couldn't happen right now! Her due date was in a month. But if the excruciating pain and contractions were any indication (they were), she was going into labor in that very second.

"BARBARA!" she yelled. "BARBARA!" she yelled again and her mother-in-law came running into the kitchen.

"Eliza, honey, what's wrong?" she said when she saw the brunette. "Oh, boy!"

"Get the backpack ready and—" Eliza started.

"Sorry, dear. No time." Barbara said as she helped Eliza out of the door and into the car.

* * *

Arizona was in her office when her phone rang. It was her mother. Her heart raced a little bit. Why was her mother calling her in the middle of the day? Was everything okay? Eliza's pregnancy had been a complicated one and every single call from her mother terrified her. She felt like they were always one step away from either total bliss or from total devastation. She was trying not to listen to her fatalist side and believe that positive things could and would happen to them.

"Hello mom, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Dear! Eliza is in labor!"

"What?"

"Yes! We're almost there, have a wheelchair ready! Her water broke, your daughter is a few minutes away from coming into the world!" Barbara said.

Arizona hang up and ran as fast as she could to the Hospital's front door, paging Dahlia, their ob/gyn on her way. She got there, with a wheelchair, and her mother had already arrived. Helping her wife out of the car, she ran to find Dahlia and get her ready. From then on, everything happened super fast. Before she knew it, she was holding Eliza's hand, cutting the umbilical cord, hearing her baby girl cry for the very first time and holding her close to Eliza's face so that she could see her. Her arrival into the world was fast, like a little fish flipping its fins through the water.

Eliza fell asleep a little while after the baby was born. She was exhausted. She hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before and now everything that had happened made her even more tired. It gave Arizona some alone time with her daughter. She was so small and so pink, like a little piggy. She was lovely, beautiful and simply perfect. She wasn't what she had expected her to be, she was so much more. Arizona was instantly in love with the little bald baby.

"Hello, Miss Taylor; I'm your mommy. How are you today?" She told the little baby as she kissed her forehead. "Quite a way to make an entrance to the world huh? Something tells me you're going to be quite the drama queen, just like your mama. But it's okay, I'll love you anyway." She said chuckling. "You a lucky tiny human, Taylor. You have two moms who would die for you, two genius grandfathers, a very sweet grandmother and a grandmother who's completely insane but adorable. You also have a beautiful big sister who is so very excited to meet you and show you all of her anime collection." She said smiling while thinking of Sofia, who should be arriving at any moment. "And you have more aunts and uncles than you'll know what to do with. But, most importantly…you are so, so, so loved. We've been waiting for you for our entire lives. I love you. Now and always."

"You forgot to tell her she was named after an 80s pop-star." Eliza said, waking up.

"Hello darling. Taylor and I were just having a little chat." Arizona said smiling.

"I know. I heard most of it. And you're right. I would die for her, no question. And you…and Sofia. Our perfect little family." Eliza said as the door opened and a little wide-eyed brunette entered the room.

"Hello, Sof. Wanna meet your little sister?" Arizona asked as she sat on the bed.

"Oh my god. She's so little! Can I hold her mom? Please." She asked.

"Of course, but go wash your hands first." Eliza said.

Sofia got back and they placed the baby on her arms. "She's so beautiful" Sofia said smiling. "Can I kiss her?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask. She's your sister." Eliza said as the little brunette leaned down and gently kissed the baby's forehead.

"I love her so much already." Sofia said smiling. "She's so small! She's like a little bit of a person."

"She is like a little bit of a person, you are right." Barbara said, entering the room.

"Hello, Little Bit. I'm Sofia, your older sister." She said looking at the baby. "I can't wait until you're older so that we can watch movies together and play with our cousins. You're going to love being a part of this family. It's big and loud but amazing." She said giving her sister another kiss.

"Okay, Sof. Don't be greedy. Time for grandma to hold the little bit of a person." Barbara said, walking up to them and picking up her granddaughter.

"Aw, she's bald just like you were, Arizona. I think she's going to be blonde." She said looking at the baby. "No, I know she's blonde."

"She's less than a day old, mom. How can you know?"

"I gave birth to two blonde babies, trust me, I know."

* * *

 **October 16** **th** **2019**

It was the day of Taylor's first birthday. To think that one years ago Eliza went into labor, a month before her due date seemed crazy to Arizona. She felt that only yesterday she was carrying a little bald newborn and now she had a happy, bubbly little girl that loved music, grapes and every single person in her family, especially her sister Sofia. At 12 months old, Taylor looked exactly like Eliza, just like Arizona had pictured, but had very pale skin and blonde hair, courtesy of their donor. She really did look like a combination of the two, with her green eyes, Minnick smile and overall fairness. She was perfect when she was born and, a year later, she was still perfect.

Her whole house looked like a Sanrio store. While Sofia was still pretty much into Sailor Moon and Hayao Miyazaki, Hello Kitty, Pochacco and Badtz Maru were her new favorite characters. The little brunette had claimed that her little sister had specifically asked for a Hello Kitty party. Hard to believe, since Taylor only said a few words but the two women played along with it. Sofia was so enamored with Taylor that it brought tears to her eyes. She was such a good and gentle big sister to her. And soon, she would have two more siblings. Penny was pregnant with twins and she and Callie had decided to move back to Seattle a few months after the boys were born.

"Mom! What are you doing?!"

Arizona heard her wife say. She sounded surprised and even a little bit angry. Eliza's family and Arizona's parents had come to Seattle for Taylor's birthday. Lena and Elisa, now three years old, were running around the house with Sofia while the adults finished getting everything ready for the guests to arrive. The guests were just their friends from the hospital, their kids and a few mothers from Taylor's daycare and yoga.

"This baby is hungry!" Ludwika said nonchalantly.

"And you are giving her a hot dog with ketchup? Of all things?" Eliza asked. "We were trying not to give her junk food until she's older. Do you know how unhealthy that is?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Eliza Robbins-Minnick. I raised you and your three brothers, and you ate all kinds of crap all the time and look at you! All four are alive and healthy! A little junk food never killed anybody I know." Ludwika said as she kept feeding the little girl her hot dog and whispered sweet little nothings in polish into her grand-daughter's ear. "Off you go child." she said gesturing with her hand for Eliza to leave.

Arizona simply laughed and walked over to see her wife and mother in law. She agreed with Eliza about the healthy eating and teaching Taylor good habits when it came to food but Ludwika was right, a little junk food wasn't that bad. She reached the kitchen and smiled at what she saw.

Her little twin nieces were running around with her daughter, playing a mild version of tag while sipping on juice boxes. 'Careful, girls. Don't drink while you run.' she heard her beautiful and pregnant sister-in-law say while she chatted with Barbara. Her father was laughing his butt off talking to Brandon. It was nice and refreshing to see him this relaxed and lose. It was something she never thought she'd see again after Tim died. Alec's fiancée, Macarena, was making Spanish sangria 'the real one' in her own words, and tapas while James teased Alec about her name again and danced the Macarena. And then there was her wife. Looking at her own mother and daughter with a combination of adoration and annoyance. The typical look Eliza gave Ludwika.

Charles was standing on his own in a corner of the kitchen. Sipping on some sangria and taking in the view in front of him. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, Charles?" she asked him, grabbing a u cup of sangria on her way to him.

"Probably the same thing as you as you, darling." He said raising his cup to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Admiring the view." He said smiling. "It's a beautiful one, don't you think?"

"It most certainly is." She said while looking again at her family. Her big, loud, incredible family.

"I don't think I've ever seen everyone this happy. Not even mi wife. And you know her, she's a happy go lucky kind of lady." He said chuckling. "She loves being a grandmother."

"And she's a great one too. Just like you are an amazing grandfather as well, Charles. Thank you for loving Sofia as if she was your own granddaughter." She said looking at him.

"She IS my granddaughter, dear." He said squeezing her arm. "You are a good woman, Arizona. I'm glad Eliza chose you as a life partner."

A couple of hours later, the guests were finally at their house. Everyone was chatting and happy. At this age, birthday parties are more for the adults than the little kids themselves since the birthday girl had no idea of what was really going on. Zola, Bailey, Ellis and Harriet had now joined the other three girls and were playing around the house, clearly on a sugar rush. April, who has now engaged to Tom, had stolen Taylor away from her grandmother and was now hogging the baby. She seemed happier than ever.

Judging by the birthday girl's face, she was soon going to fall into a deep slumber and not wake up until many, many hours later so they decided to sing happy birthday to her. The little girl clapped the entire time and giggled at her mothers' cooing. She was a beautiful, flirty little girl. After they, and Sofia, helped blow the candles, she started yawning and getting a little cranky they put the baby on her crib so that she could sleep. Little by little the guests left the house, even Sofia who convinced them to allow her to stay over at Zola's house.

Arizona was already in bed when Eliza came from the bathroom, wearing her matching pajamas, as always, and got inside of the bed. "Mmm…it's been a long day." She said, getting closer to the blonde and wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh yes." She agreed yawning. "And a tiring one."

"But also, a happy one." Eliza said, looking at her wife. "I can't believe she's one already. Seems like just yesterday we held her for the first time."

"I know, right?" Arizona said, leaning in to kiss her wife softly. "But she's gotten beautiful. She looks so much like you, I love that."

"She does look like a blonde, paler version of me." Eliza said while nodding. "I love this. I love us. This is perfect."

"It is. For sure." The blonde said as the brunette yawned again. "You're tired, aren't you?"

"Exhausted."

"Let's go to sleep, my love." Arizona said giving Eliza one last kiss. "I love you.

"I love you more."

 **December 2028**

Sofia parked up her car right outside of her little sister's school; her old school. The following year, Taylor would join her at Lakeside School and at least for her last year of high school and Taylor's first year of middle school they would go to school together. Even though their age difference was significant, the girls were as close as they could be. Taylor absolutely idolized Sofia and the brunette was absolutely crazy about the little blonde. Not that she didn't love her brothers, the ones her Mama C and Mommy P gave her, but, Taylor was her secret favorite.

She got out of the car, looking for her little sister. She finally found the small blonde surrounded by a group of girls. At first, she thought they were her friends but she knew her sister well enough to notice, from her body language, that she was actually upset and about to punch these girls. She wanted to intervene, but she also wanted her sister to be able to solve her own problems and fight her own battles. She decided to stand close enough to intervene if things got ugly but far enough to give Taylor some much needed independence.

"Taylor is a science experiment. Her mothers bought her from a lab." A little girl with black hair and boxer braids said. "My mom told me so."

"Your mom is wrong!" Taylor said, getting a little angry. "My moms made me."

"Two girls can't make a baby, haven't you payed attention in science class?" the same girl argued. Other kids were looking but none of them intervened.

"So? They're still my mommies."

"No. You have one mom, the brunette one. The other one is not really your mom."

"She is!"

"No, she's not. That's not how biology and NATURE work."

"Say that one more time, Hayley and I'll kick you!" Taylor said, raising her fist and that was Sofia's cue to intervene.

"Hello, guys. Is there a problem here?" Sofia asked as she approached the group of fourth graders. At seventeen she was super tall and very lean; her chocolate eyes were still as big and deep as ever and her dark hair now reached her waist. While she did have Callie's eye color and smile, the rest was all Mark.

"Sof!" Taylor said, almost jumping into her sister's arms. The kids looked at the 5'11 tall teenager and suddenly didn't feel so clever anymore.

"Hey, Tay Tay." She said hugging the little girl's back. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard something going on here…" she said defiantly, feeling horrible for trying to intimidate 10-year-olds, but damn it they were being assholes to her sister.

"My mommy says that Taylor is a science experiment and that her family is artificial, unlike ours." Hayley said with a stupid little smirk. That little 10-year-old bitch.

"Well, unlike ours, your mommy is an asshole." Sofia said as she picked up Taylor's black Badtz Maru backpack. "And you're on the same path." She said, taking her sister's hand and walking away from the group of kids who burst into laughter. She felt a little bad for cursing at a child and calling her and her mother assholes but, not really.

They walked, hand in hand, quietly until they reached Sofia's car. They placed the backpack and lunchbox in the car's trunk and right before climbing into the car, Taylor grabbed Sofia's hands and looked at her.

"Thank you for that, Sof." The little blonde said as her beautiful but teary green eyes met those of her older sister.

"Hey, no need to thank me, Little Bit. If anyone bothers you, just let me know and I'll smack them down." Sofia said, winking.

Taylor just gave her a sad smile and asked "Can I go on the front?"

"Sorry, Little Bit. Can't. Moms' others." She said, opening the back door for the smaller girl to get in.

Sofia got in a front seat and saw her sister through her mirror. She was usually a happy, bubbly kid and now she was acting very unlike herself.

"Hey, Taylor. Are you okay?" Sofia asked, turning around so that she could face her.

"Yeah. I guess. I just…" the little girl said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Just what? You can tell me." The teenager asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"Hayley is just always really mean to me." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheek. "She always says I'm a science experiment and not a person. She also says that our moms bought me from a lab and you're not really my sister and that mommy is not really my mom because of how biology works and it's against nature." She continued, wiping away her tears. "If I argue her, she says I'm stupid and know nothing about biology and science and nature…but I do, I do know. She's the stupid one."

Sofia's heart broke for her little sister. Was she allowed to kick a 10-year-old's ass?

"Sofia?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, Little Bit?"

"Am I really a science experiment? Did mama and mommy really buy me from a lab?"

The teenager thought for a while about what she should say to her little sister. Her moms' had explained to her how they got her and the whole process in a child friendly manner many times. Unlike herself, who was made in the traditional manner, Taylor did come from a 'test tube' like the kids said and she wanted her to know that there was nothing wrong with that.

"Well, yes. Of course you are a science experiment." Sofia said. The little girl seemed shocked by her direct and no-bullshit kind of answer. "You were made on a test tube and implanted on Mama E's womb. I remember when they selected the donor. He looked like a blond cabbage patch kid, which explains your huge cheeks and chubbiness as a baby."

"Hey! I didn't have huge cheeks!"

"You so did, but it was cute. Anyway, our moms' wanted you so much that they went through all of that trouble to have you. Don't you think it's awesome?" Sofia said, still looking at her sister with her car parked.

"I guess. I still don't like being called a science experiment, though."

"You may be a science experiment, little one, but you certainly are the best science experiment I've ever witnessed. And, for sure, the best purchase mama E and mommy ever did." Sofia said, caressing her sisters knee while the little girl smiled for the first time.

"Is it really possible to have two mommies even if one is not your mommy by blood? Are you really my sister, then?"

"Are you seriously asking ME that? The girl with four mothers and a dead father?" Sofia asked, opening her eyes wide. The little blonde just chuckled. "There's nothing 'unnatural' about our family, Taylor; don't let anyone tell you that. Biology means nothing, it's love that matters and I love you so, yes. I am your sister. Always have been, always will be. Even if you are one annoying little bit of a person."

"I love you too, Sof." Taylor seat, leaning in to hug the older girl. "Am I gonna be as tall as you are when I grow up?"

"That's not how biology works, Taylor. I'm sorry." The teenager said laughing, kissing her sister's forehead and getting back in her seat. "But, I can buy you some ice cream."

"Mommy and Mama said no ice cream on weekdays. Specially not before dinner."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take the blame." The brunette said as she turned on the engine and got out of the elementary school's parking lot.

* * *

"Where are they? The should've been here almost an hour ago. I'm gonna call the police." Arizona said, pacing around the house.

"Phoenix, would you relax? They're fine. They probably just stopped to get something to drink or got caught up talking about something. Sofia is a very responsible girl and driver, especially when she's got Taylor with her so, calm down." Eliza said, trying to reason with her wife. "Besides, you can call the police after an hour of them not coming home."

"They're not answering their phones." Arizona said, ignoring her wife.

"Because Sofia's driving and Taylor always forgets to charge it. Calm down. They'll be here soon." Eliza said.

"If they're not here or don't call us in fifteen minutes I'm gonna call the cops."

"Relax, mama bear." Eliza said hugging her wife and placing a soft kiss on her temple. "They'll be here soon."

As if on cue, Sofia's car parked on their driveway.

"Oh, thank God!" Arizona said, getting out of her wife's embrace and running to the door. "What took you girls so long? And why weren't you answering your phones?" she asked.

"We were having sister time!" The little blonde said excitedly, running to hug her mother as her older sister got her stuff from the trunk. "Hello, mommy." She said as Arizona leaned down for a kiss.

"Uh, Little Bit, aren't you forgetting something?" Sofia asked, a questioning look on her face as she raised her sister's backpack and lunchbox.

"Oh shoot, sorry." She said running to get her stuff.

"Your mother was going crazy, she almost called the cops!" Eliza said, waking out of the house to greet her daughters, Taylor running over to her to give her an equally warm hug and kiss.

"Why?" Sofia asked, confused and then rolled her eyes. "Mom, you can't call the police every time we're 10 minutes late. If something happens for real they're not going to believe you."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres." Arizona said pretending to be mad and kissing her much taller daughter on the cheek. "I just love you both so much, I want you to always be safe."

"We are safe, Arizona. We were just having a little chat, that's all." Sofia said. Then, she lowered her voice. "Tay had a little bit of a hard day at school today, but it's all solved now."

"Don't call me Arizona." The blonde said, gently smacking her oldest daughter's arm. "What happened?"

"Not much. Just kids being assholes."

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady!"

"It's true." The teenager said entering the house and giving Eliza a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, girls. Go wash your hands and Tay Tay, it's your turn to set the table for dinner." Eliza said as both girls ran up the stairs to get ready.

"Stop trying to make Tay Tay happen, Eliza. It's not going to happen."

"Oh, baby. It already happened." Eliza said, winking her eye at Arizona and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Now, go wash your hands as well. Dinner will be served in 10." She said walking away to the kitchen.

Arizona just smiled while she looked at her wife and heard all the noise coming from upstairs. She had been through many horrible, heart breaking times in her life…but if this right now, being married to the love of her life and raising two beautiful girls together was her reward for that, then she was grateful for all the crap she had to go through in order to get to this. To her happily ever after with Eliza. The love of her life, mother of her daughters (bonus mom to one, but those are just technicalities), her great love story. Her first, her last and her forever.

THE END

 **Thank you for following this story. This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for all of the support you've given me since the beginning. To you, reviewer who thought the last chapters were a little rushed, I'm so sorry you feel that way. Maybe you are right to a certain point but I certainly did not do it on purpose.**

 **I will finish my other fic because I like to finish what I start, but, for me, this is the end of my 'Ariliza' era. I will remain to watch the show, of course and if there's something new and exciting with Arizona I may write about you.**

 **RIP Ariliza. And Thank you for the inspiration.**

 **Without further due, here's the epilogue.**

'Looks like we made it,  
look how far we've come, my baby.  
We might've took the long way,  
we knew we'd get there someday.  
They said 'I bet they'll never make it'  
but just look at us holding on;  
we're still together, still going strong.

You're still the one I run to,  
the one that I belong to,  
you're still the one I want for life.  
You're still the one that I love,  
the only one I dream of,  
you're still the one I kiss goodnight'

 **You're Still the One – Shania Twain**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **July 2038**

Arizona woke up to the smell of coffee and the beautiful sound of her wife of almost 20 years singing out of tune. It was a sound she would never get tired from. She was singing the newest hit by some poppy teenager. Yeah, she still loved those. Some things never change. Just like the love, passion and devotion she still feels for Eliza. It was everlasting, never changing. Life altering. Incredible. For sure the best thing that ever happened to her. She got up and out of bed and put on her robe to go downstairs and kiss her gorgeous wife.

Arizona got to the kitchen and admired the view for a little while. Eliza, dressed in her usual matching pajamas danced around the kitchen, singing some ridiculous song by some singer that even Taylor had outgrown while she made perfect blueberry pancakes. She was so engrossed into what she was doing that she didn't even noticed the blonde. She kept singing and swaying her hips until she suddenly saw her.

"Hey! You're up!" she said excitedly. She would never get tired of seeing Arizona's face every single morning. It was the best feeling in the world! Now, at 60 and 61, whenever they were asked about it and didn't felt like giving the long answer they simply said they had been together since they were 15. 'You've been together for 45 years!?' people asked shocked. And sure, they may have not been together for that long but they have been in love with each other for that long. When Taylor was around two years old, they finally got the tattoo they wanted. It had been adorning their wrists ever since. 'First, Last and Forever' it said. Again, the answer to the strangers' questions about that was '45 years'.

"I'm up!" she said walking over and kissing her wife's cheek. "But never mind me, keep on singing along to your favorite teenage popstar." She said laughing.

"Oh, shut up, this one's going to stand the test of time. Just like Taylor Swift did." Eliza said matter of factly. After so many years together, they still had a playful banter that they both loved. Every single day, Eliza became more and more in love with Arizona. More amazed by her as well. She never thought it would be possible to love her more than she already did when they were teenagers and became girlfriends for the very first time. And yet, here she was 45 years later; falling in love with her wife all over again every single day.

Arizona simply rolled her eyes. It was also a common joke of theirs to argue about the 'origin' of their youngest daughter's name. Arizona always telling the real story and Eliza almost always saying she was named after Swift. Either way, she was named after a popstar. An 80s popstar who didn't quite stand the test of time like her younger homonym did, but that gave them a beautiful song that helped them get through many hard times.

"Just powder sugar or do you want some maple syrup on your pancakes?" Eliza asked.

"Syrup. And fruit." Arizona said sitting down. "And coffee." she said grabbing her fork and knife. "Oh, and bacon! It is Saturday. And juice."

"Wow, you're really hungry." Eliza said chuckling. "Anything else, my lord?"

"Nope. That's all." Arizona said teasingly. "And yes, of course I'm hungry. You kept me up all night and wore me out." She said arching an eyebrow as Eliza placed their food and drinks on the table.

"And you've yet to high five me for that…" Eliza said. "It's been 45 years since I gave you for very first orgasm, you're welcome by the way, and you still haven't high fived me."

"And I will never high five you for that." Arizona said sticking out her tongue. "Mmm, this is good." She said as she ate her pancakes.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while. They were so comfortable and in love with each other that they didn't even need to talk sometimes. Just being there, next to each other was enough. They were enough, all they needed. Together forever, through great times and through shitty times.

"Taylor called me today." Eliza said, breaking the silence. "That's why I woke up so early.

"Oh! What did she say?" Arizona asked.

"She's coming over later today. Says she wants to talk to us. She sounded serious." Eliza said, buttering a toast. No pancakes for her. She was still not a fan of sweet things.

"What could it be?" the blonde asked. "You don't think she's pregnant, do you?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Eliza said. "We'll just have to wait until she comes over and tells us. She should be here around noon. She'll even buy us lunch."

"Oh, then she's very serious. Either that or she's trying to bribe us into something." Arizona said chuckling. Their little girl wasn't so little anymore. At 20, Taylor was an absolute beauty. The kind of beauty that made guys and girls turn their heads around and stop their cars. She was the spitting image of Eliza except for her lighter skin color and dirty blonde hair. She was also a smart, sweet and witty young lady that charmed her way into things, just like her mommy. She was currently studying medicine at UW.

"I also talked to Sofia." Eliza continued.

"While I was sleeping?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. She and Cody made it fine to Madrid and are now with Alec and his family." Eliza said.

"Oh, Sofia. Four moms and she's straight as an arrow. Where did we go wrong?" Arizona said mockingly. The 'how are you straight if you have four moms?' or 'you're straight? Where did we went wrong?' jokes were a staple at their household.

"She'll be present via skype when Taylor comes over. I tell you, she's serious."

"Guess we'll just have to wait." Arizona said.

"Yes." Eliza said. "So, you wanna go take a bath together and then wait for Little Bit to arrive?". Sofia's nickname ended up sticking forever. Every single one in her family called her Little Bit. She hated it but loved it at the same time.

"Oh yes." Arizona said, leaving their plates at the sink. "We'll get her to wash those as well, we're her mothers, we can still boss her around." She said, grabbing her wife's hand and dragging her to their bathroom with a huge smile on her face. After 45 years, because she never fell out of love with her, Eliza still managed to make her heart speed up with just a simple touch. Yes, life was definitely great.

* * *

"Mothers! I'm home!" Taylor said as she walked into the house she grew up in. Even if she was going to school in Seattle, she had chosen not to commute with her mothers. She was 20 years old and needed her own space. Besides, being a med student took up a lot of her time and driving for at least 40 minutes due to traffic every single day for her morning classes was something she definitely didn't want to do. She still visited them every week though. She often took advantage of the home cooked fresh dinners and washing machine.

"Mothers!?" she yelled up the stairs. She didn't want to go up the stairs just in case. She had already caught them in the middle of undressing each other one time and that was something she never wanted to witness again. "Eliza? Arizona?" she said. "Rocky and Bullwinkle?"

"Baby!" Arizona said, running down the stairs and wrapping her youngest in a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much!" she said peppering her face with kisses. "You look so beautiful! Have you gotten taller?"

"I'm 20, mom, I'm not going to get any taller." She said rolling her eyes. "And I look just like same as I did last week."

"Still! A week without seeing you is too long!" she said, once again hugging her daughter tight.

"Where's Mama?" Taylor asked.

"She's upstairs. She's getting ready."

"Why? It's just me." Taylor said.

"It's never 'just' you Little Bit." Arizona said, squeezing the younger blonde's cheek and giving her one last kiss on her forehead. "What did you bring for lunch?"

"I…uh…" Taylor said blushing and picking up the paper bag she had left on the couch. "I brought everything for Mama to make pierogis." She said grinning just like she did when she was little and asked for her favorite meal.

"Oh." Arizona said. "I don't know, Taylor. Your mama has been working a lot lately and her hands are tired. Perhaps we should—" Arizona was saying but got interrupted.

"Don't speak for me, Phoenix. I will gladly make pierogis for my favorite blonde daughter." Eliza said, walking down the stairs and hugging Taylor.

"I'm your only blonde daughter, Ma." She said, once again rolling her eyes. Her moms were so silly, but she was already used to it.

"Hello, Little Bit." Eliza said kissing her daughter. "Give me that bag and we'll get right to it."

"Thanks, Ma. If you are tired just let me know and we'll order a pizza or something."

"Nonsense. You'll get your pierogis." She said winking and caressing her daughter's cheek. She looked so much like her own mother, Ludwika. Even now, in her 80s, she was a ball of energy that seemed to never age. Taylor smiled and leaned in to kiss her mother's cheek.

Arizona sat down om the couch while Eliza went over to kitchen to place all the ingredients on the counter. Taylor sat next to Arizona and cuddled into her. She had always been an affectionate girl and that hadn't changed now that she was older. She loved cuddling with both of her moms and her sister. Smelling their scent and feeling them close had a calming effect on her.

"Aww, did you missed us too, Little Bit?" Arizona asked.

"A little." She said sheepishly.

"Your Mama says you have something to tell us?" Arizona asked.

"Uh…yes. But, let's wait a little bit. It's only noon and Sofia will be available to skype at 2 pm. Well, 9 for her. Being in Spain and all. She facetimed me from aunt Maca's phone. Madrid is so beautiful; I haven't been there in so long. I might go visit them soon. Maybe next year." She said. When she was nervous she tended to ramble. Just like her mommy. "I don't know. Maybe, you know? I'll start saving for that. Maybe Callie's father could just let me travel on his private jet. I mean, Sofia could ask him, right? I've only met him like twice but who knows? Also, Maia and Gabriel are getting so big. I feel like I'm missing out and—"

"Taylor, you're rambling." Arizona said snorting.

"I'm not. I'm telling you about my plans."

"Yes, you are. I would know. I'm the queen of rambling." Arizona said. "Whatever you have to tell us, it'll be fine. We love you, unconditionally."

"I'm not pregnant nor am I a drug-addict." Taylor said, knowing where her mom was going.

"Thank god!" Arizona said, relieved.

"Leave the girl alone, honey. She'll tell us in a few hours. Now, move your asses, both of you. And help me with the dough." Eliza said from the kitchen. As they both laughed and moved to help her.

A couple of hours later they were having their pierogis in front of the screen of their smart TV, waiting for Sofia to sign in. They were eating when she finally connected and called them.

"Are you eating pierogis? Man, I want some." Sofia said. "Hello mothers. Little Bit." She said.

"Hello, Mrs. And Mrs. Robbins-Minnick. Hello Taylor." A dark-haired guy said, popping up next to Sofia. She had been dating Cody for the last three years and all four of her mothers really liked him. He was sweet and clearly loved Sofia with everything he had.

"Cody! We miss you!" Arizona said. "You two should come visit soon." Sofia had chosen to go to school in Georgia and after that she had just naturally started making her life there. She graduated in business from University of Georgia and was now very successful in marketing.

"Okay, so…Little Bit. What is it that you have to tell us?" Sofia asked, going straight to the point.

"You surely don't beat around the bushes, Sof." Taylor said.

"It has never been my style. Besides, we're going out for drinks tonight." Sofia said smiling.

"Okay…then maybe I should just get to it." Taylor said nervously and stood up.

"I…met someone." Taylor said.

"Okay…" Arizona said. "Go on."

"Someone special."

"That's great, Little Bit. Who is him? How long have you been seeing him? What's his name?" Sofia asked. Wanting to know everything about this.

"Well…" she said nervously. She had no idea why she was so nervous. It wasn't like her mothers were going to disown her for this…she had two mothers for crying out loud. "We've been seeing each other for about three months but we labeled it about two weeks ago."

"You have a boyfriend?" Eliza asked. "When do we get to meet him?"

"Hopefully soon. That's why I arranged this thing. I want you, all of you to meet Audrey next week."

"Oh…" Sofia said.

"Audrey. That's a girl's name…right? Nowadays all names are unisex." Arizona asked confused.

"Last time I checked, Audrey wasn't unisex." Sofia said.

"Yeah, same her. Also, out of the six of us, only Taylor and I have unisex names." Cody said trying to light up the mood.

"So…you're seeing a girl." Eliza asked. "That's…new."

"I know. I know…I just, I don't know. I thought I was straight but then…"

"Then you met her." Arizona said. "I get it. I totally get it."

"So, are you okay with this?"

"Are you seriously asking that?" Eliza said. "You've got two mothers, for fuck's sake."

"Language!" Arizona said.

"Of course it's okay, Little Bit." Eliza said smiling. "I knew you were bisexual! I just knew it!"

"Yeah…I guess I am bisexual. No. I am, I am bisexual." Taylor said smiling. "And Audrey is great. Please don't act all Rocky and Bullwinkle when she comes over. I really, really, REALLY like her."

"Relax baby, we'll just be our usual charming selves." Arizona said.

"Oh, boy." Taylor said.

"We are awesome. And, we have to make sure that she's good enough for our little girl."

"I have way too many mothers…"

"You have way too many mothers? You only have two! Try having four!" Sofia said rolling her eyes. "No, but, Little Bit? If she really, really, REALLY likes you too then a couple of crazy mothers won't scare her away. Cody met all of mine and still wanted to date me."

"True story." Cody said. "Your moms are a little overwhelming at first but ultimately awesome, in Arizona's words." He said.

"Excuse me? Overwhelming?" Eliza asked, arching her eyebrow, teasing the young man.

"Did I say overwhelming? I meant cool and fun."

"Okay so…I'll bring Audrey next week. Saturday so that we can have lunch instead of dinner and Sof can join us via skype." The younger blonde said. "Sof, you're gonna be able to make it?"

"You think I'm gonna pass the chance of seeing mom and ma embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend? Not a chance, Little Bit."

* * *

"I think Little Bit may actually be in love this time." Eliza said as they got ready for bed.

"I know, right? I mean she's had boyfriends before but this seems more serious than any other relationship she's ever had." Arizona said.

"Yeah. That's great. I think this could be her first important relationship."

"Yeah, maybe even THE relationship. Who knows?" Arizona said.

"I don't think so."

"Why? You don't know that. I'm just stating a possible scenario."

"Baby, this is her first love. People don't end up actually marrying their first love." She said.

"Seriously?" the blonde asked arching her eyebrow with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah." Eliza said. "Oh. Well…I guess some people do end up marrying their first love. Whoops. But, hey they're just starting. Don't get all crazy about it." She said as she nuzzled the crook of her wife's neck and wrapped an arm around her midsection. She inhaled her wife's scent and smile. She was exactly where she was supposed to be. Arizona's arms were where she belonged. She realized that form the second she kissed her all of those years ago. "I love you so much, Phoenix. I really, really do." She said, looking up and kissing her softly but deeply.

"I love you too, my beautiful, beautiful Lizzie." Arizona said, running her fingers through her wife's hair and kissing her lips and then her forehead. It was true. She loved her very much. There was a point in her life where she became cynical about love. She thought that 'forever' kind of love only existed in movies. That no one could actually be with someone for over 20 years and still be as in love as they were at the begging…thank God life proved her wrong. Here she was, lying in bed with the one. She knew she was the one back in 1992 and now, after all these years, she was still the one. She would always be the one.

* * *

The week went by really quickly and it was already the day when they were supposed to meet Audrey. Taylor had dropped by the house a couple of times to check on their mothers and grab some things from her bedroom. She had also called Sofia multiple times and texted her like crazy asking for advice on 'how to introduce a new love interest to our crazy and embarrassing mothers'. Said mothers, on the other hand, were super excited and had prepared one of Taylor's favorite dishes which was her Mama's Chicken Picatta with a side of lemon buttered pasta with cappers.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet the girl that turned our little girl into a lady lover." Arizona said excitedly.

"You know it doesn't really works that way, Phoenix." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

"I know, I'm just kidding." She said shrugging. "I AM excited though."

"I know you are." The brunette said, grabbing her wife's hand and kissing it. "But, you need to relax. You're starting to act like my mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't." Eliza said chuckling. She was about to say something when the bell rang. "That's odd. Why wouldn't she just use her key?"

"Maybe to let us know she's here." Arizona said, straightening her clothes. "Do I like okay?"

"More than just okay." Eliza said, leaning in to softly kiss her lips. "Let's open that door, shall we?" she said, opening the door.

"Hey, Mama." Her daughter said blushing. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her simple blue jeans and green shirt that made her eyes look even greener. She had slightly curled her hair and was wearing light make up with pink lips.

"Hello, Little Bit…I mean, Taylor." Eliza said chuckling.

"Hello, Dr. Robbins-Minnick." A doe eyed brunette said sheepishly. Her daughter sure had great taste. The girl was beautiful. Big, light brown eyes over peachy flawless skin and straight chocolate, almost reddish-brown hair. She was also wearing light make up but was wearing a dark red lipstick that suited her perfectly. She seemed like a sweet and warm person. Eliza instantly liked her. "I'm Audrey, it's very nice to finally meet you."

"Hello, Audrey. It's nice to meet you too. And please, call me Eliza." she said as the girls walked inside the house.

"Little Bit!" Arizona said, practically jumping and wrapping the young blonde in her arms. "I've missed you!" she said kissing her daughter's cheek soundly.

"I was here on Wednesday, Mom." she said, blushing slightly.

"That's much time without my Little Bit." Arizona said, knowing very well that she was embarrassing the young woman. What was the point of being a mother if you couldn't embarrass your children?

"Mom, this is Audrey." Taylor said.

"Hello, Dr. Robbins-Minnick." She said, extending her hand but Arizona hugged her.

"I'm sorry but in the Minnick family we hug." She said, repeating the words that her sister-in-law told her the first time they met. The tall brunette hugged her back and just laughed. "And please, honey, call me Arizona."

"Please, sit down. Lunch will be served soon." Eliza said. "Do you want some wine?"

"Sure, Dr…I mean, Eliza." Audrey said.

"Little bit?"

"Yes, thank you ma."

The wives walked over to the kitchen counter to pour the glasses of white wine and talk a little, away from the younger couple.

"Oh my gosh, I love her already." Arizona said.

"Relax, she has barely said a couple of words."

"I know but her vibe and aura…"

"Right, I had forgotten you're a witch now." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

Sitting on the dinner table, the two young women were also taking advantage of their free minutes away from Taylor's mothers.

"So, Little Bit…" Audrey said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up. I told them not to call me that." Taylor said blushing.

"Why? I love it. It's cute. And it suits you. You are sort of a little bit of a person." She said, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers.

"That's what my sister said when I was born. And the nickname was born. I'm not THAT short anymore, though. You're just really tall." Taylor said sticking out her tongue at the other girl. "They're embarrassing and loud and crazy. Don't let that scare you and walk away." The blonde said, half joking.

"Nothing could ever make me walk away from you, Taylor." Audrey said seriously. "Specially not your moms. They seem lovely."

"Wine's here!" Arizona said as she handed each a glass.

"Thank you, Arizona." Audrey said. "Your house is lovely."

"Thank you." Eliza said.

"And Taylor looks so much like you, Eliza. It's almost crazy." Audrey said before sipping on her wine.

"Does that mean you're attracted to my wife as well?" Arizona asked, pretending to be confused. Audrey choked on her wine a little bit and coughed.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding." Arizona said. "Are you okay, Audrey? Do you want some water?"

"No, I'm okay." Audrey said blushing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to choke." The blonde said. "So, are you a med student as well?"

"I am. We're on the same year. I'm not like Taylor here who is already sure she wants to be a cardio surgeon. I'm still not sure whether I want to be surgeon or not."

"Okay. And…so, Audrey…are you a lesbian or a are you bisexual?" Eliza asked.

"Ma!" Taylor said.

"No, it's okay." The young brunette said. "I'm gay. Like the gayest of gays."

"Cool. Us too." Eliza said pointing towards her and her wife.

"You seem to really like our daughter." Arizona said.

"I do. I really, really do." Audrey said, squeezing Taylor's hand. "I love her." she said, leaning in to kiss Taylor's cheek.

"And I love her." Taylor said, blushing.

"So, you're serious about this, then. Right Audrey?" Eliza asked.

"I am. I totally am." Audrey said "You really don't make small talk around here, do you?"

"Oh, baby, this is small talk!" Taylor said looking at her mothers.

They all laughed and then their smart TV let them know that Sofia was calling them.

* * *

Later that night, Audrey waited in the car while Taylor said her goodbyes to her mothers.

"Good night, baby girl. I hope we weren't too annoying." Arizona said kissing her daughter.

"Oh, you so totally were. Also, inappropriate with all those questions and embarrassing with the 'Little Bit' and childhood pictures." Taylor said rolling her eyes. "You two are embarrassing and incorrigible." She said leaning in to kiss her mommy's cheek. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. You're also the best moms in the world and I love you. Thank you for being so accepting of Audrey."

"She's a sweet girl, Tay Tay. You found a good one." Eliza said as she hugged the younger girl and kissed her cheek. "Good night, baby girl."

"Good night, Mama." She said kissing her. "Goodnight Mommy." She said kissing Arizona and then walked out the door.

"They grow up so fast." Eliza said. "Look at us, empty nested."

"It's not so bad. Now that we don't work so much anymore, we can have that dog you've always wanted."

"God, handing my department to Jo was the best thing I could've ever done." Eliza said smiling to herself. "What should we do for the rest of the day?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"How about nothing?"

"Sounds amazing." Eliza said, laughing and wrapping her arms around her wife to kiss her deeply.

Life was good. Yeah, life was definitely good. They were young-ish, happy and so, so, in love. They had two beautiful daughters who had grown up to be incredible young women and soon they would be getting a dog to mend their 'we're empty nested' broken heart. But, above all, they had each other. Forever. Endlessly. Arizona looked at Eliza as the broke apart before kissing her again. Her. Her wife. The first woman she ever loved and the last one she'll ever love as well. The one who still made her heart race. She had no doubt in her mind that in another 20 years Eliza will still be the one she runs to, the only one she dreams of. She had no doubt because she knew from the get go that this was it. She always knew she would be her first, her las and her forever.


End file.
